El secreto
by Luthien99
Summary: Después de la Luna Llena las cosas cambiaran, después de esa noche nada volverá a ser lo mismo para Remus y Sirius. Pero no ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos por igual, su relación nunca fue más difícil de lo que es ahora. ¿Aprenderán a aceptar lo que están empezando a sentir? No hubo secreto más difícil de ocultar. /REMUSxSIRIUS/ /LILYxJAMES/
1. Chapter 1

—¿No puede ser tan difícil, verdad?

—Pues, al parecer... Sí.

James y Sirius miraban a la chica pelirroja sentada en la butaca frente a la llameante chimenea. Estaba allí, quieta, leyendo un voluminoso libro. Tenía los ojos entornados, James pensó que tardaría poco en quedarse dormida encima del libro y, en pensarlo, se enterneció.

Ambos estaban apoyados contra la pared justo al otro lado de la, ahora bacía, Sala Común de Gryffindor. James miraba a la chica desde lejos esperando el coraje suficiente como para poder ir a pedirle por tercera vez que sea su paraje para el baile de Navidad. Pero el coraje parecía nunca llegar.

—James, al final se quedará dormida —dijo Sirius— ¡Muévete y ves a decírselo!

—Me va a decir que no... Ya me ha rechazado tres veces.

—¡Ve! —Sirius empujó a con el brazo a su amigo hacía delante—. Vamos...

James se encaminó hacía la chica de la butaca, mientras Sirius le miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Fue entonces cuando cayó en que él tampoco tenía pareja para el baile. No le había preocupado demasiado durante esas semanas en las que, prácticamente, toda la sección masculina de Hogwarts no había podido dormir a causa del baile. En cambio, él no se había molestado en pedírselo a ninguna chica, sabía perfectamente que tendría a la que quisiera a su disposición. Sabía perfectamente que fuera la chica que fuera, tuviera ya pareja o no, iría con él. Eso era evidente, jamas lo puso en duda.

—¿Otra vez James acosando a Lilly?

—¿Te extraña?

Remus había aparecido y se había puesto al lado de Sirius. Llevaba en la mano un par de libros y del hombro colgaba su mochila. Había estado en la biblioteca, evidentemente. Ambos se quedaron mirando la escena entre James y Lilly desde la otra punta de la Sala.

—¿Donde está Peter? —preguntó Sirius— Creía que estaba contigo...

—Ha subido a la habitación, me ha dicho que tenía sueño...

—Yo tampoco tardaré mucho en subir o al final me quedaré dormido de pie, como los caballos —dijo Sirius bostezando y estirando los brazos en alto—.

Remus le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Subimos ya? —dijo Remus— Es mejor que dejemos a estos dos solos... Lilly es más amable cuando no está bajo presión.

—Subamos... Prefiero no estar cuando le vuelva a rechazar —rió Sirius mientras avanzaban hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios—.

Ambos subieron en silencio vigilando los pasos ajenos.

—¿Vienes de la biblioteca? —dijo Sirius—.

—Sí, tenía que acabar los deberes de mañana. ¿Los has hecho?

—¿Habían deberes?

—Ahora te los dejo...

Sirius se paró y esperó a que Remus llegará al escalón donde se encontraba y colocando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus, dijo:

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuando te quiero?

—La verdad, nunca...

—Pues recuérdame que te lo diga con más frecuencia, —Sirius dejó su brazo en los hombros de Remus mientras atravesaban la puerta de la habitación que los Merodeadores compartían—.

En cuanto se encontraron a Peter allí, tumbado en su cama, ojeando el mapa, Sirius retiró el brazo y Remus se removió incomodo. No había motivo para incomodidades pero el chico no pudo evitar el gesto.

—¿Ya estáis aquí? —dijo Peter dejando el mapa aún lado—.

Sirius se tiró en su cama, dejándose caer.

—Sí... Pero James se ha quedado abajo hablando con Lilly —dijo Sirius—.

—¿Se lo va a pedir otra vez? —Peter se incorporó—.

—Y lo va a rechazar otra vez... —dijo Remus— Voy a darme una ducha. Sirius, coge si quieres mis deberes, están en la mochila —y se metió en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de si—.

—Paso.

—¿No has hecho los deberes de mañana?

—Y no los voy a hacer, demasiado esfuerzo para estas horas... Mi cuerpo no me lo permite, —dijo Sirius—.

—Eres un vago —se rió Peter—.

—Lo sé... Miraré el cuaderno de Remus si Slughorn me pregunta. —Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró al techo—.

Peter calló y siguió mirando en mapa en silencio siguiendo los pasos de los últimos alumnos que merodeaban por la escuela. Era tarde y todos aquellos que aun paseaban por los pasillos, se dirigían a sus casas. A la mañana siguiente había clase y Sirius sentía el cansancio del fin de semana sobre sus parpados. Y aunque su mente estaba inquieta, sus ojos le decían todo lo contrario.

Llegó el peso de la extraña preocupación por el baile de Navidad. No tenía pareja ¿Como era eso posible en él? Cuando se trataba de estos temas Sirius jamás tenía problemas. Nunca ninguna chica se le había resistido, tenía ese don natural. Y aunque había estado con alguna que otra chica últimamente no había sentido ese no-se-que especial para pedírselo. Si se paraba a pensar, caía a la cuenta de que no tenía ganas de baile. ¿Para que? Representa que el baile de Navidad es una excusa mala para ligar. Pero él, Sirius Black, no necesita la ayuda de un baile para conquistar a una chica.

Los ojos se le cerraban lentamente cuando un fuerte estrepito hizo que la puerta se abriera de un golpe seco. James entró en la habitación gritando y dando saltos hacía la cama de Sirius, se subió a ella y empezó a saltar sobre el colchón.

—¡HA DICHO QUE SÍ! ¡HA DICHO QUE SÍ! ¡HA DICHO QUE SÍ! —Sirius se levantó confundido de la cama y llevándose las manos a la cintura miró a su amigo que saltaba—. ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ!

—¿Que son esos gritos? —Remus abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y asomó el torso por el marco dejando las piernas dentro—.

Sirius tragó saliva y miró en silencio el torso desnudo de Moony. Las gotas de agua estaban adheridas a su cálida piel y los mojados cabellos se pegaban en desorden sobre su frente. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía las mejillas coloradas a causa del vapor del agua que había ardido sobre su piel.

Sirius volvió en si.

—¿Que demonios ha pasado Prongs? —dijo con una sonrisa al chico que seguía saltando en su cama—.

—¿Lilly ha dicho que si? —preguntó Remus—.

Peter miraba a James con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! —gritó y saltó más alto—.

—No me lo puedo creer, —Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sonrió—.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Iba yo a mentir sobre eso, Moony? —dijo James—.

Los tres acompañaron a James en su grito de alegría. Se alegraban por su amigo. Por fin les darían algo de tranquilidad con el tema de Lilly. Desde hacía semanas, para James, el único de tema conversación era Lilly. No se podía hablar de otra cosa, en su cabeza solo existía la preocupación de que Lilly le dijera que sí a ir con el al baile de Navidad. Era lo único que le había importado durante semanas.

—¿Y como ha sido? —preguntó Peter—.

—¿Que has echo de diferente esta vez para que aceptara? —preguntó Remus desde el humbral de la puerta del baño—.

Sirius le miraba pero en no sabía que Remus se había dado cuenta.

—Pues ha sido diferente, eso es verdad... Yo estaba más relajado y como se lo he pedido bien, con calma y sin nadie con quien alardear —hizo una pausa y reanudó los saltos— ¡ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ!

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—¿Ya esta? ¿Esa es la tan difícil Lillian Evans? —rió Sirius—. Si hubiera sido yo, seguro que me dice que si mucho antes. Al primer intento ya hubiera sido mía...

James dejó de saltar y se giró hacía Padfoot que le miraba desafiante. James alzó las cejas.

—¿Crees que eres más irresistible que yo? —le desafió James—.

—Ya empezamos —Remus rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta—. Vuelvo a la ducha, esto ha perdido interés... ¡No gritéis mucho! —y cerró la puerta—.

Sirius sintió el portazo en la cara. ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

—¡Eh Padfoot! —James atrajo la atención de su amigo— ¿Acaso tu tienes pareja para el Baile?

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no tiene nada que ver... —dijo Sirius desafiante— Puedo tener a quien quiera cuando quiera. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

James se lo pensó y aceptó arqueando una ceja.

—Tiene razón, James... ¡Y lo sabes! —dijo Peter—.

—Oye, ahora enserio —James se sentó en la cama y miro a Padfoot— ¿A que esperas? Todas las buenas habrán volado si te esperas al último día.

—No me apetece ir... —dijo Sirius—.

—¿Como que no te apetece? —James dio un respingo—.

Sirius se dejó caer al lado de James y se tumbó mirando hacía arriba y con las manos bajo la cabeza.

—Ay no sé, Prongs...

—¡Pues yo me niego a ir si tu no vas! —James le miró, cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios a modo rabieta de niño de cinco años—.

Sirius rió.

—Bueno, mañana se lo pido a alguna ¿Sí? —dijo intentando complacer a su amigo—.

Jamás permitiría que James se quedará sin baile solo porque a él le había dado el arrebato de no ir. No sería tan egoista, nunca. Era perfectamente consciente de lo difícil que había sido para James todos los rechazos que había recibido por parte de Lilly, y ahora que al fin lo había conseguido, jamás haría que su mejor amigo renunciara por él.

Mañana se lo pediría a la chica más guapa que viera en el Gran Comedor. Dibujaría esa sonrisa torcida, se removería el pelo con la mano derecha y luego alzaría la ceja al mismo tiempo que soltara un comentario ingenioso. ¡Listo! Con eso ya tendía pareja para el Baile de Navidad.

—Seguro que alguna queda sin pareja que caiga en tus redes —dijo James—. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, la mas guapa ya esta pillada. —Chasqueó la lengua y le guiño un ojo—.

—Tranquilo, Prongs, tranquilo... Toda tuya, —ambos rieron—.

—¡No puedo creer que vaya a ir con ella al baile! ¡ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ! —volvió a gritar James—.

—Yo aun no puedo creer que te haya dicho que sí... —dijo Sirius—. Hace un par de días era una batalla perdida.

Remus apareció de nuevo en la habitación. Salió detrás de una nube de vapor que emergía desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. Llevaba el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor de la cintura que dejaba su torso al descubierto. Sirius le seguía por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo de todos modos mañana hablaré con Lilly, —decía Remus mientras iba hacía el armario—. No se si creérmelo.

—Por favor, chicos... ¿Como os voy a mentir? ¡Estamos hablando de Lillian Evans, no de cualquier otra! —gritaba indignado James—.

Remus rebuscó en el armario el pijama y unos calzoncillos limpios. Removió la ropa que Sirius había puesto encima de la suya y removió con ambos brazos toda la ropa desordenada.

—Eres un guarro, Padfoot —dijo Remus con la cabeza y los brazos metidos en el armario—.

—¿Que he hecho ahora? —Sirius se inclinó de repente—.

—Esta toda tu ropa tirada encima de la mía... —gruñó—.

—¡El guarro de Padfoot, ese soy yo! —Sirius dejo caer su cuerpo hacía atrás y se recostó en la almohada—. Mañana hablamos sobre eso... Mañana, Moony, ordeno el armario ¿Si? —cerró los ojos y bostezó—. Pero ahora, todos a dormir.

—¿Dormir? —James dio un brinco y se puso de pie—. Con toda la adrenalina que tengo en el cuerpo yo no puedo dormir ahora.

Remus volvió a entrar en el cuarto de baño para vestirse. Cerró la puerta al entrar y dejó, la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura, encima de la pica. Se vistió en silenció, se puso el pijama y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo empañado por el bao.

Sirius le había estado mirando.

Últimamente sentía esos ojos grises fijos en cada paso que daba. Sentía que los ojos de Sirius se le seguían, como si buscaran algo, como si quisieran algo de él.

Miraba su reflejo, pero no veía nada. Solo vio ese chico de 16 años que aparentaba diez años más de los que tenía a causa de las ojeras, el pelo enmarañado y las horribles cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. Se daba pena a si mismo, se compadecía de su propia existencia y fue entonces cuando supo que los ojos de Sirius no podrían querer nada de él, que los ojos de Sirius no le seguían y que jamás lo habían hecho. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Porque iba Sirius a mirar a Remus?

—¿Te vienes a las cocinas, Moony? —James interrumpió abriendo la puerta de un golpe seco—. Wormtail no quiere y Sirius se ha quedado frito.

—¿Ahora a las cocinas?

—Un elfo me ha dicho que han traido la ultima creación de chocolates de Honeyduks —James había dado en el clabo—.

—¿A que esperamos? —Remus salió dando brincos del cuarto de baño y James fue hasta la puerta de la habitación—. ¡James, coge la capa!

—¡Oh, sí! —James dio un respingó y fue hasta el armario—. Joder, Moony. ¡Tienes razón, Sirius es un guarro! —dijo al ver el desorden causado por la ropa de Padfoot—. ¿Pero tu has visto como lo ha puesto todo? En fin... —cogió la capa y fue hasta la puerta—. ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron por la puerta, James ya bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa cuando Remus se paró en el umbral. Retrocedió entrando en la habitación, apagó la luz de la habitación y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos que el seguían. Volvió a tener la sensación de que los ojos grises le observaban. Y, al girarse para comprobarlo, Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido.

— _Estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones..._ —dijo para sus adentros—.

Cerró la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

— _Por los pelos..._ —Sirius abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta—.

Por un momentó creyó que Remus se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Pero alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes de que Moony se diera cuenta, lo que fue un gran alivio. ¿Que pensaría su amigo si descubre que Sirius ultimamente le mira más de lo habitual? Algo que ni él mismo Sirius conoze el motivo de este extraño interés que crece por momentos.

Sirius miraba el techo con determinación.

Se acordó de aquella vez en que Remus le habló acerca de aquella chica de Hufflepuf y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Recordó cuando Remus le explicó que empezaba a sentir algo por aquello chica y que ella también sentía algo por él. Recordó, especialmente, aquel brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Recordó aquella sonrisa, aquellas arrugas que se le formaban en las comisuras de los labios. Sirius le escuchaba, escuchaba cuando Remus le hablaba sobre lo bien que besaba esa chica y lo bonita que era. Nunca se había quejado, siempre se quedaba en silencio mientras Remus le hablaba de ella. Él disfrutaba del simple echo de ver en Remus aquel brillo, aquella vitalidad que parecía inexistente en él. Le hacía feliz el echo de que él lo fuera. Y lentamente cerró los ojos mientras su mente se apagaba despacio. Sirius se quedó dormido con esa imagen grabada.

Remus le sonreía.

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Vuelvo a vosotros con una nuevo creación de mi traviesa mente. No sé de donde ha salido esta ola de inspiración, quizás solo quede en esto, pero de momento ya es algo. Este no será un fic extremadamente largo, no tengo planeado que lo sea, pero nunca se sabe. Tengo claro por donde va a tirar esto, pero no tengo nada claro como va acabar, quizás lo alargo hasta que Harry entra en escena. ¿Quien sabe?**

 **El primer capítulo y ya estoy hablando de el final ¿Donde se ha visto eso? Espero que no les moleste, simplemente me gusta tener al lector informado.**

 **Quien se haya tomado la molestia de leer este primer capítulo, por favor, dejen su opinión. Me gusta saber que opina la gente antes de continuar. Me gusta recibir alguna que otra crítica para poder mejorar. Eso es importante. ¡Mejorar!**

 **Supongo que ya habrán visto por donde tira la historia, algo así como un poco de yaoi y tal... Más vale que a la gente que no le vaya ese rollo vayan cerrando esta pestaña, porque aquí habrá mucho yaoi. ¡Quedan avisados!**

 **Esto es todo, solo espero que se pasen por el siguiente capítulo ¡y que lo disfruten!**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas!**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo y va dedicado a RainbowSheep say oink, To Black y a Afrodita1. ¡Mil gracias por los primero reviews! Sin ellos no hubiera tenido ánimos para seguir con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Le dolía la barriga. Tenía la sensación de haber comido más que nunca.

Prácticamente, él y James se habían quedado la noche en vela devorando chocolatina tras chocolatina. Era cierto que los dulces de Honeyducks son los más deliciosos de todo el mundo mágico, pero esta nueva creación, superaba con creces todas las anteriores. Remus no recordaba haber probado chocolate más delicioso que él que probó anoche. Y dado que él era un gran admirador de esta delicatese, se había pasado la noche comiendo.

Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos en dirección a la clase de Pociones. Bajaba las escaleras con la mano en la tripa mientras su estómago lo abrasaba de dolor. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, no era la primera vez que se dedicaba toda la noche a comer chocolate y a la mañana siguiente apenas podía moverse a causa del asfixiante dolor de estómago.

James le advirtió, pero Remus hizo caso omiso. Era uno de sus pocos vicios y de vez en cuando se lo permitía. Aunque esta vez se había excedido de terrible manera. Apenas había dormido y cuando congenió el sueño ya era la hora de ir a clase.

El camino a clase de pociones se le estaba haciendo terriblemente largo. Llegaba tarde a clase y ya casi no habían alumnos por el pasillo. Solo aquellos que, como él, llegaban tarde.

Al fin, llegó y al entrar no pudo evitar la interrumpción de la clase.

—Buenos días, señor Lupin... ¿Sabe que llega usted tarde? —dijo el profesor Slughorn destrás de su escritorio—. Espero que tenga una buena escusa...

—No, señor... —dijo Lupin mientras entraba y se sentaba en su habitual pupitre, que compartía con Sirius—. Me he dormido, eso es todo.

El profesor de levantó torpemente de su silla.

—Bueno, no se preocupe... Dado que usted no suele llegar tarde, le pasaré esta falta por alto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿de acuerdo?

Remus asintió en silencio.

—Menudo tongo... —susurró Sirius a su compañero—.

—¡Cállate! —Remus le dio un golpe amistoso—. ¿De que va la clase hoy?

—¿A mi me vas a preguntar? —Sirius rió—, apenas se en que clase estamos... Pociones, ¿verdad?

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Oye, —Sirius susurraba evitando así que Slughorn les oyera—. ¿Con quien iras al baile?

—Con Alma, por supuesto...

Alma era la chica de Hufflepuf que salía con Remus. Habían empezado a estar juntos haría un par de meses. Remus estaba feliz y la chica era agradable. Sirius había tenido el placer de conocerla y le parecía simpática. Claro que no era suficiente para Remus, él se merecía algo mucho mejor.

—¿Se lo has comentado ya?

—Sí, se lo dije ayer en la cena... —dijo Remus—.

—¿Te ha dicho que si?

—Es mi novia... —Remus se giró para mirar a su amigo—. ¿Que demonios te pasa? Como se nota que són las ocho de la mañana...

—Oh, perdona... Pero yo no soy el que se ha quedado hasta las tantas comiendo chocolate —rió Sirius—.

—La culpa la tiene James... —ambos se giraron hacía el pupitre del lado, allí estaban James y Peter—.

—Yo solo tuve la idea, el que se comió las tres cajas fuiste tu, —dijo James entre risas—.

—¿Por que no me sorprende? —exclamó el profesor. Los cuatro le miraron cerrando la boca de golpe—. Los cuatro de siempre que encuentran más importante sus tonterías que lo que enseño en mi clase.

Lilly, que estaba en el pupitre de delante se giró y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Como no se estén quietos ya, me harán una redacción de cinco páginas sobre criaturas de la noche.

Si el profesor Slughorn hubiera sabido el problema de Remus no hubiera formulado esa amenaza. Si el profesor supiera de su problema no le hubiera recordado su licantropía. Pero Slughorn no lo sabía y ya era tarde.

Remus había estado despreocupado durante las ultimas semanas sobre su licantropía, apenas había pensado y no le había importada demasiado el asunto. Había estado algo ocupado como para preocuparse ahora por eso.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el terrible dolor de estómago. Ahogo un gemido de dolor y se hizo un ovillo.

—¿Hey? —Sirius le pasó una mano en la espalda— ¿Que te pasa, Moony?

Sirius sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Nada, nada —dijo entre gemidos de dolor disimulados—. El estómago, me está matando...

Sirius soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

—Y eso que tu dices que el chocolate te hace feliz...

—Estos son los efectos colaterales de la felicidad —dijo Remus con una sonrisa e incorporándose de nuevo—.

Sirius acarició la espalda de Moony.

—¿Mejor? —Sirius le miró a los ojos—.

—Mucho mejor.

Remus se encontró con aquellos ojos grises y en darse Sirius cuenta de la conexión, apartó drásticamente la vista hacía la explicación del profesor.

Remus sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¿No os vais a callar nunca? —Lilly se giró incriminándoles—.

—Déjalos Lilly, al parecer son incapaces de cerrar la boca —dijo Snape, su compañero de pupitre—.

—Tu a tus pócimas, Snivelllus y no nos molestes con tu presencia —añadió Sirius—.

—Cállate, chucho...

En escuchar el atrevimiento de Severus en medio de la clase, James ardió en cólera. El mero echo de que estuviera sentado al lado de Lilly ya hacía de su presencia algo verdaderamente molesto. Y si encima se dedicaba a chincharlos, James podría llegar a perder los papeles de un momento a otro.

—¡Tu! —Gritó James—.

Todos le miraron.

El profesor calló.

Severus se giró hacía él.

—¡Sí, tu! Él de el los dientes amarillos... —dijo—. ¿Por que no le preguntas a Slughorn si tiene alguna poción para desengrasar el pelo? ¡Te iría de maravilla, Snivellus!

La clase estalló a carcajadas.

—¡Señor Potter! —gritó alterado el profesor—. ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi clase! ¿Quien se ha creído que es? ¡Salga ahora o le mandaré al despacho del director!

James se levantó e hizo una reverencia de cara a la clase, mientras Moony, Padfoot y Wormtail le tiraban bolas de papel y vitoreaban su nombre.

—¡Prongs! ¡Prongs! ¡Prongs! —gritaban a son—.

—Los demás, ¡FUERA! —Slughorn se había puesto rojo—. Black, Pettigrew y Lupin... ¡AHORA! No quiero verles más...

Todos los alumnos de la clase reían, excepto Snape y Lilly.

—Quien ríe último, ríe mejor —sentenció Severus—.

— _Maldito capullo —_ maldecía la pelirroja en silencio— _. Y pensar que acepté ir con él al baile... ¿En que demonios estaría pensando? En sus ojos..._

Los cuatro expulsados desfilaron hasta el pasillo. Salieron de la clase y en cerrar la puerta, estallaron a carcajadas.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo, con las mochilas y los libros de las siguientes clases a cuestas. Esperarían allí hasta que acabará la hora y tuvieran que ir a la clase siguiente, Historia de la Magia.

—Estamos en medio semestre, esto nos bajará muchísimo la nota... —dijo Remus—.

—A mi no sé porque me ha echado... Yo no he echo nada —añadió Peter, como quien no quiere la cosa—.

—Nos tiene fichados, Wormtail...

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Sirius—.

—Ha esperar... —James bostezó y estiro los brazos en alto—. Total, tampoco nos estamos perdiendo nada... Slughorn no explica nada nuevo.

—¿De que hablaba ahora? —preguntó Peter—.

—Estaba hablando sobre la sopa de guisantes del Caldero Chorreando —dijo Remus—

—¡¿Enserio?!

Todos abrieron los ojos como órbitas. Ninguno había estado escuchando los últimos 10 minutos.

—La estaba comparando con la poción Multijugos...

—Buena comparación —dijo Sirius. Todos reían—.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Exclamó James mirando a Remus—. ¿Cuando es la próxima Luna Llena, Moony?

Su alma se ensombreció.

—La verdad, no lo sé. —Remus abrió la mochila con desesperación—.

Siempre llevaba a mano la pequeña libreta donde tenía apuntado las noches de Luna Llena durante el año. Las apuntaba antes de llegar a Hogwarts y durante el curso las iba tachando según pasaban. Así estaba él prevenido y, así los demás tenían tiempo para no hacer planes.

Sacó la libreta y miró las últimas tachadas.

 _23/10_

 _21/11_

 _25/12_

Por un momento pensó que el mundo se le venía abajo. Sintió el peso de su condición arder en su anterior. Un peso que jamás había sentido con tanta intensidad. No podía ser cierto.

25 de Diciembre.

El baile de Navidad.

—No...

—¿Que pasa, Moony? —Se alarmó Sirius—.

El rostro de Remus empalideció en menos de dos segundos. Los ojos se le tornaron sombríos y todos dedujeron al instante que algo iba mal.

—¿Remus? —dijo James—.

—Navidad...

—¿Que? —dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo—.

—¿La noche de Navidad? —Peter abrió mucho los ojos—.

Remus asintió.

—NO...

Remus volvió a asentir y bajo la cabeza. James le rodeó por los hombros y Sirius se inclinó hacía adelante colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas flexionadas de Remus. Peter miraba la escena.

Remus sentía en su pecho la angustia de toda una vida aumentada ahora e intensificada. Se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo. El apoyo psicológico de James y las cálidas manos de Sirius sobre sus piernas no eran suficiente para que su corazón se apaciguara. Nada lo sería.

—Al parecer no es suficiente ser un hombre lobo una vez al mes, si no que tengo que transformarme el día de Navidad —decía Remus y por un segundo creyó que le flaquearía la voz— ¡El día de Navidad! La noche del Baile...

Ninguno se atrevió a gesticular palabra.

—Esto no es justo —su voz se quebraba—.

—No lo es, amigo... No lo es —dijo James—.

—Tranquilo Remus, estaremos contigo... —Sirius se acercó y se puso a su lado—.

Remus quedó en medio de James y Sirius.

—¡No! No... —Exclamó Remus—. No chicos, no. James tiene a Lilly y Peter tiene a Mary... Y tu Sirius... ¡Bueno, la cuestión es que NO! Jamás os privaría de ir al baile, jamás sería tan egoísta.

—Remus...

—¡Que no, James!

—Pero...

—Enserio chicos, es cosa mia —La voz de Remus parecía haber recuperado su tono habitual, pero en cualquier momento la rabia y la impotencia retenida saldrían a la luz—.

—No pienses en eso ahora, Moony —Sirius le rodeó con el brazo—. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Moony en sentir el cálido tacto del brazo de Sirius.

—Sirius tiene razón, tu no te angusties por nosotros... —dijo James—. Buscaremos una solución... ¡Ya lo veras!

Sirius sintió como el nudo que tenía en el pecho se le anudaba con mas fiereza y se tensaba por momentos. Estaba bastante acostumbrado de ver el rostro de Remus entristecido, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver en él aquella rabia, aquella desesperación. Le dolía verle así. Le dolía pensar en el sufrimiento de su amigo. Odiaba verle así.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —Remus bajó la cabeza y escondió la cara entre las manos—. ¿Que pasa con Alma? Aceptó a ser mi pareja ¿que lo voy a decir ahora?

—Lo entenderá... —dijo Peter—.

—¡No Peter, no lo entenderá! Ella no sabe nada, no puede saberlo —la voz de Remus volvió a flaquear. El mundo se le venía abajo—.

No podía aguantar. Sabía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas flaquearían y se levantó a toda prisa. Quería irse y estar solo. Jamás le había gustado que sus amigos le viera llorar, no le gustaba que nadie le viera llorar. No quería que nadie se apiadara de él, no quería dar más pena de la que ya daba. Así que se levantó y empezó a caminar pasillo arriba.

James, Sirius y Peter se levantaron al ver que Remus se iba.

—Chicos —se paró en seco y sin girarse, habló—. No me sigáis, por favor.

Sirius sintió como el mundo se le caía a los pies.

Cada paso que daba en dirección contraria era como un martillazo en las entrañas.

Remus sufría y al mismo tiempo, sufría él.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus jamás había podido tener una vida como la de cualquier persona. Jamás había sido un niño más, nunca había actuado como todos los adolescentes lo hacían y jamás podría hacerlo. Él mismo se ponía sus propios límites. Se alejaba de cualquier persona por la cual pudiera llegar a procesar algo parecido al cariño, hasta que llegaron los Merodeadores. Ellos han sido los amigos que siempre necesito, esas personas que están ahí pase lo que pase, como hermanos. Remus se había sentido querido por primera vez. Se había sentido acogido. A ellos nunca les había importado su condición, jamás se habían asustado de él, nunca le habían menospreciado por la horrible condición que arrastraba. Y eso apaciguaba su alma. Pero ahora se sentía tan terriblemente desgraciado. Todo lo malo le sucedía a él, se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, estaba acostumbrado a ser una víctima de sus propios prejuicios. Él mismo se torturaba día y noche, él mismo se hacía sufrir, se infligía sobre su persona un daño totalmente innecesario. Pero esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ya no podía más, se sentía devastado. ¿Que le diría a Alma? ¿Que le diría a su novia? Apenas llevaban dos meses y ya le iba a poner escusas baratas para no ir al Baile de Navidad. ¿Como se lo iba a decir? No quiera hacerle daño... ¿Y que haría ahora ella? ¿Con quien iría Alma, ahora?

La cabeza del pobre Moony era ahora un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas y de pensamientos insanos que no le llevaban a ningún lado.

Había huido como un auténtico cobarde de sus amigos, que lo único que querían era ayudarlo. Había huido dejándolos con la palabra en la boca y haciéndolos sentir mal. Y era horrible pensar en el mero echo de que por su culpa sus amigos estarían inquietos e intranquilos.

Se estaba comportando como un tremendo egoísta.

Y se odiaba por eso.

Se odiaba por todo.

Había huido corriendo hacía el lugar en el que se sentía más protegido de toda la escuela, aquel lugar que le proporcionaba tranquilidad, que le inspiraba confianza y bienestar. Un lugar con el que podía contar cada vez que su mente restaba inquieta e insegura y necesitaba un respiro. Momentos en los que necesitaba detenerse, parar y pensar que las cosas no siempre son tan horribles como uno cree y que el mundo, visto desde otra perspectiva, puede llegar a parecer un poco mejor.

Ese lugar era la biblioteca.

Se había instalado en la mesa más profunda, más oculta y más alejada de la Biblioteca, lo último que quería era encontrarse con gente. Quería estar solo, quería pensar y sufrir en silencio sin molestar a nadie.

Creía que si sufría sus penas en silencio, ahogando todos sus llantos entre los libros, sus amigos no le verían así y no lo pasarían mal. No quería que nadie estuviera mal por su culpa.

—¿Remus?

Reaccionó ante la llamada y alzó la mirada hacía la chica que tenía delante.

 _Alma_.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Tenía una voz dulce y melodiosa, pero a pesar de ello parecía preocupada—.

—Alma, yo...

La chica rodeó al mesa y se puso a su lado. Acercó su cara a la de él con intención de besarle. Fue un beso pequeño, corto, pues Remus así lo quiso.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Moony.

—¿Que te pasa? —decía la chica preocupada—.

—Tengo que decirte algo...

Alma parecía haber captado por donde iban las cosas y su mente inquieta y preocupada por la actitud de Remus, hizo imaginarse lo peor. Se sentó en la silla continua y frunció las cejas.

—Alma... No quiero dejarte —Remus sonrió intentado despreocupar el rostro tenso de su novia frente a él—. No pienses eso, por favor... Yo jamás...

Alma suspiró.

—Vale, —parecía aliviada—.

Remus acarició su mejilla y se dispuso a decírselo.

—Lo que te quería decir es acerca del Baile de Navidad...

—¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres ir?

—No es que no quiera, Alma... —apenas movió los labios—. Lo que pasa es que no puedo.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los ojos de Alma se enrojecieron por la impotencia y la decepción. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

El corazón de Remus se endurecía con cada golpe que le daba la ultrajante fortuna.

—¿Como?

Remus le cogió las manos y las estrechó entre sus dedos.

—No puedo Alma... Mi madre —pensó en una excusa rápidamente— se someterá a una operación el 24, el día antes del Baile, y me gustaría estar con ella. Espero que lo entiendas...

Los ojos de Alma titubearon unos segundos, dudando si lo entendía o no. Finalmente atinó. Era la madre de Remus y ella era su novia de dos meses. ¿Como diablo pretendía enfrentarse a eso?

—Oh, Remus... —sintió una gran decepción—. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

—Me he enterado esta mañana, —dijo Remus con un hilo de voz— por carta.

—Entiendo.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Los ojos de la chica parecían humedecerse, se sentía tan decepcionada. Remus apartó la vista, odiaba verla así, no quería que ella lo pasará mal. Y sabía que estando con él, jamás podría llevar una relación normal y estable.

—Lo siento de verdad, Alma —acarició su mejilla con cuidado—. Esto es un fastidio para mi también.

—Ya..

Alma se levantó y se quedó quieta frente a él, observándole.

—Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

Remus asintió. ¿Lo estaba dejando?

—Adiós —fue lo único que Remus atinó a decir—.

Y la chica se fue con el llanto roto aferrado a la garganta.

Pero él ya no sentía nada. Únicamente la extraña y confusa sensación de que aquellos ojos grises le seguían y le observaban.

Se giró.

Solo había una estantería con libros.

Y por un segundo, deseó que aquella sensación de los ojos grises fueran real. Y que el propietario de aquellos ojos estuviera allí, observándole.


	4. Chapter 4

—Me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo —dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras le tocaba con los dedos unos cuantos mechones del pelo—. Me gusta, sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo no miento —se le marcaron los hoyuelos en torcer más la sonrisa—.

Él sabía como hacerlo. Él era el mejor en eso.

—¿Has estado en Hogsmeade por la noche?

—No... ¿Tu sí? —dijo la chica ingenua—. Esta prohibido salir del castillo por la noche.

—Ya, bueno... Pero, ¿para que están las normas si no es para saltárselas?

Sirius tenía a la chica arrinconada en la Sala Común. Ella estaba recostada en la pared y él, frente a ella, sujetaba el peso de su cuerpo en la pared apoyado con el brazo derecho, así la chica quedaba totalmente a su disposición.

Cara Linch, Gryffindor, quinto curso. Una de las pretendientas a asistir con Sirius al baile. Después de esta noche acabaría de decidirse.

Era rubia de ojos café. Delgada y no demasiado alta. ¿Pero quien era alta en comparación con el joven Sirius Black?

La jornada de clases había acabado hacía unas horas. Habían cenado y ahora merodeaban por allí los últimos alumnos. Había clase mañana y la gente prefería no trasnochar hasta el fin de semana. Así que por lo general, los alumnos no se acostaban tarde.

—Yo he estado cientos de veces en Hogsmeade por la noche... —Sirius adquirió un tono de voz más interesante. Hacía que cada sonido fuera delicado y estudiado, saboreando las palabras y haciendo que su presa las deseara—. Las casa de la villa están todas encendidas y las estrellas oscilan en el cielo oscuro iluminando la nieve en invierno. Sale humo de las chimeneas y en el ambiente se percibe un sutil olor a chocolate.

 _Chocolate._

 _Remus._

—¿Tu me llevarías? —la chica caía en su juego.

Sirius intentó olvidarse de lo que asaltaba su mente a cada momento. Así que decidió dejarse llevar aquella noche. Quería asegurarse de que no estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño. Quería salir de dudas.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —dijo pícaro—. Es un camino algo peligroso. Largo y prohibido.

—Me gusta lo prohibido... —la chica estaba dentro de su juego por completo—.

—¿Estás segura?

—Del todo...

Sirius la beso esperando aquella chispa que sentía cuando besaba a una chica. Pero no aparecía. Así que cogiéndola de las caderas y aferrándola más a su cuerpo, la beso con fiereza. Aquella chispa no aparecía y él cada vez era más brusco.

No podía dejar de pensar en el Baile de Navidad. No podía dejar de pensar en que Remus había tenido que renunciar a él y que seguramente había tenido que inventarse una escusa barata para no ir con Alma. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Calló en la cuenta de que no le había visto desde la mañana. Remus no había aparecido en todo el día. Y se le anudó el estómago.

El beso seguía.

El había perdido el control, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba besando a una chica. La cual, ahora, llevaba el ritmo del profundo y húmedo beso que parecía nunca acabar.

James y Peter estaban en la otra punta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá rojo frente a la llameante chimenea. Cada uno en un extremo. Con los pies sobre el sofá. James miraba a cierta pelirroja mientras estudiaba en una de las butacas cerca del ventanal.

—Remus va a entrar ahora mismo en la Sala... —dijo Peter con el Mapa en la mano—.

James miró hacía la entrada y en menos de cinco segundos Moony atravesó la puerta con su habitual entristecido rostro, ahora, terriblemente intensificado. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cabeza gacha.

Se acercó hasta ellos arrastrando los pies.

—Hola chicos... —Su voz estaba enronquecida—.

—¿Se puede saber donde has estado? —James se incorporó, parecía enfadado. Lo estaba—. No puedes desaparecer sin más, Remus...

—Nos tenias preocupado, —dijo Peter—.

—Lo siento, chicos... He estado en la biblioteca —Remus se aclaró la voz—.

—Ya, pero no puedes irte sin decir palabra y aparecer por la noche como si nada. —James se puso en pie—. ¡Yo me preocupo por ti!

—Vale, mamá... No lo volveré a hacer —dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres un melodramático...

—Es parte de mi encanto —James le dio a Moony un golpe cariñoso—. Vamos para arriba, va...

—¿Donde esta Sirius? —dijo Remus—.

—Hace un momento estaba... ¡AH! —en James girarse vio a Sirius al otro lado de la Sala Común con aquella chica entre manos— Allí está...

Remus se giró hacía donde la mirada de James se dirigía y vio a Sirius besando a aquella chica. Y menudo beso...

Una mezcla de tristeza y rabia se acumularon en su pecho. Algo extraño se encendió, un sentimiento algo desconocido, como si le molestara que Sirius estuviera besando a una chica. Como si nunca hubiera visto a Sirius besando a alguien.

El día no podía irle peor.

Por un segundo deseo que esta noche pudiera transformarse y desahogar toda aquella rabia acumulada arrancando un árbol o algo parecido.

—¡Padfoot! —James gritó a su amigo y este en reaccionar se dio la vuelta, deteniendo así el beso—. ¿No crees que ya tienes suficiente por hoy?

—Nunca hay suficiente, Prongs...

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Sirius se encontraron con Remus, que le miraba ensombrecido.

Y allí estaba.

Allí estaba aquella chispa que había estado esperando durante el beso y que no había aparecido. Si no que, en mirar a Remus, todo su cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica, su corazón se hizo un puño y sus músculos se contrajeron. Allí estaba aquella sensación y allí estaba Remus mirándole decepcionado.

Sirius se asustó.

—Nosotros nos vamos, Padfoot... —dijo James—. ¡Sube cuando acabes, hermano!

—Ya le vale —Peter seguía a Moony y a Prongs mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación—.

—Sí... Ya le vale —sentenció Remus con el pecho anudado—.

Sirius soltó a la chica de la cintura, la miró con los ojos encendidos en fuego y le dijo antes de irse:

—Ya nos veremos.

—¡Lo de Hogsmeade, cuando tu digas!

—Sí, sí... ¡Adiós, Carla! —dijo a toda prisa, mientras subía las escaleras para llegar donde estaban los Merodeadores—. Subo con vosotros...

—Se llama Cara, no Carla... —dijo Remus sin mirarle—.

—Ah...

Los cuatro llegaron a su habitación pero Sirius no dijo palabra alguna. Remus no le miraba y tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos se mantenían firmes en dirección al suelo. Peter ya se había metido en la cama y fue James quien decidió reavivar la atmósfera sombría. Sabía que no era un buen día para Remus, pero no sabía porque Sirius estaba así, tan decaído y distraído.

Sirius estaba sentado en su cama. Con las cortinas recogidas y con el mapa desplegado sobre las sabanas prietas que cubrían el colchón.

—¿Que Padfoot, esa chica te ha dejado mudo? —dijo torciendo los labios—.

James se tumbo en la cama de su amigo.

Sirius levantó la vista, Peter dormía y Remus se había metido en el baño.

—Pfff...

—¿Que? —dijo James—.

—No sé... —Sirius miró a su amigo confundido y con las cejas fruncidas—. ¿Sabes eso que sientes cuando besas a alguien?

James ahogó una carcajada.

—¡No te rías! Te estoy hablando en serio...

—Lo siento, hermano... Pero que tu me digas eso se me hace raro —James reía—.

—¿Por que? —dijo ofendido Padfoot—.

—¿Acaso tu sientes algo cuando besas a una chica? Pensé que lo hacías por puro vició...

—No soy una piedra, ¿vale? —Sirius reía contagiado por su amigo—. También siento, aunque no te lo creas.

—Vale, vale... —James se serenó y se incorporó mirando a Sirius—. ¿Que pasa, que te gusta Cara Linch?

—¿Cara Linch?

—La chica que estabas besando.

Sirius negó ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que no lo sentí, —Sirius cerró el mapa—. No sentí eso que se siente cuando besas a alguien... Tenía la sensación de no estar besándola, como si estuviera distraído, pensando en otra cosa...

—Cuando besas a alguien no puedes ponerte a pensar. Tienes que sentir.

—Ese es el problema, —Sirius estaba preocupado por esas sensaciones—... Que me puse a pensar.

—¿En que?

Sirius titubeo un segundo. No estaba preparado. Ni él mismo había asimilado en lo que estaba pensado o en quien. Ni si quiera él sabía que significaba todo aquello. Aquella chica besaba de maravilla. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a cerezas ácidas. Pero no había sentido aquellas sensaciones en el pecho, aquellas chispas, como él las llamaba. Y eso le hacía estar preocupado. ¿Acaso, simplemente, se había cansado y se había puesto a pensar en otras cosas?

—Sirius... —James le hizo volver a la tierra—. ¿En que pensabas?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Remus apareció tras una nube de vapor. Tenía el pelo húmedo y los finos mechones de color cobre se le adherían a la frente y a la nuca.

Sirius suspiró.

—Ya hablaremos, Prongs... Tengo sueño.

—Como quieras, —James siguió con la mirada la dirección de los ojos distraídos de Sirius, miraba a Remus con total deleite. No le dio importancia y lo dejó pasar—.

Remus fue hasta su cama y se tumbó.

—Buenas noches, chicos... —dijo con un hilo de voz—.

—Vaya día lleváis hoy... —James estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. Sirius le miraba incorporado en la cabecera de su cama. Peter dormía y Remus se había incorporado levemente—. ¡Parece que soy él único animado hoy!

Sirius rió y Remus rodó los ojos.

—Yo me voy a abajo a ver si aún esta despierta Lily.

—Te va a mandar al carajo después de lo de esta mañana en clase de pociones, —dijo Remus que parecía un poco más animado—. Yo de ti, no bajaba...

—¡A callar y a dormir los dos!

James cerró la puerta tras de si y la estancia se sumió en un gélido silencio.

Sirius se tumbo por completo y miró al techo removiéndose incómodo.

—¿Sabes? —fue Sirius quien habló—. He estado pensando...

—¿Enserio? No sé por que me sorprende...

Sirius giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Remus en la cama de al lado, que le miraba con los ojos fijos en él. Remus estaba recostado de lado y le miraba.

—Que gracioso estas hoy, Moony... —Sirius no pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa y entonar su voz—.

Carraspeó. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Estaba usando sus tácticas para ligar mientras hablaba con Remus. Y no sabía porqué, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿En que has pensado?

Sirius suspiró.

—El otro día le dije a James que no me apetecía ir al baile...

—Sirius...

—Déjame acabar.

Sirius le miraba fijamente a los ojos y Remus no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Al fin, después de todo el día sintiendo esos ojos pegados a su nuca, los tenía delante y le dedicaban a él al cien por cien.

Dio gracias al cielo que la luz estuviera apagada y el color de sus mejillas no se notará. Pero el brillo de sus ojos era imborrable.

—No tengo pareja aún... Pero ya no es eso, sino que no me apetece. —Sirius se serenó—. Así que había pensado que me quedaré contigo durante la transformación...

—Pero, Sirius... ¡Es Navidad! —Remus sintió una pinzada en el tórax—. No tendrás muchas navidades en Hogwarts.

—No me importa.

—No quiero que lo pases mal por mi.

—Remus, —Sirius se incorporó—. No lo voy a pasar mal si estoy contigo... —dijo muy serio—.

Era muy fácil saber lo que estaba sintiendo y tan difícil querer asimilarlo. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? ¿Por que Sirius se comportaba así y porque él estaba tan receptivo a su comportamiento? Esos ojos y esos labios pronunciando aquellas palabras, diciendo que si estaba con él no lo pasaría mal. El nudo en su pecho cada vez se anudaba con más intensidad. Sus ojos brillaban y su interior gritaba. Y por un instante sintió la tentación de querer abrazarle, tocarle. De sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. ¡Oh por Merlín! Quería sentir esos ojos lo más cerca posible. Quería besar cada palabra que pronunciaba a través de aquellos labios y quería palpar cada milímetro de la tersa piel de su cuerpo. Lo quería. Y lo quería ya.

¡Basta!

¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

¡Basta, él solo es tu amigo!

—Sirius, será mejor que no...

—Nada me va impedir que no te acompañe, me da igual lo que digas. ¡Iré! —sentenció—.

—Esta bien...

Nuevamente, la estancia se hizo presa del gélido silencio.

Sirius aún no era consciente de las palabras que había pronunciado y lo que había encendido, tanto en él, como en su compañero.

—Gracias, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió.

—Voy a estar a tu lado, ¿vale?

—No si el monstruo que llevo dentro lo impide...

—Tranquilo... Se controlar a ese monstruo, —dijo con picardía—.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Sirius había coqueteado con Remus.

Ambos callaron.

Y allí estaba otra vez aquella chispa que ardía en el pecho de Sirius. Aquella chispa que no había sentido durante el beso y que en cambió sentía cuando Remus estaba cerca.

 **¿Estuvo bien? Ya me dirán que les pareció este capítulo que tanto dude en publicar. Me parecía algo extraño, tenía la idea en la cabeza pero no sabía como demonios escribirlo. En fin, así quedó la cosa... Ya dirán que les ha parecido.**

 **Espero que la decisión de Sirius les haya parecido lo mejor... ¿Que me dicen del comportamiento de estos dos? ¿Creen que acabaran aceptando lo que están empezando a sentir? ¿Quien creen que será el primero en aceptarlo?**

 **Espero su opinión. Hasta el próximo,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los pasillos estaban concurridos. Los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor ha cenar. Todos habían acabado sus clases, el fin de semana se acercaba y con él, la noche del Baile de Navidad.

James, Sirius y Remus caminaban al mismo paso, intentando mantener una conversación entre la bullicie de alumnos que, como ellos, caminaban en dirección al Comedor. La cena empezaría de un momento a otro.

—Ayer no me acabaste de explicar en que pensabas cuando besaste a Cara Linch... —dijo James mirando a su amigo que se quedó de piedra—.

Sirius enmudeció de repente sorprendido e incomodo por la respuesta que podría darle a su amigo, a sabiendas que Remus estaba allí y podría escucharla. No estaba preparado para que nadie supiera que mientras besó a Cara estaba pensando en Remus. No estaba preparado para que nadie supiera que miraba a Remus o que mostraba cierto interés en él. Ni si quiera quería asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba. No quería ni pensar en que posiblemente estuviera... ¡No, imposible! —se decía a si mismo—.

—Yo... si, bueno... —dijo intentando sonar natural, mientras escondía su nerviosismo ante la mirada discriminatoria de Remus—. La verdad, no recuerdo con claridad en lo que estaba pensando... Ya sabes, cuando besas a alguien —suavizó sus palabras para que quien le oyera las disfrutara— no debes pensar, simplemente debes sentir.

—Pues, eso no es lo que me dijiste ayer... —James le miró con incredulidad—.

Remus sintió como se le crispaban los pelos de la nuca, como se erizaban al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquellas palabras que acariciaban los labios de Sirius cuando las pronunciaba. Tenía algo especial cuando hablaba, algo que transmitía al oyente una sensación paralizante. Tuvo miedo de que solo fuera a él a quien le produjera aquella sensación, pues James parecía totalmente indiferente ante las sutilezas de Sirius mientras hablaba.

Llegaron con calma al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraron con Peter que ya había empezado a degustar los manjares de Hogwarts. No le dieron importancia y se sentaron en las banquetas. Sirius se puso al lado de Peter, quedando frente a James y Remus.

—Quedan dos noches para el Baile... —dijo Remus con los ojos entornados—. ¿Lo tenéis todo listo?

—Mis padres me han enviado una túnica de gala negra, —dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa—

—Mi traje es azul —dijo James—.

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —James miró a Sirius—. ¿Con quien vas a ir al final al Baile?

—Con Remus... —dijo sin pensar—.

Remus se ruborizó y en Sirius darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, habló:

—Quiero decir, —dijo entre risas—. Me quedaré con él durante la transformación... Estaremos juntos la noche del Baile.

James miró a Remus, este asintió.

—Intenté negárselo, pero ya sabes como se pone... —dijo Remus—.

—El cabezota de Sirius Black ¡ese soy yo!

Los cuatro rieron.

Sirius miró a Remus. Se fijó en su sonrisa y atisbó un pequeño hoyuelo escondido en la comisura derecha. Era tan diminuto que parecía indetectable para aquellos que pasaban por alto los detalles que escondía aquel rostro afable. ¡Adoraba aquella sonrisa dibujada en su cara! ¡Lo adoraba! Y le daba miedo aquella adoración tan intensa, tan irrefutable.

—¿Entonces ninguno de los dos irá al Baile? —dijo Peter—.

—No, querido amigo... —Sirius le pusó la mano sobre la espalda—. Tendrás que soportar la tortura de tener a James para ti toda la noche.

—Tranquilo, Peter... —dijo James con una sonrisa y un brillo inusual en los ojos—. No serás tu quien me soporte...

—¿Quien será entonces, Potter? —Lily había llegado y se había quedado detrás de Remus y James. Sonreía con picardía—.

James se giró, y aquel brillo tan inusual se intensificó al ver aquella chica de melena rojiza y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. James tenía claro que aquella chica le robaba el aliento cada vez que aparecía. Era algo tan extraño, algo tan nuevo, tan imposible de evitar.

—Evans —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No has podido resistirte a mañana y tenias que verme?

—No, Potter... No —dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de James. Vengo por Sirius...

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Sirius mirando a James—. Te dije que yo era el más irresistible de los dos. —Sirius miró a Lily y sonrió—. Por fin te has dado cuenta de que elegiste al equivocado, Evans...

Lily rodó los ojos.

—¡Padfoot! No tiene gracia... —decía James como un niño al que le acaban de negar un caramelo—.

—¡Vale, hermano! —Sirius sonrió—. ¿Que quieres, Lily?

—Regulus pregunta por ti... Está allí, —dijo señalando a la puerta del Comedor—.

—¿Regulus? —Sirius alzó una ceja y miró en dirección a la puerta—.

Allí estaba su hermano, apoyado en una de las columnas del recibidor.

—¿Y que quiere este ahora? —dijo con asco—.

—Y yo que se... A mi no me metáis en vuestros dramas con los de Slytherin. —dijo mirando a James e intentando reprochar lo de la clase de pociones—.

James sonrió enseñándole los dientes.

—Voy a ver que quiere... —Sirius se levantó de la banqueta dejando allí a sus amigos—.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Remus— Paciencia.

Sirius asintió.

Fue hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor. Salió al recibidor con las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía ganas de hablar con su hermano.

Regulus estaba apoyado en una de las columnas. Tenía los brazos doblados a la altura del pecho y miraba el suelo con determinación.

Las cosas entre Sirius y Regulus no eran muy fluidas. Nunca lo habían sido en exceso, más aún cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador envió a Sirius a Gryffidor, haciendo así que deshonrara a toda la familia Black. En un principio, Regulus, no tuvo reproche hacía su hermano, pero pasaron los años y los compañeros de Regulus y el ambiente en el que estaba creciendo y criándose junto a los de su casa, hizo que la mentalidad de Regulus fuera decidiéndose por un bando. Sirius lo sabia. Sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo su hermano, sabía con quien estaba mezclado y no quería saber nada. Todo lo contrarió, Sirius no tendría el menor reparo en luchar contra todo eso. Nunca lo puso en duda.

—Vaya, vaya... —dijo Sirius en llegar. Se quedó frente a él—. ¡Mi querido hermanito desciende de las alturas! —dijo con sarcasmo—.

Regulus levantó los ojos del suelo, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con el rostro gélido de su hermano que lo miraba con reproche.

—¿Que quieres ahora?

—Mira, Sirius... —dijo Regulus incorporándose—. A mi tampoco me apetece ver tu cara asco, pero no me queda otra, ¿vale?

—Enserio, Reg... ¿Que quieres? —Sirius miró a su hermano cambiando la expresión en su rostro. Como Remus había dicho, paciencia—. No tengo tiempo para las tonterías de siempre...

—Madre quiere que vengas a pasar las Navidades en casa, —dijo seco—.

—¿Como?

—He recibido una carta esta misma mañana. Madre insistía en que te dijera esto. —dijo Regulus—. Nos quiere a los dos en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Pero yo me iba a casa de James para Navidad... —dijo Sirius con fastidio—. ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

—¡Hey! Calma, fiera. En todo caso, hablas con Madre... A mi no me metas en tus tonterías con ese Potter, —a Sirius se le encendieron los ojos—.

—Céntrate, —Sirius no entendía todo aquello—. ¿Por que me quieren en casa? Yo ya le escribí a Madre diciéndole que no vendría a casa durante las Vacaciones.

—Y supongo que ella aceptó de buen grado, —Regulus no puedo evitar sonreír—.

—Supongo que nadie me quiere en esa maldita casa, —dijo Sirius encendido en cólera—. Pero, a ver... ¿¡Para que demonios me necesitan allí!?

—Han organizado una cena en Noche Vieja... Padre ha invitado a gente bastante importante, —Mortifagos, pensó Sirius—. Vendrán Bella y Cissy. Y no sé quien más...

—¿Y Andrómeda?

—¿Quien?

No podía ser. Sirius no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y supuso que así es como iban las cosas a partir de ahora. Andrómeda se había casado con Ted Tonks, un mestizo y a consecuencia, su familia la había anulado por completo. La habían repudiado. Sus propios padres la habían echado de casa, habían renunciado a ella y del mismo modo, ella había renunciado a su apellido, a su procedencia. Sirius se apiadó de Andrómeda, su prima. Su coraje y su valentía le enfundaron esperanza, pero a la vez lástima por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sirius suspiró.

—¿Que pasa si no voy a la cena? —dijo alzando una ceja—. ¿Que pasa si decido no ir a casa...?

—Mira, Sirius... —Su hermano se acercó a él y bajando la voz, dijo— Yo de ti, venía a casa... Vienes a la cena ¿Tanto te cuesta? Y luego, el resto de vacaciones de Navidad, te vas...

Regulus no podía evitar querer a su hermano. Regulus no podía olvidar todo lo que habían vivido de niños. Y aunque su orgullo y todo lo que se interponía entre ellos le evitaba poder llevar una relación más ortodoxa, él jamás hubiera deseado una situación como lo de ahora. Sirius era su hermano, su hermano mayor y por muchas diferencias entre ambos, nada podía cambiar ese echo.

—No sé, Reg... —Toda la información que Sirius estaba recibiendo era extremadamente excesiva—. ¿Me presento allí y qué? ¡Voy a tener que estar toda la noche escuchando estupideces! ¡Voy a tener que estar escuchando vuestras gilipolleces! ¡Voy a tener que tragarme todas esas tonterías! Lo siento, pero no. ¡No más!

—Sirius, hazme caso... —insistía su hermano—. Hazme caso, por favor.

—¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que yo haga, eh? ¡Jamás te ha importado! —decía Sirius con desesperación—.

—¡No quiero que acabes como Andrómeda!

Sirius no recordaba haber visto así a su hermano.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, Regulus... Uno nace así, no se puede elegir. —dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia—. Espero que lo entiendas...

Sirius se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos, se acercó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y fue hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Tenía un fuerte nudo en el pecho.

Se sentó. James y Remus le miraban preocupado.

La carga de tener que soportar a una familia como la suya le hacía plantearse las cosas. Le hacía pensar en lo fácil que sería tener unos padres Muggles. Lo fácil que sería ser mestizo y no tener que soportar el racismo que vivía cada día y que soportaba bajo su apellido. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a renunciar a él con tal de quitarse esa horrible y molesta carga.

—¡Ey, Padfoot! —dijo Remus con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Que ha pasado?

—Nada, chicos... —Sirius bajo la vista al plato lleno. Se le había quitado el hambre—.

—Como si no te conociera, —dijo James algo entristecido—. Vamos, hermano... ¿Que te ha dicho Regulus?

Sirius suspiró.

—Tendré que ir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad... —dijo mirando fijamente a James—. Mis padres han organizado una cena el día de Noche Vieja y tengo que ir...

—Pero, ¿y que pasa con nuestros planes?

—Se han ido a la mierda, James... ¡Nuestros planes se han ido a tomar por culo! —Sirius dio un golpe sobre la mesa. Todos callaron—. ¿Sabéis? Estoy harto de esta mierda, estoy harto de mi familia y estoy harto de lo que tengo que soportar.

—Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, Sirius —en estos momentos, esos momentos en los que Sirius perdía los estribos, todos callaban y solo era James quien podía hablar, él único que se podía enfrentar a él y hacerle entrar en razón—. Entiendo que quieras pagarla con alguien, que quieras descargar toda esa rabia... Pero a nosotros no nos eches nada en cara.

—Lo siento, —se serenó—. Esto es demasiado para mi...

—Tranquilo... —dijo Remus poniendo su mano sobre la de Sirius. Nadie lo vio—. Mira, vas a la cena y al día siguiente te vas con James, tal y como lo habíais planeado.

Todos los problemas que acechaban la mente de Sirius fueron sustituidos y apartados drásticamente por todo lo que aquella mano sobre la suya le estaba haciendo sentir. Aunque Remus había dejado de hablar no había retirado su mano. Seguía allí, encima de la de Sirius, apretándola y haciéndole olvidarlo todo.

—Pero, ¿que hago yo allí? —dijo desesperado— Andrómeda no esta, y yo no soy...

—Olvídate de eso ahora— James se puso en pie— ¿Te acuerdas, Padfoot, de aquellas ranas cantarinas que compramos en Zonko la última vez? —dijo alzando una ceja—.

Sirius aun sentía la mano de Remus sobre la suya. Aun no la había retirado. No quería que lo hiciera y Remus no pensaba hacerlo.

Nadie los veía.

—Ohh... Tu si que sabes, Prongs —dijo Sirius—. Creo que los Slytherin no van a poder dormir en unos cuantos días...

—Espero que no tengan muchas ojeras para el Baile, —ambos reían. Peter y Remus les miraban si entender—.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Peter se posó involuntariamente en la mano de Remus sobre la de Sirius. Y en Sirius darse cuenta del contacto visual de Peter con aquel echo, apartó drásticamente la mano de debajo. Sintió entonces los ojos de Remus sobre él, pero no le devolvió el contacto. ¿Que habría pensado Peter sobre aquello? ¿Y que pensaba él? ¿Que significaba eso para ambos?

—¿De que va todo eso de las ranas cantarinas? —preguntó Peter—. ¿De que habláis?

—La última vez que estuvimos en Zonko, Sirius y yo compramos unas ranas de plástico que se pegan al suelo y casi no se ven —James hablaba en voz baja y con la malicia dibujada en el rostro—. Entonces, a media noche, las ranas empiezan a cantar... —se detuvo—. En realidad no sé con certeza que cantan, pero no debe ser muy agradable.

—Más bien será molesto, si es de madrugada —dijo Remus interesándose por él tema después del rechazo de Sirius—.

Realmente se lo había tomado como un gran rechazo. Aquel primer paso había sido muy duro para él. Le había costado mucho poner su mano sobre la de Sirius. Para él había sido un experimento, una prueba para aclarar todo aquello que sentía cuando Sirius andaba cerca. Una prueba que le demostrará que no se estaba haciendo paranoias o que estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó James—. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no se pueden desactivar mediante hechizos, si no que tienen un botón en la parte inferior, —James reía divertido maquinando—. Los muy burros seguro que pasan eso por alto, que es lo más obvio...

—Y tardaran unos cuantos días en encontrar la manera de desactivarlas —dijo Sirius entre risas—.

—No hay mejor para el estrés y el mal humor —dijo James mirando con ternura a su hermano—... ¡Que una buena broma y unos Slytherin a quien gastársela!

 ** **Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo no tardará y la Noche del Baile ya se acerca. Hasta entonces,****

 ** **Besos, Lúthien**** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Se acuerdan de mi? Solo espero que si y que como disculpa acepten este modesto capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

Sirius tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre las prietas sabanas de su cama, los brazos doblados bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo de madera.

Suspiró.

En unos diez minutos, él y Remus, marcharían hacía la casa de los gritos para que Remus pudiera sufrir su transformación sin que ningún alumnos que disfrutara del Baile de Navidad tuviera que lamentar su existencia. Sirius se encargaría de que Remus no padeciera la peor noche de su vida, acompañándole durante la transformación. Pero no estaba nada nervioso. Había echo esto cientos de veces durante su estada en Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores habían sufrido las transformaciones de Remus a su lado. James transformado en ciervo, Sirius en perro y Peter en rata. Dado que los hombres lobos no atacan a aquellos con los que se encuentra en igualdad de condiciones, se podían permitir el lujo de pasar las noches de transformación los cuatro juntos. Pero esta noche era muy distinta. Esta noche estarían Remus y Sirius solos. Y aunque Sirius estaba relajado, tenía miedo que la situación se le fuera de las manos, y no solo por la transformación, tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar si todas aquellas dudas, aquellas sensaciones, aquellas chispas, se acumulaban de una manera inadecuada y explotaban justo aquella noche. Tenía miedo de que Remus le rechazará o que él mismo se estuviera equivocando.

Decidió dejar de pensar.

No fue demasiado difícil.

Se incorporó y se sentó en su cama con los pies cruzados.

—¡PRONGS! —Chilló en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de baño—. ¡¿Que estás haciendo ahí dentro?!

James abrió la puerta.

—Las obras maestras requieren tiempo y paciencia, querido amigo. —James iba vestido con un traje de dos piezas. La americana era azul oscuro y la camisa de debajo blanca, los pantalones eran de color negro y los zapatos de ante marrón. El pelo, siempre revuelto y despeinado, ahora estaba perfectamente engominado hacia atrás.

Pero Sirius veía más allá. Había algo en James, algo diferente. Algo que iluminaba su rostro, una luz, un brillo especial. Estaba feliz.

—Prongs, estás haciendo que me arrepienta de no haber ido al baile... —dijo Sirius torciendo una sonrisa—. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ir así de guapo, te pido que seas mi pareja...

—Ay, —James se tapó la cara y cambiando la voz, dijo— ¡Para, que me pongo roja!

Ambos rieron.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Sirius se serenó y habló con calma—.

James fue hasta la cama de Sirius y se sentó a su lado.

—La verdad... —y exclamó James—... ¡Sí!

Sirius sonrió con ternura.

—Tengo muchas ganas de pasar esta noche con ella, —miró a los ojos a Sirius—. Tu lo sabes, Padfoot... Sabes que provoca ella en mi. ¡Es tan increíble! —los ojos de James echaban chispas—. No sé si voy a poder controlar los nervios...

—Tranquilo, Prongs —dijo Sirius—. Parece mentira que me digas esto... Escucha, has echo esto con miles de chicas ¿Que hay de diferente ahora?

—¡Que es Evans, Sirius! —dijo desesperado—. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Sirius no lo entiende, James... —Remus estaba tumbado en su cama boca a bajo y enfadado con el mundo y aborreciendo su propia existencia—.

—Claro que lo entiendo, —dijo Sirius molesto—. ¡James la quiere! Esta enamorado...  
—¡No es verdad! —James se escandalizó—.

—¡Claro que es verdad! —Remus seguía boca a bajo en su cama—. No te engañes, James.

—Tal vez tengáis razón, pero aún no...

—¿Cuando entonces? —dijo Sirius—.

—Cuando ella también lo este de mi.

Que curioso era todo aquello. Que nuevo para los Merodeadores ver a James sufrir de amor, sufrir de algo que siempre les había quedado grande, algo que veían tan lejos y tan distante. Algo como el amor, algo por lo que James jamás hubiera apostado y en cambio ahora era lo que le robaba el sueño todas las noches.

—Mas te vale que no la hagas enfadar en exceso, esta noche —dijo Remus—. Ya sabes como se pone cuando la sacan de sus casillas...

—Esta noche tendré extremo cuidado —James se puso en pie—. No quiero perder ninguna parte del cuerpo...

—Tu procura no perder lo que tienes entre las piernas, —Sirius se puso en pie y fue al armario—.

—Eso, querido hermano... Siempre pegado y bien vigilado, —todos rieron—.

Sirius rebuscó en su armario y sacó una camiseta negra de Los Ramones y unos tejanos claros. Los dejó encima de la cama y los metió en una mochila pequeña. Esa sería su ropa para el fin de semana. Ya había preparado el baúl para el día 26 coger el tren con dirección a Londres, pasaría las vacaciones en casa.

—¿Ganas de ver a tu chica, Prongs? —dijo Sirius caminando despacio hasta la puerta? —¿Y tu, Wormtail? —abrió la puerta—. ¡Pues iros ya!

James abrazó efusivamente a su amigo, este le devolvió el entusiasmo.

—¡Mucha suerte, Prongs! —dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa—.

—A por todas hermano, —deshizo el abrazo, fue hasta la puerta y dijo:— Chicos, que vaya bien... De verdad que me sabe fatal no poder estar con vosotros... —miró a Remus— Moony no te cargues a Padfoot esta noche.

Sirius juró sonrojarse.

—Sí, que vaya bien —dijo Peter al lado de James—.

—Gracias, —Sirius miró a James y habló en voz baja—. Cuidaré de él, no os preocupéis...

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, —le guiñó un ojo y se fueron, James y Peter, pasillo abajo—.

Sirius se acercó a la cama de Remus.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche? —alzó una ceja—.

Remus suspiró.

—No quiero matar a ningún alumnos, —dijo apenado—. Así que supongo, que no.

—Pues levanta el culo de la cama, coge la capa, ropa para mañana y ¡vayámonos! —odiaba verle tan decaído, pero era normal siendo la noche en la que le tocaba transformarse—.

Remus se levantó lentamente de la cama, cada movimiento que daba era un reclamo para Sirius que le miraba con la respiración entre cortada. Cogió la mochila que había preparado. Se la puso sobre los hombros y cogió la capa colgándosela en el brazo.

—Iremos bajo la capa hasta los jardines... —dijo Sirius—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Alma te vea la noche del Baile.

Remus suspiró.

—O cualquiera de sus amigas... —dijo—.

—Vamos, —Sirius caminó hasta la puerta con Remus pisando sus talones—.

Se paró antes de salir. Y cuando Remus llegó a su lado, puso la capa por encima de sus cabezas mientras la tela caía dispar tapando sus cuerpos.

Quedaron muy justos el uno del otro. No podían permitirse que nadie les viera. Nadie podía saber que Remus había estado en Hogwarts la noche del Baile, ya que cualquier información podría llegar a Alma.

En llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron con aquellos alumnos que esperaban impacientes a a sus parejas. Apoyados contra la pared, gran parte de la sección masculina de Gryffindor, esperaban a sus respectivas parejas. Algunas chicas ya deambulaban por allí. Lucían vestidos de todas las clases y colores.

James estaba solo, sentado en la gran butaca y mirando hacía las escaleras esperando a su pelirroja. Sirius y Remus se acercaron a él.

—¡Ts! Eh, James... —Susurró Sirius muy cerca. James se sobresaltó y dedujo que se trataba de Sirius y Remus que ya estarían bajo la capa.

—Como alguien os oiga... —susurró James—.

—Será culpa de Padfoot, que no se esta quieto —dijo Remus—. ¡Para de mover la capa! —este se removió y dio un tirón.

—¡No tires, Remus! —Sirius se acomodó su trozo de capa—. Se me van a ver los pies...

—Más os vale que no me la rompáis —James miraba con determinación la escalera—. ¿Donde diablos esta?

—Las obras maestras requieren tiempo y paciencia, querido amigo —dijo Sirius haciendo elusión a lo que había dicho James antes.

—¡Iros ya! —James sonrió— Al final saldrá la luna y aún no habréis llegado...

Caminaron despacio intentado no tocar a nadie. La Sala Común estaba algo concurrida y tuvieron que hacer contorsiones para no tocar a ningún alumno. Finalmente, lo consiguieron.

Llegaron al pasillo y fueron dirección a las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que salieron de la Sala Común. Estaban muy juntos y eso hizo que sus cuerpos se tensaran. Las escaleras parecían hacerse eternas para Sirius que intentaba decir algo ingenioso para que ese incomodo silencio muriera entre ambos. Pero no se le ocurría nada, su mente estaba dispersa. Aquel contacto le estaba haciendo enloquecer. Bajo la capa podía ver como se movía. Podía ver su rostro concentrado en no chocar con nada. Sirius se dedicaba a mirar sus pies mientras seguía el ritmo de Remus, pero de tanto en tanto, subía la mirada y se quedaba prendado en los ojos de su compañero. Parecía ofuscado, estaba agobiado. Sirius supuso que estaría ansioso por llegar de una vez a la Casa de los Gritos, sufrir la transformación y que todo aquel infierno acabara rápido. El corazón de Sirius dio un giro cuando sintió como la mano de Remus se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Apretaba con fuerza cuando se paró en seco.

—¿Que pasa, Moony? —dijo Sirius sin entender su actitud—.

—Alma...

Justo delante de ellos estaban pasando un grupo de chicas de Ravenclow. Entre ellas había una pequeña figura luciendo un vestido blanco que le tapaba los pies. Estaba preciosa, pensó Remus. Llevaba el pelo recogido y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

Sirius miró a Remus investigando cada posible atisbó de sufrimiento que pudiera ver en su rostro. Se mantuvo así hasta que el grupo de chicas pasó de largo. Parecía triste, pero no más de lo que ya había estado durante todo el día. Remus era experto en invadir su cuerpo por un aura de tristeza que se proclama allá a donde iba.

—¡Venga vamos! —dijo Sirius estirando de sus cuerpos hacía adelante—.

Remus no dijo nada, Sirius tampoco se vio preparada para hablar después de aquel mazazo emocional para su amigo. Sirius no sabía que era lo que mas le molestaba exactamente, si el echo de ver a Remus triste o que se sintiera triste por ver a su novia. Su estómago se contrajo y pudo sentir como la sangre se le sobrecalentaba. Ella tenía el privilegio de poder tener a Remus cuando y como quisiera. ¿Que era eso? ¿Celos? ¡Ja, ja!

Caminaron rápido, sin hacer ruido, sin gesticular palabra. Ambos se mantuvieron callados mientras sus cerebros se esforzaban por entender que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Llegaron al túnel que les llevaría hasta la casa de los Gritos. Era un camino en la oscuridad, húmedo, arenoso y sucio. Se quitaron la capa en cuanto entraron y se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Remus fue el primero en apartar la vista de aquellos pozos grises. Caminó hacía delante sin demora, sin esperar a ver la reacción de Sirius ante el corte tajante de aquella conexión.

Remus caminaba deprisa y decidido. Sirius se puso a su ritmo y rápidamente llego hasta él, quedándose a sus espaldas. Vigilaba los pasos de su compañero cuando uno de los pies de Remus se rezagó y doblándose de una forma dolorosa, chocó contra su otro pie. El chico hubiera caído hacía delante si no fuera por el fuerte brazo con le sujeto en el aire.

—Menudo baile te acabas de pegar, Moony... —dijo Sirius aferrándose al brazo de Remus con una fuerza inhumana y evitando por todos los medios posibles que no se cayera—. Bailas muy bien, pero no es momento...

Remus sonrió.

—Estoy bien —sentenció y siguió caminando, esta vez a un ritmo más tranquilo y muy cerca de Sirius—.

La preocupación por la Luna Llena le nublaba la mente, tenía los nervios a flor de pie. Y aunque hacía esto desde que tenia siete años, una vez al mes, doce veces al año, jamás acabaría acostumbrándose a semejante echo.

Sirius se percató de la tristeza en sus ojos, de su arrastrar de pies y de los ojos de Remus veían algo demasiado interesante en su propio caminar como para levantar cabeza.

—Oye, no pasa nada ¿vale? —dijo Sirius—. Esto es como siempre, tu solo déjate llevar...

—Creo que en este caso, dejarte llevar, no es algo muy difícil... —dijo torciendo una sonrisa—.

—Ay, mi lobito... —Sirius le rodeó con ambos brazos desde la espalda quedando colgado en él. Remus sintió un fuerte cúmulo de nervios apoderándose de su estómago y se le formó un nudo en la garganta—. Yo cuidaré de ti —dijo mientras deshacía el contacto—.

Entre ellos se construyó un muro invisible de incomodo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta que dejaron el sucio pasillo y llegaron a la casa de los gritos.

Remus y Sirius pasarían allí la noche, juntos.

Se acercaron acompasados hasta el gran ventanal abierto. Sirius apoyo sus brazos en la repisa y miro al horizonte. Remus se quedo un paso atrás, observando, al,igual que su compañero, al oscilante horizonte que se extendía ante ellos.

El sol se escondía entre las lejanas montañas. Y el cielo se pintaba de oscuro mientras el pálido rosa del atardecer acompañaba en su huida a la claridad del sol. Poco a poco el sol quedo totalmente escondido y lo único. Que iluminaba el cielo eran unos suaves rayos furtivos de luz. La ultima luz que el sol irradiaría sobre la tierra ese 25 de Diciembre.

—Ya viene...

Y durante esos minutos en los que el cielo se mantenía quieto, durante esos pequeños e insignificante minutos en los que el cielo callaba, Sirius se giro y miro a Remus frente a el. El cielo le estaba dando el tiempo necesario antes de saliera aquella luna y estropeara esa maravillosa ocasión.

Sirius quedo frente a el, muy quieto y muy cerca. No gesticulo palabra alguna, Remus tampoco. Ambos se miraban sin necesitar palabras, sus mentes estaban demasiado ocupadas en descifrar todo aquello que estaban sintiendo en aquel momento tan intenso, como para ponerse a hablar. No eran necesarias las palabras.

El cielo cambio de color y la habitación se inundo de oscuridad. Las sombras de los muebles pintaron el suelo y sus sombras se hicieron largas en la oscuridad de la noche que acechaba.

La luna saldría en cualquier momento. Remus apenas se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio en la luz de la habitación. Pero si se dio cuenta de que Sirius avanzaba en silencio hacia el, quedando muy justos. Pudo sentir sobre su rostro el suave aliento del chico y se estremeció. Estaba tan cerca que se asusto.

—¿Que haces? —dijo mientras notaba como las manos de Sirius se aferraban fuertemente a sus hombros.

Remus coloco las suyas sobre los brazos de Sirius con intención de retirarlos, pero fue imposible. Aquella atracción entre ambos era tan inevitable que no pudo contener aquellas ansias de él. Así que colocando las manos sobre sus brazos apretó con fuerza y acaricio sus brazos hasta llegar al cuello y se aferro a él con fuerza.

Respiró entre cortado y pudo sentir la sangre palpitando ardientemente en sus oídos.

—Sirius... —susurro— ¿Que haces? —fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar antes de que Padfoot estampara sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo así que el cuerpo de Remus sufriera una reacción extraña. Una mezcla de repulsión ante lo desconocido y una especie de atracción fatal ante aquel desenfrenado beso que le estaba haciendo sentir lo nunca sentido.

Sirius movía su lengua con una avidez inigualable. Se introdujo en su garganta y no hubo manera humana de parar. No pudo pensar en nada, su mente se nublo y sus ojos se cerraron. No tenia control sobre su cuerpo, no había control en sus actos. No tenia el control de lo que sus manos hacían ni tocaban. No pensaba en nada, no podía. Era incapaz de reprimir todo aquello que aquel chico provocaba sobre el. Era incapaz de para aquello, no tenía control.

Maldijo al cielo y al universo el echo de ser humano y tener que parar para poder respirar. Inhalo con fuerza por la nariz, con las manos fuertemente agarradas al,cuello de su compañero. Y antes de poder volver a atacar aquella boca tan sabrosa, noto bajo la presión de sus manos como el cuello empezaba a desfigurarse.

Se giro y vio la luna llena imponentemente blanca sobre el cielo. Allí, pegada sobre aquel techo azul y negro.

Remus se retorcía de dolor y supo entonces que había llegado el momento.

—Estoy contigo, para siempre.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

El lobo y el perro en una noche oscura bajo la pálida luna.

 **¿Me quedó un final demasiado dramático?**

 **Espero poder actualizar dentro de poquito tiempo, enserio que me sabe fatal el echo de tardar tanto, así que espero poder publicar pronto, hasta entonces...**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No hay nada mejor que un buen capítulo calentito... Y para calentito nuestro querido Sirius Black... ¿Queréis saber por qué? Mmm... ¡Capítulo dentro! Que lo disfruten...**

Sintió un fuerte nudo el cuello, le dolía horrores las cervicales. Pegado a la nuca sintió un sudor frió y helado. Tenia el pelo enmarañada y un gran dolor cervical. El dolor se intensifico cuando intento incorporarse. Entre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo enmarañado y desnudo de su amigo. Remus había acabado entre sus brazos por alguna razón aquella noche. No solían recordar mucho de lo que sucedía antes de que la luna se pusiera. Supuso que había sido una noche algo movidita por los golpes en la espalda de Remus y las rascadas de sus brazos que surcaban la piel de los omoplatos hasta los antebrazos. Remus aun dormía. Sirius atrajo el cuerpo inerte mas hacia el y le observo el rostro con intriga. Tenia las cicatrices al rojo vivo y unas horribles ojeras azules se dibujaban bajo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sirius sintió lastima, odiaba que Remus tuviera que sufrir de esa forma. Odiaba verle en esas condiciones, le dolía mas que cualquier otro dolor físico que pudiera sentir ahora. Entonces recordó el beso y el estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. Aquel beso había cambiado tantas cosas en el, entre ellos. Aquel beso marcaba la diferencia que Sirius había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Aquel beso había echo que viera las cosas como realmente son y no distorsionadas por el filtro de la ficción y de la inconsciencia que negaba cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia su amigo. Pero lo sabia con absoluta claridad, teniendo el cuerpo débil de aquel chico entre sus brazos, teniendo ante si a Remus desnudo mientras el le protegía, estaba mas que seguro que no eran solo dos amigos. Nunca lo habían sido. Pero ahora era cuando Sirius se daba cuenta.

Remus aun dormía, supuso que estaría adormecido por el dolor que sentiría, así que no quiso despertarlo y pensó en llevarlo hasta la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey el mismo. Dejo aun lado con cuidado delicado cuerpo malherido y se incorporo. El suelo crujía bajos sus pies a medida que avanzaba por la sucia habitación de la Casa de los Gritos. Fue hasta la cama, donde había dejado la mochila que se había preparado con la ropa limpia para ese día. Abrió la mochila y saco la ropa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había tomado muy enserio el efecto de las mañanas. Era una dolorosa pero satisfactoria sensación en la entre pierna que por una extraña razón aquella mañana estaba mas intensificada que nunca. Miro al chico desplomado sobre el suelo y se fijo en su desnuda anatomía. Remus, a pesare todos los golpes, el dolor dibujado en su rostro, los arañazos y las magulladuras, también sufría el efecto de la mañana. Y sin poder evitarlo Sirius se vio fatalmente atraído hacia aquel echo. Y su cuerpo recibió una oleada de calor, un calor asfixiante que se intensifica a a medida que su mente daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Una imaginación sucia que le estaba provocando a perderse en el cuerpo de su amigo allí tumbado, tocarle y saborear cada milímetro de aquella cremosa piel. Perderse en aquellos sabrosos labios que había podido probar el mismo aquella noche. Y se sentía tan terriblemente afortunado de haber tenido el valor suficiente como para poder besarle. Jamas se arrepentiría, independientemente de que pasara entre ellos, jamas borraría aquel ardiente recuerdo. Y es que el calor en su cuerpo cada vez se intensificaba mas y mas. No tenia control sobre sus actos. Sus ojos miraban desde lejos y su mente jugaba con la imaginación dejándose llevar por lo que hubiera podido ser si la luna hubiera tardado unos minutos mas en salir aquella noche.

—Sirius?

La voz de Remus desde el suelo mientras se retorcía en un ahogado suspiro de dolor, le saco de su ensimismamiento y de las travesuras de su sucia e insaciable mente.

Sirius se coloco la ropa interior y se puso los pantalones con una rapidez inigualable. Fue hasta Remus y coloco una mano sobre la mejilla.

—Buenos días —dijo con la mayor de las sonrisas—.

Remus parpadeó confuso y aturdido por el ardiente calor en su entre pierna que se intensifico considerablemente al ver el torso desnudo, aquellos fibrosos abdominales marcados, ahí, justo debajo del pecho. Aquellos brazos que se acercaban a el. Y fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior sacudió su mente como un bate. Aquellos brazos, aquellas manos incapaces de parar, aquellos ojos hambrientos, aquellos labios del diablo que le incitaban a no parar nunca, a no tener nunca suficiente. Y se asusto, se asusto de aquella atracción fatal hacia aquel chico. Hacia un chico.

Tenia miedo.

Tenia miedo de que todo eso fuera real y por un segundo sintió repulsión de el miso y quiso creer que esas emociones no habían sido experimentadas por el, que el no había podido sentir todo aquel deseo, aquella satisfacción por Sirius. No quería creer que el fuese capaz de poder sentir eso por un hombre. Jamas lo considero si quiera. Y toda aquella atracción le había llevado a considerarse muchas cosas.

Pero no quería admitirlo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera intentar borrar todo aquello, pero era imposible. Eso había pasado, era un echo, algo que cambiaría las cosas a partir de ahora.

—Estas bien? —la voz de Sirius estaba acompañada de la melodía que provocaba en el aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—.

—Estoy desnudo —inmediatamente Remus aparto la mano de Sirius se mejilla y intento darse la vuelta para taparse—.

Crack. Los músculos del estomago de Sirius se tensaron en un fuerte nudo.

—Te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien... —mintió—. Tráeme mi ropa, por favor.

Sirius fue hasta la cama y cogió la mochila de Remus y se la tiró. Se había dado cuenta del rechazo de Remus y no quería que las cosas fueran peor, así que espero a ver que pasaba y mientras mantendría la distancia entre ellos.

—Vas a poder levantarte y andar hasta la enfermería?

Remus se incorporó lentamente y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Padfoot.

—Creo que si... —dijo mientras se colocaba la ropa interior—. No estoy muy herido en comparación con otras noches de transformación.

—Eso es porque tienes el mejor guardián que puede haber!

Silencio.

Remus acabó de vestirse en silencio dándole la espalda a Sirius. El chico se quedo perplejo ante la actitud de su compañero, pero supuso que todo estaba siendo demasiado abrumador.

Ambos estaban vestidos cuando decidieron partir hacia la escuela. Era muy temprano, los alumnos no estarían despiertos dado que la noche anterior todos habrían trasnochado. Así que no utilizarían la capa.

Sirius se acercó despacio hasta Remus con la intención de ayudarle a caminar.

—Puedo yo solo, gracias —dijo poniendo distancia entre ellos. La sola idea de tocarle era un reclamo para todo su cuerpo hacia él. Una atracción fatal que intentaría evitar por todos los medios posibles.

—Estas seguro?

—Si.

Remus se movía torpemente. En cada paso que daba su cara adquiría una mueca de dolor cada vez mas aguda e intensificada. Llegaron hasta las escaleras, las bajo torpemente y finalmente atravesaron el pasillo mugriento y arenoso. Sirius iba tras el vigilando cada uno de sus torpes pasos y evitando que pudiera caer. Tenia un fuerte nudo en la boca del estómago, algo que no le dejaba apenas respirar.

En llegar al final del túnel, Remus cojeaba mas que antes. Y el dolor en su rostro era mas que evidente.

—Me da igual lo que digas, te voy a ayudar -Sirius coloco su brazo alrededor de la espalda del chico y colgó todo su peso sobre el. Remus estaba muy malherido y le dolía horrores verle así.

—Esta bien —dijo soltando un suspiro ahogado y dejando su peso muerto sobre Sirius—.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba completamente vacío, no había ningún alumno, profesor o fantasma que pudiera merodear por la escuela a esas horas. Todos dormían y eso les estaba dando una muy preciada ventaja. El camino se hubiera estado haciendo mucho mas lento si hubieran tenido que caminar bajo la capa.

—Ya llegamos...

Remus sentía un gran dolor en las lumbares y en los brazos. Las cicatrices de la cara le ardían como nunca y había recibido unos horribles hematomas en las piernas a causa de alguna caída o de algún golpe. Nunca se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, jamas recordaba lo que hacía. Según sus amigos, solían salir al bosque prohibido y dar vueltas, correr y cuando el sol volvía, ellos mismos le marcaban el camino para volver a la casa de los gritos, donde pasaba la peor parte de la Transformación, cuando volvía a ser humano. Cuando su cuerpo se deformaba nuevamente y sus huesos se distorsionaban dolorosamente. Supuso que esa noche no había sido muy distinta. Excepto por el beso.

¡Oh diablos, ese beso!

Ese beso había cambiado tantas cosas que ni el mismo era consciente. Pero estaba tan asustado de aquellas emociones que la única manera que tenia de actuar era negándose completamente a todo lo que pudiera sentir. Y es que, con Sirius nunca se sabía. Él había estado desde hacía tres años con una chica diferente cada semana y, esta nueva y desconocida faceta de él, le extrañaba demasiado, no entendía esa nueva actitud frente a él.

Llegaron a la enfermería, eran las 6 de la mañana y la luna al fin dormía.

—Buenos días —dijo Madame Pomfrey—, que pronto llegáis hoy...

—Sí... —dijo Sirius desanimado—. ¿Donde lo pongo?

—Ni que fuera un muñeco, señor Black... —dijo la señora caminando apresurada a través de la estancia hasta llegar a una de las camillas blancas—. ¡Póngalo aquí!

Sirius ayudó a Remus a subirse a la camilla y luego dejó que él mismo se tumbara mirando hacía arriba mientras su rostro se retorcía de dolor.

—¿Cree que estará mejor para las 10? —preguntó Sirius—.

—Estará como una rosa en un par de horas... —dijo mientras examinaba las heridas de Moony—. Al parecer esta noche no ha sufrido tantas heridas como la anterior... No sé que es lo que haces por las noches, muchacho, pero siempre te arañas toda la espalda...

A Remus se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Nunca recuerdo nada... —dijo entre gemido de dolor—.

—Bah, no te preocupes... No me llevará más de dos horas —dijo muy segura—. Voy a buscar unos vendajes, ahora vuelvo.

Sirius aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Remus. El pobre chico tenía un nudo tremendo en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar. No sabía que era eso, no sabía por que estaba reaccionando de esa forma. Él jamás había actuado así después de un beso. Estaba tan acostumbrado a besar sin sentir nada que cuando al fin sentía algo, le era el echo más extraño. Y es que no había más que mirarle a la cara, tenía las pupilas dilatas, los labios hinchados y las mejillas rosadas como nunca. Su rostro rebosaba felicidad, su mirada lo decía todo, pero en su interior, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—No hace falta que te quedes, Sirius... —dijo Remus—.

—No me importa, tengo la ropa preparada para coger el tren a las 11 y no tengo que hacer nada...

—De verdad, no hace falta —dijo con un tono de voz más duro y decidido—. Estaré bien, solo.

Los músculos de Remus se tensaron. ¿Que diablo estaba haciendo? Lo que más quería en este momento era que Sirius se quedará a su lado, le cogiera de la mano y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Lo que más quería era que él estuviera a su lado, y estaba provocando el efecto contrario. Le estaba echando de allí, de su lado.

—Les diré a James y a Peter que estas bien... —dijo Sirius dándose media vuelta, decidido a irse sin más—.

Pero Remus no pudo evitarlo y por mas que le doliera, se incorporó.

—¡SIRIUS! —gritó casi sin aliento—.

Se giró y le miró.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como dos rayos y sus cuerpos se paralizaron por unos segundos. Unos lentos segundos en los que el mundo se desvaneció, y es que el anhelo del tacto de aquellos labios les estaba torturando a ambos por igual. Se habían quedado a medias aquella noche, no habían podido saciarse, sus corazón aún no habían podido recuperar la calma ni su ritmo habitual después de todo lo que habian sentido. Era imposible. Pero sus mentes no lo asimilaban, no asimilaban todas aquellas emociones, no eran capaces. Y por eso reaccionaban de aquella manera. Remus no podía asimilar todo aquello, no sabía, y le era imposible reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera evitar lo más posible otro contacto de ese modo con Sirius. Su mente le prohibía volver a experimentar esas clase de emociones pero su cuerpo y su alma le decían otra cosa. No podía evitar lo inevitable, no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de atracción que Sirius ejercía sobre él. Era imposible.

Sus miradas seguían atadas y parecía que se estuvieran comunicando, era como si pudieran leerse la mente entre ellos.

 _No te vayas_ , le decía Remus.

 _Me estas destrozando lentamente_ , decía Sirius.

Pero ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.

Sirius se volvió a dar media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, esta vez, solo.

Camino rápido y decidido en dirección a las escaleras principales que le llevarían directamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y de ahí a su habitación. Lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir hasta que fuera la hora de irse para coger el tren hacía Londres. Sentía el peso de toda una noche en vela sobre sus parpados. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba asimilarlo todo. ¿Que había sido aquello? ¿Que significaban aquellas miradas? ¿Que aún había esperanza?

Sirius no era de los que se enamora.

No se podía permitir el echo de caer en eso. De caer en ese vicio que dicen que es el amor, en ese vicio de mariposas en el estómago, caricias, besos y susurros. No podía caer, no sabría como actuar, no sabría que hacer. Él no estaba hecho para enamorarse y querer a alguien de esa forma, no sabía. Y sabía que esta vez no sería diferente.

Remus le gustaba, era evidente. Lo sabía, pero de ahí a quererle o desarrollar otro tipo de sentimiento más ardiente, había un largo camino de piedras afiladas que no estaba dispuesto a recorrer.

Llegó a la Sala Común. Habían alumnos que habían seguido su fiesta en la Sala Común después del Baile y se habían quedado dormidos sobre los sofás y las butacas, incluso tirados en el suelo. Pero no se detuvo y fue directo a las escaleras sin mirar a los alumnos que dormían.

Llegó con agilidad hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

—¿SIRIUS?

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—¿LILLY?

Lillian Evans estaba frente a él, tapada con una sabana blanca de pies a cabeza, con lo que parecía su vestido y sus zapatos en la mano, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas.

—Ehm, si... bueno —dijo saliendo de la habitación—. Yo ya me iba...

—¿Has pasado aquí la noche? —dijo Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos—.

—Que tu amigo te cuente —Sirius se giró y se encontró a James en medio de la habitación, de pie, sin calzoncillos y con la sonrisa más grande del mundo—.

Lilly se fue muerta de vergüenza y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sirius entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Estoy en shock —dijo—.

—Yo también —James tenía un brillo irreal, una sonrisa tan maliciosa y radiante que Sirius se asustó—.

—Te has tirado a Lilly...

—Si.

—Te has tirado a Lilly...

—Aha.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Te has acostado con Lillian Evans!

—¡Que si, Padfoot! —dijo James—. ¿No me crees? ¿Quieres pruebas?

—Te creo, te creo... No necesito más pruebas, ¡oh por merlín! Lilly acaba de salir desnuda de aquí...

—No estaba desnuda.

—Iba con una puta sabana encima y el vestido en la mano...

—¡Es tan perfecta! —James suspiró profundamente y se dejo caer sobre su cama—. ¡Oh, Padfoot! Ha sido el mejor de mi vida...

—Aún te quedan muchos —dijo Sirius—-

—Pero este ha sido el mejor sin duda...

—Digiste lo mismo con Vanessa Ponts hace dos meses.

—¡PAD, ESTE HA SIDO EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA ENTERA, ¿LO ENTIENDES?!  
Y es que Sirius era incapaz de percibir eso, era incapaz de apreciar cualquier signo de amor que alguien tuviera hacía otra persona.

—Esta bien, pero no necesito detalles —dijo tumbándose en su cama—. Aún ni me lo creo... Oye, y a todo esto ¿donde esta Peter?

—Lo mandé a la Sala Común a dormir...

—¿Enserio? —rió Sirius—.

—Sí.

Ambos rieron como nunca.

—¿Y que tal la noche? ¿Como está Remus? —preguntó James—.

—Muy bien. Y él está bien, esta en la enfermería... —dijo distraído, pero inmediatamente se incorporó y miró a su amigo de su cama—. James, tengo que contarte algo...

Iba a hacerlo, necesitaba contárselo a su hermano necesitaba hablar con alguien, lo necesitaba urgentemente, pero no estaba preparado para ver la reacción de James. No estaba preparado para ver como podría ver él las cosas y enfrentarse a su reacción inminente. Confesar ese echo era algo que había estado ocultando durante años y no podría afrentarlo tan fácilmente.

—¿El que? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —se asuntó James—.

—¡NO! No es nada malo... —dijo Sirius—. Es solo que, esta noche...

Sus palabras salían de su boca sin ser controlados por su mente, y es que en estos momentos no sabía controlar sus emociones. Se dejaba llevar por los impulsos del momento y presintió que se arrepentiría.

—¿Esta noche, que?

—Remus y yo...

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, era Peter.

Sirius calló al instante. El chico entro el habitación dando tumbos, llevaba atada a la cabeza una corbata, la túnica medio desabrochada y los ojos entreabiertos.

—¡WORMTAIL, MENUDA RESACA LLEVAS ENCIMA, AMIGO!

—Buenas noches... —Peter caminó dando tumbos hasta su cama y cayó rendido boca abajo sobre las sabanas—.

—Increíble... —dijo James alzando las cejas—.

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una ruidosa y estrepitosa carcajada que inundó la habitación e hizo a James reírse también.

Ninguno de los dos pudo volver a dormir para recuperar sueño perdido. Ambos se quedaron hablando un largo rato y James le contó todo a Sirius sobre el baile. Comentó las parejas, los vestidos de ellas y las túnicas de ellos, el concierto de después, la fiesta en la Sala Común, que había sido muy corta para James, que había continuada la suya propia con Lilly en la habitación.

Sirius no volvió a hablar sobre el tema de Remus, no quiso enfrentarse a eso todavía y prefirió pasarlo por alto. James tampoco insistió demasiado, no le dio la importancia necesaria.

Pasó el rato y a las nueve y media despertaron a Peter. Tenían que coger un tren a las 11 y todavía tenían que ir a buscar a Remus, desayunar y ir hasta Hogsmeade.

La mañana pasó volando. Remus parecía haberse recuperado de una manera fugaz. Tenía el brazo vendado y un par de cortes aún visibles en el cuerpo, pero aparte de eso parecía el mismo de siempre. Ni Sirius ni Remus se dirigieron una simple mirada, no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Dejaron que James mantuviera la conversación entre los cuatro, pero entre ellos no hubo interacción. Nadie pareció notarlo.

Desayunaron rápidamente e inmediatamente fueron a cargar las mochila a los carros que los llevarían hasta Hogsmeade. Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la estación, James entonces se dio cuenta de la extraña atmósfera y recordó entonces lo raro que estaba Sirius cuando llegó esa mañana y pensó quizás que él y Remus habrían discutido o quizás no habían pasado buena noche. El echo de que Sirius le hubiera quitado importancia esa mañana en la habitación despistaba a James así que no le quiso dar relevancia a la situación.

Subieron al tren y el viaje dio comienzo. Les esperaba un día largo y movidito, y Sirius solo deseo poder aclarar las cosas con el lobito indeciso antes de llegar al circo que tenía montado en su casa.

 **¿Demasiado hot o se dejaba leer? Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado... Me ha quedado algo diferente en cuanto al tono que este capítulo ha tenido, no quiero que todos sean pero de vez en cuando no va mal algo mas hot... JAJAJA ¡Espero su opinión!**

 **Como habrán leído al principio del capítulo, no soy una experta en cuanto al sistema MAÑANERO DE LOS HOMBRES, así que si hay alguna cosa que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ruego disculpas, soy una señora y no experimento esa clase de... ¿? lo que sea lo que les pasa por la mañana a los hombres;) JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!**

 **¿Que les ha parecido las reacciones de los chicos? Es decir, Remus y Sirius... En efecto, Sirius va a ser el primero en admitir que es gay y que le gusta Remus, pero quizás Sirius ya sabía que era gay... Bueno todo queda en el aire;) A Remus, en cambio, le va a costar quizás un poco más ya que tiene novia y bueno como es bastante propenso a martirizarse a él mismo y es como que le cuesta más admitir quien es con el tema de la licantropía, pues lo mismo con la homosexualidad. Bueno, todo esto se ira viendo... No se que les parece la idea de que esto sea un proceso más o menos lento... es decir, uno no sale del armario así de repente, todo merece un análisis y unas emociones que te llevan hasta llegar al punto en el que te aceptas a ti mismo y dejas que los demás te acepten, así que quiero cuidar cada momento y que los dos personajes lo sientan todo muy intensamente. (Vaya royo os estoy pegando jajaja).**

 **¿Y que tal esta nueva faceta de nuestra querida Lilly? Aviso que esta no es la Lilly que acostumbró a escribir en mis fics, pero quería probar con una Lilly más James... Por que al fin y al cabo es una adolescente con ganas de experimentar, ¡como todos! ¿Y por que ella tendría que ser diferente? ¡Pues va a ser que no! Así que he decidido hacer a una Lilly al estilo James Potter, porque yo lo valgo y Lilly aún más:I**

 **Muchas gracias a la gente que se toma la molestia de leer mi historia y comentan ¡Sin** **vosotros/as no podría seguir con esta loca idea! Así que, gracias:)**

 **El próximo esta cerquita y será de los dramáticos, ¡como a mi me gustan! Espero no hacerles esperar demasiado, hasta entonces...**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con más! No se asusten por si este cap es muy largo, hay mucho dialogo y es bastante rápido de leer.**

 **Aquí lo tenéis ¡disfrutadlo!**

—James, quiero ser sincera contigo... Así que por favor, déjame hablar —dijo Lilly en medio del pasillo del vagón de Gryffindor con los brazos en jarra, aferrados a su cintura y mirando a James Potter sonrojada—. Lo de esta noche ha sido genial pero yo no estoy segura de que lo nuestro llegué a ningún sitio...

—¿Me estas diciendo que después de lo de esta noche, me das plantón?

—James, me gustas mucho ¿vale? —dijo la pelirroja mientras el color en sus mejillas subía por momentos—. Pero no creo que estés hecho para relaciones, y yo tampoco la verdad...

—¿Como?

—Me vas a hacer daño...

—¿Por que eres tan egoísta, Lilly? —dijo James enfadado, las palabras de Lilly le dolían, pero era verdad—.

—¿Egoísta, yo? —sus ojos chispearon—. Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, Potter —levantó el dedo y le apuntó—. Dime una sola vez en la que no hayas sido infiel en una relación, dime solo una vez, James y entonces llámame egoísta con todo el derecho del mundo.

El chico abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato en caer en la cuanta de que Lilly tenía toda la razón del mundo.

No podía borrar el que había sido.

—Lilly, tu nunca podrás compararte a aquellas chicas, tu eres... —no podía decirlo—. Tu... Tu no eres ellas, eso es evidente y el echo de que yo me comportará así en un pasado no significa que contigo sea así...

—¿En un pasado? ¿Hace cuanto, dos meses? Quizás menos...

—¡¿Por que me haces esto?!

—¿EL QUE?

—Serás muy inteligente pero ahora mismo estas siendo de lo más tonta, Lilly. —James estaba a punto de perder los papeles y gritarle que la quería—. ¿Acaso estás ciega, Evans? ¿Acaso no ves lo que me provocas? ¿Crees que si fueras cualquier otra me iba a estar arrastrando de esta manera? ¡Ay, chica que equivocada estás!

—¿Equivocada? ¿En que, James? Dime, ¿Por que equivocada? —Lilly sintió como la garganta se le anudaba—. ¿Por saber que me vas a engañar con cualquier otra que te encuentres en los pasillos? ¿Por saber que no vamos a durar menos de un mes? ¿Por que me vas a romper el corazón? No, James... No estoy equivocada, solo evito que me hagan daño...

James tuvo que contenerse por que era capaz de besarla allí mismo y sabía que se iba a llevar un buen puñetazo si lo hacía. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas y reprimió esas terribles ganas de querer besar sin parar aquella boca y sentir a aquella chica durante toda la vida como lo había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

—Que equivocada estás y que preciosa eres, joder —dijo pensando en voz alta—.

El corazón les latía a mil por hora.

—Eres un tremendo idiota, Potter... De verdad no sé que se me pasó ayer por la cabeza para acostarme contigo.

—Eso es por que no hay quien se resista —dijo James e inmediatamente recibió un golpe en el brazo—. ¡AUH! Era broma... —Lilly alzó un ceja—. Vale, no... Pero admite que ha sido el mejor de tu vida...

Suspiro.

—El mejor sin duda...

—¡Espera! ¿No he sido el primero? —dijo alarmado el chico—.

—No eres el centro del universo.

—Me sorprendes, pelirroja...

James la miraba como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo, en su mundo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellas dos enormes esmeraldas presas entre pestañas. Cada nueva expresión en su rostro era un tesoro por descubrir, y eso era lo que quería, quería poder conocer cada unas de aquellas expresiones, cada movimiento que sus ojos sincronizaban con su boca. Adoraba ardientemente cuando sus mejillas se enrojecían sin previo aviso, cuando esas pecas alrededor de su nariz se intensificaban por el tacto la luz del sol. Adoraba esa maravillosa combinación en su rostro, la adoraba a toda ella.

Suspiró.

—Lilly, dame una oportunidad... —dijo casi en un sollozo—.

—James...

—Te prometo que no la cagaré, te prometo que jamás te engañare... Lilly yo jamás te haría daño, jamás... —se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en las mejillas—. Te lo prometo...

—Lo siento, —le apartó las manos suavemente mientras sus ojos se humedecían—. James, no estoy dispuesta a que me hagas daño como siempre lo has hecho...

—¿Como?

—Cada vez que oía que estabas con una chica me hacías daño, ¿sabes? —Lilly notó como el llanto se aferraba a sus cuerdas vocales y le impedían hablar—. Pero tu no te dabas cuenta, así que no prometas algo que no vas a poder cumplir, nunca has podido y nunca podrás...

La chica se dio media vuelta y se fue pasillo a través metiéndose en uno de los compartimentos del vagón. James se quedó allí de pie, hecho completamente añicos. Lilly le había rechazado después de todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior. El baile había sido muy importante para él, había sido el primer paso a estar a su lado y el echo de pasar la noche juntos le había dado todas las esperanzas necesarias para creer que finalmente había conseguido a su pelirroja, pero ahí tenía la inminente respuesta, ella jamás estaría con él.

Se giró rendido y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a su compartimento, entró. Remus y Peter hablaban tranquilo, Sirius miraba distraído por la ventana. James se sentó al lado de Sirius y este le miró sorprendido.

—¿Y esa cara de cordero degollado? —dijo Sirius dándole un golpe amistoso a su amigo en el brazo—. ¿Que te ha dicho tu pelirroja, Prongs? ¿Se ha enfadado y te ha dejado sin polvo?

Peter rió y Remus tuvo que contener la sonrisa, todo lo que Sirius decía era un reclamo para él y estaba intentando contener todos esos pequeños impulsos.

James no dijo nada. Apretó las manos y las miraba concentrado con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿James, que pasa? —dijo Remus—.

Suspiró.

—¿Prongs?

James levantó la mirada hacía sus amigos.

—Me siento la mierda más asquerosa que puede haber...

Remus miró a Sirius y vio el inminente cambió en su rostro. Pasó a estar bromeando a entristecerse en solo oír las palabras de James. Su rostro había cambiado de una manera estrepitosa e inmediatamente se acercó a James y le rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Que ha pasado, James? —dijo Sirius—.

Remus no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

—¿Por que me hace esto? ¿Tan horrible soy? ¿Tan mala persona me ve? —en los ojos de James se veía reflejado aquel desazón, aquella pesadumbre, todo aquel dolor que aquella chica le hacía pasar—. No me he portado mal con ella, ¡nunca!

—¿Que te ha dicho?

—Que no quiere nada conmigo por que le haría daño...

—¿Te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Remus—.

Peter callaba. Él no se metía en esos temas, solo escuchaba.

—Me ha dejado muy claro que soy un infiel de reputación y que jamás saldría conmigo después de mi largo historial...

—Celos...

—¿Que? —James miró a Sirius—.

—Esta claro... —dijo Sirius—.

Todos le miraron sin entender.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó— ¿Lo veo yo y no lo veis vosotros?

—¿El que? —dijo Remus, y esas fueron las primeras palabras que Sirius y Remus intercambiaron desde que Padfoot le había dejado en la enfermería aquella mañana—.

—Lilly esta muy pillada de ti, James... ¡Es evidente! —dijo muy convencido de sus palabras—. ¿Dime, que chica se acuesta con un tío al que aparentemente odia de un día para otro? Ellas no son como nosotros... —se sonrojó—. Quiero decir, ellas necesitan sentir algo... ¿Me explico? —James alzó una ceja—. Ella sentía algo por ti antes de que todo pasará, ella ya sabía que le gustabas y que estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche contigo...

—¿Y por que me rechaza?

—¡Por que esta celosa! —Afirmó nuevamente Sirius—. Esta terriblemente celosa, lo ha estado desde que empezaste a gustarle y me figuro que fue hace bastante tiempo... Pero tiene tanto y tanto orgullo que es incapaz de admitir que le gustas y que esta dispuesta a olvidar que eres un mujeriego y tu terrible y largo historial con las tías... Pero su orgullo no se lo permite y es por eso que te rechaza.

—Tiene razon... —dijo Remus—.

Sus miradas conectaron.

—Pero yo jamás le haría daño...

—Prongs, si a Lilly le gustas desde hace tiempo, imagínate como se ha debido sentir cuando te veía con otras chicas... —dijo Remus y recordó aquel día en el que en llegar a la sala común se encontró a Sirius besando a aquella chica. Recordó aquella dolorosa imagen que se repetía una y otra vez y se imagino la idea de tener que compartir aquellos besos con otras personas. La angustia le perforaba en silencio y dolorosamente—. Ella te ha visto con una chica diferente cada semana desde hace mucho tiempo y ha tenido que sufrir en silencio... Y ahora que te declaras tiene tanto miedo de sufrir como lo ha estado haciendo que te rechaza...

—Por orgullo y por miedo... —añadió Sirius—.

James se tomó unos segundos para asimilar todo aquello.

—¿Y que hago?

—Demostrarle que estas dispuesto a cambiar por ella... —dijo Remus—.

—¿Como? Ya se lo he dicho, pero dice que no es suficiente, que nunca cambiaré...

—Dile que la quieres —dijo Sirius—.

—Nunca.

—¿Por que?

—Por que entonces si que estaría completamente a sus pies...

—Ya lo estás.

—Sí, pero si le digo que la quiero, ella será la que me haga daño a mi —dijo apenado—.

El compartimento se inundo de silecio. Sabían que James tenía razón.

Remus miró a Sirius pero este miraba a James y apartó entonces la mirada.

Sirius miró a Remus pero este miraba a James y apartó entonces la mirada.

—¿Que hago, chicos?

—No lo sé, James... Pero estoy seguro de que Lilly siente más de lo que realmente quiere admitir —dijo Sirius—.

—Necesito pensar... —James se levantó de su asiento y se quedó de pie mirando a sus amigos—. Voy a tomar un poco el aire, ahora en un rato vuelvo... —dijo y salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras él—.

Sirius suspiró y se acurrucó en el asiento. Le dolía su amigo, le dolía lo mal que lo estaba pasando por esta chica y en parte la odiaba por hacerle sufrir de esa manera. ¿Pero como odiarla? James estaba locamente enamorado de ella y al parecer, ella también lo estaba de él. Pero las cosas a veces no son tan fáciles como uno cree o desearía que fuera. Cuando se trata de dos, las cosas suelen complicarse literalmente. Y él, mas que nadie, los sabía con absoluta claridad.

El orgullo.

La aceptación.

Nada era tan fácil como siempre habían creído.

—Chicos, ahora vengo... —dijo Peter mientras se levantaba—. Voy a ver a Mary...

—Vale —dijo Remus—.

Sirius no tenía ganas de hablar y miró por la ventana mientras Peter salía del compartimento.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo con Remus. No se había dado cuenta de que Remus se removía incomodo en su asiento y que apenas podía dejar de mirarle. Y de nuevo, la mente de Remus, fue acechada por el recuerdo del sabor de aquel beso tan amargo. Aquel beso que solo le había traído pesadillas y que sin embargo deseaba con todo su corazón poder volver a saborear aquellos labios. No había mayor emoción que la que había sentido aquella noche durante aquel contacto y deseó con todas sus fuerzas repetir eternamente aquello, una y otra vez.

—No me has hablado en todo el día... —Sirius habló mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lejanía. Su voz resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Remus—.

—¿Que?

Sirius apartó entonces la mirada de la ventana y miró a Remus.

—Que no me has hablado en todo el día —dijo con calma—.

—¿Que querías que te dijera?

Sirius calló.

—Dime, Sirius... ¿Que querías que te dijera, mmh? —Remus hablaba frió y distante—.

—¿Que sé yo? —inhaló aire y cogió fuerzas—. Solo quería una opinión por tu parte...

—¿Una opinión? ¿De que?

—Anoche...

Remus tenía miedo. Sirius estaba demasiado seguro de lo que quería, parecía que ya supiera y aceptará todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero Remus tenía tanto miedo de que todo eso fuera real, no podía aceptarlo y mucho menos hablarlo ahora con Sirius. La única salida que tenía era negándose a todo y dejar este tema como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero esa siempre era su solución para todo, era un cobarde.

—¿Que pasó anoche?

Sirius se preguntaba por que Remus le estaba haciendo aquello. ¿Por que le estaba tratando de aquella cruel manera? ¿Por que reaccionaba así?

—¿Qué que pasó anoche? —dijo molesto Sirius—. ¡Oh vamos, Remus! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me lo imaginé?

—¡Claro que no! Sé perfectamente lo que pasó anoche, se perfectamente lo que hiciste...

—¿Lo que hice? —Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y se puso recto encarando a Remus—. ¿Lo que YO hice? ¿Y tu? Si mal no recuerdo tu también movías la lengua, Remus...

—¡Tu fuiste quien me besó!

Sirius creyó que la risa se le escaparía en cualquier momento. Aquello era demasiado para él y todo era demasiado vergonzoso. Él no era de temas serios y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa siempre que trataba con esos temas, nunca se acostumbraría.

—No me hace gracia... —dijo Remus escondiendo su sonrisa también—.

—No, si a mi tampoco... Pero te repito que dos no se besan si uno no quiere, Remus —dijo serio nuevamente—. Así que ahora no me vengas con que no querías, por que parecías igual de dispuesto que yo...

Remus calló.

—¿Por que te niegas a aceptarlo? —dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño—.

—No me niego...

—¡Claro que lo haces! Te niegas todo el tiempo a aceptar que nos besamos... Y que te gustó.

—¿Que dices, Sirius?

—No puedes negarte, a mi no... —Sirius se inclinó hacía delante—. Te recuerdo que yo también estaba allí, y lo sentí —dijo susurrando con malicia—. Sentí tus manos ansiosas, tu lengua incapaz de parar y aquella cercanía, aquel calor...

El corazón les latía con fuerza.

Allí tenían la mejor oportunidad para volver a repetir lo que había pasado aquella noche, ahí tenían la oportunidad que ambos, en silencio, habían estado esperando durante todo el día y que sin embargo, iban a desaprovechar.

Remus giró la cabeza hacía otro lado, negándose así a la cercanía que Sirius había creado entre ellos.

—¿No te niegas, no? ¿Por que, Remus? ¿Por que? —Dijo Sirius mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, al final se haría sangre—.

—No puedo, Sirius... Lo siento, pero yo no soy como tu...

—¿Como yo?

—Estoy seguro que esta no es la primera vez que besas a un tío... —Remus hablaba con crueldad, pero esa era su manera de alejar a Sirius—.

—Así que ese es el problema, ¿no? —Sirius asintió para el mismo—. Esta bien saberlo...

Remus volvió a mirarle.

—Pues si, Remus... Esta no es la primera vez que beso a un tío... ¿Y, sabes que? —le miró con rabia, Remus le estaba haciendo daño—. No será la última, te lo aseguro...

Remus enmudeció.

—Pero recuerda, se que te gustó... No lo quieres admitir, pero a mi no me puedes negar que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo... —Sirius era incapaz de parar de insistir, no podía, tenia que saber que era lo que Remus realmente había sentido, lo que realmente sentía. No se creía que le estuviera rechazando, no podía—.

—¡Yo no soy marica!

—Yo tampoco... —Sirius dibujó en sus labios la sonrisa más apetecible que Remus había visto. Aquella sonrisa le sobre calentó el cuerpo de una manera terrible. Todo su cuerpo se vio atraído fatalmente hacía aquella boca que le llamaba a gritos—.

—¿Tu tampoco, que? —James abrió de un portazo la puerta del compartimento—.

Remus se puso blanco pero Sirius pensó rápido, sabía disimular.

—Remus me estaba diciendo que no tenía ganas de ir a casa por año nuevo... Y, sinceramente, yo tampoco... —rió Sirius—.

James se sentó abatido a su lado, dejándose caer sobre el asiento.

—Tranquilo, el día 2 os quiero a todos en mi casa ¿queda claro?

—Clarísimo, hermano...

—¿Por que estás tan pálido, Moony? —dijo James mirando a Remus—. ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de ir a casa?

—No, es que estoy un poco mareado del viaje... —miró a Sirius, aún no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. Toda su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde aquel beso. Todo lo que era y lo que creía conocerse, había cambiado de la noche a la mañana—.

—Bueno, ya llegamos... En 20 minutos estaremos en Londres —dijo James—. Relájate y no pienses en nada... —James le sonrió—.

Remus asintió y se inclinó hacía la ventana.

—¿Has pensado algo sobre lo de Lilly? —preguntó Sirius a su amigo—. ¿Has aclarado tus ideas?

James suspiró.

—¿Sabes que, Padfoot? Voy a olvidarme de todo durante estas vacaciones, no quiero pensar en ella... Me tiraré a todas las que pueda del barrio y cuando vuelva a Hogwarts a por ella...

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Remus—. ¡Eso es justo lo que Lilly no quiere!

—¿Y que pasa con lo que yo quiero? —dijo James—.

—Lo que tu quieres es a ella —añadió Sirius seguro de si mismo—.

James se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación.

—¡No entiendo nada!

—Cuando llegues a casa y veas a esas chicas no tendrás ni ganas de hablar con ellas después de haber estado con Lilly —dijo Remus—.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, James... —le aseguró Remus—.

Esa era la sensación que asolaba sus pensamientos. En recordar el beso de Sirius y todo lo que este le había hecho sentir, ya no sabía como reaccionaría en estar con Alma o si querría besarla siquiera. El echo de haber podido probar el cielo le estaba haciendo plantearse si realmente quería conformarse con Alma solo por que no podía aceptar todo lo que Sirius provocaba en él.

—Que complicado es todo... —dijo James—.

—Lo sabemos, hermano —Sirius miró a Remus que asentía en silencio con los ojos fijos en él—. Lo sabemos.

 **Bien, aquí el capítulo número 8. Sinceramente nunca pensé que llegaría a tantos cuando empece con la idea original de este fic, pero mi mi cabeza ha ido creando e inventando cosas nuevas a medida que esto avanzaba y no podía negarme a seguir escribiendo, así que este fic va a ser más largo de lo que me había imaginado.**

 **Espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado y largo... Pensarán, mira esta que escribe de James y Lilly cuando yo estoy aquí para leer Wolfstar... lo sé y lo siento, pero la relación de James y Lilly es algo que ayuda a que estos dos chicos entiendan desde otro punto de vista lo que les esta pasando a ellos. Espero que no les haya molestado, pero era algo que tenía que añadir. En el próximo me centraré más en estos dos locos, ¡prometido!**

 **Sinceramente, no tengo escrito ni una palabra del siguiente y ando un poco perdida, así que no se extrañen si tardo un poquito en publicar. Solo espero poder empezar cuanto antes. Quiero poder tener bastante adelantado este fic antes de que las clases empiecen y no pueda escribir con tanta frecuencia. Imagínense si ya publicó de año en año durante vacaciones, cuando tenga clases, que apenas tengo tiempo para respirar... En fin, solo espero poder avanzar mucho estas dos semanas antes de que todo empiece... ¡Rezaré por ello!**

 **Bueno esto ya es demasiado, últimamente me enrollo mucho... Lo siento! Pero antes de despedirme quiero aclarar una cosa, algunas palabras que uso son un poco soeces y despectivas, no quiero despreciar ni herir a nadie. Pero todo es parte de la trama y de la evolución de los personajes, espero que lo entiendan. Y bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... hasta entonces,**

 **Besos Lúthien.**


	9. Chapter 9

—Que alegría estar en casa, como echaba de menos esta maravillosa sensación, enserio... —Sirius estaba sentado en la enorme mesa en el comedor de la casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place—.

Sus padres le miraban y Regulus comía de su plato en silencio.

—Eres un ingrato—dijo su madre mientras su nariz enrojecía—.

—No soy un ingrato, lo que pasa es que no quería venir aquí... —replicó Sirius—.

Apenas había probado la cena y el fuerte nudo que tenía su estómago preso, creía por momentos.

—¿Crees acaso que nosotros te queremos aquí? —Orión habló y levantó lentamente sus ojos del plato para encontrarse con los de su hijo—. Si estas aquí es por necesidad, no por gusto...

Regulus miró a su hermano y pudo ver como sus ojos se enrojecían.

—Sigo sin entender que hago aquí, entonces —dijo Sirius apenas sin voz—.

—Tu hermano ya te dijo que tenemos una cena en noche vieja... —Walburga hablaba mientras cortaba el filete en su plato—. ¿Que crees que dirían nuestros invitados si no estuvieras aquí?

—Que no estoy aquí...

—Sirius... —susurró Regulus—.

Orión volvió a levantar la vista del plato y miró a su hijo. Había una rabia en sus ojos, una rabia que inspiraba miedo a Sirius. Inspiraba un temor frío y helado, la sensación de poder matar. Esos ojos eran los ojos con lo que miraría un asesino a su victima.

—¿Que has estado haciendo este año, Sirius? —dijo Orión—.

—¿No habéis recibido las notas? —preguntó Sirius—. Pensé que las habían enviado la semana pasada...

—Las hemos recibido, sí. —Walbularga se giró hacía Regulus—. Estoy muy orgullosa de tus resultados, Regulus —dijo dibujando una sonrisa—. Tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos, enhorabuena.

—Grácias, Madre. —Regulus sonrió con temor y miró a su hermano que le miraba impasible—.

—¿Y yo, Madre? —Sirius habló entonces con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. ¿Me vas a felicitar a mi también? ¿Me vais a dar la enhorabuena por mis excelentes cualificaciones?

Su padre levantó la vista y le miró.

—¿Que haces cuando faltas a clase, Sirius? ¿Donde vas?

—¿Que gracia tendría si os lo cuento?

—Nos lo cuentes o no, seguirá sin tener ninguna gracia —dijo Orión—.

Entonces Sirius calló y la estancia se sumió en el silencio, un silencio frió y espectral que asolaba toda la casa desde hacía años.

Sirius no conseguía recordar en que momento había podido ser feliz allí. Era un desolador lugar que lo único que le provocaba eran ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraría. Lo único que le retenía allí era su hermano y el recuerdo que podría tener de lo que alguna vez fue su relación, su hermandad y amistad.

—Espero poder disfrutar de tus modales en la cena de Noche Vieja —dijo Walburga mirando al mayor de sus hijos—. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de reproche hacía nada, no quería escuchar ningún comentario despectivo hacía nadie y mucho menos que hables esos amigos tuyos... ¿Queda claro?

—¿A que viene eso ahora?

—Solo te advierto de que no quiero tonterías de las tuyas —dijo su madre con los ojos chispeantes—. Al más mínimo atisbo de grosería desearás no haber nacido...

—Ahora mismo lo estoy deseando con toda mi alma... —dijo casi en un susurro con la intención de que solo Regulus le escuchara—.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta de antes... —volvió a hablar Orión—. ¿Que demonios haces cuando no asistes a las clases?

—Últimamente no suelo faltar tanto a clase —dijo con las cejas arqueadas—. Es mas —hablaba mientras mantenía el cubierto en lo alto y tenía la boca llena—... Ahora asisto a clase y es cuando llego, que me echan sin motivo...

Su padre dio un golpe en la mesa.

—¡No estoy pagando esa asquerosa escuela para que mi hijo malgaste su tiempo sin ir a clase! —dijo en un grito ahogado y con la rabia aferrada a su garganta—.

Regulus temblaba en su asiento y Sirius le miró con los ojos entornados y apiadándose de él.

—Nadie te pide que lo hagas —osó decir Sirius—.

Esa noche estaban siendo demasiado crueles con él. Esa noche se estaban excediendo en terrible manera con él y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse callar por un par de asesinos.

Su padre respiró hondo y bajo despacio la vista al plato.

—Querida... —poso una mano sobre la de su esposa y la miró con delicadeza—. ¿Recuerdas que estuvimos planteando la idea de que Hogwarts ya no era un buen lugar para que nuestros hijos, futuras personas de las que nos hemos de sentir orgullosos... —matizo esas palabras por encima del resto—... pasen su época estudiantil?

—Lo recuerdo, Orión —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en sus finos labios—.

—No es mal momento para hablar sobre la inminente posibilidad del traslado a Durmstrang, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco. ¿Durmstrang? ¡Jamás! Jamás aceptaría ir a allí, jamás permitiría que sus padres se lo llevarán a tal lugar. Nunca permitiría que le separan de su verdadera familia, de su hogar, del lugar donde residía toda su felicidad. En Hogwarts, dentro de las paredes de aquel castillo centenario, estaba concentrado todo lo que le daba razones para seguir, todo lo que tenía. Nunca permitiría que le apartaran de todo aquello.

—Ni lo consideréis —Sirius se levantó de la silla, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, haciendo que los platos y vasos temblaran bajo el efecto del estrépito creado—. ¡Jamás me iré de Hogwarts!

—Harás lo que yo te ordene, cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera —Orión puso mucho énfasis en todas sus palabras y miró a su hijo con ira—. Siéntate y pide perdón por el golpe...

—NO.

—¿Como?

—He dicho, que NO.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a tu padre! —chillo Walburga—. ¡Y siéntate en esa silla!

—Déjalo... —dijo con una sonrisa Orión—. Ahora cenará de pie ¿te parece?

Sirius suspiró y miró una vez a su hermano con una tierna sonrisa. Sirius sabía que esa noche las cosas no iban a acabar bien y esa sonrisa tenía la terrible finalidad de despedida.

—¡No pienso irme de Hogwarts! —volvió a insistir—.

—¿Por que? —Orión se pusó en pie—. ¿Por que no podrías estar con tus amigos? ¿Por que tendrías que renunciar a todo aquellos que amas? —decía con ironía e ira. Caminó hasta Sirius y se puso frente a él—. Sirius Black, traidor y deshonra de toda la familia. Cygnus no tenía bastante con Andrómeda que a mi te tubo que tocar otro traidor... ¿Que he hecho para que mi hijo, mi primogénito actúe así? ¿Que hemos hecho para que tal peso caiga sobre los Black? ¿Acaso hemos sido malos contigo? ¡Has tenido todo lo que siempre has querido! ¡Todos los caprichos que siempre has deseado!

—¡Solo eran cosas materiales, caprichos sin valor! —respondió Sirius—.

—¿Nunca ha sido suficiente? ¿Nunca has sido feliz? Y ahora nos lo pagas con esto... Con tu actitud, traicionando a tu familia y a su ancestral tradición —Orión hablaba acariciando cada palabra que sus labios emitían. Había ira y rabia en cada sonido que emergía de su garganta. Descargaba veneno sobre su hijo—. ¡A esos que llamas amigos! Esos traidores de Sangre Sucia y de procedencia Muggle... Y ESOS POTTER —dijo con asco— Una familia de traidores ¡QUE MERECEN LA MUERTE! —sus ojos centelleaban, eran los ojos de alguien que podía matar—. Pero no te preocupes, a todos ellos... Poca vida les queda —sonrió—.

Los manos de Sirius colisionaron sobre el pecho de su padre empujándole. Una ola de adrenalina había recorrido todo su cuerpo en escuchar aquellas palabras y la ira le emergió desde el interior. Empujó a su padre con la intención de hacerle daño.

—¡Cabrón hijo de Puta! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar de ellos...

Sirius calló al suelo dolorosamente al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara. Calló en peso muerto sobre el frío parquet. Orión había pegado a su hijo y le había tirado al suelo, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

Walburga lloraba desde su silla.

Regulus se levantó con absoluta rapidez para socorrer a su hermano que yacía en el suelo.

Orión se masajeaba el dolorido puño.

—Sirius... —Regulus intentó incorporar a su hermano—. Sirius, levanta... ¡Vamos!  
La cabeza de Sirius daba vueltas y sentía una fuerte presión en la nariz y en el ojo. Como si el peso del universo estuviera cayendo sobre su rostro y no pudiera tenderse en pie siquiera. Le sangraba la nariz. Un chorro de líquido escarlata mancho sus ropas, pero Regulus seguía al lado de su hermano intentando que se tendiera en pie. Al final lo consiguió.

Sirius intentó ubicarse y corrió hacía las escaleras, subiendo a su habitación con agilidad. Regulus le siguió.

Entró en su cuarto y fue a por la mochila, metió toda la ropa que se había traido de Hogwarts para las vacaciones y la cerró con fuerza.

—¿Que haces? —dijo Regulus desde el umbral de la puerta—. Sirius, no puedes irte...

—Claro que puedo —apenas podía emitir sonidos, tenías las cuerdas vocales totalmente contraídas—. Lo estoy haciendo, no aguanto más...

—No puedes dejarme solo...

—Pues lo estoy haciendo —Sirius cogió la chaqueta de cuero negra y las llaves de la moto. Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y fue hasta la puerta, encarando a su hermano—..

Los ojos de Regulus tenían miedo.

—No te vayas...

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí —sollozó Sirius—. ¡MIRA! —gritó señalando la nariz sangrando y el ojo entumecido—. Yo no soy como vosotros, jamás lo he sido... Y por eso, debo irme.

Bajo las escaleras de tres en tres con la chaqueta, las llaves y la mochila fuertemente aferradas a él. Era todo lo que necesitaba para irse. Eso, y el valor suficiente para enfrentar a ser rechazado para siempre en su familia. La fuerza suficiente para admitir que ya no iba a ser reconocido como Black, que su familia rehusaría de él y que para ellos, jamás volvería a existir.

Estaba listo.

Llegó al recibidor

—Si sales por esa puerta, jamás volverás a entrar —Orión hablaba desde el interior del pasillo—.

Sirius sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda a su padre.

—¿Que me haría volver?

—Somos tu familia... —dijo Regulus desde la escalera—.

—Una familia que se considera superior a otras por hacer caso a un loco, maniático, asesino, que busca la muerte de todo aquel con quien se cruza... ¡Me niego a formar parte de esto!

La mano de Sirius hizo girar el pomo y salió sin mirar atrás.

Se puso la chaqueta y subió a la moto que había aparcada en la cera de enfrente. Era la moto que se compró con el dinero que sus padres le dieron por navidad el año anterior. Apenas había tenido tiempo para usarla y ahora era su oportunidad. Quería huir de allí. Quería alejarse cuanto más pudiera sin volver la vista atrás. Sin remordimientos y sin miedos al horizonte.

Encendió el motor y aceleró, entró en la ciudad de Londres y se materializó con la carretera que pisaba bajo las ruedas de la Harley Davinson Voladora del 66. Las luces parecían arder en sus ojos, las personas parecían simples sombras que desaparecían con el viento. Corría como nunca lo había hecho, esquivaba cuanto coche o autobús veía. Iba con un rumbo fijo y no pararía hasta llegar al lugar en el que se sentía acogido. No pararía hasta llegar a la persona que consideraba su hogar. Donde James estuviera, allí estaba su hogar. Siempre había sido así, nunca lo puso en duda.

Aparcó frente a la casa y bajó de la moto.

Abrió la valla y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta. Era una colosal casa que formaba parte de una familiar urbanización a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pico al timbre y la puerta se abrió segundos después.

—¿Sirius? —el rosto de James empalideció al encontrarse a su hermano con la cara rota en su puerta—.

Sirius tenía la nariz rota y el rostro lleno de sangre reseca. El fluido escarlata se había adherido a su piel y por el viento durante el viaje en moto, este, se había secado. Su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y tenía la pupila ensangrentada. Había recibido un fuerte golpe y sufría una pequeña hemorragia interna.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿¡SIRIUS QUE TE HA PASADO!? —James abrió la puerta y le incitó a entrar mientras Sirius colgó sus brazos en los hombros de su amigo. Se dejó caer, notó como sus piernas no le respondían y este le llevó al interior de la casa—. ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡RÁPIDO, VENID!

—James, estoy bien —dijo Sirius intentando hablar—. Solo ha sido una pelea...

—Oh, Merlín... ¡Sirius, mira tu ojo! —James estaba muy alarmado—. ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que te han hecho?

Los señores Potter aparecieron.

—¿Que son esos gritos, James? —dijo el Señor Potter—. ¡SIRIUS! —Exclamó en ver al joven—.

—¿¡Cielo, que te ha pasado!? —se alarmó la Señora Potter—.

—Siento de veras aparecer a estas horas y de esta forma... —dijo Sirius avergonzado—. No sabía donde ir...

—Oh, cariño... —la madre de James se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó con ternura—. No lo lamentas, tranquilo... Aquí siempre tendrás una casa.

—Lo siento... —volvió a balbucear—.

James se mordió el labio, jamás había visto así a Padfoot.

—Dime, ¿que te han hecho, Sirius? —dijo el señor Potter—.

Suspiró.

—Mi padre —contestó—, hemos discutido...

La madre de James sollozó.

—Tiene que verte un médico ahora mismo...

—¡NO! —exclamó Sirius—. No, no... No necesito médicos, de veras... Estoy bien, es solo un golpe —Sirius cambió la expresión en su cara e intentó imitar su habitual sonrisa—. Mañana estaré fresco como una rosa.

—Sirius... —James miró a su amigo muy preocupado—.

—De verdad, James... Estoy bien —dijo Sirius—.

Pero James vio la mentira en sus ojos, su hermano no estaba nada bien.

 **En el próximo, mas y mejor (espero y deseo). Hasta entonces,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once... Y DOCE! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Todos los presentes chocaron entre ellos las copas de cava, gritaban cantos de alegría y esperanza para el año entrante. La felicidad se respiraba y se materializaba con el ambiente embriagador. La familia era algo tan homogéneo en el mundo de James. Si rius sentía tanta admiración hacía todo ese mundo que él solo conocía desde lejos. Jamás había experimentado aquella grata sensación de plenitud junto a su familia y lo que veía desde lejos, como un mero espectador en la familia de James, le permitía poder degustar solo un poco aquel sabor tan dulce.

—Feliz año nuevo, hermano —James abrazó a Sirius colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros y, a su misma vez, dando un sorbo a la copa de cava que sujetaba—.

—Feliz año nuevo —sonrió e imitó a James—.

La cena se había hecho tan amena. Todos los comensales habían disfrutado de la encantadora velada en casa de los Potter. Había llegado familia de James de todas partes de Inglaterra. Sus padres organizaban esta fiesta todos los finales de año. Reunían a toda su familia, tíos, primos, abuelos, sobrinos... Y juntos, celebraban el comienzo de año.

Sirius lo veía todo como un extraño. Su inminente huida de casa de sus padres le había afectado en terrible manera. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esto marcaba el final y el comienzo de una etapa nueva para él. Jamás volverían las cosas a ser como eran y eso era un echo.

Aveces envidiaba a James. Solo aveces, sentía una envidia sana hacía lo afortunado que era su amigo, lo extremadamente afortunado que llegaba a ser y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pero Sirius sí.

Los invitados hablaban y reían en el comedor de las casa de los Potter. Comían frutos secos, charlaban y jugaban a cartas mientras la copa se llenaba de cava de forma paulatina .

James y Sirius se miraron compartiendo una mirada cómplice y ambos salieron juntos de la casa. Se dirigieron al patio trasero.

En salir al exterior, el gélido frío de enero se apoderó de sus cuerpos. James se sentó en un viejo columpio que su padre le compró de niño y Sirius se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Miraba a su amigo desde abajo.

—Se agradece —dijo Sirius llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios—. Hacia tiempo que no saciaba a mis vicios.

James sonrió mirando a su amigo.

—¡Que exagerado! Tampoco hace mucho que no fumabas... ¿Un par de semanas?

—Me quedé sin cigarrillos hace un par de días. Antes de volver a Hogwarts compraré 10 cajetillas para que me duren todo lo que queda de curso...

—¿Solo diez? —ambos rieron—.

James se balanceaba cómodamente en el columpio.

—A malas se las robo a alguno de séptimo.

—No me la jugaría.

—Ya me las apañaré —sus labios volvieron a saborear el humeante gusto a tabaco. Aspiro y dejo ir el humo lentamente por la boca—.

James miró hacía el cielo.

—Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a poner mas difícil a partir de ahora...

—¿Por que?

—Es una sensación —James miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. Como si nunca pudiera volver a este momento, como si nunca volviera a ser todo como es ahora.

—No te rayes, Prongs —bromeó Sirius dando otra calada—.

—¡Va enserio! —Protestó—. Es como algo que no se me va de la cabeza.

—Lily no se te va de la cabeza.

—A parte —El cuerpo de James sufrió un repentino escalofrío—. ¡Que frió hace, joder!

Ambos rieron. Sirius tosió y el humo se evaporizó a su alrededor.

—Tendrías que dejarlo, enserio. No te lo planteas?

—¿Que va a hacerme, matarme? —Sirius aspiro con fuerza—. Que lo haga... —el humo salió entonces atravesando sus gruesos labios—.

—Padfoot...

—Es como si no fuera nadie, como si no importara realmente... Podría desaparecer mañana y no importarle a nadie.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó James— A mi me importas... —dijo muy serio—.

—Lo sé, hermano... —Miró enternecido a James y luego volvió a colocarse el cigarrillo en la boca—. Me refería a otra cosa...

—¿A que?

—No importa...

—¡Claro que importa! Dime, —dijo James— ¿a que te referías?

 _A Remus, hermano... A Remus_

Pero fue incapaz de decírselo a James. No podía, simplemente. No era porque James no le inspirara la confianza necesaria, sino que el mismo no se atrevía, no estaba preparado para confesar un secreto que atesoraba desde hacia años. Un secreto que arrastraba desde que tenia uso de razón. Siempre había sentido esa atracción hacia ambos sexos. Siempre había querido probarlo todo. Siempre ponía al vicio como como excusa para todos sus actos y actitudes, siempre ponía como excusa querer vivir experiencias y sentir, pero el sabia que eso era mas que todas esas excusas que siempre ponía. No podía cambiar ahora.

Jamas le había confesado ese gran secreto a nadie.

—¿Sirius?

—Enserio, James... No quiero hablar de esto ahora —Tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplasto bajo sus botas de cuero—. No hay ganas...

—Como quieras, pensé que confiabas en mi, pero bueno...

—No es eso, hermano y lo sabes...—Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la cajetilla de tabaco y cogió otro cigarrillo. Se lo llevó lentamente a la boca—. Confío en ti, eso esta claro...

James le miraba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Como quieras...

Hubo un tranquilo silencio, y es que aunque no lo pareciera, Sirius y James eran capaces de estar callados y serenarse juntos sin necesidad de palabras. No necesitan palabras para entenderse.

—Mañana vienen Peter y Remus —dijo James—.

—Sí... Lo sé.

Sirius calló en la cuenta de que mañana tendría que enfrentarse al encuentro de Remus y ambos tendrían que volver a fingir que no se deseaban y tendrían que mantenerse lo mas alejados el uno del otro como fuera posible.

No tenia ni idea de como iba a reaccionar al verle después de casi una semana. No sabia como iba a actuar cuando le tubiera delante, quizás no pueda aguantarlo y se tire a sus brazos o quizás solo es una obsesión pasajera. Sea lo que sea, que Remus y Sirius estén cara a cara, es un echo.

De todas formas, mañana le tendría delante y las cosas pueden llegar a ser muy distintas de como el se las espera.

—Si te parece bien —dijo James—, vas tu a buscar a Remus y yo voy a buscar a Peter... Y nos encontramos todos en Covent Garden y comemos algo por allí.

—¿Por que no vamos todos juntos? —la idea de estar a solas con Remus le aterraba, tener que enfrentarse a Remus de nuevo le hacía imaginarse lo peor, el rechazo—. Quiero decir, vamos los dos a buscar a Peter primero y luego a Remus, o como quieras...

—Lo decía por ahorrar tiempo...

—Vale, vale... Pues hagámoslo así, me parece bien —Sirius aplastó el segundo cigarrillo bajo sus botas—. Comemos algo en Covent Garden y listo —dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo—.

—Plan perfecto —sonrió James—.

Al rato, entraron en la casa. Sus pies arrastraban los recuerdos que habían vivido aquellos días en casa de James. No había nadie que significara tanto como James lo hacía para Sirius. Era su familia y lo sabía. Sabía que estando a su lado jamás estaría solo y eso le reconfortaba. Habían pasando unos días fantásticos en esa casa, habían compartido momentos que solo había existido en la imaginación de Sirius cuando fantaseaba con tener una familia como la tenía James.

Subieron a la habitación. Los padres de James habían improvisado una cama para Sirius. Con un golpe de varita hicieron aparecer un colchón mullido y le habían prestado unas sabanas.

—¿Has notado a Remus algo extraño últimamente? —dijo James mirando el techo de su habitación—.

—¿A que te refieres? —Sirius estaba tumbado hacía el lado izquierdo—.

—Ha estado más callado de lo normal desde la noche del baile...

—Yo le veo igual.

—No nos ha hablado de Alma y no se ha preocupado por ella, ¿sabes?

El estómago de Sirius se contrajo.

 _Alma._

Ni si quiera había pensado en ella. Ni si quiera se había parado a pensar en que por su culpa, Remus le había sido infiel a su novia. No se había parado a pensar en que, aunque Remus aceptara que aquel beso había significado algo, nunca sería lo suficientemente importante como para que diera por terminada su relación con Alma. Sirius sabía y entendía lo que esta chica significaba para Remus y que jamás le escogería a él. Sus esperanzas menguaban considerando que Remus le había rechazado dolorosamente y se había negado a las posibles emociones que sintió durante aquel beso.

—¿Pasa algo, Sirius?

—No, no... Aunque ahora que lo dices, si que es verdad que no habló de Alma en el tren... Ni si quiera se preocupó de mandar a alguno de nosotros para hablar con ella y así saber como esta —dijo Sirius—.

—Supongo que se habrán escrito durante vacaciones...

—¿Sabes si terminaron o algo?

—No... Remus no nos dijo nada y por eso te comentaba que esta raro, por que no nos ha dicho nada de ella —se explicó James—. Quizás rompieron cuando Remus le dijo que no podía ir al baile...

—No creo... De camino a la casa de los gritos, durante la noche del baile, la vimos... Iba bastante guapa y noté como Remus la miraba, ¿sabes? —la voz de Sirius se entristeció en recordar aquel momento bajo la capa—.

—Pues, si te digo la verdad... No notó nada diferente en Remus cuando ve Alma —dijo James—.

Sirius se giró.

—¿No, y eso?

—No la mira de manera especial... A Lilly la mira igual, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

—¿A Lilly? —Sirius rió—. Como te fijas, Prongs...

—Calla —rió—. Me refiero a que Remus y Lilly son amigos y ya esta... Y se miran en plan amigos, ¿sabes? —hizo una pausa—. Y con Alma, me da la sensación, de que la mira igual. Con la ternura que se mira a una amiga, pero no con la intensidad con la que se mira a la chica que te gusta.

—Que profundo estas hoy... —rió Sirius—.

—¡Es verdad! —James insistió—. ¿No te das cuenta tu, no?

No, definitivamente Sirius no se daba cuenta de esas cosas.

—Pues no me he fijado, la verdad...

Pero los ojos de Remus le hablaban cuando sus miradas conectaban. Sentía esa especie de conexión entre ellos que los unía. Sus ojos hablaban por ellos mismos y se decían todo aquello que sus bocas no se atrevían.

—¿Que pasará con ellos? —preguntó Sirius pensando en voz alta. Se dio cuenta de que lo había pronunciado en recibir la respuesta de James—.

—¿Ellos?

—Ya sabes, Remus y Alma... —le dolía pensar en un _ellos_ —.

—¿Y que quieres que pase?

—¡Joder, James! Como se nota que es de madrugada... —se burló Sirius exasperado—. Quiero decir, ¿que pasará con ellos ahora que su relación está tan tensa?

—¿Por lo del baile y tal?

—Si...

—No lo sé, la verdad —dijo James—. Supongo que Alma le perdonará, al fin y al cabo, el no tiene la culpa... ¿No?

—Supongo que no... —añadió Sirius con voz queda—.

—Estaría muy mal si le deja, ¿no crees?

 _No, James... ¡Ojalá!_

Sirius se odió a si mismo por pensar eso. El que Alma dejará a Remus le provocaría mucho dolor, y eso era lo último que Sirius deseaba para Remus. Estaba dispuesto a exponer y destrozar su propia felicidad antes que la de Remus con tal de que el sufra lo menos posible.

El cansancio pudo con ellos y pronto cayeron profundamente dormidos. Los sueños apresaron sus mentes y la inundaron de memorias que al despertar no recordarían.

Abrió los ojos y sintió el frió tacto de su piel contra el cristal de la ventana. El vaivén del tren y el traqueteó de las ruedas movían acompasado su cuerpo. Había dormido en la peor posición inimaginable. Le dolía el cuello y se le había quedado el brazo dormido. En estirarse, le crujió toda la espalda en un chirriante sonido. El sabor en su boca a papel húmedo, le hizo sentirse sucio y adormecido, aunque apenas había podido dormir.

Remus había cogido el primer tren de la mañana, a las 6. Y sus ojos, cansados y abatidos por el inminente insomnio, se habían rendido ante el vaivén del tren con destino a Londres. Los Merodeadores pasarían un par de días en casa de James, y Remus aun no se hacía la idea de tener que ver nuevamente a Sirius, después aquel doloroso rechazo por su parte. Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel día, desde aquel beso y empezaba a ver las cosas de otra manera. Solo llevaba poco más de una semana sin ver a Sirius y sentía como poco a poco el mundo se había más pesado a sus espaldas. Quería verle ¡YA! Quería tenerle cerca y saber que esta bien y decirle que le bese otra vez como lo hizo aquella noche. Las ansias de estar con Sirius, de mirarle y tocarle, le han hecho imposible dormir en estos últimos días. El saber que estarían en casa de James y que podría verle antes de que empiecen las clases, le cortaba la respiración. Y aunque una parte de su mente se avergonzaba de todo aquello que tan impulsibamente sentía, el tenía la necesidad de vivir todo aquello y de sentirlo. Era inevitable.

Al rato, el tren frenó en seco.

El cuerpo de Remus se inclinó bruscamente hacía delante por la inercia de movimiento, pero volvió a su posición con agilidad. El corazón le latía desbocado mientras cogía la pequeña maleta y el abrigo. Llegó a la puerta del vagón a paso lento, no quería enfrentarse a ese inminente reencuentro. Asomó su cuerpo y buscando entre el gentío, lo vio.

Allí estaba, esperando por él.

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estoy mas liada que nunca, ya han empezado las clases y no encuentro tiempo ni para respirar. Espero que lo entiendan, quizás ahora tardaré mas de lo habitual, por favor... ¡No me maten! El próximo va a ser de lo mejorcito, esperen con ganas por que vale la pena... Espero que no demorarme mucho, escribir el siguiente esta en mis prioridades, así que no se preocupen, encontraré tiempo donde pueda.**

 **Ah, por cierto... ¡Feliz día de Luna Llena! ¡Deseádle fuerzas a nuestro lobito favorito!**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos conectaron.

Allí estaba Sirius, apoyado contra una columna de piedra. La chaqueta de cuero negro cubría sus brazos doblados al pecho. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas rodias y sus piernas estaba presas bajo unos apretados pantalones agujereados de color negro. Bajo la chaqueta de cuero, llevaba una camiseta blanca que transparentaba las curvas del pecho de Sirius.

Remus sintió como la sangre se movía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

Sus pies se movieron intuitivamente hacía aquel chico. Sirius se quedó helado y no se movió, pero a Remus le faltó poco para correr. Atravesó al gentío con una rapidez de la que ni él mismo se creía capaz de alcanzar.

Llegó hasta él.

Remus soltó la mochila que calló al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido. Se abalanzó sobre Sirius sin pensarlo dos veces y sus cuerpos encajaron como dos piezas de puzzle. Se enroscaron entre brazos y aspiraron con fuerza el aroma de aquel momento. Apenas había pasado dos semanas sin verse, dos semanas desde aquel beso, pero lo sabían, ya no podían estar él uno sin él otro. No supieron en que momento uno de los dos levantó la mirada haciendo que sus bocas quedaran muy juntas y había una fuerza magnética superior que incitaba a que se unieran. Había algo que les hacía imposible retirar la vista y separarse, había una atracción que pedía más. Remus apretó sus manos al cuello de la cazadora de piel negra y arrastrando a Sirius por la columna de piedra hacía el otro lado, quedaron escondidos de la vista de los ojos del mundo. Entre la fría pared y la pedregosa columna, Remus no lo soportaba más. Había algo superior a él que le incitaba a hacerlo. Y sufrió el terrible impulso de besarle.

Y lo hizo.

Fue un beso duro. La boca de Remus, aun habiendo sido la incitadora del beso, permaneció fría en un primer contacto. Sirius, en sentir a Remus tan tenso, colocó sus manos en la nuca del chico y la masajeó con calma y separando sus labios por unos segundos, miró a Remus. Ninguno de los dos entendió el poder de aquella mirada.

—Tranquilo —sus manos apretaron la nuca de Remus—. Tranquilo... —susurraba—.

Remus respiró con fuerza y afirmó subiendo y bajando la cabeza sutilmente.. Sus bocas se juntaron con lentitud. Sirius se dejo envolver por aquellos labios y por una vez, dejó que fuera la otra persona quien llevará el ritmo.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto de un beso.

Los labios de Remus eran tan cálidos, su calor corporal había aumentado considerablemente y, sin embargo, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. En sus manos había un nerviosismo nunca antes experimentado, como si fuera su primer beso, como si nunca se hubiera besado hasta entonces y se sintió un inexperto ante la magnificencia de Remus.

Había algo mágico que incitaba a Remus a seguir con aquel beso, había algo que les unía, una fuerza superior, una atracción fatal. Y Remus se vio incapaz de parar, le parecía el mayor de los castigos, la mayor de las condenas. No se imaginaba vivir sin sentir aquella sensación, sin sentir todo aquello que Sirius provocaba en él.

A medida que el beso adquiría más fluidez, sus lenguas bailaban pegadas al son de sus acelerados corazones. Las manos de Sirius, inmóviles y adheridas a la nuca de Remus, parecían inexpertas en el arte. Pero, Remus, quien tan nervioso y inseguro parecía, movía sus manos con total deleite para Sirius. Lo arrimó y lo aplastó contra la pared de la columna y, aunque Sirius fuera más alto, se sintió pequeño entre sus brazos. Las manos de Remus recorrieron su espalda, subiendo con lentitud desde los huesos del coxis hasta aferrarse con fuerza a su pelo. Recorrió con los dedos todas las fracciones de Sirius y se dio cuenta de que sus labios se habían separados y ambos respiraban con los ojos extasiados y el aliento entrecortado.

Sirius puso las manos en el pecho del chico y todo él, cayó rendido a sus pies, se sintió terriblemente suyo.

Remus acarició con suavidad los pómulos de Sirius, pasó las yemas de los dedos por las comisuras de los labios húmedos y calientes. Se perdió en aquel mar gris dentro de los ojos del chico al que acaba de besar.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurró muy bajito Sirius con una maliciosa sonrisa—.

Remus miraba su rostro con total deleite, como si no quisiera salir de aquel hueco entre la columna y la pared, aquel hueco que había sido el único testigo de aquel momento tan terriblemente íntimo.

—Vale... —Remus deshizo el contacto entre ellos y fue el primero en salir del hueco y volver a la estación—.

Sirius se quedó allí durante unos segundos, intentado desenturbiar su mente y canalizar todo lo que le acaba de pasar. Intentó entenderlo y reaccionar de una manera cuerda y madura. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pedregosa superficie y cerró fuertemente los ojos aspirando entrecortado. No podía creerse lo que acaba de pasar. Tenía la mente en blanco y el cuerpo le temblaba. Un gran éxtasis recorría todo su cuerpo provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas allí donde las manos de Remus habían marcado territorio.

Salió detrás de Remus y ambos se quedaron mirando la bullicio de personas que fluían a su alrededor. Intentaron actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ni si quiera se miraban.

Remus recogió su mochila del suelo y se clocó la chaqueta. Acto seguido miró a Sirius.

—¿Teníamos que irnos, no?

Sirius no salía de su asombro y mirando a Remus con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos, dijo:

—James nos espera en Covent Garden... —su voz temblaba—.

Sirius se sentía tan patético, se estaba comportando como un crío. Ese extraño ataque repentino de nerviosismo estaba jugando en su contra.

—¿Nos vamos pues?

Sirius asintió y cedió el paso a Remus.

Había muchísima gente aquella mañana en la estación y apenas podían moverse con fluidez. Aun así, ellos dos se mantuvieron lo más cerca posible. De camino hasta la salida sus manos se rozaron sutilmente, como si intentaran mantener el contacto y solo pudiera probar un poquito de aquella sensación.

Llegaron a la calle.

—¿Como llegamos a Covent Garden? —dijo Remus mirando a Sirius—.

—He venido en moto...

Los ojos de Remus se iluminaron.

—¿Ya la conduces?

—No podía esperar más... —dijo—.

Sus labios se tensaron en una gran sonrisa. Le temblaban las manos y se sentía de lo mas ridículo.

Remus no entendía porque era incapaz de entablar conversación con Sirius. Tampoco era que Sirius pusiera de su parte, pero después de haberle besado, no debería resultarle tan complicado.

Llegaron a la moto de Sirius. Estaba aparcada en medio de la cera, justo delante de la estación de tren.

Sirius pasó una pierna por encima de la moto y se sentó. La puso en marcha y miró a Remus con la sonrisa curvada.

—¿A que esperas?

—No sé si me atrevo a subir en eso...

El corazón de Sirius palpitaba con fuerza, pero a pesar de su nerviosismo, no podía dejar de ser Sirius, así que con la sonrisa torcida, una ceja alzada y la voz melodiosa y carismática, dijo:

—O sea que me pegas un morreo en medio de una de las estaciones de tren mas transitadas de Londres —Remus se ruborizo—. Y ahora no te atreves a subirte en una moto...

Remus frunció los labios y alzó una ceja intentado imitar la expresión de Sirius cuando coquetea con él y se subió en la moto.

—¿Contento?

—Vas a tener que sujetarte a algo, lobito... Si no quieres salir volando —le tentó Sirius—.

Adoraba cuando sus labios pronunciaban aquella palabra.

 _Lobito_.

Remus se colgó la mochila a la espalda y pasó, con delicadeza, ambos brazos por debajo de la chaqueta de Sirius. Quedó en pleno contacto con el fino lino de la camiseta blanca y pudo notar las curvas del abdomen bien marcadas y prietas.

Sirius se estremeció en silencio bajo el tacto de sus manos.

Giró la cabeza quedando muy cerca del rostro de Remus que se pegó a él completamente.

Pudo sentir su aliento.

—No te sueltes.

Sirius acarició las manos de Remus que se adherían a su abdomen.

—Tu procura no matarnos a los dos...

—¡Oye! —puso el motor en marcha—. Aquí las normas las pongo yo...

El motor rugió y la moto aceleró. Sus cuerpos se movieron simultáneamente y Remus se pegó mas al cuerpo de Sirius, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos.

Avanzaron rápidamente por la ciudad. Sirius corría mucho y aceleraba con gran facilidad, así que pocas veces encontraban los semáforos en rojo. En llegar al centro de la ciudad, el tráfico fue disminuyendo, solo habían taxis. La moto de Sirius avanzaba precipitosa a través de los negros coches que circulaban las carreteras de la ciudad. Se movía con agilidad y fue en ese momento de plena velocidad y éxtasis para ambos, cuando Sirius se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Por que me has besado?

Remus no respondió.

—¿Has cambiado de idea y lo has aceptado, eh? —insistió Sirius—.

Remu seguía sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Sabía que lo harías...

—¿Sí, de verdad? —Remus jamás había entonado la voz de esa manera, jamás había coqueteado intentado imitar a Sirius, y ahora, estaba siguiendo y entrando en su juego—. Parecías muy confundido, algo nervioso...

—¿Yo? No era a mi a quien casi le da un ataque al corazón...

La moto frenó en seco y, gracias a la inercia, sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más. Remus acarició sutilmente el abdomen del chico y Sirius se estremeció.

—Ya hemos llegado...

—¿Tengo que soltarte? —dijo Remus en un susurro y pegado a la oreja de Sirius—.

—Por mi puedes quedarte así todo el día...

Remus suspiró y se contuvo para no morderle el cuello allí mismo, y bajó lentamente de la moto. Sus manos se arrastraron por el torso de Sirius mientras se bajaba y quedaba justo delante de él.

Sirius apagó el motor sin retirar los ojos de los de Remus. Ambos se estaban comiendo con la mirada.

—¡Mira que tenemos aquí! —James rodeó a Remus por los hombros—. ¿Porque habéis tardado tanto?

—Había mucho tráfico, —dijo Sirius bajando de la moto—. ¿Que pasa, Wormtail? ¿Que tal las fiestas? —Sirius se movió hasta Peter y lo saludó dándole un suave golpe en el brazo—. ¿Mucho desmadre en Noche Vieja?

Peter subió y bajó los hombros.

—Estuve en casa, no salí...

—Nosotros tampoco —dijo Sirius—.

—¿Nosotros? —Añadió Remus—. ¿Estuviste en casa de James en Noche Vieja?

Sirius le miró y asintió.

—¿Buscamos un sitio para comer o que? —añadió James queriendo cambiar de tema—.

—¿Algo Muggle? —dijo Sirius—.

—Vale.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño bar, un oscuro lugar que se reducía a cinco mesas desordenadas y una barra llena de gente. Se sentaron en la única mesa bacía, al fondo del pequeño local, arrinconados en la pared. Sirius se sentó al lado de Peter y enfrente de Remus. Sus piernas se rozaron en acomodarse en la silla. Ambos retiraron la pierna evitando el contacto. Tuvieron miedo a que los demás lo notaran.

—En menudo sitio nos hemos metido —dijo James acomodándose en la mesa—. Podríamos haber ido al Caldero Chorreante... Al menos sé que pedir, aquí...

—Yo tampoco conozco la comida Muggle —dijo Peter—. No voy a saber que pedir...

—A ti te da igual, te lo comes todo... —dijo Sirius e inmediatamente todos rieron—.

Miró a Remus, su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Buena esa, hermano... —dijo James que inmediatamente miró a la camarera que se acercaba—. Enserio... ¿que pedimos?

—Yo os ayudo... —dijo Remus—.

La camarera llegó a la mesa.

—¿Que vais a tomar? —dijo la mujer con una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano—.

James, Peter y Sirius se miraron entre ellos. No solían estar en contacto con el mundo Muggle y cuando se enfrentaban a acciones tan cotidianas como ir a un bar o comprar algo, siempre andaban algo perdidos.

Remus les miró y suspiró.

—Pon cuatro _Coca Colas_ para beber —dijo muy seguro de si mismo—. Y pon cuatro raciones de _Fish &Ships_.

La mujer lo apuntó en la libreta y se retiró sin decir nada.

—¿Que son _Fish &Ships_? —dijo James—.

—Lo que comen los turistas...

—Nosotros no somos turistas —dijo Peter—.

—Ya, pero no os hubierais puesto de acuerdo... —respondió Remus hundiéndose en la silla—. Así que me he tomado la libertad de decidir que hoy comeremos como turistas...

—¿Quien te ha concedido esa libertad? —dijo Sirius alzando una ceja—.

Remus iba a responder.

—¡Bueno! —dijo James antes de que pudiera responder Remus.—. ¿Que planes tenemos para hoy?

—¡ALCHOOOOL! —gritó Sirius extendiendo los brazos en alto—.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—¿Enserio? —gruñó—.

—¿Que pasa, Moony...? —dijo Sirius colocando un codo sobre la mesa y acercando su cara—. ¿No tienes ganas de fiesta?

—Acordamos de ir a una discoteca o algo... ¿no? —dijo James—.

—¿Tus padres nos van a dejar?

—Mirad... —James clocó las manos a la altura de su rostro y las movía a medida que tramaba el plan—. Vamos a dormir en tiendas de campaña en el patio de atrás... Ellos suelen acostarse a las once o así... Salimos por la puerta de atrás y podemos volver cuando queramos, antes de que se despierten...

—¡Hasta que salga el sol! —gritaba Sirius eufórico—.

—¿Donde vamos a ir? —dijo Remus, no muy convencido por el plan—.Con 16 años a pocos sitios nos van a dejar entrar... Y menos aún, si queréis beber...

—Nos pegamos el pedo del siglo en mi jardín...

—¿Estas loco? —dijo Sirius—. Tus padres nos escuchan ¿y que?

—¿Acaso vas a gritar? —añadió James desafiando a su amigo—.

—No soy yo cuando estoy borracho...

Los chicos rieron recordando noches memorables en las que Sirius perdía la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, que? —dijo James—.

—Nos quedamos en tu patio trasero y si eso, luego salimos... —añadió Sirius—. ¿No?

La camarera llegó con cuatro latas de _Coca Cola_ y cuatro basos de tubo con hielo y limón. Los colocó sobre la mesa y se volvió a ir hacía la barra.

—Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

Los tres miraron a Sirius.

—¿Desde cuando? —dijo James—.

—Desde ahora —sus amigos lo miraban sin entender—. Y ademas, en cuanto acabemos de comer vamos a ir a hacérmelo...

—¿Con que dinero?

—Con el mio.

—¿Y que te vas a tatuar? —preguntó Remus—. No puede ser cualquier cosa, piensa que esas cosas duran para toda la vida...

—Ya sé que duran para toda la vida... —Sirius miraba a Remus—. Quiero tatuarme las fases de la luna.

Remus enmudeció de golpe.

—¿Va enserio? —dijo James—.

—Hace tiempo que lo llevo pensando... Llevo dándole vueltas a la idea desde hace bastante y ahora que no tengo que pedir permiso ni dar explicaciones a nadie, lo voy a hacer.

—¿Como que no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie? —preguntó Remus—.

—Luego os cuento...

Sirius intentaba eludir explicarle a Remus lo que había pasado con sus padres, no quería dar pena.

—¿Y que significado tiene las fases de la luna? —dijo James—.

—La luna fue lo que nos unió, ¿no?

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó Peter—.

—¡Claro!

—No te sigo... —añadió James—.

Remus sonreía enternecido.

—Así es como nos conocimos, ¿no? —explicaba algo emocionado—. Gracias a la luna, gracias a que Remus estaba solo en un compartimento y nos dio por sentarnos con él... Gracias a que Remus estaba solo, nosotros ahora estamos juntos.

Todos callaron y entonces entendieron.

—Me vas a hacer llorar, Padfoot —dijo James llevándose una mano al corazón y entristeciendo el rostro—. Enserio...

—Eres tonto —rió Sirius—.

—No, ahora enserio... Es una buena idea —insistió, ahora serenó, James—. Me gusta...

—¿Sí? —Sirius dio un brincó—. Pues ahora mismo vamos a ir a hacérmelo a algún sitio...

—¿Ahora? —dijo Remus—. ¿Estas seguro que quieres eso?

—Quiero las fases lunares en la espalda —dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el costado, desde arriba hacía abajo—. Estoy al cien por cien seguro.

—¡Pues no se hable más! —dijo James—. Conozco un sitio en unas calles más abajo que hacen tatuajes, podríamos mirar a ver... ¿Has pensado en el precio?

—Tengo dinero.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

La camarera llegó a la mesa y sirvió los platos con una ración de _Fish &Ships _para cada uno. Luego, se retiró en silencio.

—¡Al ataque! —James se llevó cuatro patatas de golpe a la boca—.

Los demás lo imitaron y empezaron a comer.

—¿Sabes algo de Lily? —Remus habló mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta—.

—No, la verdad...

—¿No os habéis escrito? —insistió—.

—No.

—Deberías escribirle —dijo Sirius—. Te lo dije el otro día...

—Deberías, sí —volvió a insistir Remus mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius. El no le miraba—.

—Ella me rechazó.

Aquellas palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar en voz alta para James. Cada vez que recordaba aquella noche sentía como el calor corporal le subía de una manera estrepitosa. Pero a su vez, el recuerdo de aquella noche y el saber que ella no estaría otra vez con él, le mataba y le había sentir un malestar general que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. El recuerdo del sabor de Lily le estaba consumiendo lentamente y el saber que ella no lo quería, lo mataba con calma y malevolencia.

Los platos se vaciaban a medida que la conversación se encaminaba hacía otros senderos.

—Sirius —los labios de Remus temblaron en pronunciar aquel nombre. Lo miro—. ¿Como es que has estado en casa de James en Noche Buena? ¿Que ha sido de aquella cena?

James miró a Sirius, este le devolvió la mirada.

—Tuve una pelea con mis padres la noche que volvimos de Hogwarts —se aventuró a decir Sirius—. Y no acabo muy bien, que digamos...

—¿Que paso?

—Bah, lo de siempre... Soy el hijo que nunca quisieron —intentó dibujar una mueca—. Las cosas no están fáciles y yo pasó de estar de ese bando...

—¿Bando? —dijo Peter, participando en la conversación—. ¿Que bando?

—¿En que mundo vives, Wormtail? —dijo James—.

El chico subió y bajó los hombros a modo respuesta.

—Sirius se refiere a lo que esta pasando —Remus tenía las manos apretadas entre las piernas—. Han habido muchas desapariciones de nacidos de Muggles y mestizos últimamente, están cambiando muchas cosas en el Ministerio y cada vez todo va a peor...

—Paso de esa mierda en la que andan metidos...

—¿Que sabes? —dijo Remus—.

—Me huelo algo... Mi padre dejó caer cosas que pasé por alto antes de empezar el curso —decía Sirius mirando fijamente a Remus—. No le di importancia hasta ahora, al ver todo lo que esta pasando.

—Hace un par de días, leí sobre los Milligan —añadió James—. ¿Lo habéis leído?

Remus y Peter negaron ladeando la cabeza.

—Han asesinado en su casa a los padres de Keira Milligan, es de Ravenclow y esta en quinto —dijo Sirius—. Encontraron los dos cuerpo en el salón... Habían entrado pero no se habían llevado nada, fueron solo para matarlos.

—Se ve, que los dos trabajaban en el ministerio... El padre era Auror —dijo James—.

—Las cosas están muy mal...

Sirius asintó con pesar.

—Pobre Keira —dijo Peter—.

Los cuatro callaron.

Sirius y Remus se miraban, no dejaban de hacerlo. Cada vez que Remus subía la vista se encontraba con aquellos poderosos ojos grises que le miraban con un brillo diferente. Un brillo que había aparecido en Sirius aquel día, un brillo inusual en él. Algo nuevo. Y quiso creer que ese brillo lo había provocado él, que él era el dueño y único propietario del motivo de aquel brillo en los ojos de Sirius. Supuso que era el encanto natural del chico lo que provocaba aquel brillo y se retiró a si mismo cualquier merito que pudiera otorgarse.

Moría por levantarse de aquella silla que lo tenía preso, tirar la mesa a una lado y coger a Sirius y embestirle contra una pared para volver a besarle como lo había hecho antes. Estaba conteniendo todas sus ganas de besarle allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Pero había algo que le hacía frenar, algo que contenía esas terribles ganas, ese desfrenó incontrolable. Los malditos prejuicios que el mismo se imponía.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Tenemos que pagar...

—Yo solo llevó galeones —dijo Peter mirando en su bolsillo—.

—Yo también —dijo Remus—.

—¿Y que hacemos? —James comprobó su cartera, solo encontró galeones—.

Sirius soltó una estrepitosa y sonora risa.

—No me gusta esa risa —dijo James contagiado—. ¿Que se te ha ocurrido ya, Padfoot?

—Una maravillosa idea... —sus ojos se tornaron oscuros—. Atención, esto es lo que haremos...

Pasó un rato, la mujer trajo la cuenta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Todos habían acabado de comer y se quedaron un rato más hablando. Peter se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo. Se tenían que bajar unas oscuras escaleras para llegar a los servicios.

A los cinco minutos, se oyó un fuerte grito proveniente de los lavabas e inmediatamente, subiendo por las escaleras, apareció una señora gritando histérica.

—¡UNA RATA! ¡UNA RATA!

Peter apareció detrás de la señora convertido en rata y persiguiéndola por todo el local.

Los chicos, conteniendo la delirante risa que se les escapaba por todos los poros de la piel, salieron del local. Aprovecharon el cautiverio de estrés y histeria que se había apoderado del bar y, escabulléndose entre la gente, salieron sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Peter les seguía convertido en rata. Salió por la puerta, en ver que los tres chicos salían.

Corrieron calle abajo cuando vieron que Peter les seguía.

—¡Corred! —dijo James—.

—¡Vamos! ¡Antes de que se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido!

—Tenemos que buscar un sitio para que Peter cambie.

Pararon a respirar.

La gente les miraba.

—Que se quedé así —se rió Sirius, mientras recuperaban el aliento—.

Los tres jadeaban y Peter, convertido en rato y desde el suelo, observaba la escena fascinado.

—¡Merlín! —Remus se colocó una mano en la barriga y se retorció intentado respirar—. Nos llegan a pillar y me muero...

—Estoy viejo para esto —bromeó Sirius—. No me podéis dar estos meneos así como así...

Los chicos rieron.

Empezaron a caminar despació, calle abajo. James iba en medio de Sirius y Remus y Peter iba metido en el bolsillo de James. Solo la cabeza y las dos patitas de delante le sobre salían del bolsillo.Y observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con los dos grandes ojos saltones que tenía en la cara.

—¿Donde has dicho que estaba la tienda de tattoos? —dijo Sirius a James—. Has dicho dos calles abajo y ya llevamos tres y no he visto nada...

—Espera, impaciente...

Siguieron bajando, calle tras calle.

James caminaba delante, Sirius a su lado. Remus caminaba detrás de los dos chicos que se movían apresurados. Remus tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el suelo concentrado en sus pies. El día se había teñido de gris, pero su corazon latía con fuera y su estómago se contraía en un molesto pero satisfactorio nudo. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo.

Sirius se giró y lo miró, en ver que Remus estaba tan ensimismado mirando el suelo, volvió la vista al frente. Remus levantó la mirada en notar como Sirius se giraba, pero en hacerlo, Sirius ya no le miraba.

Siguieron caminando una calle más.

—¡AHA! —gritó James parándose frente una pequeña tienda—. Te dije que estaba cerca —dijo mirando a Sirius—.

—¿Cerca? Llevamos caminando media hora, Prongs... —dijo Sirius alzando las cejas—.

La tienda se reducía a un pequeño local con una sola puerta y los cristales tintados Había un cartel con alguno modelos de tatuajes y el nombre de la tienda.

 _Skin Inker_.

—¿Estas seguro de esto, Sirius? —dijo Remus antes de que Sirius se aventurará a entrar—.

—Sí, sí que lo estoy —le miró y sonrió—. ¿Entras conmigo? Digo... ¿Entráis conmigo?

—Claro —dijo muy seguro Remus e inmediatamente se puso a su lado—.

Entraron juntos, James y Peter, en el bolsillo del chico, los seguían.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 11. Espero haberles dejado con ganas de mas, esa siempre es la intención. ¿Que os ha parecido el beso? ¡Necesito saber que os parece esta cambio en los acontecimientos! ¿Les parece precipitado o es buena idea? ¡Quiero saberlo, por favor!**

 **Las cosas ya ven cogiendo ritmo, llevo once capítulos, los que pensé en su día que haría, mas o menos, cuando empecé esta historia. Pero visto el plan creo que me va a llevar mucho mas, cada vez que escribo se me ocurren muchas mas cosas que pueden pasar y que pasaran. Me he propuesto acabar dignamente este fic, y lo voy a hacer, prometido.**

 **Para aquellos que no se imaginan el tatuaje de Sirius, dejo aquí una foto de lo que podría ser. Cada uno que se imagine lo que quiera, pero esta fue mi idea. (Espero poder hacérmelo some day)**

 **Bueno, esto es todo. Muchas gracias a aquellos que añadieron esta historia sus favoritos y que se toman la molestia de leerla.Y mil gracias a aquellos que comentan, esto no sería nada sin vosotros. Hasta aquí y hasta el próximo que vendrá con muuuuuuchas sorpresas,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	12. Chapter 12

La aguja había atravesado su piel rompiendo las barreras del dolor. Su cuerpo había recibido embestidas desde la espalda, pequeños brotes de rabia que la aguja descargaba sobre su piel virgen. La tinta se había impregnado y el dibujo había tomado forma a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Sirius se masajeaba la parte lateral del torso. El dolor se había propagado por todo su cuerpo, se había extendido hacía los laterales envolviéndolo por completo.

La gran hoguera del patio trasero de James ardía frente a él mientras se masajeaba el dorso dolorido. Había sido un proceso complicado y doloroso. Un proceso que, sin embargo, había valido la pena. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que habían salido de la tienda de tatuajes y el dolor no había menguado.

James tenía los ojos fijos en su amigo y su mirada atravesaba las llamas de la hoguera que habían encendido para mantenerse en calor ante la invernal noche.

—¿Que me podría tatuar yo? —dijo James pensativo—.

—Amo a Lilian Evans en la frente —Sirius soltó una carcajada—.

—Ja, ja.

Remus miró a Sirius torciendo una suave sonrisa. Tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y se arropaba con una manta que le llegaba a la cintura.

Habían llegado a casa de James después de salir de la tienda de tatuajes y habían montado las tiendas de campaña para pasar la noche allí. Después de la cena, habían encendido una hoguera y se habían sentado alrededor con sillas plegables del padre de James.

—¿Te ha dolido mucho? —preguntó Peter a Sirius—.

—Duele un poco, la verdad... —mintió. Dolía muchísimo—.

—¿Solo un poco? —dijo Remus—. Te he visto la cara, estabas descompuesto...

—Bueno, duele bastante —miró a Remus con fastidio—.

Realmente no había sentido tanto dolor. Había estado más pendiente de los ojos de Remus que por la aguja que estaba perforando y tintando su piel de por vida.

Prácticamente, Remus no había dejado de mirarle desde que se sentó en la silla, se quitó la camiseta y el tatuador había dado rienda suelta a su mano sobre su piel. Había sentido los ojos de Remus en contacto con los suyos en todo momento y eso, había apaciguado el dolor en gran cantidad. Gracias a la insistente preocupación de Remus por su dolor físico, había conseguido mantenerse lo suficientemente distraído como para no detenerse a pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo.

La brisa de la noche acariciaba sus rostros y el silencio inundaba sus corazones.

—¿Tienes mechero, Prongs?

—¿Ya se te ha gastado?

—Esta tarde, y ya no me he acordado de comprar otro...

James lanzó el mechero que sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, por encima de la hoguera y aterrizó en la falda de Sirius. Este lo cogió y llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios, lo encendió.

—Sirius... —la voz de Remus sonó débil y lejana—.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada dulce mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo.

—No espero demasiado de la vida... —dijo Sirius al dar otra calada—.

Remus calló y bajó la vista su manos. Estaba empezando a tener frío.

—Solo quedan tres dias para volver a Hogwarts... —Dijo James. El chico tenía en la mano una botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido transparente. Le dio un trago, su garganta hizo un esfuerzo para poder tragar el licor—. Volver a las clases, a la rutina... Menuda mierda...

—Ya nos encargaremos de que la rutina se haga mas amena —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa—.

Remus se fijó en el gesto del chico.

—¿Algún plan genial, hermano? —preguntó James dando otro trago a la botella—. A mi ya se me han ocurrido muchos...

Volvió a dar otro trago y le pasó la botella a Remus. Este, se negó a beber y le pasó la botella a Peter, que hizo el intento de dar un trago al amargo licor. Luego, le pasó la botella a Sirius.

—¿Intentas emborracharme? —dijo burlón—. Muy mal, Prongs... Sabes que lo quiero dejar.

—Lo que tienes que dejar es de fumar —dijo Remus—.

—Que pesado estás, Moony —Sirius le dio otra calada al cigarrillo que se consumía a media que el tiempo pasaba—. Esto no hace daño a nadie, solo a aquellos que se lo creen —sonrió—. Pero tranquilo, fumar es mi único vició, por ahora... Así que no quiero beber —dijo y le volvió a pasar la botella a James—.

—Vaya, vaya... Estoy quedando como una mala influencia —dijo James fingiendo estar ofendido—. Pues ahora, me la voy a beber entera...

—Ya lo has hecho... —añadió Remus—. Cuando te levantes de la silla no vas a poder ni andar.

—Que exagerado eres, Moony... —James se incorporó y se puso de pie—. Tampoco he bebido tanto... —dijo dando un ligero tropiezo al caminar—.

James se movía torpemente por el jardín dando tumbos, de lado a lado.

Sirius se reía aferrado a su cigarrillo.

—Y tu querías ir de fiesta... Contigo así, no llegamos ni a cruzar la calle —dijo Sirius—. Va ser verdad que las penas se ahogan en el alcohol.

—Yo no tengo penas...

—¿Evans?

—Eso no es una pena —James se apoyó en el respaldó de Sirius—. Eso es una alegría... —mantuvo el dedo en lo alto—. Solo cuando abre la mente y no se comporta como una idiota egoísta...

—Y cuando abre las piernas —se burló Sirius—.

—Por que vaya borracho como una cuba —James se fue hacía un lado—. No significa, que no pille lo que dices... No soy tonto ¿vale?

—James, ¿por que no te vas a dormir ya? —sugirió Remus—. No quiero saber nada si salen tus padres y te encuentran así...

—Les digo que Sirius me ha metido algo en la Coca Lola esa que nos hemos tomado...

—Coca Cola...

—Pues eso —se calló al suelo y se quedó sentado—. Padfoot...

—¿Que?

—Me he hecho daño.

Sirius se levantó de la silla plegable y dando la última calada, fue hasta James y lo levantó del suelo.

—¡Venga arriba! —Hizo que James lo cogiera por los hombros—. A dormir...

—No...

—¡Y tanto que si! —Fueron hasta una de las tiendas de campaña y se metieron dentro—.

Solo habían montado dos tiendas de campaña, estas eran dobles así que no necesitaban mas. No habían hablado quien dormiría con quien, pero visto el plan, Sirius no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para poder pasar la noche en la misma tienda que Remus.

Las manos de Remus se enfriaban a medida que la noche se tornaba más oscura. Había estado pensando en como iban a dormir aquella noche y durante toda la tarde lo único que había atormentado su mente había sido la posibilidad de dormir con Sirius. El echo de compartir tienda les brindaba la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo a solas y eso era justo lo que necesitaban.

—Ha caído en el séptimo sueño... —Sirius salió de la tienda donde había dejado a James y se acercó a la hoguera—.

Se quedó de pie y sacando las manos de los bolsillos, las acercó al fuego.

—¿Que haremos mañana? —Dijo Peter—.

—James dijo de ir a pasar el día al Callejón Diagón —añadió Remus—. Dijo de comer por allí y que tu, Sirius —le miró y el corazón le bombeó con más rapidez—. Querías sacar dinero en Gringots...

—Sí... Necesito dinero —Sirius le miraba directamente a él—. Tengo que sacar todo lo que hay en mi cuenta antes de que mis padres desacrediten que me pertenece...

Remus enmudeció durante unos segundos y entonces habló.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —dijo refiriéndose a todo lo que estaba pasando con la familia de Sirius y la inminente huida de su casa—.

—Muy seguro, Moony... Mucho —respondió—.

Hubo un silencio amargo.

—Yo también me voy a dormir —Peter se levantó de la silla y fue hacía la otra tienda vacía—. Hoy he madrugado...

—¡Hey! ¿Donde crees que vas? —bramó Sirius tensó—.

Si Peter se iba a la otra tienda vacía significaba que perdía la posibilidad de pasar la noche con Remus. Por nada del mundo iba a perder esa maravillosa oportunidad.

—A la tienda a dormir... —dijo Peter que se había quedado blanco—.

—Nada de dormir en esa tienda... Los borrachos duermen juntos—dijo Sirius—. Yo paso de arriesgarme a que me vomiten en plena noche, lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa e intentando que ese incomodo momento fuera lo mas normal posible—.

Remus no dijo nada y entendió lo que Sirius intentaba hacer. Él tenía tantas ganas como Sirius y tampoco estaba dispuesto a perfer una oportunidad como aquella.

—Tu a dormir con James... Alguien tiene que vigilarle —dijo—. Remus y yo dormiremos esa.

Peter dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna y se metió en la tienda de James.

Sirius suspiró y Remus se hundió en su silla.

La noche era oscura y fría.

Era tarde y el cansancio del día pesaba sobre sus parpados.

Había sido un día largo de experiencias inolvidables y momentos de gran emoción.

El día de hoy marcaba un antes y un después para ambos.

—¿Me ayudas con la crema que he de ponerme en el tatuaje? —Dijo Sirius—.

—¡Sí! —respondió Remus con una gran euforia contenida—. Digo, c-claro...

Sirius caminó hasta la tienda, dejó a Remus sentado en la silla.

—Te esperó dentro...

—Vale.

Entró en la tienda y se sentó sobre su saco de dormir. Habían colocado un colchón inchable de dos plazas y dos sacos de dormir, uno para cada uno. Era un espacio ancho y no iban a dormir demasiado arrimados a no ser que ambos lo buscaran.

El ritmo cardíaco de Sirius se aceleró estrepitosamente y su estómago se anudo con fuerza.

No entendía por que Remus provocaba esa reacción en él. No entendía como, después de con todas las personas con las que había estado, Remus le ponía tan nervioso y le hacía cuestionarse la perfección de cada momento.

—Me da un poco de miedo... A ver si voy a hacerte daño —Remus había entrado en la tienda y se sentó al lado de Sirius. Este estaba de espaldas a él dispuesto a que Remus le ayudará con las curas del tatuaje—.

—No seas tonto, no es una herida... Es un tatuaje, tu solo ponme la crema como si no hubiera nada dibujado en mi piel.

—Lo intentaré..

Sirius se quitó la camiseta y dejó el tatuaje expuesto ante Remus.

Estaba sentado detrás de él. Sirius le daba la espalda y Remus sintió el terrible impulso de acariciar toda esa piel que el chico poseía y que se mantenía en aquel estado tan apetecible y delicioso para él.

—Toma —dijo Sirius pasando el bote de crema a Remus—.

Este, puso su mano sobre la espalda de Sirius. Empezó a masajear con mucho cuidado sobre el tatuaje, resiguiendo las finas líneas de tinta que estaban marcadas sobre su piel. La espalda de Sirius era suave, todo él era suave. Recordó el sabor y la textura de sus labios y la firmeza de su cuerpo mientras le besaba. Recordó como se movía dentro de sus brazos, como acompasaba cada movimiento de su lengua con el de sus manos. Todo él era perfecto y todo su cuerpo era una máquina perfecta de la cual nunca llegaría a saciarse lo suficiente. Siempre querría mas de él.

—¿Te estás ruborizando poniéndome crema? —bromeó Sirius—

Remus sonrió.

—No es por ponerte crema —dijo—. Es por que te has quitado la camiseta y por que has estado provocándome todo el día...

—¿Que yo he estado provocándote todo el día? —Dijo indignado. Sirius se giró y le miró a los ojos—. A penas hemos hablado desde esta mañana...

—Ya...

Sirius se acomodó y se sentó frente a Remus.

—Por fin solos...

—Por fin —en su boca se dibujaba una deliciosa sonrisa—. Por un momento pensé que me tocaría dormir con Peter o James... —dijo Remus—.

—No lo hubiera permitido, teníamos que hablar... —Sirius se puso serio—. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, sobre lo de la otra noche y sobre lo de esta mañana...

—Sirius...

—Remus, ¿Vamos a dejarlo todo así? —Sirius se acercó mas a él. Buscaba mas cercanía—. Necesito saber que es lo que piensas realmente... Yo lo sé, ahora debes explicarme que crees tu.

—Ni yo lo sé, Sirius...

—Si que lo sabes... Lo sabes tan bien como yo —dijo muy convencido de si mismo—.

—Lo he de esta mañana ha sido un impulso, no he sabido controlarme y no he podido hacerlo de otra forma, ha sido... Ha sido lo que sentía, sin mas —dijo Remus—. Lo siento si te ha molestado...

—¿Molestado?

—Sí, lo siento.

Hubo un silencio. Un gran silencio en el que los dos compartieron una profunda mirada, un intercambio de miradas que enviaban mensajes encriptados de todo aquello que sus bocas censuraban.

Sirius se tumbó lentamente. Se puso de lado y se quedó quieto durante unos segundos esperando una reacción por parte de Remus. Este, entendió el gesto.

—No lo sientas, no me ha molestado... Solo que, me ha pillado por sorpresa —dijo Sirius—.

Remus se acercó despacio hasta la almohada y se recostó al lado de Sirius. Torció su cuerpo en su dirección y ambos se quedaron frente al otro, mirándose como nunca antes habían tenido el privilegio de hacer.

—A mi también me pilló por sorpresa lo de la noche de navidad.

—Fue un impulso —dijo Sirius—. Lo nuestro se basa en impulsos, Moony.

Remus sonrió y sintió como el pecho se le anudaba. Tenía un fuerte nudo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Lo nuestro?

Sirius, por un momento, no supo que decir. Ni el mismo había pensado lo que estaba diciendo cuando pronuncio _lo nuestro._ Pero era tan evidente que entre ellos dos había mucho mas de lo que siempre habían aparentado o escondido. Jamás se habían dado cuenta de lo que llegaban a importar para el otro. Nunca habían sido conscientes de que ese cariño que se procesaban no venía de la amistad, venía de otro tipo de amor.

—¿Ahora me besarás así cada vez que te de la gana? —bramó Sirius—. O, ¿me pedirás permiso antes?

—Depende del sitio en el que estemos —Remus le seguía el juego—.

—¿Que harías ahora mismo?

—Ahora mismo, no te pediría permiso...

Sus bocas estaban estrepitosamente juntas. Aquella atracción fatal que los unía estaba volviendo a hacer de las suyas.

—¿Por que has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó Sirius antes de que sus bocas se rozaran—.

—¿Sobre que?

—El otro día en el tren y durante todo el día después de la noche del beso, me trataste fatal y fuiste muy desconsiderado conmigo... —dijo Sirius retirando sus ojos de los de Remus—. Lo negaste todo y detestabas la mínima idea de pensar que te había gustado.

—Fue difícil...

—¿Por que?

—No sé si fue difícil salir del armario para ti, pero para mi... Esto sigue siendo demasiado nuevo. —Declaró Remus—. No puedo asimilarlo todo aun...

—Yo no he salido del armario... Yo nunca he estado dentro.

Remus levantó las cejas.

—Nunca he estado dentro porque siempre he admitido mi condición —Sirius hablaba con aquella magia y seguridad tan emblemática en él y en sus formas—. Esta no ha podido ser la primera vez que te has sentido atraído por un hombre...

—¿Y que te hace pensar que me atraes?

—Es evidente... —Sirius soltó una carcajada—. Tonto serías si no lo hicieras...

—Lo sé.

Este es el comienzo de algo maravilloso. Este es el comienzo de algo nuevo.

—¿Que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

—¿Que quieres que pase?

—No lo sé... —añadió Remus—. Quiero ver que pasa, pero...

—¿Pero? —Sirius sabía que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, dejar que las cosas vinieran por su propio pie. Sabían que todo aquello era algo maravilloso y que tenían que saber conservarlo y aprovechar. Debían dejar que las cosas vinieran por su propio pie y ver que pasaba—.

—Tengo miedo.

—Yo estoy aquí —Sirius colocó una mano sobre el pelo de Remus y acarició un mechón con sus finos dedos—. Esto no puede ser mucho peor que una noche de luna llena...

—No me subestimes —dijo Remus con picardia—.

—Ui, ui... Lobitio, las noches en tiendas de campaña te revolucionan.

Hubo otro gran silencio y es que no se necesitaban palabras.

La mano de Sirius se mantuvo ahí, en el pelo de Remus.

—Se me cierran los ojos... —dijo Sirius—. Estoy muy cansado...

—El dolor provoca sueño...

—No me ha dolido tanto como parece —dijo Sirius refiriéndose al tatuaje—. Me has hecho olvidarme que una aguja estaba perforándome la piel...

—Me encanta que te lo hayas tatuado.

—Eres para siempre, Remus.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper aquella atmósfera que se había creado después de aquella frase que Sirius había dejado en el aire. Callaron y dejaron que sus ojos hablaran por ellos. Se quedaron muy juntos pero no llegaron a besarse, no quisieron cambiar aquel preciado momento. Estaban sellando con la mirada una promesa eterna, solo que ellos no lo sabían. Nunca lo supieron.

Sirius cerró lentamente los ojos. En un principio, cuando los parpados caían rendidos, él los volvía a abrir para poder manter el contacto con los ojos de Remus. Llegó un momento en que su mente, agotada de emociones y sentimientos, no soportó más. Sus ojos se cerraron paulatinamente y sin previó aviso. Calló profundamente dormido.

—Somos para siempre, Sirius.

Remus se atrevió, finalmente, a hablar en un suave hilo de voz. Apenas se escuchó el mismo pero ya le bastaba para demostrarse que aquello era real y nada iba a hacer cambiar todo aquello que estaba empezando a crecer en su interior. Todo era tan intenso, todo era tan verdadero que le asustaba la rapidez en el que todo su ser estaba cayendo rendido ante los pies de Sirius. Tenía miedo al dolor y al rechazo, tenía miedo a si mismo y al no ser lo suficiente para Sirius.

El chico había dejado su mano sobre su cabeza y se había aferrado a sus mechones con dulzura y suavidad, sin hacerle ningún daño. El corazón de Remus estaba preso en un puño. Todo era tan intenso que le dolía el pecho con una intensidad no experimentada antes.

Sus manos se movieron hasta el rostro del chico y acarició todas aquellas preciosas expresiones de las que Sirius era el legítimo dueño y máximo creador. Aquellas expresiones únicas que daban sentido a aquel rostro lleno de secretos por descubrir. Él, quería ser el descubridor de aquellos secretos y él, iba a ser él único afortunado de saborearlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Mira lo que me has hecho, Padfoot...

La voz de Remus era casi inaudible, pero ya era suficiente que él mismo se escuchara. Y lo hacía. Pero había algo que había estado atormentado su alma durante todo el día. Algo que había estado atormentado desde aquel primer beso durante la noche de Navidad. Había algo con lo que no había contado. No le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ahora. Ahora era cuando se acordaba a que él no tenía la disponibilidad de Sirius, el tenía novia, teóricamente. Alma estaría en volver a Hogwarts y eso era un echo. Era algo a lo que tendría que enfrentarse, una situación algo complicada e inverosímil.

Se quedó dormido antes de poder encontrar una solución.

Los días de vacaciones estaban contados y tendrían que volver a Hogwarts. Eso significa, sin duda, el inminente reencuentro con su novia, Alma.


	13. Chapter 13

—No es justo que hayan suspendido el entrenamiento de mañana...

—¿Por que lo suspenden? —preguntó Sirius a James—.

—Segun McGonagall, después de las vacaciones tenemos que volcarnos al cien por cien en las clases y el Quidditch no es lo esencial...

—Es comprensible —añadió Remus—.

—¡No, no lo es, Moony! —bramaba indignado James desde su asiento en el pequeño compartimento—.

James y Peter estaba sentados en un lado, uno muy alejado del otro. James miraba por la ventana indignado por la cancelación del entrenamiento de mañana de Quidditch, mientras Peter comía de las bolsas de golosinas que había comprado hacía un rato.

El tren avanzaba en dirección a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Sirius estaba sentado justo al lado de Remus, muy cerca el uno del otro y procurando tener el mayor contacto corporal posible. Las piernas de Sirius estaban colocadas sobre las de Remus. Y ambos se sentían tan bien que no les importó que James o Peter notaran algo.

Habían pasado los mejores días en casa de James. De alguna extraña manera, habían conseguido dormir juntos todas las noches que pasaron allí. Habían pasado todas las noches entre besos y miradas. No habían aclarado en que punto estaba su relación o como se sentían y que era lo que pensaban de lo que estaba empezando a crecer entre ellos. Simplemente se dedicaban a coquetear entre ellos y de vez en cuando Sirius le robaba un beso a Remus y luego este le devolvía el pecado.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe.

—Lily... —suspiró James en ver como la melena roja se colaba en el compartimento como una llamarada de fuego imparable—.

—Hola chicos —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Siento interrumpir...

—¿Que quieres? —James corto las palabras de la chica de manera tajante—. Estábamos hablando.

Lily le miró algo afectada por el recibimiento. Después de la insistencia del chico y de todo lo que había pasado, no se esperaba que reaccionara de esta manera. Había pensado por un momento que tenía a James a sus pies, pero estaba muy equivocada. Él no estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse por nadie y se lo iba a dejar bien claro.

—Remus... —Lily le miró—. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Sirius no reaccionó pero Remus sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—¿Quien? —dijo Sirius—.

Alma entró en el compartimento detrás de Lily.

—Hola... —dijo con temor—.

Todo lo que Sirius había creído posible por un instante, desapareció por completo y todo se desmoronó a sus pies. Alma estaba frente a ellos, Alma estaba frente a él y eso le desafiaba. Se sintió menudo, indefenso e intentó coger o tocar a Remus de alguna forma, pero fue en vano. Él era inferior a ella, ella era su novia. Se sintió demasiado pequeño dentro de aquella escena que no supo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó callado mirando como la chica se acercaba mas a Remus.

El no era nadie ahora mismo, se encontraba en inferioridad ante Alma.

Sirius no bajó las piernas de encima de las de Remus. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido la culminación de la humillación que estaba recibiendo y de su inferioridad. De alguna manera, estaba demostrando lo que era suyo.

—Alma... —llegó a pronunciar Remus con un hilo de voz—. ¿Q-que haces aquí?

La chica se sintió un tanto violenta por el poco interés de su novio.

—Venía a verte... —miró a los demás para asegurarse de quien la miraba. Los ojos de Sirius estaban muy fijos en ella—. Llevamos mas de 3 semanas sin hablar y quería verte...

—Sí, claro... —Remus miró a Sirius y retiró con cuidado sus piernas, dejándolas caer sobre el suelo—. Vamos fuera y hablamos...

Sirius quiso arrancar la cabeza a todos los presentes.

Remus se levantó y ambos salieron del compartimento. Lily se quedó dentro con los demás y la puerta se cerró dejando a Remus y a Alma solos en el pasillo. Remus caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyo contra el vidrio sintiendo el traqueteo del tren. Alma se puso a su lado, muy cerca.

Remus sintió como su espacio vital era invadido por alguien que no era Sirius, aquel que lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos días de una manera considerablemente constante. Cuando se trataba de Sirius, no existía un máximo de cercanía. El espacio vital de Remus se pasaba por alto cuando se trataba de Sirius. Alma, sin embargo, estaba violando todo su espacio.

—Mi amor, siento mucho no haberte escrito... —La chica se abrazó a Remus, rodeando los brazos a su torso—. Quise hacerlo durante todas las vacaciones, pero me sentía fatal y me quería esperar a vernos en persona...

—¿Por que te sentías fatal?

Remus no podía evitar sentir algo por aquella chica que se aferraba su pecho. Era Alma, su novia desde hacía más de tres meses y de la cual había llegado a estar bastante enganchado y que sin embargo, no había conseguido despertar todo lo que Sirius provocaba en él.

No podía evitar comparar los sentimientos que tenía hacía Alma y hacía Sirius. No podía evitar replantearse las cosas ahora que Alma se aferraba a su torso y le procesaba ese maravilloso cariño. Estando con Sirius se había olvidado de lo que era estar con Alma, se había olvidado de lo que ella también despertaba en él. Y aunque, lo que sentía por Alma era completamente real y verdadero, lo que sentía por Sirius tenía mas fuerza que nada y eso era un hecho. Ese hecho le daba credibilidad suficiente al asunto como para poder tomar una tajante decisión.

—Me sentía fatal por lo de tu madre y su operación...

Remus recordó la excusa que había puesto para no tener que ir al baile de Navidad.

—Me sentía fatal por no haberte escrito preguntando que tal estaba y como lo llevabas tu... —la chica levantó la cara y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Lo siento, de veras... Mi amor.

—Alma... No tienes por que disculparte —Remus la rodeó con los brazos—. Mi madre esta bien y la operación fue muy positiva para ella... —mintió de nuevo—. Gracias por preocuparte...

—Remus, soy tu novia... Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti —declaró—.

La cabeza de Remus reprodujo ese _siempre_ con la voz de Sirius y revivía aquel momento de tantos en la tienda de campaña de James.

—Remus —Alma se aferró con fuerza al pecho del chico—. No sabes cuando te he echado de menos...

Remus le devolvió el abrazo, pero se sintió reacio ante aquel gesto e intento apartarse de ella. Quería ser sutil, sabía lo que quería hacer pero no estaba del todo seguro. Alma era su novia desde hacía un tiempo y con Sirius solo había tenido un par de impulsos. Y es que así era como llamaban a su extraña relación, pequeños impulsos que asaltaban sus cuerpos y desataban pasiones momentáneas que necesitaban ser saciadas. Y todos aquellos impulsos, le hacían plantearse su relación con Alma.

—Alma... —dijo Remus—. Todo este tiempo sin vernos, me ha hecho pensar en algo.

—¿En que?

—Veras... —Remus miró hacía el ventanal del pasillo y sintió el traqueteó del tren bajo sus pies. Necesitaba pensar, pero sentía que se estaba engañando a si mismo y eso era lo que mas le dolía. No podía dejar una relación así por unos impulsos. Pero dejar a Alma era un impulso y su relación con Sirius se basaba en eso, en pequeños impulsos. ¿Por que no saciarlos? Suspiró y habló—. Esto no funciona...

Alma se separó por completo y se quedó frente a Remus.

Calló y dejó que Remus hablara.

—Hemos tenido momentos geniales, en serio... Cuando empezamos todo era maravilloso y créeme que yo era el mas implicado en lo nuestro —Lo que menos quería hacer Remus era hacer daño a Alma. Ya se sentía demasiado desgraciado como para encima hacerla sentir desgraciada a ella por ese inminente rechazo—. Pero no quiero seguir engañándote...

—¿Me estas engañando?

—¡No!

—¿Estas con otra?

 _Precisamente, no con **otra**._

—¡No, no! —se alarmó Remus y empezó a ponerse nervioso—. Me refería a que no quiero hacer ver que siento algo...

—¿No sientes nada por mi? —Alma estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—.

—Soy horrible para estas cosas... —Remus se llevó una mano a la sien—. No sé explicarme...

—Seguro que te has visto en esta situación muchas veces, ¿no? —Alma se alteró—. ¿Así es como las dejas a todas? ¿ _No eres tu, soy yo_...? —Sus ojos se tornaron rojos—. Ya veo por donde van las cosas... Eres igual que tus amigos —dijo con rabia—. Eres igual que Potter y Black, jugáis con nosotras a vuestro antojo... Por un momento pensé que tu eras diferente —Remus intentaba hablar, pero Alma le cortaba en cada intento—. Que sepas que conmigo no vas a volver a jugar de esta forma, yo no soy como las demás, ¿sabes? Pensaba que lo nuestro iba en serio y que todo iba bien... Pero seguro que has encontrado a una que te caliente la cama todas las noches —Hizo una pausa y lo miró con odio—. Pues que sepas que cuando te canses de ella o ella se cansé de tus tonterías, yo ya no voy a estar esperando... Que te quede muy claro.

—¿Que estas diciendo? —Remus quiso que Sirius estuviera allí y le ayudara con esa situación—. ¿Alma, tu te estas oyendo? Yo no soy como James y Sirius... No hay nadie y si estoy haciendo esto, es por mi ¿vale?

—¿Por ti?

—¡Si, por Merlín! —exclamó exhausto el chico—. Pensaba que lo entenderías y que pensarías que así es mejor, al menos es la verdad y te digo lo que siento... No puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento...

—¿Cuando tiempo llevas así?

—Poco.

—¿Desde Navidad?

—¿Que?

—Seguro que estabas revolcándote con alguna fresca por ahí la noche de Navidad —sus palabras conjuraban rabia y odio—. Seguro que te inventaste la falsa escusa de lo de tu madre para poder librarte de mi... A saber donde estabais Sirius y tu la noche de Navidad... ¿Me equivoco? —Remus se puso colorado—. Me di cuenta de que Black no estaba... ¿Donde fuisteis, eh? ¿Con quien estuvisteis los dos toda la noche?

Remus se quedó blanco.

—Lo sabía... Eres igual que ellos.

Remus se acercó a la cara de Alma y la habló desde muy cerca. Tenía los ojos ensombrecidos y el rostro pálido, esa situación podía con él. Habló con rabia.

—Me da igual lo que pienses y lo que creas... No tienes razón y no sabes NADA —sentenció—. No sabes nada, Alma...

—Se acabo.

—Se acabo —finalizó Remus—.

Remus se apoyó contra el ventanal mientras Alma se daba media vuelta. Empezó a caminar hacía el otro vagón. Arrastraba los pies pero se movía deprisa. Remus se sintió la persona mas horrible y despreciable del planeta. Alma había sido su princesa desde hacía meses y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a cualquiera que la hubiera tratado mal. Y ahora, era el quien la había despreciado y humillado de la manera mas cruel. Había sido muy poco sutil y había sucumbido a los impulsos de lo suyo con Sirius. Pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma, no sabía mentir y eso era lo peor. Y es que no podía seguir en una mentira, no podía seguir con Alma sabiendo a que su lado tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía seguir con ella sabiendo que podría tener a Sirius. Y lo pondría todo en juego por él. Ahora mismo vendería su _alma_ al diablo por estar con Sirius.

—¿Remus? —Lily salió del compartimento y cerró la puerta tras de si—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...

—¿Donde está Alma? —La chica se acercó a él y miró hacía ambos lados del largo pasillo—.

—Se ha ido...

—¿A donde? —dijo Lily sin entender nada—. ¿Por que?

—Lo hemos dejado... —Remus hablaba sin fuerzas y miraba la ventana. Sentía el frió cristal sobre su frente y el traqueteó del tren revotando en su interior—.

—¿Como?

—Lily, ahora mismo me siento una porquería... —Remus apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo—. He sido muy cruel con ella y no se lo merecía —hundió la cabeza en sus manos—.

Lily se sentó a su lado, mirándole preocupada.

—Oye —puso una mano sobre el brazo de Remus—. Dudo que tu hayas sido muy horrible y cruel con ella, Remus... ¿Cuando has sido tu así? —Lily intentó reconfortarlo. No sabía que era una misión perdida—. ¿Como se lo has dicho?

—Le he dicho que no podía seguir con algo con lo que ya no sentía nada... —Remus la miró con las cejas arqueadas e intentando excusarse por sus actos—. A ver... Todo estaba muy bien con ella, pero me he dado cuenta —No le iba a contar lo de Sirius, así que tenía que suavizar las cosas un poco—. Me he dado cuenta de que no es esencial ¿sabes? Es decir, no la he echado de menos y cuando la he visto, no he sentido nada, no he tenido esa sensación de necesitarla como antes... ¿Me explico?

—¿Le has dicho eso?

—No... Bueno, de una manera sutil.

—¿Que es sutil para ti? —preguntó Lily entendiendo la situación—. Espero que no le hayas soltado lo que me acabas de soltar a mi, porque... Si lo has hecho, que sepas que esta chica va a estar por los suelos durante mucho tiempo... Se va a sentir fatal, Remus.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —Remus volvió a hundir el rostro entre las manos—. Soy una persona horrible...

—Oh, vamos.. —Lily se acercó mas y lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros—. Todos vivimos este momento una vez en la vida, hay quien lo vive mas... Mira James y Sirius... Ellos le habrán hecho esto a miles de chicas —dijo enfatizando el _miles_ —. Tu no te preocupes... Ya vendrá el día que te lo hagan a ti...

—¿Sabes que eres horrible dando consejos amoroso? —rió Remus—.

—Me lo suelen decir... —Lily sonrió—.

—Joder, Lily... Pensaba que las chicas sabían de estos temas...

—Soy la excepción...

—Será verdad, —Remus sonreía—. Pero, de todos modos, me siento fatal por Alma... No se lo merecía...

—Nadie se lo merece...

Remus miró a la chica. Esta, estaba mirando la puerta del compartimento donde estaban Sirius, _James_ y Peter. Ella tampoco se lo merecía. Remus se enterneció y dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro a Lily, le dijo:

—Dale una oportunidad...

La chica le miró sorprendida.

—Nunca.

—¿Por que, tanto le odias? —dijo refiriéndose a James—.

—¿Odiarle? —Lily sonrió melancólica. Odiaba hablar de eso. Odiaba admitirlo—. Ojalá...

Remus volvió a rozar su hombro buscando su atención.

—En serio, dale una oportunidad... —Remus sonrió—. Es buen chaval y te quiere.

Lily le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y muy seria.

—Creo que no hablamos de la misma persona —dijo Lily—.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero, como tu has dicho... Nadie se lo merece —Sentenció Remus mirándola con ternura. Aquella chica era un sol. La adoraba—. Ni tu, ni él.

Remus y Lily habían compartido una buen amistad desde siempre. Ambos habían sido prefectos de Gryffindor desde quinto curso y habían forjado, así, una buen amistad. Se habían ayudado en los momentos difíciles y habían compartido buenos momentos de estudio en la biblioteca. Lily, de hecho, sabía de la licantropía de Remus y era consciente de ello desde hacía un tiempo. Este mismo ao, mientras estaban en la biblioteca una de las tardes, Lily se aventuró a preguntar a Remus sobre sus cicatrices y sus misteriosas desapariciones una vez al mes. Este, sorprendido por la perspicacia de la chica, evito el tema y eludió la pregunta como pudo. Pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así. A partir de ese momento, Lily se fijo mas en Remus y en su comportamiento hasta que ella solo, llegó a la conclusión acertada. En efecto, era un hombre lobo.

Las cosas habían sido mucho mas fácil para ambos desde aquel momento. Lily había entendido desde el momento zero a lo que se había estado enfrentado Remus durante toda su vida. Entendió como se sentía y le ayudaba siempre que podía.

El tren frenó.

Sus cuerpos se movieron levemente por la inercia. Remus y Lily se levantaron del suelo y, al instante, la puerta del compartimento, se abrió.

James salió de él y se encontró a Lily y a Remus de frente.

—¿Que hacíais aquí los dos? —preguntó—.

Lily suspiró con pesadez y se fue pasillo a través hacía su compartimento.

—Estábamos hablando...

—¿Moony? —inquirió James—. ¿Donde esta Alma?  
Sirius apareció desde dentro del compartimento y salió al pasillo.

—Sí, ¿donde esta Alma? —preguntó con los ojos encendidos y las cejas fruncidas—.

Antes de que Remus pudiera gesticular palabra y explicar lo que había sucedido, Sirius se movió rápidemente y se fue pasillo a través hasta la salida.

Remus le miró atónito.

—¿Y a ese que le pasa ahora? —dijo James viendo como Sirius salía del tren—. Bah, que le den... Esta insoportable, no sé que narices le pasa por la cabeza... ¿Vamos?

Remus caminó detrás de James y Peter pensando en que le rondaría la cabeza a Sirius. Sabía que se trataba de Alma, pero Sirius no le había dado la oportunidad de hablar y de decirlo que había roto con ella. Fue en ese momento, caminando hacía las carrozas, junto a James y Peter, que empezó a sentirse extremadamente irritado por el inmaduro comportamiento que Sirius había tenido. ¿Que esperaba? Alma era su novia y tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a hablar con ella.

La noche pasó con rapidez. La cena fue lo mas incómodo.

Remus estaba empezando a cabrearse por el comportamiento tan infantil de Sirius. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con él o se dirigía a los chicos, en general, Sirius le retiraba la mirada y hacía como si no le estuviera escuchando. Empezó a arrepentirse de haber roto con Alma. Sirius no se merecía que Remus hubiera todo con su novia por él. Se estaba comportando como un tremendo idiota y Remus pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que sufriera con la idea de que Alma y el seguían juntos. Sirius creía eso, así que Remus dejaría que lo creyera, como castigo a su inmadurez.

—Te vas a quedar dormido en mi hombro, Prongs... —dijo Sirius a James—.

Estaban sentados en los sofás rojos de la Sala Común de Gryffindor frente a la llameante chimenea.

Remus estaba sentado en la butaca individual y Peter estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sillón donde estaban James y Sirius.

—Me subo ya a la habitación —James se levantó—. Me muero de sueño...

—Yo también... —dijo Peter imitando a James—. ¿Subís?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza.

—Quiero acabar este capítulo... —respondió Remus mientras agitaba el libro que tenía entre manos—. Diez minutos y subo.

James y Peter se retiraron en silencio dejando a Sirius y Remus solos.

En la Sala Común aún había movimiento. Algunos alumnos de séptimo merodeaban por allí saboreando la última noche de vacaciones antes de que empezaran las clases a la mañana siguiente.

Solo se oían voces de fondo y las chias que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea.

Sirius se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras. Remus levantó al vista del libro y le miró con los ojos ensombrecidos.

—¿Te vas?

Sirius se giró lentamente.

—Sí.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

—¿De que?

Remus empezó a plantearse el no decirlo que había roto con Alma. Ahora mismo no se merecía que Sirius lo supiera, se estaba comportando como un idiota con él.

—¿Por que estás así?

—¿Como estoy? —Sirius se había quedado de pie detrás del sillón rojo—. Estoy normal...

—¿Así?

—Sí —respondió seco—.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Remus con alevosía—.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, eh?

—Sí, por mi puedes irte al mismísimo infierno y quedarte allí —adjudicó Remus—.

Se estaba empezando a hartar del comportamiento de Sirius. Había dejado a Alma por él y así era como se lo recompensaba.

—Que te den, Remus... —Sirius se dio media vuelta—.

Remus tiró el libro al suelo y se levantó rapidamente y caminó hasta Sirius.

—¿Crees que puedes tratarme como te de la gana, Sirius? No estoy dispuesto a tu estado de humor cambie cada dos por tres y de repente dejes de hablarme porque te da la real gana... —sentenció Remus muy seguro de sus palabras—.

—¿Por que me da la real gana? —rió Sirius, con un tono sarcástico, el cual estaba irritando a Remus de gran manera—. Tal vez tenga mis motivos...

—¿Cuales? ¿Es por Alma?

Sirius volvió a darse media vuelta con intención de irse.

Remus lo cogió del brazo y le hizo quedarse.

—Tenía que hablar con ella...

—Me importa una mierda Alma... Me importa una mierda lo que hayas hablado con ella y no quiero saber nada mas... ¿Vale? ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—No me hables así.

—Te hablo como me da la gana, —dijo con rabia y con unos celos que ni el mismo podía soportar—. Ahora suéltame el brazo que quiero irme a dormir... —Remus le dejó ir el brazo—. Gracias...

—Eres un mierda, Sirius... Pasa de mi.

Remus volvió al sillón y cogió el libro. Lo estampó contra el suelo, quiso partirle la cara a Sirius, gritarle que había roto con Alma por él y que era un tremendo capullo que no se lo merecía.

 **Dicen que el 13 da mala suerte, espero que no sea así y que no traten muy mal este capítulo... Ya lo sé, me he pasado un poco con ellos pero os aviso ya desde un principio ahora que la relación va cogiendo forma, me encanta la pelea. ¡Me encanta que una pareja se peleé! ¿Sabéis por que? Primero de todo, me encanta el drama. Soy fan número un del drama. Y la segunda, es que después de una buena pelea, viene una mejor reconciliación. ¡Eso es lo realmente vale la pena!**

 **¿Que os a parecido el comportamiento de Sirius? Los celos... ¿Normal, no? No odien demasiado a Alma, no es mala gente, en serio... No hice ese personaje para que lo odiaran, solo de decoración. Para dar mas drama;) Y, ¿que me dicen de Remus? Un poco tonto también, ¿no? Básicamente, falta de comunicación, orgullo y en parte, inseguridad. Espero vuestras propias conclusiones.**

 **Una cosa mas antes de acabar, una maravillosa noticia. ¡Tengo escritos los próximos 2 capítulos! Ya están acabados y listos para publicar... No creo que aguante mucho teniéndolos ahí en el escritorio, así que en un par de días, como mucho ya estará por aquí. ¿Con ganas de mas? Hasta entonces,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius caminaba con la vista fija en sus pies, las manos en los bolsillos, la camisa desabrochada y el peso del fatigante día a su hombros. Había sido un largo día, un primer largo día después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Las clases se le habían hecho mas largas e interminables que nunca y el día parecía nunca acabar.

Caminaba hacía el comedor para la cena.

Venía del castigo que el profesor Slughorn le había impartido esa misma mañana por su comportamiento en clase. Se había pasado la tarde limpiando el fondo de todos los calderos que utilizaban en el aula y ahora caminaba apresurado con ganas de que el horrible día acabara ya.

—¿Lo has oído? —dijo una chica desde un lado del pasillo—. Lupin ha dejado a Alma de Ravenclow...

—¿Enserio? —dijo alarmada la otra chica—.

Sirius se paró en seco y puso toda su atención en la conversación.

—No puede ser.

—Sí, tia... Me lo ha dicho Lea, que es amiga de Alma...

—¿Y que ha pasado?

—Se ve que él la dejó ayer en el tren.

Sirius quiso tirarse por la ventana mas cercana.

—Dicen que esta con otra.

 _Con otro,_ pensó Sirius.

—Pensaba que Lupin era el mas decente de ese grupito de sin vergüenzas... —dijo una de las chicas—.

Sirius, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó con una sonrisa ladeada, con una mano en el pelo y otra en un bolsillo y dijo:

—¿Remus, decente? —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Vosotras no estáis con él por la noche... —dijo con malicia—. ¿Así que, ha roto con Alma?

Las chicas enmudecieron de golpe y lo miraron intimidadas.

—Eso dicen...

—¿Quien lo dice?

—Todo el mundo... —dijo una de las chicas—. Alma ni siquiera ha aparecido por clase esta mañana... Dicen que se ha pasada el día encerrada en su cuarto llorando...

Sirius se sintió una porquería. ¿Como podía haber sido tan cruel con Remus si eso era realmente cierto? ¿Porque no le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que había roto con ella? Todo estaba siendo muy confuso.

El día anterior se había comportado como un horrible celoso controlador. Las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles desde que Alma entró en el compartimento y se llevó a Remus. Se había sentido tan vulnerable en ese momento que no pudo contener lo que sentía, celos.

Su única manera de reaccionar hacía aquel despreció y rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Remus, era comportarse como un idiota con él e ignorarle por completo. Y así era como se había comportado con él durante toda la noche anterior.

Apenas quería recordar la pelea y ni si quiera quería acordarse de lo horrible que había sido con Remus.

Dejó a las chicas allí y se puede decir que, prácticamente, Sirius echó a correr pasillo a través.

Llegó al gran comedor y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba James y donde se ponían ellos siempre.

En llegar se dio cuenta de que Remus no estaba.

—¿Donde esta? —dijo jadeando—.

—¿Quien? —preguntó James mientras se llevaba un pastelito a la boca. Estaban comiendo el postre—. Pad, tranquilo...

Sirius intentaba coger aire.

—Remus.

—Se ha quedado en la Sala Común acabando unos deberes con Lily... —dijo Peter mientras le hincaba el diente a algo que había en su plato—.

—Si, con Lily... —repitió James algo molesto—.

—Ha roto con Alma.

—¿Que?

—Si, hermano. —reafirmó Sirius afirmando con la cabeza y alzando las cejas—. ¿Como te quedas?

Los ojos de James chispearon y se puso rematadamente celoso. Su imaginación le llevo a pensar en que tal vez él y Lily... No quiso seguir pensando en eso, Remus jamás se portaría así con él.

—Bueno, ahora vengo... —Sirius empezó a caminar apresurado, nuevamente, hacía la puerta del comedor—.

—¿A donde vas?

—A la Sala Común... ¡Voy a hablar con Remus! —gritó Sirius que ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de James—.

El chico corrió hacías las escaleras a toda prisa. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible. Tenía que hablar con Remus. Tenía que saber por que no le había contado que había roto con Alma y así, se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas, todo hubiera sido mucho mas fácil y Sirius no se hubiera enfadado como lo hizo. Maldijo en silencio a Remus por no habérselo contado.

Subía los escalones de tres en tres con agilidad. Pensó por un momento en convertirse en perro, iría mucho mas rápido. Pero anuló la descabellada idea.

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió en pronunciar la contraseña y entró a toda prisa.

Muchos alumnos se concentraban en el interior y las amarillentas luces inundaban la estancia. La noche se hacía oscura fuera y el calor del fuego de la chimenea mantenía la Sala y sus huéspedes cálidos.

Divisó a Remus junto a Lily en las mesas de la parte izquierda de la Sala. La mesa estaba llena de libros amontonados, otros abiertos mientras Remus los ojeaba y Lily escribía en su cuaderno.

Caminó despacio hasta ellos y pensó en la presencia de Lily y en que tenía que, de alguna forma, deshacerse de ella.

Jadeaba cuando la mesa le paró.

Remus levantó la vista y sus ojos conectaron como siempre lo hacían.

—Remus... —suspiró Sirius entre cortado—.

—¿Que quieres? —dijo seco y volviendo a dirigir sus ojos al cuaderno—.

Lily levantó la vista y miró la escena en silencio.

—Escúchame.

Remus miró a Lily preocupado por lo que Sirius pudiera decir delante de ella.

—¿Vienes a seguir echándome en cara lo de ayer? —dijo refiriéndose al tema de Alma—.

—Remus... ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

Este vio la ansía en los ojos de Sirius y por un momento pensó en que Sirius era capaz de abalanzarse sobre él, en la Sala Común, delante de Lily y de todos los alumnos que estubieran por allí.

Remus se levantó de la silla y se quedó delante de Sirius.

Lily les observaba.

—¿Pasa algo, chicos? —dijo sin entender—. ¿Estáis bien?

Sirius se acercó mas a Remus haciendo caso al pequeño impulso que estaba empezando a crecer en su interior.

—Sirius, —susurró Remus pensando que Lily no le escuchaba—. ¿Se puede saber que haces? Estamos en medio de la Sala Común y creo que no te has dado cuenta de que está bastante llena.

—Vamos a la habitación...

Sirius se dio media vuelta y fue hacía las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios. Remus miró al chico que apenas había respirado antes de irse y volvió la mirada a Lily que le observaba atónita ante la extraña situación.

—¿Que os pasa?  
—Sirius y sus tonterías —dijo nervioso—. Voy a hablar con él, ahora bajamos...

Remus fue hasta las escaleras siguiendo los pasos apresurados de Sirius y llegó a la habitación que compartían los Merodeadores. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Sirius estaba justo delante, en medio de la estancia y mirándolo con los ojos encendidos.

Sus cuerpos sufrieron una repentina excitación ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus—.

—Que te den...

—¿Se puede saber por que no me dijiste que habías roto con Alma? —dijo eludiendo las palabras de Remus—.

—¿Como te has enterado?

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste, tonto? —dijo sin volver a hacer caso a las palabras de Remus—.

Este le miró en silencio, el pulso se le aceleró y sufrió un inminente ataque de nerviosismo ante la excitación que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo.

—¿Por que, Remus? —insistió nuevamente Sirius en ver que Remus no respondía—.

—No me diste tiempo —dijo—. No me dejaste hablar en ningún momento. Te enfadaste conmigo y te cerraste en banda siendo un tremendo capullo.

—¿Como iba a saber yo que habías roto con ella?

—Te lo iba a decir ayer en la cena, pero ni siquiera me miraste... —respondió Remus—.

—Y me dejaste sufrir... Serás cabrón —conjuró Sirius acercándose mas al chico—.

Ambos callaron mientras Sirius arrinconaba a Remus contra la pared de la habitación. Remus quedó encerrado entre la pared y Sirius.

—No te merecías que dejará a Alma por _ti..._

—¿Has dejado a Alma por _mi_? —Sirius levantó los brazos colocándolos de tal forma que Remus quedó inmovilizado, no podía escapar—.

—Fuiste un capullo y te merecía no saberlo —dijo Remus mirándole muy serio y retando a Sirius en silencio—.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —dijo con malicia Sirius—.

—No...

—¿Y eso?

—No me puedo enfadar contigo por ponerte celoso —Remus formó una sonrisa ladeada mientras seguía retando a Sirius con los ojos juguetones—.

—¿Crees que estaba celoso?

—Creo que se dio cuenta hasta James...

—James nunca se da cuenta de esas cosas —se defendió Sirius un tanto afectado—.

—Imagínate si se notaba...

Hablaban muy cerca él uno del otro. Podían notar el suave aliento ajeno sobre su rostro y ser testigos del perfecto movimiento que emitían los labios ajenos en hablar. Sirius estaba terriblemente excitado y Remus se estaba dejando seducir hasta el mismo punto.

—Te debo un beso...

—¿Cual?

—El de la estación de tren... —Sirius acercó su boca a la de Remus mordiéndole el labio inferior. Mantuvo su boca cerca de la del chico durante unos deliciosos segundos y la retiró. Sirius sabía perfectamente como jugar con su víctima para hacer del juego algo maravilloso—. Apenas me dejaste mover la lengua... Fuiste muy salvaje, lobito...

—Impulsos, ya me conoces...—Remus estaba cegado de excitación y deseó que Sirus terminará con aquella tortura—.

—Fuiste todo un animal, —Sirius volvió a morderle el labio, esta vez con mas alevosía—.

Remus no contuvo mas aquella tortura. Cogió los brazos de Sirius y los bajó con fuerza dejándole libertad de movimiento. Se abalanzó sobre él rodeando su cadera y subiendo una mano a su rostro para evitar que sus bocas se separasen. Sus bocas estaban juntas y su lengua ya jugaba con los labios ajenos. Sirius se dejó envolver por Remus mientras sus manos se aferraban a la nuca del chico. La fuerza el beso, experimentada antes en la estación de tren, le había llevando al dosel de la cama de Peter. El dosel había colisionado contra la espalda de Sirius.

Remus paró para respirar y dejó un pequeño espacio.

—Juegas conmigo como te da la gana...

—Es parte de mi encanto —dijo Sirius jadeando con la voz terriblemente lujuriosa—. ¿Va a ser así cada vez que me beses?

—¿Por que lo dices? —se rió Remus—.

—Joder, me dejas sin aliento cada vez que lo haces... Voy a tener que ponerme en forma —Sirius se mantenía cerca y tocaba al chico todo lo que podía—.

Remus se sintió orgulloso y sonrió.

—¿Tambíen besabas así a Alma?

—Era distinto con ella...

—¿En que sentido?

—Ella es mas, no sé... —Remus miró al suelo—. No es lo mismo... Tu eres... —rió—.

—¿Soy que?

—Da igual...

Ambos se reían sin poder dejar de tocarse. Se mantenían cerca. La estancia se hacía pequeña. Remus miraba los ojos de Sirius y veía una inmensidad gris dentro de ellos, un nuevo mundo mas grande y mas real que todo aquello. Quería sentirse así siempre, con aquel nudo en el pecho, con aquella excitación que solo Sirius provocaba en él y aquella magia que envolvía el mundo cuando él estaba cerca. Esos besos tenían un sello especial, un sello especial con sabor a cielo, con sabor a Sirius Black.

—Es que eres un bestia besando.. —dijo Sirius acariciando los labios de Remus con la yema de los dedos—.

—¿No te gusta?

Sirius se acercó en silencio y sonrió apretando los labios.

—Me encanta.

Remus sonrió y se acercó a la boca de Sirius.

—¿Continuamos entonces?

—Déjame a mi esta vez llevar el ritmo, mi amor... —dijo Sirius colocando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Remus—.

Sirius juntó sus labios con los de Remus una vez mas. Los saboreó con calma, los acariciaba y sentía como palpitaban doloridos por los mordiscos de antes. Seguro que le había dejado alguna marca y eso le fascinaba. Sirius quería marcar lo que era suyo.

Remus lo era.

Entonces, oyeron como las escaleras de afuera crujían. Alguien estaba subiendo.

Remus empujó a Sirius y se apartaron bruscamente.

Sirius calló de espaldas en la cama de Peter y dio una voltereta hacía atrás sobre si mismo. Remus se quedó muy quieto mientras Sirius daba una voltereta y la puerta se abría al mismo tiempo. Sirius calló sobre el frió suelo y quedó sentado con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama.

James entró y se encontró a Sirius en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas. Remus intentó no reírse, pero no pudo contenerse.

—¿Que narices? —James frunció el ceño—. ¿Que estáis haciendo?

Sirius y Remus no podía parar de reír.

—Estáis como una cabra...

—Acabo de dar una voltereta en la cama de Peter —dijo Sirius mientras se reía—.

—¿Y eso? —James no entendía nada—.

—Está loco... —añadió nervioso Remus—.

—Que novedad —dijo James secó—.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Remus al chico, que le había mirado de mala manera—.

—Nada...

—¿James? —Inquirió Sirius alzando las cejas—. ¿Te pasa algo con Remus?

James no respondió.

—¿Te pasa algo conmigo? —dijo Remus sin entender—. ¿James?

—Has roto con Alma y no nos lo habías dicho...

Remus se quedó pálido.

—Ya, bueno... Es que no sabía como decírselo —dijo Remus—. Hablé con Lily sobre el tema y no quería darle mas vueltas...

—¿Con Lily? —añadió James enfatizando el nombre de la pelirroja—. Ya...

—James —Remus sonrió y dedujo de que se trataba—. ¿Enserio?

—¿Que?

—¡No tengo nada con Lily!

James se quedó mudo.

—¿Era por eso? —Sirius empezó a reir a carcajadas de nuevo—.

Que ironía, pensó Sirius. No era con Lily con quien tenía algo y por quien había dejado a Alma, si no por él.

—Pero Remus... Has dejado a Alma y pasas tanto tiempo con ella —dijo James cabizbajo—. Que pensé...

—No seas tonto, Prongs... —dijo Remus acercándose y colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de James—. Lily es mi amiga, nada mas —miró a Sirius—.

—¿Seguro?

Remus asintió con total seguridad. Él ya estaba cogido.

Sirius no ponía parar de reír.

—¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

—¿REMUS? —Dijo mientras se retorcía de risa por el suelo—. ¿Y LILY? —soltó otra carcajada—. ¿De donde has sacado eso, Prongs?

—Que te den, Black... —James se cruzó de brazos—.

—Tiene mucha imaginación —se burló Remus de la descabellada idea de James—.

—Ya esta, ¿no? —dijo James mientras Sirius y Remus se reían—. Sois de lo peor...

—Somos Merodeadores.


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Que día es hoy?

—No sé... ¿Por que?

—Por saber.

—Creo que es 20.

—¿De enero?

—Sí, Moony... ¿En que mundo vives?

Remus estaba apoyado contra el gran árbol, cerca del pantano. Sirius estaba sentado entre sus piernas y de cara a él. Sus labios, casi a punto de encajar, se mantenía separados mientras se observaban mutuamente, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle de aquel que tenían delante. Sirius no podía apartar las manos de Remus. Tocaba su cara y le masajeaba el cuello. Luego subía despacio al pelo. Cuando sus manos se aferraban a los mechones rizados de la nuca de Remus, sus labios se rozaban sutilmente.

La brisa invernal acariciaba sus rostros, y aunque hacía mucho frió, ambos se procesaban el calor necesario para mantenerse fuera del alcance del invernal enero que acechaba la pradera.

—¿No tienes frió?

Sirius negó ladeando la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante caliente, a decir verdad...

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Remus con picardia—.

Sirius rió.

—Que pena que estemos al aire libre...

—¿Si, no? Hace demasiado frió... Me da pena desnudarte —dijo Remus aferrando sus manos con fuerza a la cintura de Sirius—.

—¿Me arrancarías la ropa a mordiscos, animal?

—Me suelo contener, pero un día de estos... No podré y lo haré donde me pille —Remus le dio un casto beso en los labios—.

—Espero que no sea en clase de pociones o Slughorn te perderá todo el cariño que te tiene... —sonrió Sirius muy cerca de los labios de Remus—.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada... —dijo con malicia e imitando la sonrisa de Sirius—.

Sirius se abrazó a su cuello, colisiono su mejilla contra la de Remus y sintió su calor.

—Ai, amor... Que bien te estoy enseñando —dijo Sirius mientras Remus colocaba sus manos en sus muslos y los apretaba con fuerza—.

—A veces no me creo ni lo que digo...

—Tu tranquilo, que a mi me encanta que imites mi picardia... —Sirius deshizo el abrazo y se acercó a los labios del chico. Mordió el labio inferior de Remus, sus manos bajaron hasta el abdomen del chico y las metió bajo la camiseta. Colocó allí sus frías manos y las deja calentar por el abdomen de su chico.

—Hoy es 20... —volvió a insistir Remus—.

—Si... ¿Que pasa?  
—Es bonito el 20.

—Es un número, Remus... —Sirius se reía sin entender—.

Hubo un silencio mientras Remus miraba detenidamente a Sirius.

—No tenemos nada aclarado, ¿sabes?

—¿De que?

—En que punto se encuentra nuestra relación exactamente... No, sé. No hemos hablado de nada.

Y era verdad, Remus y Sirius no habían hablado de que era lo que sentían exactamente el uno por el otro. Y es que tampoco habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Se habían pasado las últimas semanas entre besos y caricias. No habían tenido tiempo para pararse a pensar que era lo que querían, que era lo que esperaban o lo que eran en ese momento. Remus se había cansado de esa situación, quería estar seguro de que él y Sirius iban en serio, quería asegurarse de que Sirius estaba con él. Le conocía, sabía como era Sirius. Un día le veías con una chica y a la semana siguiente, ya andaba con otra. Tenía miedo de que él fuera uno mas y quería aclarar las cosas.

—¿De que quieres que hablemos? —dijo Sirius entre risas—.

—De lo nuestro, ya sabes... —Remus se puso rojo. Le molestaba que Sirius se riera, el estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en intentar aclarar las cosas—.

—Remus, no...

—Quiero ir en serio contigo.

—Vaya, vaya —Sirius se tensó—. El que no lo aceptaba, parece que se lo esta tomando muy enserio todo —dejo de reírse—. ¡Para el carro! Esto es genial, todo... tu y yo ¿Pero no crees que es muy precipitado?

—Bah... ¿Me lo dices enserio?

—Moony, ya me conoces... Yo no soy de relaciones.

Una inminente incomodidad se creo entre ellos.

—Sí, te conozco... Y no me esperaba esto de ti.

—¿El que? A ver mi amor, esto esta siendo muy bochornoso... —Sirius intentó poner un poco de espacio entre ellos—.

—¿Por que? —Remus empezó a irritarse por esa situación y por un momento, quiso que la tierra le tragará—.

—Nunca me había encontrado en esta situación... —declaró Sirius—.

—¿Quieres decir que tu nunca...?

—¡No!

—¿Nunca has estado con alguien en serio? —volvió a insistir Remus—.

—No...

Remus pasó su mano por el pelo de Sirius y la dejó en la nuca del chico.

—Pareces mas experto de lo que realmente eres, Black —su boca torció una sonrisa—.

—No quiero precipitarme.

—No nos precipitamos... Se lo que siento —insitia Remus—.

—STOP —Sirius volvió a poner espacio entre ellos—.

—¿Por que te agobia esto tanto?

—No sé... No estoy cómodo hablando de estas cosas.

Sirius miró el suelo y se masajeó las manos pensativo.

Se sentía incomodo por que Remus parecía tan seguro de querer algo con él, parecía tan seguro de lo que sentía. Y él también lo estaba, pero no sabía como diferenciar lo que sentía. No sabía que era lo que significaba estar enamorado de alguien o simplemente sentir algo mas que una simple atracción física. No sabía como diferenciar sentimientos y le costaba aclararse. Estaba muy seguro de que quería estar con Remus, quería vivir todas las experiencias humanas posibles a su lado. Pero estaba tan confundido por sus inexpertos sentimientos, que no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Si ahora empezaba algo con Remus y resulta que se acaba cansando, ¿que haría? Nunca se perdonaría el hacerle daño, jamás.

—Esta bien.

Remus puso las manos en el suelo y hizo el afán de levantarse.

—¿Te enfadas? —dijo Sirius mirándole desde el suelo—.

—No me enfado.

—Si que lo haces... ¡Te quieres ir!

—Hace frió... Y ahora, el que esta incomodo soy yo.

—¡Ves, te enfadas!  
Sirius alzó los brazos para que Remus le cogiera las manos y lo ayudará a levantarse del suelo. Remus cogió sus manos y lo levantó.

—No te enfades... —suplicó Sirius—.

Remus se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacía el castillo.

—Debes entenderme... —Sirius le seguía mientras suplicaba a sus espaldas—.

La cuesta que subía hacía el castillo estaba siendo difícil de subir.

—¿Y quien me entiende a mi? —dijo Remus—.

—Es que no sé si estoy preparado... No quiero cagarla.

—Eres un cobarde —declaró Remus—.

—¿Yo? —Sirius, entonces, se sintió terriblemente ofendido—.

—¡Sí, tu!

—Habló el valiente...

Remus frenó en seco.

Habían llegado a una de las entradas laterales del castillo.

Se giró y miró a Sirius con rabia.

—Déjame en paz... —dijo y volvió a darse media vuelta—.

Entraron en el castillo.

—Oh, venga... ¡No iba en serio! —Sirius le seguía suplicando—.

—Cállate.

—Remus, no te pongas así...

—Adiós, Sirius.

Sirius se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo. Dejó a Remus avanzar solo y se quedó mirando al chico mientras caminaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

—Que te den, mi amor... ¡Maldito seas! —gritó, pero Remus siguió andando castillo a dentro—. Será capullo...

Sirius se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo y examinó en que lugar se encontraba. Quería sentarse a pensar antes de tener que ir a cenar. Caminó hasta el patio lateral de columnas y salio al exterior. No habían alumnos así que se tomó el privilegio de caminar a sus anchas por el patio. El sol, parcialmente tapado, iluminaba la zona con sus últimos rayos furtivos. Fue hasta la fuente que adornaba el patio y se sentó en el borde. Sintió la fría piedra y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

— _Menudo capullo..._ —Sirius maldecía a Remus en silencio—.

Pensó en lo que su relación con Remus prometía, pensó en como actuaría y lo extraño que sería ¿una relación? ¿Con Remus? Ya era extraño para él, el hecho de encontrarse en esa situación con Remus y aún era mas difícil pensar en tener una relación estable con él ¿Y que era realmente una relación estable? ¿Que significaba? ¿Que cambiaría? Ya habían pasado la zona de amigos, ahora eran algo mas, pero ¿por que complicarlo todo? ¿Por que hacer las cosas mas difíciles de lo que eran? Sirius no sabía estar en una relación, le daba miedo el hecho de poder cansarse o perder el interés y eso le haría daño a Remus, y lo último que quería era eso. Si se mantenía alejado, teóricamente, evitaría que ambos sufrieran. Era lo único que quería evitar. Pero, ¿se puede evitar lo inevitable? Sirius tenia miedo de no saber controlarse y estando con Remus no poder parar, no ver la diferencia y actuar como si, de echo, fueran pareja. Se habían estado comportando así durante semanas pero Sirius no lo veía. No veía la diferencia entre lo que no es una relación, y lo que si. Jamás se había visto en esa situación y jamás le había preocupado hasta ahora. Hasta que Remus había decidido invadir su vida de esa manera, desde que habían decidido cambiar las cosas, desde que sus cuerpos habían desatado esa atracción fatal que les había conducido a la situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

Suspiró alentado y se ruborizó en pensar todo lo que Remus despertaba en él. El color de sus mejillas creció en recordar como Remus le besaba, como acariciaba su piel y en pensar en aquellos ojos cansados color caramelo. Siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por Remus y sus pequeñas cosas que le hacen tan humano. Siempre había sentido fascinación por Remus y esa manera suya de ser. Ese carácter tan apasionado y fiel que se esconde tras sus ropas viejas. Tras el aspecto desaliñado y sus cicatrices se esconde una persona que puedes tirarte las hora mirando mientras lee, una persona que sonríe cuando le miras y que se ríe de tus chistes mas malos o de tus tonterías mas absurdas. Cuando sonríe se le tuerce la nariz y se le dobla una pequeña, casi invisible, arruga en la frente, justo debajo de la cicatriz que tiene mas arriba.

Sirius se ruborizaba en pensar en Remus, en sus detalles y en pensar que tenía derecho a él.

—¿Has estado escondiéndote de mi o qué?

Sirius se giró y vio el pálido rostro de su hermano pequeño, Regulus.

Tenía los ojos cansados y el pelo mas despeinado de lo normal.

—Regulus... —suspiró Sirius—.

El rostro de su hermano le transportó inmediatamente hacía el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche. Recordó el dolor y el sabor amargo de la sangre que gorgoteaba desde su nariz. Recordó el dolor de las palabras y el tacto del frió pomo de la puerta al abrirse.

—Créeme... —dijo Sirius—. He intentado esconderme, pero ya ves.. No se me da demasiado bien jugar al escondite.

Regulus caminó hasta su hermano y se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la fuente.

—¿Como estás?

Sirius levantó la vista de sus frisa manos y le miró ensombrecido.

—Bien, supongo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Donde fuiste? ¿Donde has estado?

—Estuve en casa de James... He estado con él durante todas las fiestas.

Hubo otro silencio.

Regulus pensaba en que decir.

—Yo pasé la noche fuera —dijo—. Salí a buscarte por si te encontraba tirado por algún lado...

—¿No pasaste la noche en casa?

—Me fui casa del tío Cygnus y hablé con él... Le imploré que hiciera entrar en razón a Madre y a Padre para que salieran a buscarte —hablaba con la voz rota—. Luego vino a casa y estuvieron hablando y pensando en que hacer...

—Muy bien, Regulus... ¡Que se enteren todos que he traicionado a la familia! —Bramó Sirius molesto y con intención levantarse e irse de allí—.

—Idiota... —conjuró Regulus—. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? Íbamos a salir a buscarte.

Sirius rió con dolor.

—No —pronunció sin creerse las palabras de su hermano—.

—¡Lo íbamos a hacer! —volvió a insistir Regulus—.  
—Ibais...

—Madre no nos dejo —sentenció—.

—Una mujer encantadora...¿Sabes que siempre he sido su hijo favorito? —se burló Sirius—. Tan favorito soy que seguro que no dudo dos veces en borrarme del árbol genealógico... ¿Me equivoco?

Regulus se miraba las manos y calló.

—¿Lo ha hecho?

Regulus miró a su hermano con el alma en los ojos.

—Sirius, tienes que volver... ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes irte para siempre y dejarme solo!

—¿Que gano yo con eso? —dijo apenado y mirando al suelo—.

Regulus bajó la vista a sus manos. Apretaba los dedos con fuerza canalizando su dolor y rabia.

—En cuanto te fuiste, todo empeoró... Han sido unas fiestas horribles —miró a su hermano—. Eso no eran fiestas, Sirius. ¡Aquello no fue una maldita fiesta de Noche Vieja! Aquello fue una reunión —sentenció Regulus muy serio—. Y han habido mas...

—¿Reuniones?

—Reuniones de... —Regulus se mordió el labio inferior—. Va a pasar algo, algo horrible...

—¿A que te refieres?

Sirius se preocupó, sabía quien eran sus padres y la gente con la que se movían, y sabía de lo que todos ellos eran capaces de hacer por sus absurdos ideales.

—Creo que va haber una guerra, Sirius... —el tono de voz de Regulus se redujo—. Las cosas están muy mal fuera y Padre esta metido en muchas cosas raras... El tío Cygnus también. Todos.

Regulus estaba realmente angustiado. Sirius juró que jamás lo había visto así antes.

—¿Noche Vieja fue una reunión de... —trago saliva— Mortífagos? —dijo Sirius apenas en un hilo de voz—.

—Sí... —respondió Regulus—. Vino mucha gente que nunca había visto... Estuvieron los amigos de Padre y mucha gente nueva que, al parecer, ya conocían... Y vino alguien, alguien extraño —hizo una pausa—. Madre no me quiso decir quien era... Según ella era alguien muy importante, alguien que cambiaría el curso del futuro.

Sirius miro a su hermano con seriedad.

—Va a pasar algo, Sirius —dijo Regulus—. Algo grande y ni tu ni yo podemos imaginar cuanto...

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Que es momento de tomar las decisiones acertadas, Sirius —Regulus no hablaba con seguridad—. Debemos saber elegir...

—¿Elegir entre lo que esta bien o lo que es fácil? —Sirius sabía por donde iba su hermano—. Porque, no sé tu... Pero yo tengo muy clara mi posición y ni por temor o facilidad, voy a cambiarla.


	16. Chapter 16

—Hoy no tengo ganas de partido —dijo Sirius colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y dejándose caer hacia atrás—.

—Pues, menos mal que no juegas, que solo miras —dijo Lily sentada en la grada superior, justo detrás de Sirius—.

—A veces me canso solo de mirar...

—Te creo —reitero Lily rodando los ojos—.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor vitoreaban a los alumnos del equipo de Quidditch que ya volaban por el campo. James rondaba la zona superior del campo de vuelo, en busca de la Snitch Dorada, pero no parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Era uno de los partidos mas importantes del año. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Este tipo de enfrentamientos solía provocar muchos problemas entre los alumnos de ambas casas, acababan en pelea casi siempre. Primero empezaban las gradas, haber cual hacia mas ruido. Hufflepuf se unía a Gryffindor en su afán por ganar a los Slytherins, los abucheaban tanto como podían.

Remus, al lado de Sirius, vitoreaba y miraba el partido entretenido y siguiendo a James con la mirada. No se había preocupado demasiado por Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado. Este, había intentado llamar la atención de Remus durante hacía dos días, pero el chico parecía no querer reaccionar. Desde qué habían discutido por su relación y la consolidación de esta, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra.

—¿Como van? —dijo Sirius intentado establecer conversación con Remus—.

Esta tardó en contestarle.

—Gryffindor gana por 10 puntos... —dijo serio y sin mirarle—.

El silencio volvió a crecer entre ellos dentro del gran alboroto y el ensordecedor ruido que habían en las gradas.

Sirius no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de aquella relación de la que Remus le había hablado. Pero al parecer, Remus no le daba opción a elegir entre una cosa y otra. Al parecer, Remus se había cerrado en banda y había dejado que Sirius sufriera en silencio la tortura de no poder estar cerca de él. Sirius llevaba dos días extremadamente largos de sufrimiento y amargura con Remus a su lado, prácticamente para todo y que, sin embargo, no había dejado que le tocara. Era una tortura silenciosa que Sirius tenía bien merecida.

—¡Eh, Black! —Lily le dio un golpe en la espalda con el pie—.

Este se giró y la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —dijo la chica preocupada—. Lo siento...

Sirius sonrió.

—No, tranquila.. —dijo—. ¿Que querías?

—Oye, James... ¿Está bien? —Lily hablaba muy seria y mirando al chico que surcaba el cielo con su escoba algo alejado del partido y desconcentrado en buscar la Snitch—.

Sirius levantó los ojos y buscó a James en su escoba. Allí estaba, tan majestuoso como siempre surcando el cielo. Se aferraba a la escoba con un mano y restaba parado en el aire, mirando hacia ningún lado. Buscaba la Snitch sin ganas.

—No lo sé... —afirmó Sirius—. Ha decir verdad, lleva así unos cuantos días... Algo distante, sí.

—No está como siempre en los partidos... Se le ve distraído —Lily hablaba convencida de sus palabras—.

Sirius se volvió para mirarla.

—Lily... ¿Por que eres tan asquerosamente orgullosa?

La chica calló durante unos segundos, pensado que decir ante aquella tan acertada acusación.

—Que James me importe no signifique que esta loca por él y vaya a permitirle todos sus caprichos pasajeros... —dijo volviendo su vista al chico de la escoba que volaba distraído—. Y si soy orgullosa, es por algo...

Remus escuchaba la conversación.

—Ya, pero... —Sirius la miraba con total sinceridad—. ¿No crees que actuando así, tu también los pasas mal?

—Enserio, Sirius... ¡No necesito que me des consejos! —dijo Lily picada—. Soy mayorcita para saber que hacer en estos casos, ¿vale?

—¡Vete al carajo, Evans! —bramó el chico, molesto y ofendido—. Encima que intento ayudarte... Y que sepas, enterada... Que nunca somos demasido mayorcitos en estos temas.

Lily se calló y siguió viendo el partido concentrada en James.

Remus miró a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba rojo y murmuraba maldiciendo a la pelirroja. Este, se acerco al oído de Sirius lentamente intentando no llamar la atención de nadie.

—¿Por qué no te preocupas de tus propios problemas amorosos, antes de meterte en los de los demás? —Remus habló con picardía—.

Un rubor ardiente recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius de la oreja, bajando por el cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. Un escalofrió subió en silencio por su espalda, acariciando su tatuaje y llegando hasta la nuca.

Se giró para mirar a Remus, que ya había vuelto a su sitio.

—Pensaba que habías decidido dejar de hablarme hasta el resto de mis días...

—Y lo he hecho —dijo escondiendo una sonrisa—.

—¿Entonces, por qué me hablas? —preguntó Sirius—.

—Me hace gracia lo que le dices a Lily... —Remus sonrió—. Pareces tan experto en relaciones y en sentimientos, Padfoot, que a veces me sorprendes.

—Yo siempre sorprendo.

—Eso esta claro —Remus se puso serio de nuevo—.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Tenían los ojos fijos en James, que había empezado a volar por el campo, seguía algo. Al parecer, ya había encontrado la Snitch. El público se había dado cuenta de tal hecho y vitoreaban — _¡Potter!_ — a son.

Lucius se había dado cuenta de que James seguía la Snitch. El chico alcanzo a James y se puso a su altura, siguiéndole por todo el campo. Los dos buscadores volaban por el campo siguiendo la Snitch Dorada e intentado conseguir la victoria para sus equipos, respectivamente.

—¡James ya ha visto la Snitch! —grito Peter—.

—Entonces el partido no va a durar mucho mas... —dijo Sirius estirando los brazos y bostezando—. Cuando James ve la Snitch ya nadie lo para.

Era cierto, James era un hábil buscador. Cuando veía la Snitch durante un partido ya no dejaba de perseguirla hasta que la conseguía. No importaba quién se pusiera delante o quien le siguiera los pies, el siempre conseguía la Snitch Dorada. Si no lo hacía, era mejor no estar cerca cuando acabara el partido para recibir su ira.

—Malfoy le esta pisando los talones...

—James es más rápido —dijo Sirius—. Lo ha ganado antes, podrá hacerlo ahora.

James y Lucius volaban el uno al lado del otro. Ya se habían dedicado varias mirada de odio y habían conjurado palabras ociosas. James era terriblemente competitivo y no iba a dejar que Malfoy le ganará, pero tampoco quería un contrincante que no estuviera a su nivel.

—¡Le ha dado una patada! —grito Remus—.

Gryffindor estallo en gritos.

—¡Cuando bajes de esa escoba, te vamos a dar una buena paliza Malfoy! —gritaba Sirius con el puño en alto—.

Remus le miró y sonrió. Su chico podría estar todo lo desconcentrado del partido que quisiera, pero cuando alguien se metía con James o le molestaba, despertaba rápidamente y se encendía en cólera.

—Tranquilo, Padfoot... —dijo Remus con una sonrisa ladeada—.

—¡Le va a tirar de la escoba el muy cabrón! —Sirius se levantó de la grada y dio un salto en ver que Lucius y James se acercaban al suelo, siguiendo la traicionera bola—.

Todas las gradas estaban fijas y atentas a los dos buscadores que seguían la Snitch a ras de suelo.

—¡James, cuidado! —gritó Lily—.

—¡Joder! ¡Se van a caer! —Sirius gritaba dando saltos en las gradas—. Joder, joder, joder... —repetía nervioso—.

James vigilaba con el ojo izquierdo a Malfoy, estaba muy cerca. Su escoba iba por delante de la de Lucius, pero no podía relajarse para parar a comprobarlo, tenía que seguir volando. Levantó la mano al aire y estiró el brazo. Vio que iba a chocar contra uno de los muros de las gradas si no levantaba el vuelo. Tenía la Snitch tan cerca y tenía que darse prisa. Por un momento pensó que la había rozado cuando algo golpeó su escoba por la parte lateral. Malfoy le había dado una patada.

Primero sintió el golpe del suelo pedregoso sobre su hombro derecho. Sintió como todo su peso caía sobre su brazo y luego pudo sentir como se desgarraba su piel bajo la presión del suelo. Se arrañó la cara y perdió la escoba de las manos. Levantó la vista y pudo ver como Lucius Malfoy le sobrevolaba con la Snitch Dorada en la mano.

—Maldito desgraciado... —maldijo retorciéndose de dolor—.

Podía oir las gradas enloquecer. Miró a los Gryffindor que gritaban indignados. Los Slytherins, sin embargo, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de la gran patada que James había recibido. No se habían dado cuenta o habían hecho la vista gorda. De todos modos, había un alumno en el suelo y el partido había terminado. Slytherin había ganado, a base de trampas, pero habían ganado.

James dejó caer la cabeza sobre el suelo pedregoso y respiró algo asustado por el golpe. Sentía una presión en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Al caer se había aplastado el hombro bajo su propio peso. El lateral de su torso y la rodilla derecha habían recibido su parte del brutal contacto contra el suelo también.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que le vinieran a socorrer.

Enseguida lo sacaron del campo y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Sirius había empezado a gritar, Remus había gritado y Lily había querido bajar al campo corriendo a ayudar a James. Las gradas ardían de rabia e injusticia ante la traicionera patada de Malfoy contra Potter.

En cuanto pudieron, los Merodeadores y Lily se encaminaron hacía la enfermería, donde estaba James. Los profesores habían intentado calmar la situación en la que se encontraba el alumnado en aquellos momentos. Gryffindor, Hufflepuf y algunos alumnos de Ravenclow, se habían unido en su batalla contra Slytherin. En salir del campo de Quidditch, todos los alumnos se habían quedado fuera gritándose unos a otros y armando jaleo.

Remus, Sirius y Lily se habían escabullido de allí. Habían perdido a Peter por el camino, pero no les importó demasiado y siguieron su camino hasta la enfermera

En llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, se encontraron con una concentración de chicas que esperaban en la puerta.

Lily las miró, estaban rojas y alguna tenia falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Genial! El club de fans de James Potter... —dijo enfurecida y mirando para otro lado. Caminó hasta la pared de enfrente del pasillo y se sentó en el suelo—.

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Tenemos mas fans que The Beatles... —dijo Sirius—.

Remus se acercó hasta su lado.

—¿Crees, Remus, que si a mi me pasará esto... Aparecería mi club de fans en la puerta de la enfermería llorando por mi?

—¿Tienes club de fans? —dijo Remus molesto—.

—Sí... Tu eres el líder del club —Sirius le respondió con picardía y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar al lado de Lily—.

Remus se quedó mirado la escena desde fuera, evitando perder los nervios ante aquella extraña situación. Había un gran grupo de chicas esperando en la puerta de la enfermería, la cual estaba cerrada. Se suponía que James estaba ahí adentro, pero con todo aquel berenjenal montado, no los iban a dejar entrar a verle.

Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la pared donde estaban sentados Sirius y Lily.

Se sentó al lado de Sirius.

—Supongo que cuando se vaya esta gente, nos dejarán entrar —dijo Remus mientras recogía las piernas—.

—¿Crees que se irán? —añadió Sirius—. Son capaces de hacer turnos y dormir aquí...

—Ni que fuera la cola de un concierto... —Lily tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sufriendo un dolor agudo de celos—. ¿Son tontas estas o qué?

Sirius rió.

—Me parece que alguien esta un poco celosa...

—¿Celosa de estas pringadas? —dijo la pelirroja—. ¡JA! Perdona, pero déjame recordarte quien fue la que salio de su cuarto el otro día sin ropa, fui yo... y no esas.

—Lily, por favor... —Remus se llevó la mano a la sien—. No necesitamos detalles.

—Sirius me vio salir...

—¿Desnuda?

—¡No iba desnuda!

—Has dicho sin ropa —reiteró Remus—.

—Si, bueno... Teóricamente estaba desnuda, pero llevaba una sabana encima —dijo con las mejillas rojas al recordar aquella noche—.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y sonrieron a la vez.

—¿Y _vosotros,_ que? —Lily miró a Remus encarando las cejas—.

— _¿Nosotros?_ —Remus enmudeció de golpe y se puso muy serio. El corazón le empezó a bombear con rapidez al escuchar la palabra _vosotros,_ refriéndose a Sirius y a él. Todo lo que se refería a Sirius y a él, le ponía nervioso y le excitaba a la vez—. ¿Que quieres decir?

—Qué... —Lily en ver el nerviosismo de Remus, tubo su respuesta—. ¿Qué, que tal todo?

—Bien —dijo escueto—.

Sirius sonreía en ver el nerviosismo de Remus.

—Últimamente no se os ve el pelo por ningún lado... —continuó la pelirroja—. A ninguno de los dos...

Hubo un silencio. Remus se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía como salir de esas situaciónes, no sabía donde esconderse, no sabía que decir.

—Yo he estado ocupado... —dijo Sirius intentado esconder una sonrisa—. Ya sabes... cosas de Merodeadores.

—Claro... —Lily tenía las cejas alzadas y sonreía incrédula—. Y tu, Remus... Hace tiempo que no pasas por la biblioteca... Ya nunca estas allí.

—Ya, bueno... No tenía muchos deberes.

—¿Cuando los acabas?

—Por la noche no, eso esta claro —susurró Sirius con la boca pequeña—.

Hubo un silencio. Remus no pudo hablar, Lily estaba empezando a enlazar cabos y Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado ruborizándose. Lily entonces, comprendió algunas cosas que se había estado planteando desde hacía algún tiempo. No dijo nada, simplemente calló y se lo guardó para ella.

—Bueno... —Sirius se frotó las manos—. ¡Ya va siendo hora de que entremos a ver a James! ¿No os parece?

Se levantó y caminó hasta el grupo de chicas que se encontraban frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Muchas de ellas sollozaban y de algunos ojos brotaban lágrimas falsas.

—¡A ver! —Sirius se puso frente a ellas, empezó a gritar y a llamar la atención, moviendo las manos al aire—. ¿Que os parece si vamos despejando la entrada de la enfermería?

Las chicas le miraron con rabia y en un principio, no le hicieron caso.

—Estamos esperando a James... —dijo una—. Queremos saber como esta...

—James Potter esta hecho de hierro —Sirius hablaba algo cansado de esa situación—. ¡Venga, chicas mañana estará como una rosa! Seguro que la semana que viene ya podréis ir a verle a los entrenamientos.

—Yo no me voy a ir hasta que no me dejen entrar y saber como esta... —dijo una de las chicas—.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Sirius—. A ver, guapa... ¿Que no ves que no nos van a dejar entrar a ninguno si no os vais?

—¿Quien te crees que eres para echarnos, Black? —dijo la chica—.

Lily se colocó al lado de Sirius con el alma dibujada en la cara.

—¡Él no sé, pero yo sí!

—¿Tu? —una de las chicas llegó hasta ella y se encaró—. ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Yo soy la novia de James... —Dijo muy segura de sus palabras. Sirius enmudeció de golpe y su la mandíbula inferior dudo por unos segundos si caer al suelo—. La novia que te va a reventar esa cara de niña pija que tienes, como no te pires de aquí ¡ya!

—¿Novia? —río—. James Potter no tiene novia...

—Eso lo dices tu, guapa... Yo soy Lily Evans, su novia y como os vuelva a ver a cualquier de vosotras cerca de mi chico, la próxima vez seréis vosotras las que estaréis en la enfermería...

Sirius intentaba no reírse ante la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Lily admitiendo que era la novia de James? ¿Hola? ¿Que estaba pasando? Remus se había quedado mudo al lado de Sirius.

Sirius le miro divertido y pensó en lo genial que sería poder gritar de esa manera que Remus era su novio. Lo maravilloso que sería poder gritar por los pasillos que Remus estaba cogido y que se vería con cualquiera que se acercara a el. Lo encantaría poder hacerlo. Y aún le gustaba más la idea de que Remus fuera su chico. ¿Su novio? Cada vez que su mente lo repetía le aprecia más y más cursi y tedioso. El quería estar con Remus pero no le gustaba la palabra novio.

En girarse a mirarle, le pareció ver que Remus le sonreía a el aunque estuviera mirando la escena que Lily había montado.

—¿Puedo gritar yo también que eres mi chico? —dijo Sirius susurrando.

Remus le miro ruborizado. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Sirius.

—Quizás sea yo el que ahora no quiere...

—Sabes que no es así, _lobito_ mío.

Remus callo, silenciado por las palabras de Sirius. Esas palabras que le dejaban indefenso y podían debilitarle hasta el punto de tenerlo a sus pies. Y es que así era, Sirius tenía a Remus a sus pies, arrastrándose por él. Estaba indefenso ante él, ante todas sus palabras, ante cada mirada y movimiento que Sirius hiciera o le dedicara.

—¡Estáis tardando en iros! —gritó Lily con los ojos desorbitados y la voz ronca—.

—Cálmate, Evans... —dijo Sirius—.

—Solo eres una mas... —le dijo una de las chicas a Lily antes de irse—.

—Cuando eso pase, me uniré a vuestro club... —dijo victoriosa—. Hasta entonces, esperad sentadas.

Al rato, Sirius, Remus y Lily se quedaron solos. El club de fans de James no era tan resistente como parecía y muchas de las chicas desistieron a la espera. Las puertas de la enfermería se habían cerrado durante todo el día. No fue hasta la noche que se volvieron a abrir. No habían cenado cuando la señora Pomfrey decidió dejarlos entrar a ver a James.

Peter no había aparecido en todo el día, así que entraron ellos solos. Lily encabezaba la fila, en sus ojos se dibujaba la desesperación mas profunda por ver a James. Después de los enfrentamientos con su club de fans y de las palabras que se había visto obligada a pronunciar, acabó creyéndoselo. Llegó un momento en el que se creyó las palabras que estaba pronunciando. Se creía lo que había dicho y el hecho de enfrentarse a que no eran ciertas, le dolía.

James estaba al fondo. En una de las camillas blancas, detrás de una cortina.

—Pensaba que no vendríais... Que os habíais olvidado de mi —dijo James en ver llegar a sus amigos. Su voz sonaba ronca, como si cada palabra que emitiera le doliera, como si le costará hacer el esfuerzo de hablar.

Sirius, Remus y Lily se acercaron hasta él y rodearon la camilla. Lily se colocó en el lado izquierdo. Sirius y Remus en el derecho, él uno muy junto del otro. Sirius sintió el pecho de Remus contra su costado y se mantuvo pegado a él.

—Es que nos hemos entretenido un poco, hermano... —dijo Sirius—.

James intentó sonreír. Le dolía todo.

—¿Como estás? —dijo Lily en un suspiró—.

—Bien...

—Jodido —añadió Sirius—.

Era verdad, James estaba destrozado por todas partes. Tenía todo el lado izquierdo de la cara arañado, un brazo esguinzado y el torso vendado por alguna fisura. La caída había sido dolorosa y las curas habían sido largas.

—¿Como acabó el partido? —dijo James—.

—Ya sabes, el cabrón de Malfoy cogió la Snitch y ahí acabó todo —respondió Remus—.

—Me tiró —James cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo inhumano que estaba haciendo para poder hablar. Cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, sentía como si un peso muerto le cayera sobre el lateral del torso—.

—¿Que?

—Malfoy me tiró de la escoba —afirmó James—. ¿No visteis la patada?

—Ya me extrañaba a mi que te hubieras caído solo... —dijo Remus—.

—Me dio una patada el muy hijo de perra y me tiró de la escoba —Lily le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos—.

Sirius sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y le comenzaba a bombear con fuerza. Los nervios le querían salir por las orejas y estallar. Los puños se le cerraban y se le clavaron las uñas en la palma de la mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos como el marfil. Una especie de rabia y odio se acumularon en sus músculos, necesitaba descargarlo.

—¡Me cago en él! —Sirius dio un golpe en la camilla con el puño cerrado—. ¡Ahora se va a enterar ese mamón!

Gritó por última vez y salió de la enfermería a toda prisa con la rabia impregnada en cada paso que daba.

—¡Pad, no vale la pena! —gritó James desde la camilla—. ¡No importa! ¡Ya le daré yo una buena paliza cuando este mejor!  
—¡Pártele la cara, Black! —bramó Lily con ira—.

Sirius ya se había ido cuando Remus salió detrás de él, intentado evitar que cometiera cualquier estupidez digna de Sirius Black. Este chico en su estado, era capaz de cualquier cosa que le pasará por la cabeza. Aún perdía mas los papeles cuando se trataba de James, cuando le hacían algo a James, era Sirius quien respondía. No podías meterte con James sin salir malparado, por que su guardaespaldas personal, Sirius Black, te machacaba. Así era.

James y Sirius.

Sirius y James.

Lily se quedó sola con James en la enfermería. La chica intentó controlar el fuerte nudo que se aferraba a su garganta impidiéndole hablar. En ese nudo se acumulaban los nervios y el recuerdo de las palabras que había pronunciado. Recordaba esas palabras en el brillo de los ojos de James, en sus expresiones, el movimiento de su boca y los gestos de su nariz. Veía todas sus palabras, reflejadas en esa perfecta sincronización de elementos en la cara de James.

—Hemos estado esperando fuera, pero no nos han dejado entrar... —dijo Lily intentando empezar una conversación—.

—¿Tu también, Evans? —respondió el chico—. Pensaba que yo no te importaba un carajo y que pasará de ti, por que no querías saber nada de mi...

Lily hizo una pausa y pensó en lo que iba a decir.

—¡Si que me importas, James! —respondió al fin—. Mas de lo que tu te crees...

—¿A sí?

Se vio reflejada en las gafas de James y se sintió fuerte.

—Sí, James... Sí —confirmó—.

—¿Entonces, por que no me lo demuestras? ¿Por que no quieres saber nada de mi? —James estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. Incluso, intentó incorporarse—.

—Porque, yo solo soy una mas —dijo Lily apenada y recordando las palabras de aquella chica—.

James cogió la mano que Lily había dejado sobre la camilla.

—Evans, tu nunca serás una mas —dijo con la verdad en los ojos—. Tu eres Lily Evans, ¿quien se puede comparar contigo? ¿Quien puede llegar a estar a tu altura, nena? Nadie —sentenció—. Tu siempre serás la propietaria, la única y incomparable, Lilian Evans.


	17. Chapter 17

Llegó al gran comedor.

Le ardía el puño y tenía que soltar aquella rabia que perforaba su pecho. Tenía que descargar todo aquello que tenía dentro y sabía con quien tenía que hacerlo. James estaba bien jodido por todos lados, se había roto un par de costillas y tenía el hombro fracturado. La pierna derecha también había sufrido algunos hematomas y tenía un horrible arañazo en la cara. Tenía la piel desgarrada desde la frente hasta el labio derecho. Había pasado un día horrible entre curas y medicamentos. Sirius, Remus y Lily se habían quedado todo el día con él. Pero Sirius no podía soportar verlo así y mas aún cuando quien le había hecho eso a su hermano, andaba suelto por ahí.

No habían salido de la enfermería en todo el día y aunque Sirius se había estado conteniendo, ahora había llegado a su nivel máximo de aguante.

Llego al gran comedor con la idea dibujada en la mente, sabía lo que iba a hacer y lo que quería conseguir. Lucius había conseguido la Snitch, Slytherin había ganado el partido, pero él iba a dejar muy claro que nadie se mete con James Potter si Sirius Black anda cerca.  
Iba demasiado ensimismado en la idea de romperle la cara a Lucius Malfoy, que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba cavando su propia tumba. Era la hora de la cena, todos los alumnos se concentraban en sus respectivos sitios en el gran Comedor. Lucius estaba rodeado de muchos de su misma condición.  
Todo el mundo le miro al entrar. Todos le siguieron con la mirada desde que le vieron entrar hasta que llego a la mesa de los Slytherin y se paró.  
Se quedó frente a ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
Lucius estaba de espalda a Sirius, se giró.  
—Vaya, vaya...mira quien tenemos aquí —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Espero que tu amiguito este bien, ¿que se ha roto? ¿Una pierna? ¿El brazo? ¿Tiene bien las costillas? ¿Y, que me dices de la cabeza?  
Sirius ardía lentamente.  
La mesa y sus asistentes reían mientras la cólera de Sirius aumentaba y su puño se pintaba de blanco por la presión.  
—Vi lo que hiciste...  
—¿Lo viste? —se levantó del banco y de puso a su altura, encarándose—. ¿Y que piensas hacer, eh? ¿Piensas decírselo a alguien? ¿Tienes pruebas?  
Sirius se pudo rojo.  
—¿No? —Lucius se regodeaba en las risas de sus amigos—. No tienes pruebas Black, no puedes hacer nada... Tu amiguito se calló de la escoba y ya esta, no hay más y no se puede hacer nada... Slythetin ganó y tenéis que aprender a perder.  
—¿Perder? —Sirius río con ironía—. La cuestión es que vosotros no sabéis ganar si no es con trampas. Dais asco.  
—Asco das tu —Bellatrix estaba sentada en el otro lado de la mesa y se había levantado a hablar—. Ya me he enterado, ya —dijo victoriosa—. Traicionando a los tuyos... Muy mal primo, muy mal.  
—Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo —respondió Sirius sin mirarla—.  
—¿Has venido a por pelea o qué? -dijo Goyle, al lado de Malfoy—.  
Sirius le miró de arriba a abajo con una mueca de asco. Todo ese grupo le daba demasiado asco como para acercarse. Pero ahora no podía evitar tener que estar ahí, tenía que defender a su amigo, tenía que defender a James. A él no lo tocaba nadie porque nadie tocaba a los suyos sin llevarse una buena patada.

—He venido a darte un buen puñetazo, si Malfoy... —dijo Sirius—.  
Todos empezaron a reír.  
Esa era la rabia que necesitaba Sirius para poder pegarle el puñetazo en la cara y romperle todos los dientes. Ese era el estímulo que había estado buscando mientras los provocaba. Sus puños se tensaron y sintió como la adrenalina le subía desde los pies, impulsada por una fuerza ajena a su cuerpo.

—Te lo estas ganando a pulso.  
—No me hagas reír, Black...¡Por favor! —dijo Lucius entre risas—. ¿No vas a ser tan estúpido como para presentarte aquí, delante de todo el mundo y pegarme un puñetazo, verdad?  
El brazo de Sirius se impulsó por aquella adrenalina proveniente de todo el cúmulo de problemas que llevaba a sus espaldas. Se alzó en el aire y su cuerpo avanzó hacía adelante siguiendo la inercia del brazo. El puño, apretado y listo para la colisión, chocó contra la cara de Lucius. Sirius sintió el hueso duro bajo la piel de su puño, era como pegarle a una pared. Sintió la presión del ardiente dolor en sus nudillos. El cuerpo de Lucius perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra el chico que tenía detrás. Todos se levantaron y miraron a Sirius con los ojos encendidos en llamas, pero nadie dijo nada.

—¡Joder! —Sirius se quejó sacudiendo la dolorida mano en el aire—. ¡Joder! Que cara mas dura tienes, mamón...

Lucius, sin decir nada, se incorporó y miró a Sirius. La nariz le sangraba cuando se abalanzó sobre el chico con el puño por delante. Sirius frenó el golpe al aire y cogiendo el brazo de Lucius, le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el pecho. Lucius calló rendido a los pies del chico. Sirius jadeaba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó para detener la escena.

—¡Señor Black! —gritó alarmada—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que está pasando?

—Está pasando, profesora, que este capullo... —Sirius pateó la espalda de Lucius que se retorcia en el suelo—... Esta recibiendo lo que se merece.

—¡Señor Black, por favor! —gritaba alarmada mientras otros alumnos lo apartaban de Malfoy—. ¿Creé usted que este comportamiento es normal?

—Profesora... ¿No ha visto el partido de esta mañana? ¿No ha visto la patada que Malfoy le ha dado a James? —dijo Sirius muy alterado—. James Potter está en la enfermería con los huesos rotos porque alguien lo ha tirado de la escoba... Así, que ¡sí! Malfoy se merece una buena paliza.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a parar, pero los Slytherins metieron mano en el asunto.

—Si Potter dominará la escoba, no se hubiera caído el solito... —Snape había aparecido—.

Se habían rodeado muchos alumnos alrededor de Sirius, sujetado por dos alumnos de Hufflepuf, Lucius Malfoy tirado en el suelo e intentando levantarse y un grupo de Slytherin que se había callado durante la paliza.

Bellatrix reía divertida, como si después de todo esto, esperará su venganza.

—¿Por que no cierras esa boca de mierdoso que tienes? —le dijo a Snape. Cuando Sirius perdía los papeles, cuando se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones, las palabras no pasaban por el filtro antes de decirlas.

—¡Señor Black! —La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Lucius y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Llévense a este chico a la enfermería antes de que se nos muera por los pasillos... ¡lo que nos faltaba!

Lucius gemía y gritaba de dolor aullidos desconsolados maldiciendo a Sirius. Dos de sus compañeros de casa, lo levantaron y le ayudaron a moverse. Los alumnos que se había concentrado a su alrededor hicieron sitio para que pudiera pasar e irse.

—Y ahora, por favor, ¿puede alguien contarme lo que ha ocurrido? —dijo alterada la profesora mirando a Sirius y al grupo de Slytherins que habían estado presentes durante la pelea.

—Déjeme explicarle lo que ha pasado, profesora... —Snape se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y se impusó ante sus compañeros. Miró a Sirius por encima del hombro y dio dos pasos hacía adelante—. Verá... Sirius Black ha llegado aquí con su habitual simpatía y nos ha empezado a molestar sin ningún motivo aparente... Después ha pegado a Lucius acusándolo de algo completamente falso y ha causado todo este alboroto.

Severus sonrió victorioso en darse cuenta de la rabia acumulada en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall en mirar a Sirius.

—¡Malfoy se lo tenía bien merecido! —Remus había llegado haciéndose sitio entre el gentío que cada vez era mayor. Llegó y se puso al lado de Sirius, sus brazos se rozaron en llegar Remus y no perdieron el contacto. De esa manera, sabían con certeza que se tenían cerca.

—¡Señor Lupin! ¿Se puede saber que pinta usted en todo esto! —exclamó la profesora— ¿Como se atreve a tomarse este atrevimiento?

Remus se puso rojo y sintió todas las miradas curiosas dirigirse hacía él. Pocas veces se enfrentaba a esas situaciones, por no decir nunca. Eran James y Sirius los que solían meterse en líos, no él. Se acercó mas a Sirius intentado sentirse protegido de todas las miradas. Se acercó mas a él y quiso cogerse de su brazo y aferrarlo de algún modo a su cuerpo para sentirse fuerte en ese momento.

No lo hizo.

—Discúlpeme, profesora... Mero Malfoy ha tirado a James de su escoba esta mañana en el partido... Y como consecuencia, y como usted bien sabrá, Slytherin ha ganado el partido injustamente. Este hecho no debería pasarse por alto... Así que, el puñetazo, ¡se lo tenía bien merecido!

—¡No quiero escuchar una palabra mas! Usted, señor Lupin, no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, pero aún así va a recibir el mismo castigo que reciba el señor Black, por meterse donde no le llaman —McGonagall hablaba rápido y mirándolos iracunda. Sus ojos chispeaban y las gafas oscilaban en la punta de su nariz—. Y han tenido suerte de que el director aún no haya bajado a cenar... Mas vale que suban a su despacho antes de que decida bajar. Y que sepan que esto les a repercutir. Por el comportamiento de hoy se restarán puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

—Pero... —intentó discutir Sirius en vano—.

—¡He dicho que no quiero oír ninguna palabra mas! —Sirius y Remus se miraron—. ¿Esperan a alguien mas? ¡Suban ya, por favor!

La actividad del gran comedor se había parada para poder escuchar lo que estaba pasando. El eco de la pelea entre Sirius y Lucius se había hecho oír y había adquirido nuevas realidades. Realmente no había sido nada tan serio o preocupante, esta escena te la podías encontrar como mínimo una vez al mes entre cualquier Gryffindor y cualquier Slytherin. Pero los alumnos ya se habían encargado de hacerlo todo mucho mas dramática de lo que realmente era la situación.

Sirius y Remus se fueron, salieron del gran comedor. En llegar a la puerta, estallaron en carcajadas. Todo había sido demasiado gracioso. Sirius había estado conteniendo la risa durante toda la bronca de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Remus le gritó con una sonrisa radiante y le dio un sabe golpe con el hombro—. Has dejado que me castiguen también a mi. La próxima vez no te voy a salvar el culo, Black...

Caminaban a través de los pasillos en dirección al despacho del director.

—¡Oh, venga! No necesitaba tu ayuda... Además sólo has enfadado mas a McGonagall, Moony.

—¿Como se te ocurre venir a pegar a Malfoy? Sirius, ¿acaso no piensas antes de hacer las cosas? Aunque sea un poquito... Estaban todos delante, te podían haber hecho daño...

Sirius se enterneció en mirar a Remus. Iban muy juntos, al caminar sus manos se rozaban con el vaivén de sus brazos.

—¿Acaso lo han hecho?

—No, pero... ¡Venga ya! Imagínate que a Bellatrix o alguno de estos les da por conjurarte o cualquier cosa...

—Remus —Sirius le miró con los ojos entreabiertos—, son unos cobardes... Les da lo mismo que le puedes un puñetazo a Malfoy, a demás... Incluso me lo agradecerían y todo, créeme que Malfoy es odiado hasta dentro de sus propias filas.. Muchos entre ellos ni se soportan.

—Solo les importa ellos mismos.

Sirius miraba a Remus. Le miraba como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, con esa doble intención, con esa intensidad que ambos buscaban en el otro. Sirius le miró y se detuvo a observarle con calma mientras caminaban. Sus ojos, el movimiento de su pelo despeinado acompasado con el vaivén de su cuerpo al caminar, su voz resonando en su cabeza, entraba por su sistema auditivo y cuando llegaba al cerebro y era procesada, se quedaba ahí, atesorada como si de un tesoro se tratara.

—Lo siento —le hizo saber Sirius—.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo del otro día...

—No vayamos a empezar, Sirius... —dijo Remus molesto y no queriendo entrar en el tema—. No tengo ganas de discutir sobre ello.

—Pero yo quiero que hablemos.

Sirius había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de estar con Remus enserio. Le había estado dando vueltas y no le parecía del todo mala idea. Podría intentarlo, se sentía con fuerzas, ahora si, con Remus si. Necesitaba intentarlo, quería hacerlo.

—Sirius —Remus seguía caminando muy dispuesto a llegar donde se proponía y apenas miraba a Sirius durante su respuesta—. Entiendo lo que me dijiste, respeto tus opiniones acerca de las relaciones y acepto que no quieras nada... Pero por favor, no discutamos ahora y menos sobre esto, es una tontería, enserio.

—No, no lo es —volvió a insistir Sirius—.

—Sí, mira... Yo soy así —dijo Remus—. Me dan estas neuras extrañas y digo cosas sin pensar... De verdad que entiendo como te sientes y no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada por el estilo... Simplemente, sigamos como estamos.. Todo esta bien así.

—¿Como estamos? —dijo Sirius haciendo alusión a las palabras de Remus—. ¿Seguir como amigos? ¿Seguir de este plan siempre?

—Perdona, Black... —Remus se paró y él y Sirius se quedaron frente a frente—. Si no me equivoco eras tu el que no querías correr tanto y el que no quería ir mas allá de como estamos.

—Ya, pero creo que no esta bien.

—¿Qué no está bien? —repitió molesto Remus—. ¿Te estás riendo de mi? Por qué si es así, Sirius... No me hace ninguna gracia, la verdad.

—¿Por que lo dices? —Sirius se quedó mirándolo y queriendo picar a Remus. Le encantaba cuando sus orejas y la punta de la nariz se le enrojecían al alterarse. Le encantaba aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando le miraba.

—¿Que por qué lo digo? —dijo ofendido—. ¡Pues porqué fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería correr!

—Ya, pero ahora te digo qué si que quiero...

Sirius sonrió y Remus dudó por unos segundos.

¿Había oído bien? Estaba escuchando las palabras de Sirius e intentó procesarlas y entenderlas. Los ojos de Sirius le aclaraban todo lo que no le había quedado demasiado claro. Sus ojos le decían que todo aquello era cierto. Y entonces, ya no lo dudó.

—¿Como?

—Lo que has oído.

—Es decir, ¿quieres que seamos...?

—¡No lo digas! —le cortó Sirius antes de que pudiera articular palabra—.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta esa palabra, es como si nos fuéramos a casar... —dijo Sirius—.

—¿Que prefieres entonces? —la risa nerviosa se escapaba por sus bocas—. ¿Como quieres que llamemos a esto?

—¿Por qué tenemos que llamarlo de alguna manera? —Sirius se acercó a él—. Estamos juntos y ya esta... ¿Por que ponerle nombre? Vamos en serio, estamos juntos y lo pasamos bien... ¿Es eso lo que quieres, no?

Remus miró hacía la derecha y luego a la izquierda comprobando que no había nadie por los pasillos. Era de noche y no entraba luz por los ventanales, solo tenían como única fuente de luz los pequeños candelabros y apliques adheridos a las rocosas paredes. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y las manos le temblaban sutilmente. Cogió a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la pared.

—Yo no quiero eso —dijo en un suspiro—. Me da igual como quieras llamar a esto.

Sirius miraba los labios de Remus y se fascinó en como se movían al hablar. Su estómago se tensó y la excitación recorrió su cuerpo con una brutal e imparable rapidez.

—No me importa, Sirius... —le hizo saber Remus—. Lo único que quiero...

—¿Que? —susurró Sirius—. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

—A ti.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta y sintió como la sangre corría acelerada por todo su cuerpo.

—¿A sí?

—Sí... —susurró Remus acercándose a sus labios—. Quiero intentarlo y quiero estar contigo sin importar lo demás.

—¿Quieres correr el riego de estar conmigo?

—Si... —suspiró—.

Sirius fue quien le besó esta vez. Adhirió a sus labios a los de Remus, como un imán. Era imposibe separar o alejarse de él, necesitaba sentir y tocarle. Le quería entero para él, solo para él. La boca de Remus era tan agresiva que Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse ante su brutal insistencia. Remus dejaba sus labios indefensos, su lengua acaparaba todo el espacio posible y se adueñaba por completo de su boca. Ambos paraban para respirar, pero sin poder contenerse, volvían a embestir la boca ajena al instante. Eran como dos piezas de puzles. Remus había perdido el control de sus manos, no sabía ni donde las había puesto, su instinto estaba totalmente concentrado en la boca de Sirius, en su sabor, en su textura, en su capacidad.

Sirius bajó sus manos por la espalda de Remus y llegando al final, aferró sus manos a las nalgas del chico y las estrujó entré sus manos. Remus ahogó un sutil gemido en la boca de Sirius. El beso seguía y sus cuerpos, acompasados, se movían pegados sintiendo la fricción y el ardiente calor que desprendían.

Sirius llevó sus manos lentamente hacía la cremallera del pantalón de Remus. Los dedos le temblaban cuando empezó a bajar la cremallera. Remus sintió los fríos y delgados dedos de Sirius rozando su abdomen y su cuerpo se derritió, su mente se pervirtió y fue entonces cuando perdió el control absoluto de sus acciones.

—No... ¡Para! —susurró Remus antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo con sus manos—.

Sirius gimió extasiado.

—¿Por qué?

—Estamos en medio del pasillo... —su voz sonaba entrecortada—. Podría aparecer cualquiera.

Remus se abrochó la cremallera del pantalón y se separó de Sirius.

—¿Sabes que me acabas de cortar por completo el calentón? —dijo Sirius ofendido y acercándose a Remus de nuevo—. ¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¿Eres consciente de lo que te acabas de perder?

—Sirius, ¡que estamos en el pasillo!

Remus se volvió a alejar y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacía el despacho del director. Iba caminando mientras se metía la camisa por dentro del pantalón, se acomodaba el pelo y se relamía los labios para volver a saborear el sabor de Sirius.

Sirius le seguía.

—¿Luego seguimos? —dijo Sirius pisándole los talones—.

—NO.

—¿Como que no?

Remus le miró.

—Luego estaremos en la habitación con James y Peter.

—Pues nos metemos en el lavabo —dijo Sirius aún extasiado e excitado por el momento que acaba de vivir—.

—Eres un salido.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero no te sueles quejar cuando te bajo los pantalones, ¿eh? —Remus no contestó—. Bueno, sí... Me cortas el royo y sales por partas.

—Escucha, no es que no quiera... —Sirius se puso a su lado y caminaron acompasados—. Pero no podemos hacer eso en los pasillos, más cuando todo el mundo se esta moviendo por el castillo... ¿Que pasa si nos ve alguien? ¡Nos echan o saber lo que nos hacen...!

—Que exagerado eres... —le hizo saber Sirius que empezó a pensar sobre lo que Remus acababa de decir—. No creo...

—Sirius, esto en Inglaterra es un delito.

Sirius calló.

—¿Es ilegal?

—Sí —sentenció Remus—.

Sirius hizo que Remus se parara poniéndose delante de él. Le cogió por la cintura y bajó su mano hasta el culo. Lo arrimó a él y acercó su boca a la del chico. No le importo demasiado si había alguien cerca, simplemente lo hizo sin pararse a pensar en nada mas.

—Saltarme la ley es mi vició favorito —dijo Sirius con la voz ronca—. Así que no me tientes, _lobito_...

—Déjame —Remus se apartó de Sirius entre risas y, conteniendo sus ganas de saciar al chico, siguió caminando volviendo a dejar a Sirius detrás suyo—. Tenemos que ir al despacho de Director... ¡Venga, no te pares!

Sirius empezó a caminar apresurado a sus espaldas.

—¿No me harás esto cada vez que te baje la cremallera del pantalón, no?

Remus se puso más rojo de lo que estaba.

—No siempre —dijo con una sonrisa—.

—¡Oh, venga Remus! —exclamó Sirius—. Admite que tu también quieres... ¡Admítelo!  
Remus se calló durante unos segundos para hacer su respuesta mas deseable.

—Sí, Sirius... Lo admito —dijo mirándole con las cejas alzadas—. Pero no aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Estamos en los pasillos...

—Remus, pero si aquí no hay nadie —insistió Sirius—.

—No ahora.

—¡Ves! Solo pones excusas... —dijo haciéndose el ofensivo—.

—Nos han mandado al despacho del director porque le has pegado un puñetazo a un alumnos que esta en la enfermería... No sé tú, pero yo no quiero mas problemas —Remus caminaba cada vez mas rápido—.

—¿Y que me dices si lo dejamos para mas tarde? —dijo Sirius—.

Remus se giró y le miró con las cejas fruncidas y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Me parece bien —afirmó—.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —sentenció—.


	18. Chapter 18

—No cumpliste tu promesa, Remus...

—Te quedaste dormido.

—¡Silencio! —bramó el profesor—. ¿Puedo continuar la clase, señores?

—Siga, profesor... —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

El aula restaba en silencio y sólo la voz del profesor rompía el tranquilo ambiente. Un murmullo constante se oía al final de la clase, mientras Remus y Sirius susurraban y compartían miradas.

—Me podrías haber despertado... —insistió Sirius—.

—Estabas tan adorable y me sabía tan mal, que no quise despertarse —Remus miraba al profesor mientras Sirius se acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle sin que nadie los pudiera oír.

—Mas mal te supo no haberme despertado.

—Tienes razón —declaró Remus—. Luego me arrepentí...

Sirius sonrió satisfecho y con malicia. Se sintió orgulloso de que Remus imitara su picardia y que le siguiera el rollo.

—Espero que hoy no te duermas, Black... —dijo Remus girándose a verle y mirándole a los ojos completamente.

—Hoy si que no —confirmó Sirius mordiéndose el labio inferior—.

—¡Hey! —gritó James desde el pupitre de al lado—. ¿De que habláis vosotros dos?

—No quieras saberlo —susurró Sirius—.

—¿Que? —insistió James que no había oído la respuesta de Sirius.

—Nada... —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Le decía que Snape lleva sin lavarse el pelo tres meses. Creo que la última vez fue cuando le tiramos aquel cubo a principios de curso...

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Peter que también lo había escuchado, imitó a su compañero. Los cuatro reían juntos y crearon un jaleo general en la clase, desconcentrado y atrayendo la atención del resto de alumnos y del profesor.

—¡Vosotros cuatro! —gritó el profesor—. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que se callen? ¿Tengo que echarles otra vez de mi clase?

Los chicos callaron.

La clase continuó, pero Sirius no podía dejar de mirar al chico que estaba sentado a su izquierda rozando su pierna con la suya muy sutilmente. Remus tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos miraban atentos al profesor que explicaba delante de la clase. Sus labios estaban apretados y Sirius sintió ganas de cogerle de la mano y salir de allí corriendo. Pasar el día entre su sonrisa y en sus brazos mientras se dedicaban su tiempo.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso mirándome así, Sirius... —pronunció Remus en un susurró—.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius ruborizándose y mirando al profesor—.

—No me molesta.

—Solo te pones nervioso, ¿no?

—Exacto —declaró Remus con una sonrisa.

—Oye —añadió Sirius con energía—. He estado pensando que podríamos ir a algún sitio esta noche, los dos solos... —enfatizó—.

—¿A donde?

—Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade a pasar un rato —dijo captando la atención de Remus por completo. El chico se giró hacía él y dejo de prestar atención a la explicación del profesor que se movía energético por la clase.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, mi amor... ¿Por que no? —dijo Sirius—.

Sin darse cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius habló en voz alta sin susurrar. En oírlo, Lily se giró, se quedó mirando a Sirius y a Remus con una sutil sonrisa y las cejas alzadas.

—¿Que, Evans... Algún problema? —dijo Sirius molestó—.

—No... —hizo una mueca—. No pasa nada —dijo y se volvió a dar media vuelta mientras el profesor seguía su discurso—.

Remus bajó la vista al papel que tenía encima del pupitre y en el que estaba tomando algunos apuntes de las palabras del profesor. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en gran medida y restó callado durante unos largos minutos.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo al fin Sirius que también había quedado traspuesto tras la intervención de Lily—.

—Si... —dijo en un susurró como respuesta—. Estoy bien.

Sirius volvió a callar y se sintió algo violento ante la situación. Sabía que Remus se ponía de esa forma siempre que alguien les miraba raro o llamaban demasiado la atención. Sabía que no llevaba demasiado bien las muestras de cariño en público—.

—¿Entonces, que me dices? —volvió a insistir Sirius—. ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade esta noche? —hablaba entre murmullos, hablando mucho mas bajo que antes—. ¿Que me dices, eh?

Remus afirmó subiendo y bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. No miró a Sirius.

—¿Eso es un si? —dijo con picardia—.

—Intento escuchar al profesor, Padfoot —dijo Remus mirándole a los ojos fijamente—.

—Tu te lo pierdes... —Sirius se giró y dirigió su vista al frente—. Yo iré —añadió—. Si no quieres venir, pues ya sabes... Tu te lo pierdes, Moony.

Remus suspiró.

—Qué si que quiero ir, Sirius... —respondió el chico—. No seas pesado, va... Quiero escuchar por qué está hablando del libro que tenemos que leer para la semana que viene...

—¿Cual es?

—Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos.

—Yo sé la respuesta —dijo Sirius con energía—. En mi cama...

Remus enmudeció de golpe. La clase había acabado y los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y el profesor ya había parado su discurso.

—Eso habrá que verlo...

—Cuando quieras —sentencio Sirius—.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho mientras James se acercaba, se dejaba caer sobre el pupitre y apoyaba su cabeza sobre las manos. Sonrió y dijo:

—¿Nos vamos a comer, señores Moony y Padfoot? —dijo—. ¿No tenéis hambre o qué?

—¡Sí, vamos! —dijo Sirius dando un bote en la silla y poniéndose en pie de un ágil salto—.

Los cuatro salieron de la clase y se dirigieron sin prisa al Gran Comedor. Después de comer tenían clase de pociones y a última hora Sirius tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Peter y Remus historia de la Magia y James tenía entrenamientos de Quidditch y se saltaba la última hora de clases. Comieron y luego se separaron para ir cada uno a los respectivos lugares del castillo donde se encontraba la clase asignada para cada asignatura diferente. Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Remus en irse y este le devolvió una suave y sincera sonrisa. Últimamente, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni tristeza en el cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos quería estar con otra persona que no fuera ellos mismos. Vivían con un nudo permanente en el pecho que les oprimía al respirar. Todo pasaba lento cuando estaban separados y sin embargo todo pasaba demasiado deprisa cuando estaban juntos. Las noches pasaban rápidas y a la mañana siguiente se despertaban con un sabor diferente en la boca. El sabor de unos labios ajenos, los recuerdos de unos ojos que no eran los suyos y una sensación de plenitud completa. Había cambiado algo en ellos. Algo se había puesto en marcha, algo había empezado y no tenía marcha atrás.

La tarde pasó lenta, el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Sirius juró que la clase de Criaturas mágicas que tubo esa tarde había sido la mas larga de la historia. Fue algo que comentó en llegar la cena. Los cuatro amigos se reunieron en la Sala Común para dejar las mochilas y el material de clase. Remus había pasado un rato en la biblioteca con Lily y luego había subido para reencontrarse con Sirius y James tramando planes de los suyos. Cuando encontraron a Peter paseando por los pasillos, bajaron a cenar. Hablaron y rieron durante el tiempo que les llevó acabar sus platos.

—Estoy hecho polvo... —dijo James dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor y estampando su frente sobre la madera—. Los entrenamientos me dejan cao después de lo de la caída...

—¿Estas perdiendo facultades, amigo?

—Hoy no he podido volar... —dijo James que tenía un brazo esguinzado—. He estado dandovueltas al campo como un tonto.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Sirius—.

—Si, hermano... —respondió—. He trabajado físico, me han matado a correr, abdominales y estiramientos barios.

—Luego Evans se queja... —dijo Sirius e inmediatamente empezó a reír—.

—¡Cállate! —bramó James—. Pues, que sepas que he esta noche hemos quedado en la Sala Común para hablar...

—¿No? —gritó Remus—. No me lo creo...

—¿Enserio, Prongs? —exclamó Sirius. James, acto seguido, afirmó subiendo y bajando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios—. ¡Tu si que sabes, hermano! —dijo Sirius y alzó la mano en el aire para que James chocará los cinco—. Pero, ¿como lo has hecho?

—Ayer en la enfermería le dije la verdad y de alguna manera, ha accedido a hablar conmigo.

—¿Estarás contento, no? —dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios—.

—Estoy nervioso... —les hizo saber James.

—Tu sé tu mismo —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—.

—Eso puede ser un problema siendo Evans de quien hablamos... —añadió Sirius haciendo referencia a la insistencia de Lily sobre la arrogancia de James y su actitud de superioridad—.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Hermano —dijo James dibujando una mueca desenfadada—. Pero tienes razón... Tengo que relajarme y hablar con ella con calma y serenidad.

—Usa la cabeza ante todo... —añadió Remus—.

—Cabeza, Prongs —reiteró Sirius—. Cabeza.

Los chicos estuvieron en la Sala Común por un largo rato, hasta que los alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones y cuando faltaba poco para que Lily volviera de la biblioteca. Estuvieron tranquilos frente a la chimenea, sentados en los sofás y hablando de todo un poco sin que nada les importara demasiado.

El tiempo pasaba y Sirius y Remus se miraban hablándose con la mirada. Querían irse a Hogsmeade esa noche y si no salían ya volverían demasiado tarde. No querían llamar la atención de James con sus extraños planes, así que tenían que buscar alguna excusa.

—¿No te apetece un poco de chocolate, Prongs? —Dijo Sirius que sabía que James estaba demasiado cansado como para bajar a las cocinas a por chocolate—. ¿Que me dices a bajar a buscar un poco?

—Bah, paso —dijo mirando el fuego—. Ademas, no quiero que Lily llegué y no estar.

—Como quieras... —Sirius miró a Remus que estaba sentado en la butaca al lado del sofá—. ¿Que me dices, Moony? ¿Nos damos un paseito?

Remus intentó que no se le escapará la risa nerviosa, en su lugar, sonrió satisfecho.

—Me parece bien —dijo—.

—¿Puedo ir? —Peter alzó la mano como cuando alguien quiere hablar en mitad de la clase para que el profesor le diera paso.

Remus se quedó un poco traspuesto.

—Tranquilo —comenzó Sirius con total naturalidad—. Té traeremos un poco, mejor quédate con James para hacerle compañía mientras no llegue Evans...

—Vale —afirmó Peter hundiéndose en la butaca roja.

Remus y Sirius salieron casi corriendo de la Sala Común con la única idea y principal motivo de estar juntos aquella noche en Hogsmeade. Querían pasar un buen rato. Apenas habían podido estar juntos en todo el día. Apenas habían podido tocarse y estar él uno cerca del otro en todo lo que llevaban de semana. Después de lo del partido de Quidditch y la consolidación de su relación, las cosas habían quedado en el aire. Necesitaban tiempo para entenderlo y necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos para entenderse y saber con certeza qué era eso que estaba creciendo entre ambos.

—¿Te parece bien si cogemos el túnel de la Bruja Tuerta y pasamos por Honey Ducks? —dijo Remus mientras bajaban las escaleras—.

—Esta bien, aunque me da miedo que nos vean... —añadió Sirius—. No llevamos la capa.

—¿Sirius Black tiene miedo? —dijo Remus con picardia—. ¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi Sirius?

Sirius sonrió y el corazón le latió apresurado en escuchar _mi Sirius._

—No llevamos la capa, ¿y si nos ven en HoneyDucks? A estas horas estará la tienda cerrada y no es muy buena idea. Habrá gente por la calle y no quiero arriesgarme—dijo Sirius—. ¿Por que no vamos, mejor por el camino del Sauce Boxeador y pasamos por la casa de los Gritos? Si vamos por ahí, sabemos con certeza que nadie nos verá. Y desde allí, el mirador nos pilla mucho mas cerca.

—Esta bien.

—Tranquilo, _lobito._.. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y mirando a Remus—. Llevo chocolate, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Siempre sabes como complacerme ¿cierto Padfoot?

—Cierto, Moony.

Caminaron sin pausa bajando las escaleras. Caminaban a una distancia prudente él uno del otro. Sabían que si se tocaban o sus pieles se rozaban simplemente, no llegarían a Hosgmeade nunca. Se quedarían allá donde el contacto hubiera tenido lugar y su hubieran dedicado a saborearse.

Llegaron al primer piso, debían salir del castillo sin ser vistos. Caminaron apresurados hasta la salida mas cercana, ambos lucían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y el estómago anudado. Los corazones latían furiosos y queriendo hacerse oír.

Giraron la esquina para dar al pasillo donde se encuentra la puerta lateral. Para sorpresa de ambos, sentados en los ventanales del patio interior, se encontraba un numeroso grupo de alumnos. En acercarse mas se dieron cuenta de que eran alumnos de Slytherin. La oscuridad de la noche no facilitaba la visión y ni Remus ni Sirius supieron con certeza cuantos eran los alumnos que se encontraban a deshoras fuera de sus habitaciones y merodeando por los pasillos, al igual que ellos.

Aquellos que estaban de cara a ellos se quedaron mirándolos y los que estaban de espaldas a Sirius y a Remus, se giraron en darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien ajeno a ese grupo.

—Vaya, vaya... Mira que tenemos aquí —exclamó Bellatrix sentada en medio del grupo de alumnos.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo Sirius—.

Remus estaba asustado y intentó esconderse detrás de Sirius pero sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo. Algo le erizó los pelos de la nuca, no supo is fue por el frío que entraba del exterior y de la apagada noche sin estrellas o de la situación en la que acababan de entrar él y Sirius sin quererlo ni beberlo.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que merodeéis por los pasillos? —bramó uno.

—¿Estáis husmeando, acaso? —quiso saber otro.

—¿Crees que seríamos tan idiotas como para aparecer si estuviéramos husmeado... —dijo Sirius completamente tranquilo y relajado—.

—¿Y que té trae por aquí, querido primo? —dijo Bellatrix—.

—¡Iban a meterse mano! —gritó Lucius sentado al lado de Bellatrix y con un enornem moratón en el ojo—. ¿Potter tiene el cuarto ocupado y os teneís que ir a los pasillos para chupárosla? —dijo con asco—.

Los presentes reían regodeándose en su inexistente grandeza.

—¿Quieres que te deje el otro ojo azul también? ¿Y que me dices de los dientes, te sobra alguno para que pueda rompértelos? —Sirius sintió como la cólera le subía impulsada por una fuerza ajena a su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, recorriéndole toda la espalda y asfixiando su abdomen.

—Ahora no té salva nadie, traidor —bramó uno de los presentes—.

Remus, inmediatamente reaccionó y supo que tenía que intervenir.

—¡¿Que sabrás tu, desgraciado, de lo que es una traición?! —dijo Sirius con el alma en la boca y los nervios a punto de ser perdido.

—Todos lo sabemos... Sabemos lo que has hecho —dijo Lucius—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, Black... Y si tu quieres formar parte de esa inmensa mayoría que acabará destruida, adelante...

—Nadie te lo va a impedir —añadió Bellatrix con una radiante sonrisa—.

Remus cogió a Sirius del brazo y tiró de él hacía delante.

—¡Vayámonos! —le susurró tirando de él—. No merece la pena perder el tiempo con esta gente, Sirius...

—¡Parece que tu novio tiene prisa para que se la chupes! —gritó uno de ellos—.

—¡Basta ya! —dijo Regulus—. ¡Dejad que se vaya!

Sirius sintió como el estómago se le contraía, esta vez no era algo agradable. En la oscuridad de la noche no había distinguido los rostros de los Slytherins que se encontraban entre aquel grupo tan numeroso. Sin darse cuenta había pasado por el alto a su hermano y no lo había visto. En fijarse en los rostros de los presentes pudo distinguir mejor que Regulus estaba allí, Severus, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, entre otros. Bellatrix era la única chica allí presente.

—¡Vayámonos! —volvió a insistir Remus viendo que Sirius se había quedado parada mirando a su hermano con los ojos rojos—. ¡Pad, por favor! Vamos...

Sirius empezó a caminar dejándose estirar por Remus, siendo arrastrado lejos de allí. Se había quedado traspuesto en saber que su hermano se encontraba entre aquella gente. Recordó sus palabras diciéndole lo asustado que estaba por las múltiples reuniones que se habían llevado a cabo durante las Vacaciones de Navidad. Recordó los ojos de Regulus mientras le decían que aquello había sido el principio de algo mas grande y no entendía como su hermano quería estar metido en algo así. Durante todo este tiempo de clases y desde que las Vacaciones acabaron, apenas había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar sobre todo eso. No había pensado apenas en su hermano y en aquellas palabras que había pronunciado hasta ahora. Su hermano tenía miedo y el miedo obliga a las personas ha hacer cosas que no harían en una situación normal. Remus arrastraba de su brazo alejándole de la escena y del grupo con el que se habían encontrado. La noche había cambiado mucho para ambos, las cosas iban a ser diferentes y lo sabían Todo había sido rápido sí, pero intenso. Sirius tenía ganas de vomitar toda la cena y solo quería sentarse en algún lugar a no pensar en nada y ha aborrecer la vida. Los pies de Remus bagaron sin un rumbo aparente hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la segunda planta, en el ala oeste. Caminaron durante un largo rato en la oscuridad. Remus había bajado su mano por el brazo de Sirius y le cogía ahora de la mano. Habían entrelazado sus dedos con los de Sirius y pensaba soltarle.

—Quedémonos aquí —dijo Sirius frenando a Remus y dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

Sirius se sentó y se apoyó contra la pedregosa pared. Remus le imitó y se posiciono a su lado. Sus hombros se rozaron y Sirius sintió la necesidad de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, con él.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos viendo como la oscuridad crecía a sus pies. Había u pequeño candelabro adherido a la pared como única fuente de luz.

—Sirius... —empezó Remus queriendo saber que le pasaba realmente—. No tienes que preocuparte...

—No me ha defendido —dijo en un hilo de voz—.

—¿Regulus?

—Ha dejado que se metieran con nosotros y que me llamaran traidor cuando él fue el primero en decirme que volviera a casa —le hizo saber Sirius a Remus—. No me puedo creer que se haya quedado callado sin decir nada.

La voz de Sirius era muy suave, hablaba sin fuerzas y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la oscuridad del pasillo ante ellos.

Remus no sabía que decirle.

—Estaba asustado ¿sabes?... Regulus, digo —decía Sirius con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre el hombro de Remus—. Vino a hablar conmigo para contarme lo mal que estaban las cosas y lo que los padres de esta panda de payasos están formando... Me vino a suplicarme que volviera a casa y me vino diciendo que estaba preocupado por mi... ¡Si esta es su manera de demostrarlo, que pare!

Remus le escuchaba con el corazón en un puño por no saber que decir ni que hacer para reconfortarle y poder ayudarle. —Deberías haber dejado que les reventara a todos la cara por lo que estaban diciendo —dijo Sirius rabioso y levantando la cabeza del hombro de Remus y mirándole—.

—Me da igual esa gente, Sirius... No me importa lo que ellos digan, para nada —concluyó Remus—. Pero no debes ponerte así cada vez que los ves, por qué otro día no estará tu hermano para decirles que paren en el momento justo...

—Ya ves tu de lo que me sirve... ¡Yo puedo con todos ellos y veinte mas! ¡No les tengo miedo!

—Yo si —declaró Remus—. Sé de lo que son capaces y no quiero que te hagan nada.

—A mi esos no me tocan ni el pelo...

El silencio volvió a inundar sus corazones. El frío estaba empezando a apoderarse de sus cuerpos y la oscuridad se había cada vez mas profunda. La noche había dado un giro inesperado y las ganas de ir a Hogsmeade habían menguado considerablemente.

—¿No piensas volver a tu casa, no? —preguntó Remus cogiendo la mano de Sirius entre las suyas y masajeándola con suavidad, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos—.

—No, Remus... —declaró—. No pienso volver con esa gente, no pienso volver a esa casa hasta que todos hayan muerto y no tenga que oír sus voces ni recordar sus caras... Son seres despreciables que solo quieren su propio bien sin importarle lo demás... Jamás volveré mientras ellos estén dentro o anden cerca.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? —preguntó Remus angustiado—.

—Bah... —Sirius apretó las manos de Remus y perdió su mirada en el suelo—. Es algo que tenía asumido desde hacía tiempo... Sabía que acabaría llegando ese día.

—¿Que hizo que decidieras irte esa noche?

—Fue un cúmulo de cosas... —le miró—. No tenía un buen día, me habías rechazado esa tarde en el tren de vuelta a Londres y justo la noche anterior fue lo del beso, ya sabes... —Remus enrojeció en recordar aquel primer beso—. Tenía como un nudo horrible en el pecho y no estaba para que mis padres me tocarán las pelotas...

—¿Que hicieron? —quiso saber Remus—.

—Lo de siempre, humillarme, compararme con mi hermano y criticaros.

—¿A nosotros?

—Sí... Sobre todo a James... Siempre sacan el tema de que soy de Gryffindor y que ya tienen suficiente con eso, que encima tengo amigos como vosotros... Mestizos o de una familia como la de James, traidores de la sangre pura —dijo con asco ante tal concepto—. Renegados a su fanatismo e ideales...

—¿Por eso te fuiste?

—Me fui porque me peleé con mi padre... Amenazó que la gente como los Potter acabarían muerta, le empujé y le insulté. No recuerdo lo que le dije pero me pegó un puñetazo y me tiró al suelo. Me fui lo mas rápido que pude y acabé en casa de James, no sabía a quien mas acudir...

—Ya... —Remus deseó por un momento haber vivido cerca de Sirius para haberle acogido en su casa y haber sido él a quien Sirius hubiera acudido—. No vuelvas a esa cosa, Sirius... —dijo Remus en un suspiró que solo Sirius pudo escuchar—. No quiero que vuelvas a un sitio así...

—No voy a volver, tranquilo.

—Regulus está asustado y por eso actúa así —dijo Remus—. Sabes que tu hermano te quiere y sabes como es, se asusta y hace esas cosas. Él no es tan valiente como tu, sabes que a la hora de la verdad se pondrá del lado que mas seguridad le prometa y que no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Yo también tengo miedo a veces, Remus y no por eso hago esas cosas...

—Tu miedo es diferente, Sirius —afirmó Remus—. Tu tienes miedo y cuando lo tienes lo enfrentas, eso es lo que te hace valiente y eso es algo que admiro.

Sirius se giró y le miró con los ojos rojos. Remus juró que sus ojos habían derramado alguna lágrima silenciosa, pero no quiso decir nada. Remus se dejó envolver por el brazo de Sirius mientras este acercaba su boca a la suya, acariciándole con la otra mano el rostro. Antes de que Sirius le besará, acarició con cuidado las cicatrices de su cara, observándolas con el ceño fruncido.

—Valiente eres tu... Afrontas cualquier cosa, por difícil que sea —murmuró Sirius mientras reseguía con la yema de los dedos las cicatrices que surcaban el rostro de Remus—.

Sirius le besó, lentamente y con calma. No tenían prisa, así que Remus dejó que Sirius propusiera el ritmo y se dejó llevar por su chico que le prometía el cielo y el sabor de as estrellas. Sus labios, humedecidos eran suaves y su lengua, hábil y tranquila, se movía acompasada con el ritmo de sus corazones. Ambos parecían sincronizados, cada movimiento que daban, cada roce de sus manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno parecía estar sincronizado con aquel que tenían delante.

—Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace algún tiempo.. —Remus separó sus labios de los de Sirius y habló con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos extasiados—. Llevo dándole vueltas varios días, pero no te lo había dicho...

—¿Que? —quiso saber Sirius—.

—James...

—¿Que pasa con James? —insistió—.

—¿Sabe él algo de lo nuestro? ¿Le has hablado de lo que tenemos o le has contado algo?

Sirius sonrió y negó ladeando la cabeza.

—¿No? —dijo Remus alarmado—. ¿No le mencionaste nada de lo del beso cuando estuviste con él durante navidad?

—No, la verdad... —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba sobre ello—. Estuve a punto en algún momento, pero no me atreví...

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—¿Por qué yo y no tu? —mencionó alarmado Sirius—.

—Por qué es tu mejor amigo, debes ser tu quien se lo diga...

—Ya se enterará... —Sirius quería dejar el tema y volver a asaltar la boca de Remus. Pusó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus y volvió a acercarse a él buscando sus labios—.

—¡Eh! —Remus le paró antes de que Sirius pudiera besarle—. Me preocupa que nos pille o se huela algo y no se lo hayas dicho... —dijo—. Ya conoces a James, no quiere que le de uno de sus berrinches y se enfade con nosotros por no haberle dicho nada...

—Si nos lo montamos bien no tiene porqué enterarse...

—¿No quieres decírselo?

—No tengo ninguna prisa por decírselo, la verdad.

Remus se paró a pensar si es que realmente Sirius no tenía esperanzas sobre su relación. Pensó en que quizás Sirius se tomaba su relación como algo pasajero que no necesitaba plan de futuro. Quizás Sirius no quería decírselo a James por qué ¿para qué? Si no iban a durar demasiado.

—No sé si James está realmente preparado para saberlo —dijo Sirius—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero... No creo que lo acepte a la primera.

—¿Eso crees? —exclamó Remus alarmado—. Entiendo tu inseguridad, pero James no es así...

—Me da miedo que lo sea —sentenció Sirius mirándose las manos—. Ya se lo diremos, no hay prisa... Pensaremos en la forma de hablar con él...

—Nunca has hablado con él de eso... ¿Verdad? —Afirmó Remus.

—¿El qué? ¿Que soy gay?

—Sí... —dijo Remus poniéndose colorado.

—No, nunca. Eres el primero en saberlo —Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

—Me alegro... —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—.

—¿Y yo, soy el primer también? —quiso saber Sirius—.

—No me gustan otros hombres, la verdad... —afirmó Remus. Sirius rió—. Así que supongo que eres el primero y el único...

—Único —Sirius repitió relamiéndose los labios y acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Remus nuevamente. Quería volver a donde lo habían dejado unos momentos atrás. Remus sabía lo que Sirius quería y no iba a negarse bajo ningún concepto a dárselo. Sirius tampoco iba a oponerse a recibirlo, así que ambos volvieron a reanudar sus quehaceres anteriores. Se besaron con lentitud. Sus labios saboreaban despacio y sin ninguna prisa. Hasta que Remus puso fin a la tranquilidad creada y embistió la boca de Sirius fieramente con su lengua ávida de deseo. Un placer solo saciable en Sirius y su cuerpo. Había comenzado como algo superior, más allá de ambos y de lo que les hacia encajar como si de piezas de puzles se tratara. Ahora ya no, había dejado de ser algo superior y alieno a ellos para convertirse en un magnetismo existente entre ambos, que emergía de ellos como cuerpos diferentes. Algo que antes había crecido en el medio, se había transportado a sus cuerpos, habitándolos y marcando su existencia de por vida.

Era el momento, supo Sirius. Era el momento de retornar a aquello que el día anterior no habían podido acabar y habían dejado a medio empezar. Un pecado que estuvieron a punto de cometer si no fuera por que tenían que ir al despacho del Director. Sus labios se amaban cuando Sirius sintió la necesidad de sentir más de lo que ya sentía. De dar un paso más. De consolidar algo que cada vez estaba más materializado. Sus manos recorrieron los muslos de Remus, subiendo delicadamente hasta su entrepierna e hizo presión en la zona más sensible. Sirius sabía. Inmediatamente, Remus soltó un gemido, ahogándolo en la boca de Sirius.

—Aquí no —susurró Remus con una voz apenas audible—.

—No hay nadie, es muy tarde... —dijo Sirius extasiado—. Venga... No pasa nada.

Calló e hizo más presión encima del pantalón. Notó como crecía bajo su mano y la presión ejercida.

—Sirius... —gimió Remus—. Estamos en los pasillos...

—Mejor —Esta vez sus dedos caminaron adheridos a las costuras y desabrocharon la cremallera del pantalón con brusquedad. Remus gemía de placer. La mano de Sirius se coló allí donde había ansiado y se dejó llevar. Remus separó su boca de la de Sirius sin poder contener su frenesí, la ola de calor y el placer que recibía su cuerpo con cada sacudida de la mano de Sirius. Ambos, extasiados, intentaban besarse pero Remus apenas podía respirar y Sirius estaba disfrutando demasiado viendo la cara de su chico.

Sirius sacudía su mano mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Remus y marcaba ahí su territorio y propiedad. No pensaba en nada, en su mente no había espacio para nada más, solo para disfrutar de aquel momento, para disfrutar de Remus y gozar cada nueva experiencia a su lado. Mientras tanto, Remus perdía la conciencia de sus propios actos. Cuando podía, buscaba la boca de Sirius y la besaba, relamiendo sus labios con la lengua.

Se movieron lentamente para estar más cómodos y más cerca. Sirius no soltó a Remus en ningún momento. Remus le cogió de la cintura y lo puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Ambos estaban húmedos, el sudor corría por su frente y el rubor de sus mejillas podrá hacer arder a cualquiera que se acercara a menos de 10 metros de ellos.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, _lobito_? —dijo Sirius con el éxtasis recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

Remus gimió en notar como Sirius aumentaba el ritmo considerablemente. En cualquier momento se vendría.

—Cállate y no pares —aulló Remus casi sin poder hablar.

La fricción en sus cuerpos era algo inevitable. Las manos de Sirius trabajaban con dureza y Remus no se había contenido a tocar lo que era suyo. Marcaba sus uñas en las nalgas de Sirius y las aferraba con fuerza mientras este seguía con su interés.

Ninguno de los dos supo como acabo aquello, ni en que momento decidieron parar o cuantas veces repitieron el mismo juego. Pero ambos habían sobrepasado el límite que la amistad tiene y conlleva. Habían asumido que eso se trataba de una relación y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello. Eran conscientes de su suerte, placer y gozo. No iban a desperdiciar tal regalo. Ahora se tenían, ahora podían disfrutar el uno del otro y no iban a dudarlo ni por un momento, más aún cuando el corazón empezaba a entrar en el juego.


	19. Chapter 19

—No entiendo por qué están tardando tanto... —dijo James, sentado al lado de Lily en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Se habrán entretenido —propuso Lily un tanto despreocupada mientras acariciaba con los dedos el pelo del chico—. No tardarán, no te preocupes.

—¿Y si los han pillado? No se han llevado la capa, Filch los ha podido ver y quizás los tiene retenidos...

—No creo.

—La cocina no está a tres horas de aquí —James se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda. El brazo derecho, rodeaba los hombros de Lily, que estaba recostada a su lado en el sofá.

Lily había aceptado a James, había sucumbido ante sus insistencias y finalmente había accedido a intentarlo. Pensaba, distraído, en lo que acababa de hacer y la decisión que acababa de tomar. Iban a empezar algo juntos o por lo menos, a intentarlo. Las palabras de Remus, Sirius y la insistencia de James, había provocado un cambio drástico en ella y había hecho que abriera los ojos, una vez por todas. Las palabras de James en la enfermería habían hecho que Lily derribara el muro que había construido entre ellos por completo. No podía oponerse a tal revelación, no podía decir que no, más siendo todo aquello que había querido oír desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué no los esperáis arriba? Ya es tarde, yo me muero de sueño... —dijo Lily.

—Vete si quieres a dormir —James acarició su mejilla delicadamente—. Nosotros nos quedamos a esperarlos.

—No importa —aclaró—. Si no han llegado en quince minutos, me subo...

—Esta bien —James sonrió a su chica, se sentía el hombre más afortunado, feliz y entusiasmado del mundo. Nada podía cambiar su buen humor ahora mismo, nada podía hacer que su felicidad desapareciera.

La Sala Común estaba vacía, solo quedaban James, Lily y Peter, sentado en la butaca individual buscando a Remus y a Sirius en el Mapa del Merodeador. Sus ojos cansados, encontraron finalmente, lo que parecían las huellas de los dos chicos. Pero, algo sorprendió al joven.

—No los han pillado, James —dijo Peter, captando su atención—. Están aquí...

James se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la butaca, rodeándolo y quedando de pie frente al Mapa. Peter señaló con el dedo uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Allí estaban los dos nombres de los Merodeadores. Sus pisadas, que estaban colocadas de extraña manera, llamaron la atención de James de inmediato. Los pies de Remus estaban entre los de Sirius, es decir, el cuerpo de Sirius estaba sobre el de Remus, de tal manera que sus piernas quedaban abiertas para que el chico pudiera colocarse.

James soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo mientras reía.

Peter no gesticulo palabra.

Lily miraba a James y a Peter con las cejas alzadas, sin entender las reacciones de ambos chicos. Los ojos de Peter estaban muy abiertos y su boca apretada. James había empezado a reír de manera ruidosa y un tanto preocupante. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el Mapa, seguían fijos en la extraña posición de esas huellas. Lo que mas llamó su atención fue que ambos se mantenían así. Sus huellas no se movían, estaban manteniendo esa postura durante largo tiempo.

—Vaya caras que se os ha quedado a los dos... —dijo Lily—. ¿Que pasa? ¿Que habéis visto?

James no dijo nada, solo seguía riendo.

—¿James? Me estas asustando...

El chico cogió el Mapa, arrancándoselo de las manos a Peter, caminó hasta Lily y se lo tendió. La chica miró donde el dedo índice de James señalaba. Era el segundo piso, las huellas de Sirius y Remus y la extraña posición que dichas huellas tenían. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abrió bruscamente.

—¡Así qué es verdad!

—¿QUE? —exclamó James con las cejas fruncidas.

—Sirius y Remus... —confirmó Lily—. Que Sirius y Remus tienen algo.

—No, no... Imposible, debe haber un error en el Mapa —dijo James riéndose de manera incrédula y sabiendo que era imposible que el Mapa se hubiera equivocado.

—No, James... —añadió Peter con la boca pequeña—. El Mapa nunca miente.

Lily dejó a un lado el Mapa y empezó a reírse de la cara de James. Su cara era todo un poema. Se había quedado de pie frente a la chimenea. Su cuerpo, inmóvil, se había quedado adherido sobre el suelo, sus pies parecían no responder. Sus ojos inquietos miraban hacía todos los lados. Intentaba asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

—¿Sirius y Remus tienen algo? —James miró a Lily con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos empequeñecidos—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Lily seguía riéndose.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—Mmm, no —sentenció James algo molesto por la risa de Lily—. Oye, cariño... Esto no me esta haciendo mucha gracia... ¿Se puede saber por qué tu sabes que Sirius y Remus tienen algo, y yo no?

—Por qué tu estás ciego... Crees que ves muchas cosas, pero no té paras a mirar y a escuchar —dijo Lily dejando de reír—. Si te hubieras dado cuenta de como Sirius miraba a Remus últimamente, o como simplemente Remus se ponía rojo cada vez que Sirius aparecía. ¡Por Merlín! Sus conversaciones en clase, esos roces en el comedor... Solo tenías que fijarte en eso para darte cuenta...

James calló y se paró a pensar durante unos segundos. Asimilando y canalizando lo que Lily acababa de decir. Intentó recapacitar las palabras de la chica y recordar que era aquello que sus ojos habían pasado por alto. Imágenes aleatorias empezaron a invadir su mente.

 _Estaban en la biblioteca hacía un par de días, acabando unos deberes. Él estaba sentado al lado de Remus mientras Sirius rebuscaba entre las estanterías._

— _Vayamos a dar un paseo... —dijo Sirius dejándose caer sobre la mesa donde Remus estudiaba—. Quiero sentir el aire, respirar. Llevó todo el día metido en el castillo, de clase en clase —farfullaba arrastrando los palabras._

— _Quiero acabar esto —dijo Remus escribiendo en su cuaderno—._

 _James estaba tumbado sobre un libro y observaba a sus amigos._

— _Vayamos, por favor Moony —añadió James—. Lo puedes acabar luego, antes de acostarte._

— _Pero si estos deberes son para dentro de dos semanas... —dijo Sirius—._

— _¿Porqué los estás haciendo, entonces?_

— _Por qué quiero dejarlos hechos —Remus levantó la vista y cerró el cuaderno dejando la pluma sobre la cubierta—. Pero como sois unos pesados, lo dejó para mañana... Venga ¿Donde queréis ir? —dijo mirando a James y a Sirius—._

— _Yo quiero ir a la habitación y desnudarte a mordiscos... James ¿tu? —Sirius habló directo y sin cortarse. Remus enmudeció de golpe. James lo miró sorprendió y añadió:_

— _Chicos, dejad vuestras guarradas para la intimidad, gracias._

James se había tomado ese comentario a broma, como un simple chiste de Sirius, uno de tantos. Pero ahora, empezó a verlo con otros ojos.

El siguiente recuerdo abordó su mente como un huracán feroz y hambriento.

 _Los Merodeadores usaban el baño por las mañanas. Abrían las puertas y entraban a lavarse los dientes, peinarse o asearse un poco antes de ir a clase. Lo hacían con la puerta abierta, no había escrúpulos de ningún tipo. Por la mañana, cuando todos estaban recién levantados y el sueño aún pesaba sobre sus ojos, ninguno de los cuatro le daba importancia a ese hecho. Solían compartir la pica o merodeaban por allí mientras estaban dentro._

 _Esa mañana, James y Remus se estaban cepillando los dientes cuando Sirius entró. Caminó atravesando el baño y en su paseó hasta el váter, pellizcó el culo de Remus. El chico, dio un respingo y apretó los ojos._

 _James lo vio a través del reflejo del espejo. Siguió a Sirius con los ojos mientras levantaba la tapa del váter._

— _Remus —dijo Sirius. Los ojos de James, caminaron hasta el rostro de Remus—. Conten tus ganas de mirarme mientras hago pis, gracias._

 _Era cierto, Remus estaba mirando encandilado a Sirius._

James no entendió como no se había dado cuenta en ese momento de todos aquellos gestos.

La imagen cambió en la cabeza de James y se transportó a uno de los patios del castillo.

 _Los cuatros estaban sentados sobre el césped, descansando antes de volver a ir a clase. El sol brillaba, hacía buen día para estar en pleno invierno. El tiempo favorecía el humor de los cuatro chicos y la brisa fría, les mantenía con cierto calor del recuerdo de las navidades. Hacía poco que habían vuelto de vacaciones._

— _Moony —dijo James—. He oído esta mañana que fue Alma quien te dejó._

 _La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Sirius en oír ese nombre._

— _Unas chicas de su curso estaban diciendo que fue ella quien cortó la relación y que tu estabas destrozado._

 _Remus no dijo nada, fue Sirius quien habló._

— _Está destrozadíssimo, ¿no lo ves Prongs? —Sirius, sentando al lado de Remus, se inclinó hacía él y le acarició la mejilla—. Mira esta carita de pena que tiene el lobito. Mira estas mejillas coloradas y estos ojos brillantes... —Sirius hablaba con ironía en sus palabras—. Esta destrozado, pobre... ¿Quieres que te ponga contento?_

— _¡Déjame! —Remus apartó la mano de Sirius mentiras se reía._

James no se había dado cuenta de aquella mirada posterior a aquellas tonterías de Sirius. No sé había dado cuenta que detrás de aquella ruptura, empezaba una nueva relación.

—Tierra llamando a James —la voz de Lily le sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí... Solo estaba pensando.

—¿Lo asimilas?

—¿El que? —dijo James, aún no puesto al máximo en la situación.

—Lo de Sirius y Remus...

—Creo que ya hato algunos cabos...

Se hizo un silencio.

—Yo no entiendo nada... —añadió Peter, que no se había movido de la butaca roja—.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estáis los dos ciegos o qué? —bramó indignada—. ¿Como es posible que no os hayáis dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? Joder, yo llevó oliéndome desde antes de las vacaciones de Navidad... El año pasado ya había algo raro entre ellos, pero creo que no se dieron cuenta ni ellos mismos... ¡Es tan evidente! —James y Peter la miraban mudos—. ¿Como no os habéis dado cuenta? Dormís en la misma habitación, estáis todo el día juntos y son vuestros amigos... De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Sigo pensando que es imposible... —dijo James—.

—Pues abre los ojos, cariño... Si ese mapa no miente, lo que yo creía es real y vas a tener que aceptarlo —dijo complacida Lily.

—Yo no digo que no lo acepte —dijo James con brusquedad—. Solo digo que no me cuadra... Es raro ¿Sirius y Remus? Somos amigos desde siempre y realmente nunca había sospechado nada, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza...

—A mi sí —dijo Peter retraído y con voz baja—. Quiero decir... Que yo si que me había dado cuenta, se me había pasado por la cabeza pero no le di importancia...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Wormtail? —dijo James—.

—Lo pase por alto, supongo... Creí que eran imaginaciones mías —añadió—.

—Pues ya ves que no —dijo Lily—. Y, ¿a que no sabéis quien esta a punto de entrar por esa puerta? —dijo señalando la entrada a la Sala Común—. Si este Mapa dichoso no se equivoca, los protagonistas de este romance secreto van a entrar en tres, dos, uno...

Sirius y Remus aparecieron el uno al lado del otro, mirándose y riendo de algo que iba diciendo Remus. Ambos caminaban muy juntos, sus brazos parecían estar conectados el uno con el otro y sus ojos brillaban. Había un color diferente en su piel, un calor que abrumaba sus rostros como un sofoco.

James se quedó quieto y se fijó en la manera en la que Sirius miraba a Remus y viceversa. Sus ojos cambiaban de forma, se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus rostros la cual James no conocía. Había algo diferente entre ellos y fue en ese momento en el que supo con certeza que el Mapa no se había equivocado y que Lily tenía razón.

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá rojo con las piernas subidas sobre los almohadones. Peter se había quedado petrificado en la butaca y James estaba parado en frente de la chimenea, mirando a Sirius que se acercaba hasta ellos junto a Remus.

—¿Aún estáis aquí? —Dijo sonriendo. El rostro de Sirius estaba sumergido por una enorme sonrisa que surcaba toda su cara y le envolvía una aura de alegría—. Pensábamos que ya estaríais arriba.

James le miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

Lily no pudo evitar reír.

—Os estábamos esperando —dijo la chica entre risas—.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Sirius la miró y se sentó en el sofá rojo, a su lado—. ¿Qué, Evans... Le has dicho ya que sí al pesado de mi amigo? —Sirius rodeó a Lily por los hombros y miró a James—. Espero que sí, por qué no aguantó más su depresión... Te lo digo enserio, lo tienes desesperado.

—Sí, Black... Estamos juntos —dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras miraba a James—.

—¡Peter ves a buscar el Whisky que tengo bajo la cama y hagamos una fiesta! —Sirius gritaba con energía mientras Remus y Lily reían. James y Peter no gesticularon palabra y le seguían mirando esperando a poder reaccionar y decir algo sobre el tema.

La sonrisa de Sirius menguó en ver que James estaba en esas condiciones, con el rostro serio y las cejas fruncidas.

—¿No se supone que tendrías que estar saltando de alegría? —dijo Sirius.

—¿Donde habéis dejado el chocolate que ibais a buscar? —pronunció James con absoluta serenidad.

Sirius dejó de sonreír en acordarse que esa había sido su excusa para poder ir él y Remus a Hogsmeade.

—¿Que?

—¿Donde habéis ido?

Remus empalideció y en seguida vio el Mapa sobre las faldas de Lily y entendió. Remus se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y de lo que habían hecho. James les había visto en el Mapa, había visto sus huellas. James lo había descubierto, los habían descubierto. Quiso que la tierra lo tragara.

Sirius tardó en responder.

—Te lo he dicho antes, Prongs —dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo—. Hemos bajado a las cocinas a por chocolate, pero el gordo de Remus se ha comido todo el chocolate que traíamos...

—¿A sí? —dijo James alzando las cejas—.

—Sí —Sirius volvió a sonreír nervioso—. ¿Que pasa?

—¿Y que mas se ha comido Remus? —dijo James—.

Lily pegó un saltó.

—James, no creo que sea la mejor manera de... —dijo Lily intentando relajar la situación—.

—James, podemos explicarlo —sentenció Remus bruscamente—. No es lo que parece...

—¿Que no es lo que parece? —bramó James indignado—. ¡Pues mas vale que me expliquéis que es lo que es esto, por qué yo no entiendo nada!  
—El que no entiende nada aquí, soy yo —dijo Sirius—. ¿James, que significa todo esto?

—James nos ha visto en el Mapa, Sirius —confesó Remus que había entendido lo que estaba pasando y lo que James había descubierto—. Ha visto nuestras huellas... Lo sabe.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos y miró a su amigo.

Los había pillado.

El sofá lo estaba engullendo.

Sirius se sintió pequeño dentro de aquella estancia. Sus amigos se hacían grande ante él mientras Sirius menguaba frente a ellos. Todo se estaba tornando muy complicado. Frente a estas situaciones, Sirius, no sabe como actuar.

—¿Supone esto un problema, James? —El rostro de Sirius se volvió apagado y habló muy serio, con la voz grave y mirando a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Realmente le preocupaba la manera en la que James podría reaccionar.

—¿A que te refieres?

Sirius se levantó y se puso al lado de James.

—¿Que sepas esto, mi condición, cambia algo entre nosotros? —Sirius hablaba con la verdad en los labios.

—No entiendo...

—Qué si vas a seguir queriéndole a pesar de su condición sexual —se limitó a decir Lily.

James miró a Sirius alterado y molesto.

—¿Tu eres tonto? —dijo—. ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Por que clase de homófobo me tienes? —Se giró hacía Remus—. ¿Es por eso que ninguno de los dos me había dicho nada, no? —Remus y Sirius callaron y dejaron que James hablará—. No puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigos creyeran tal cosa de mi... ¿Por qué, acaso he hecho algo que os incitara a pensarlo? Creo que no... No sé, pero si actuó de esta forma es por qué me siento engañado, no por qué me moleste que seáis novios...

—No somos novios —dijo Remus—.

Sirius le miró colorado.

—A Sirius no le gusta esa palabra... —añadió intentando destensar la situación—.

—Preferimos no ponerle nombre —dijo Sirius sonriendo sutilmente—.

James parpadeó enmudeciendo de golpe.

—Estoy flipando...

Lily empezó a reír.

Peter no decía nada, se había quedado quieto en la butaca mientras observaba la escena desde fuera, como un mero espectador.

—James —dijo Remus— sé que esto se te está haciendo difícil...

—No sabes cuanto.

—Pero, tienes que entender que nosotros tampoco estábamos muy seguros de lo que estábamos haciendo y de lo que es todo esto, ni lo que significa... Créeme que a mi también me llevó tiempo asimilarlo —Remus miraba a su amigo con sinceridad—. No se lo hemos contado a nadie, no queríamos que nadie se enterará, es como algo prohibido y hacerlo público podría ser peligroso...

—Pues, no es que sepáis disimular muy bien... —añadió Lily cortando el discurso de Remus—.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Sirius—.

—Yo ya me había dado cuenta —Lily seguía sentada en la misma posición en el gran sofá—. Sé os notaba demasiado. Todas esas miradas, esos roces, esas palabras tan afectuosas... Por favor, chicos —dijo mirando a Sirius y a Remus—. He visto bromeando a Sirius con James y con Remus no lo hace de la misma manera...

—¿Se lo has dicho tu? —Sirius se giró hacía Remus acusándolo.

—Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie —dijo Remus ofendido.

—¿Se lo decís a ella y a mi no? —se indignó James.

—¡No estoy ciega! No hacía falta que nadie me lo dijera... —bramó Lily—. Ya os he dicho, se os nota mucho que estáis enamorados...

—¡No estamos enamorados! —Remus y Sirius gritaron a son esas dolorosas palabras.

El silencio se hizo presa de la estancia.

—Entonces... ¿Todo bien, James? —dijo Sirius.

James se cruzó de brazos y no le contestó.

—James no me hagas esto, sabes que si no te lo he dicho ha sido por miedo a tu reacción... Y precisamente mi miedo era a que reaccionaras de esta manera. No quiero que a partir de ahora me mires raro, que dejes de tratarme igual, dejes de hablarme o...

—¿Tu quieres que te pegue una buena hostia, verdad Sirius? —bramó ofendido James—. ¡Eso es lo que más me duele! ¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi? ¡Joder, Sirius... Eres mi puñetero hermano! ¿Como se te puede pasar por esa lúcida cabeza tuya que voy a dejar de hablarte siquiera? ¡Jamás! Y menos por esto...

Todos habían pasado a un segundo plano, ahora solo eran James y Sirius, no había nadie más.

—Lo mas importante ahora para mi es que todo siga igual entre los cuatro... Remus y yo no queremos que esto afecte a nadie, seguiremos comportándonos como siempre lo hemos hecho, como lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo... No quiero que esto afecte, de verdad —dijo Sirius—. Sigo siendo el mismo y Remus también... Nada ha cambiado.

—Si que ha cambiado... Las cosas son distintas ahora, y eso es así —dijo James—. ¡Pero no por tu condición, ni mucho menos! Si no, por qué Remus y tu estáis juntos y eso nos afecta a los cuatro por igual.

—No vamos a dormir juntos cada noche, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo Sirius intentando destensar nuevamente la situación.

—Eso lo dice ahora... —Lily sonreía entretenida.

—Evans, no me ayudas... —dijo Sirius—. Lo que quiero decir, es que si Peter y tu —miró a James— os sentís incómodos en algún momento, Remus y yo podemos mantenerlo todo mas privado y no tenéis por qué presenciar nada que os incomode o os parezca violento...

—¡Pad, esa no es la cuestión! —dijo James—. Yo solo quiero que la próxima vez que pase algo así, ¡me lo contéis! No quiero que volváis a pensar tal cosa de mi, no quiero que tengáis esa imagen de mi, por qué yo no soy así y me duele que hayáis creído eso...

—Lo siento... —dijo Sirius—.

—Chicos —habló Lily—, yo me subo a dormir... Estoy muy cansada, acabad vuestra terapia sin mi.

—Nosotros también subimos ya... —dijo James.

La chica se levantó del sillón y fue hasta James, le besó en los labios con sutileza y se fue hacía las escaleras.

—¡Buenas noches, guapos! —dijo volviéndose hacía ellos—. No le deis demasiadas vueltas al tema, no vale la pena... Dejadlo para mañana que ya estáis muy cansados.

James se giró, de nuevo, hacía Sirius y le miró a los ojos.

—No tengo que perdonarte nada, hermano... Pero me duele que no me lo hayas contado.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza entendiendo las palabras de James y su posición ante tal situación.

—Chicos —dijo Remus poniéndole a Sirius la mano en el hombro—. Lily tiene razón, es tarde y estamos todos cansados... ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir ya? Mañana lo aclaramos todo...

—Esta bien —dijo Sirius afirmando con la cabeza—. Subamos.

Peter y James subieron primero. Ninguno de los cuatro pronunció palabra mientras subían las escaleras. En pasar por la desviación hacía las habitaciones de las chicas, James se arrepintió de no haberse despedido mejor de Lily, pero había estado demasiado ocupado en su conversación con Sirius, que apenas se había dado cuenta del beso que la chica le había dado.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron en las escaleras cuando vieron que Peter y James habían entrado ya en la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —Remus puso su mano sobre la mejilla del alterado Sirius que tenía frente a él.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, negándose.

—Está todo bien, no tienes que preocuparte... James no va a cambiar la idea que tiene de ti... Eres su hermano, Sirius y eso no lo cambia nada. Esto no tiene importancia, James te quiere y esto no es algo que el no sepa aceptar.

—No estaba preparado para contárselo...

—Lo sé.

—Hacía años que se lo quería decir, lo había intentado pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente... —se sinceró Sirius—. He sido un cobarde y ahora James me odiará por no habérselo contado.

—No seas dramático —dijo Remus.

Remus se acercó a su chico y lo besó con delicadeza en los labios, despidiéndose de él por esa noche. Sabían que una vez dentro de la habitación, no podrían despedirse y darse las buenas noches como les gustaría. No querían incomodarlos y sabían que la revelación de hoy ya era suficiente por hoy para James y Peter.

—Tranquilo y espera a que pase esta noche y James piense sobre todo y canalice la información... —le decía Remus con calma—. Mañana todo estará bien y todo volverá como antes.

—Ya nada va a volver a ser como antes...

—No te preocupes —Remus volvió a besarle y a continuación subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Peter ya se había metido en la cama y James aún estaba de pie junto a la suya, esperando a que Remus y Sirius entraran en la habitación. En verlos entrar, se subió a su cama y se introdujo entre las sabanas. Sirius le miró y no dijo nada. Él y Remus entraron y se cambiaron allí mismo. Ambos se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en sus respectivas camas sin hacer el menos ruido ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Todo estaba siendo demasiado incomodo. La tensión en la estancia se podría cortar con un cuchillo de lo materializada que era. James apagó la luz y la oscuridad se hizo presa de la habitación. Ninguno gesticulo palabra hasta que, pasados unas segundos, James habló de nuevo:

—Buenas noches —dijo.

—Buenas noches —respondieron los tres a son y con el mismo tono que él.

Todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _El niño de cabellos negros y ojos grises estaba sentado frente a la puerta de uno de los compartimentos. La puerta estaba cerrada y él la miraba con los ojos rojos y las cejas fruncidas._

— _Déjame —dijo el niño mientras miraba la puerta iracundo._

— _Esta bien, pero la puerta no tiene la culpa... —dijo el otro niño, de pie frente al moreno sentando en el suelo._

 _El moreno subió los ojos hacía el niño que se había parado frente a él y lo miraba curioso. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero, al instante, se sintió interesado en saber que hacía allí parado frente a él._

— _¿Que quieres? —dijo molesto—._

— _Soy James y yo también estoy solo..._

— _Yo no estoy solo._

— _¿Y por qué estás aquí tirado en el suelo... solo?_

 _El niño del suelo se levantó de un salto._

— _¡Por qué los idiotas que hay aquí dentro —se acercó a la puerta del compartimento y le dio una patada— me han dejado fuera! Pensaba que eran mis amigos, pero ya ves... ¡Ya no te puedes fiar de nadie! —gritó con la intención de que aquellos que estaban dentro le oyeran—._

— _¿Quieres que busquemos un compartimento tu y yo? —propuso James—._

 _El niño frunció el ceño y lo dudó por un momento._

 _James le tendió la mano y el niño, sintiendo curiosidad hacía ese hecho de simpatía, se la cogió._

— _Soy Sirius —dijo apretando su mano—._

— _Guay —añadió feliz James—._

 _Los dos niños, caminaron a través del largo pasillo del vagón. Se paraban y abrían la puerta de cada compartimento que encontraban para comprobar que estaban vacíos. Finalmente encontraron uno en el que perecía haber sitio para ellos dos. Entraron y encontraron otro niño. Su cuerpecito estaba apoyado contra el ventanal y el traqueteó del tren movía su cabeza sobre el cristal._

 _El niño, sorprendido por la intrusión de James y Sirius a su compartimento, dio un respingo._

— _Hola —dijo James entrando y sentándose frente al nuevo conocido—. Soy James Potter —le tendió la mano—. Encantado._

 _El niño dudó mirando su mano, finalmente se la tendió._

 _Sus ojos, tristes y cansados, parecieron brillar por un segundo en ver sentarse a Sirius a su lado._

— _Yo soy Sirius... —el chico imitó a James y tendió su mano ante el desconocido del compartimento que acaban de abordar—... Black._

 _El niño cogió su mano y la apretó._

— _Remus Lupin._

— _Mola el nombre —exclamó James._

— _Gracias —dijo dibujando una tímida sonrisa._

— _¿Tu también estás solo, Remus Lupin? —dijo Sirius mirando a su nuevo compañero de viaje._

 _El chico le miró curioso y sin entender._

— _No té asustes —añadió James—. Nosotros también lo estamos y como no teníamos donde ir, hemos buscando juntos un compartimento._

— _Y como hemos visto que no había nadie contigo —decía Sirius mirando a Remus con una sonrisa—, hemos pensado que te iría bien un poco de compañía... Así que, aquí estamos._

 _La puerta volvió a abrirse con suavidad. Una manita tímida movía la puerta para que se abriera. Una cabeza se asomó a través de ella. Era otro niño._

— _¿Puedo entrar? —dijo el nuevo compañero de viaje._

— _¡Adelante! —exclamó James con energía —Soy James Potter._

— _Sirius Black._

— _Remus Lupin._

— _Yo soy Peter Pettigrew —dijo el recién llegado._

 _Peter se sentó al lado de James y enfrente de Sirius. Se quedó mirando a sus nuevos compañeros durante unos segundos hasta que consiguió la fuerza suficiente como para hablar._

— _Mis padres me han dicho que haga amigos —dijo—. Me dijeron que entrara en un compartimento y preguntara si podía sentarme... No sé me da muy bien hacer amigos, pero lo intento._

— _Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, Peter —dijo James con una sonrisa._

James sintió como si cayera. Como si sus pies flaquean. Sintió como una helada brisa recorría sus piernas. La sabana apenas cubría su cuerpo y un sutil viento entraba en la habitación, colándose desde el ventanal. Se incorporó. Había una luz encendida, pensó. Pero en fijar sus ojos en el ventanal se dio cuenta de que no. Era la luna que iluminaba con claridad la estancia oscura. La pálida luz iluminaba la poca visión de James en esa oscura realidad. En incorporarse y mirar hacía el ventanal pudo distinguir la firme figura de Sirius, sentado en el borde de la ventana.

Se levantó y fue hasta él intentando no hacer ruido.

—¿No tienes frió? —dijo James cuando estuvo justo detrás suyo—.

Sirius se giró sorprendido mientras el humo se le escapaba por los orificios nasales. Miró a James y negó ladeando la cabeza. James sonrió y se sentó a su lado pidiéndole con la mano en el cigarrillo que estaba Sirius fumando. Sirius le dio una calada antes de dárselo a su amigo.

—Queda poco para la luna llena —dijo James mirando la blanca y esbelta figura adherida sobre el cielo. La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando sutilmente sus rostros con una luz blanquecina.

—Sí...

James y Sirius echaron el humo a la vez.

James devolvió el cigarrillo a su amigo y este volvió a darle otra calada.

—Siento haberte gritado antes y haber reaccionado de esa forma... —dijo James en un hilo de voz—. Tendría que haber pensado en lo difícil que ha tenido que ser para ti y para Remus... He sido un poco egoísta y lo siento.

—No, James —Sirius miraba el cigarrillo en su mano—. Yo lo siento, debería habértelo contado desde el principio y todo hubiera sido mas fácil, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero supongo que ese siempre ha sido mi secreto, algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

Hubo un silencio.

—Cuéntamelo ahora... —James miró a su amigo.

Sirius tosió.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —sentenció James—. Desde el principio, quiero saberlo todo.

Sirius sonrió dando otra calada.

—Remus no ha sido el primero, han habido otros chicos pero nada importante —Sirius se miraba las manos. Hablaba lentamente, las palabras se arrastraban saliendo a trompicones por sus labios como si fuera difícil. Realmente lo era—. Me di cuenta en tercer curso. En realidad, siempre lo había sabido pero era como que estaba mal ¿sabes? Yo mismo me hacía creer que era algo malo, algo que no estaba bien... Así que, lo escondía como podía...

—¿De ahí viene tu faceta de mujeriego?

—Saciaba mis ganas con chicas... —dijo Sirius dando la última calada al cigarrillo.

Inmediatamente sacó la cajetilla que tenía en le bolsillo y sacó dos, uno se lo tendió a James y el otro se lo llevó a los labios. Sacó el mechero y en encenderlo, se lo dio James que imitó sus pasos. Ambos aspiraron al mismo tiempo el humo del cigarrillo, sintiendo como el humo atravesaba su traquea y llenaba sus pulmones.

—Jamás se lo he contando a nadie —continuó diciendo Sirius—. He pasado mucho miedo y no quería que se materializara en contárselo a alguien, debes entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo...

Sirius suspiró.

—Te entiendo, Sirius... No voy a juzgarte, no ahora, no por esto —James hablaba con pausa y muy seguro de sus palabras.

Sirius le sonrió complacido.

—¿Y Remus? —James sonrió, torciendo los labios—. ¿Desde cuando? Y... ¿Como?

Sirius empezó a reírse enternecido y recordando todo lo que había pasado con Remus desde el principio. Se relamió los labios y miró James sonrojado.

—No hace mucho, la verdad —dijo Sirius—. Todo empezó antes de Navidad, la Noche del Baile...

—¿La Noche del Baile, cuando estuvisteis los dos solos durante la transformación de Remus?

Sirius asintió.

—Pero ¿os gustabais o qué...?

—Fue muy rápido todo... El siempre me ha atraído, siempre me ha parecido interesante —James se reía ante tal situación—. ¡No te rías, capullo! Esto me cuesta mas a mi que a tí...

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó James—. Continua...

Sirius le dio una calada al cigarrillo que temía por expirar.

—Supongo que Remus se dio cuenta de que últimamente le miraba mas de la cuenta... No quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que Remus me gustaba porqué sabía que era algo bastante imposible... Estaba Alma y él nunca me había demostrado un sentimiento reciproco, así que me decía a mi mismo que no podía ser, no Remus —aseguró Sirius—.

James le escuchaba con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos fijos en el rostro de su amigo. Sirius miraba hacía la oscuridad de la noche mientras hablaba y materializaba todo aquello que le había estado aterrando.

—¿Y que paso la noche de Navidad para que las cosas cambiaran? —preguntó James—.

—Le bese —el humo salió por los orificios nasales de Sirius en decirlo—. Le bese y él me siguió el rollo, así que ahí empezó todo...

James sonrió intentado imaginar el momento.

—Pero salió la luna antes de poder llegar a mas...

—Salido... —rió James—. Ya decía yo que aquel día en el tren Remus estaba muy raro... Tu no, sabes disimularlo todo muy bien, pero él estaba especialmente distante...

—No me aceptó en un momento. Fue a los días cuando recapacito y lo asimiló todo bien... No sé como lo ha llevado él, pero según me ha dicho, nunca había sentido nada por ningún tío... —le confirmó Sirius—. Así que en un principio, no quiso saber nada de mi... Me rechazó pero luego se arrepintió. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando estuvimos en tu casa los cuatro...

—¿No? —dijo James con una sonrisa—. ¿En la tienda de campaña?

Sirius sonrió y asintió.

—Dios...

—Me besó en la estación cuando fui a buscarle... Fue él quien lo hizo y a partir de ahí, todo fue genial —dijo con una sonrisa y con energía, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

—¿Y Alma?

—En cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts, la dejó...

James asintió, recordando aquellos días.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien, estás contento? —preguntó James a su amigo, interesado en saber como se sentía estando en una relación—. Tu nunca habías sido de estas cosas, de relaciones... Me sorprende...

—A mi también, la verdad —respondió con una sonrisa—. Se me hace muy difícil, pero con él me siento diferente... Todo es como debería ser, es como si hubiera tenido que ser así siempre y ahora, que al fin estamos juntos, es genial... —rió—. Parece una tontería, pero es la única manera que sé de describirlo como me siento... Genial —dijo eufórico.

—Me alegro muchísimo, hermano —James colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y le dio un suave golpecito amistoso—. Me alegro por los dos, por qué al fin podéis estar bien y juntos.

Sirius asintió.

—Gracias, Prongs —Sirius le sonrió—. Significa mucho para mi, enserio... —hizo una pausa—. Intentaré no meterle mano a Remus mientras estés delante, ¿vale?

Ambos rieron, las cosas volvían a ser como antes. La tensión había desaparecido.

—Vale...

—Pero no me hagas mucho caso, solo he dicho que lo intentaría... —bromeó Sirius—.

Los cigarrillos expiraron y la noche se volvió mas oscura.

James y Sirius se quedaron un rato mas ahí sentados antes de volver a sus respectivas camas. Al día siguiente, su rutina de clases, continuaba. Las cosas iban a seguir su ritmo, solo que ahora todo sería un poco más fácil para Remus y Sirius. No tendrían que esconderse de James ni de Peter, no tendrían por qué mentir sobre a donde van o escaparse sin que sus amigos lo supieran. Todo iba a ser diferente en muchos sentidos. James parecía haber aceptado de buena manera esta relación, Sirius había perdido el miedo que acechaba sobre la reacción de su amigo. Lo había subestimado, James era mejor, mucho mejor de lo que Sirius había creído. Ahora valoraba mucho mas a su hermano. De alguna manera se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber creído tal cosa de James, pero Sirius aveces se comportaba como un cobarde. Por ahora, era feliz. Lo tenía todo, podría conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Tenía al lado todo lo que da felicidad. Se sentía fuerte.

El tiempo pasaba, las estrellas brillaban y la luna resplandecía blanca y tranquila, Sirius la miraba. Ella era, por ahora, su único enemigo.

 **Hace mucho que no comentaba nada. He estado publicando con mucha frecuencia, más o menos, uno por semana. No publicó con ningún orden pero procuro organizarme mejor para escribir y tener tiempo para dedicarme a hacerlo.**

 **Esto se está acercando a su final... El secreto pronto se acabará.**

 **Pero no tengo ganas de dejar de escribir sobre estos dos y me gusta la historia que he creado detrás de Sirius y Remus. Así que quiero seguir con el mismo hilo conductor.**

 **Este fic no tendrá más de 23 capítulos, según tengo planeado hasta ahora, así que a partir de ahí todo seguirá. Los Merodeadores seguirán en su séptimo curso y acabarán la escuela y los estudios. Todo con normalidad. La idea que tengo y todo lo que quiero escribir empieza a partir de su salida de Hogwarts. Escribiré lo que pasó durante el tiempo que estuvieron luchando en la Primera Guerra Mágica. Esto me llevará seguramente unos 15-20 capítulos. Aún no tengo nada claro en cuanto a longevidad. De momento solo quería decir eso... El secreto no se acabará aquí. Tengo muchas cosas en mente.**

 **Espero saber que les parece la idea de la continuación. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo... Ahora la relación entre Remus y Sirius está consolidad, más o menos. Creo que para que una relación acabe de consolidarse debe pasar por muchos baches, debe de afrontar muchos problemas y adversidades. Y creo que esas son las relaciones más verdaderas, esas que a pesar de todo lo que les enfrenta el destino, siguen adelante. Remus y Sirius son el ejemplo que quiero mostrar como pareja.**

 **Ellos ahora tienen 16 años, se relación o la relación que puedan tener necesita tiempo. Una historia suele perder mucho cuando se explica demasiado una relación en la cual todo va bien, por qué no hay nada que te enganche, no hay problemas que nos hagan quedarnos a ver mas. Por eso quiero terminar ya esta parte de la historia de la relación entre Sirius y Remus. Ellos, a partir de este momento, tendrán una relación estable y normal. La época en la que a medida que se vayan descubriendo acabaran admitiendo que se aman. Y cuando empiece la continuación será cuando su relación se ponga a prueba y realmente sabremos si ellos seguirán amándose después de todo lo que tendrán que afrontar.**

 **Necesitaría saber que es lo que aquellos que siguen esta historia, dejen su opinión y me digan con sinceridad que es lo que opinan sobre una continuación después de Hogwarts... Me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan, de verdad.**

 **Como último, dar de nuevo las gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y la siguen. Estaré eternamente agradecida. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo 19 y tengan ganas de saber como acaba todo esto... El curso esta llegando a su fin, igual que este fic y eso significa un final ¿feliz? Espero que sí... Hasta el próximo capítulo...**

 **Besos, Lúthien,**


	20. Chapter 20

El ambiente era embriagador, las voces se hacían eco de la estancia y el calor reinaba en los corazones. Todos los allí presentes, charlaban y sonreirán a sus acompañantes. Todo parecía estar en armonía dentro de aquel ambiente. Las Tres Escobas siempre había sido un lugar de ocio para todos aquellos alumnos que en sus días de visita a la villa, querían pasar un buen rato. Esos días en los que los alumnos se hacían dueños del local, los autóctonos de la zona no se dejaban ver por la taberna. Así que, prácticamente, toda la clientela eran alumnos de la escuela.

Lily y James reían mientras Sirius explicaba como el día anterior había acabado en clase con los de primer curso. Remus, a su lado, le miraba encandilado mostrando una sonrisa torcida y sintiendo como todo él caía por Sirius, como perdía los sentidos fijándose en él y perdiéndose en sus palabras y el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Se levantó y me acompañó a la clase de Transformaciones que estaba haciendo McGonagall a los de segundo y me dejó allí —contaba Sirius de su disputa con el profesor de Historia de la Magia—. ¡Me sentaron al lado de un niño que ni me miró!

—Seguro que estaba muerto de miedo —se reía James.

—No me extraña... —dijo Lily siguiendo la broma.

—Se sentía intimidado, supongo —continuó Sirius—. Fue gracioso cuando McGonagall dijo que esa era la clase en debía estar y todos se rieron en mi cara... En fin, gadgets del oficio...

—¿Se puede saber que hiciste exactamente?

—Estaba tirando aviones de papal a Snape... —dijo Remus rodando los ojos—. Por eso lo llevaron con los de segundo curso, porqué eso solo lo haría un alumnos de segundo, no de sexto...

—A Remus le van los jovencitos —Sirius le miró y guiñó un ojo a su chico mientras se llevaba el último sorbo de la copa a la boca.

Estaban en una de las mesas del centro del local. Estaban envueltos por cuatro mesas mas llenas de gente. Solo estaban Lily, James, Sirius y Remus. Peter había pillado un refriado y llevaba una semana en cama. El cambio de invierno a primavera había alterado el cuerpo del Merodeador y había pillado una gripe que le impedía poder moverse de la cama.

—Remus —dijo Lily empezando de nuevo otra conversación. Él la miró—. ¿Has acabado el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—No empecéis con vuestros royos de súper aplicados en las clases, porqué no puedo con ello —dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

—Cállate —Remus tenía un brazo puesto sobre los hombros de la silla de Sirius y levantando la mano, acarició su pelo y le sonrió—. Lo acabe hace un par de días, pero me costó lo mío...

—Es muy largo ¿verdad? Tardé dos semanas en acabar el apartado tres, pensé que no lo acabaría nunca...

—Yo no lo acabaré nunca —expuso James.

—Ya somos dos, hermano —Sirius levantó la mano sobre la mesa para que James chocará los cinco.

—¿Sois conscientes de que se tiene que entregar mañana? —dijo Lily alzando las cejas y mirando a Sirius y James con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cuando pensáis empezar?

—Tranquila, mi amor... Yo tengo hechos el primero y el segundo apartado. El tercero y el cuarto, los acabo esta noche antes de pasarme por tu habitación —James ladeó una sonrisa—.

—No te lo crees ni tu —rió Lily. James enmudeció—.

—Eso es lo bueno de estar en la misma habitación con tu _novio_... —dijo Sirius—. No tienes que preocuparte por si te dejará entrar en su habitación o no, es la misma.

—Gracias por recordádmelo, Pad... —dijo James con ironía y haciendo reír a los presentes.

Remus se ruborizó en escuchar la palabra _novio_. Desde hacía un tiempo, Sirius había aceptado esa palabra y ambos habían empezado a usarla con mas frecuencia refiriéndose a su relación. Todo había cambiado mucho desde finales de aquel frío enero en el que ambos se habían aceptado y habían empezado su relación en serio. Aún así para Remus, escuchar la palabra _novio_ refiriéndose a él, aún se le hacía extraña. Lo adoraba, adoraba aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo en escuchar esa palabra siendo pronunciada por Sirius. Adoraba verle orgulloso mientras la pronunciaba en voz alta. Simplemente, lo adoraba.

—No te puedes quejar, James... No molestamos —dijo Sirius torciendo su sonrisa y enseñando los dientes.

Lily reía divertida mientras Remus se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba. Sirius lo miraba y disfrutaba.

—¿Te conté, Lily, que me los encontré haciendo de las suyas? —James ladeó la cabeza y miró a su chica que lo escuchaba atenta. Ella respondió moviendo la cabeza—. Fue hace un par de días... —Remus y Sirius se reían muertos de vergüenza—. Estaba yo entrando en la habitación, eran las dos del mediodía, como mucho. Acababa de salir de clase cuando en llegar, me encuentro a Remus sin pantalones y Sirius transformándose en perro...

—¿Estabas desnudo y no se te ocurre nada mejor que convertirte en perro? —La risa de Lily se escuchaba en todo el bar.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —se defendió Sirius entre risas.

—Peor fue lo mió —añadió Remus—, que me quedé allí quieto, sin hacer nada...

—Me hubiera gustado verlo —dijo divertida la chica.

—Puedes pasarte cualquier noche y te encuentras con la misma situación—exclamó Sirius—. No suelo transformarme cada vez que aparece alguien, pero me asusté —rió.

—¿Y que estabais haciendo para que te asustarás? —preguntó divertida Lily—. ¿Eh, Remus?

Remus soltó una risa maliciosa.

—Sirius me había subestimado... —dijo mirando a su chico con picardía—.

Lily soltó un aullido.

—¡Esto se pone interesante!

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron. Una enorme figura atravesó la puerta, agachando su gran cabeza para poder atravesar los marcos de la puerta. Hagrid apareció en la estancia y aunque la mayoría de la gente no percibió su presencia por el jaleo global que embotellaba el ambiente, el gigante hombre, se hizo escuchar.

—¡Atención por favor! ¡Escuchadme, todos! —Hagrid atrajo todos los ojos a él.

—¿Que pasa Hagrid, viejo amigo? —dijo el tabernero desde la barra mirando al hombre con el rostro lleno de preocupación por su entrada y su llamada de atención tan repentina.

Todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Ha habido un atentado en Londres —dijo, hablando con dolor—. El Director Dumbledore llama a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts a que vuelvan a la escuela de inmediato...

Sirius, Remus y James se miraron con temor, compartiendo miradas cómplices entre ellos. Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos. Todos los allí presentes tardaron en asimilar la palabra atentando y poder reaccionar ante aquella terrible y aterradora realidad. Nadie dijo nada. El bat y su ambiente se sumieron en un frío y espectral silencio que abordó con brusquedad a todos los allí presentes.

Poco a poco fueron pagando y despejando el lugar. El tabernero no se preocupó demasiado por cobrar a los cientes que habían consumido. Simplemente desapareció de allí en enterarse del atentando. Los clientes fueron, sin embargo, los que dejaban el precio de sus comandas sobre la barra para saldar sus cuentas. Sirius, James, Remus y Lily pagaron y salieron del local. James rodeaba a Lily por encima de los hombros cuando llegaron fuera y esperaron a que Sirius y Remus salieran. Juntó a ellos estaba Hagrid.

—Id cuanto antes al castillo y no salgáis ninguno de los cuatro, bajo ningún concepto —les dijo a modo aviso—. Que nos conocemos... James, Sirius; nada de capa y visitas o excursiones nocturnas ¿entendido?

—¿Que ha pasado, Hagrid? ¿Donde ha ocurrido? —preguntó James preocupado.

—Ha sido en el Ministerio —confirmó.

Solo el padre de James trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Era un cargo menor que no corría peligro de ataque terrorista, ni de la atención por parte de las fuerzas que ansían herir poderes mayores. Su padre estaba en la sección de Comunicación Mágica Internacional. I aunque, sabía que las fuerzas terroristas no tenían ningún interés en ese departamento, estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado.

Sirius miró a su amigo.

—Han atacado el Departamento de Aurores.

James suspiró, en parte, aliviado. Aunque apenado del mismo modo.

—No saben como —continuó Hagrid—, pero se han infiltrado en el departamento y uno de los despachos fue atacado por un grupo de... En fin, y se han llevado a tres aurores y mataron a magos civiles. Seis eran del personal de seguridad y los otros cinco eran meros espectadores del asedio.

Un grupo de alumnos se habían reunido alrededor y empezaron ha hablar entre ellos causando un murmullo general.

—¿Se sabe ya los nombres de los fallecidos? —preguntó Lily, hablando por el resto de alumnos allí presentes.

—Aún no saben nada, Lily... —contestó Hagrid—. En cuanto sepan algo, el Director Dumbledore os informará a todos, estoy seguro.

—Eso espero... —añadió Sirius.

Él sabía quien eran los terroristas, los responsables de aquel horrible hecho y del ataque. Sabía de quien se trataba y quien era los enmascarados detrás de aquellas fechorías.

—¿se sabe el porqué de los secuestros? —preguntó Remus.

—No, no todavía... Deberíais volver de inmediato al castillo. Dumbledore os quiere a todos dentro y fuera de cualquier peligro posible.

Así fue. Todos volvieron a la estación de salida para coger los carros. Subieron por grupos, como siempre. Había rostros sombríos de preocupación y frustración por no saber nada por el momento. Había gente que sucumbía a la desesperación y derramaba algunas lágrimas de impotencia. La villa quedó vacía. En hacerse eco de la noticia, todo el mundo volvió a sus casa y los alumnos de Hogwarts subían apresurados a los carros de ruedas, dispuestos a volver al castillo en cuanto antes.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron acomodados y el carro empezó a andar, fue cuando hablaron entre ellos por primera vez después de la aterradora noticia.

—Sé quien fue... —declaró Sirius mirando fijamente a James, que pareció entenderlo con los ojos.

—¿Quién?

—Mortífagos...

—¿Qué?

—Oí la palabra en casa, antes de empezar el curso. Este verano hubieron varias reuniones y durante una de ellas, mi madre estaba hablando con mi tía cuando la mencionó. Estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato, tanto como duró la reunión de mi padre con algunos hombres... —explicaba Sirius dejando que el brazo de Remus le rodeara por encima de los hombros muy sutilmente—. Entre ellos estaban los padres de algunos Slytherins, mi tío Cygnus y mas gente que no reconocí...

—¿Que decía tu madre? —preguntó James.

—Hablaba sobre e tiempo que llevaban esperando ente momento, el momento idóneo para empezar lo que tanto tiempo habían estado preparando. Mi tía Druella, la madre de Bellatrix, explicaba que habían esperado el momento justo, el momento de grandeza y esplendor para decidir su cometido y su inminente aparición en el Mundo Mágico. —Sirius hablaba ensombrecido, con los ojos mas frises que de costumbre. Remus le miraba preocupado, arrimándose más a él y buscando más contacto con su cuerpo para poder apoyarle y que supiera que él estaba ahí, a su lado—.. Fue en aquel momento cuando escuché esa palabra por primera vez...

—Mortífagos... —susurró Remus con temor.

—Sí —pronunció Sirius—. Mortífagos, los seguidores de alguien que pretende destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos...

—¿Quién, Sirius? —dijo alarmado Lily.

—Se hace ver como un político... Dentro de poco se hará pública su imagen y no se tardará en hablar de él y conocer su nombre... Yo no lo sé, pero he escuchado algo sobre él en casa —hizo una pausa—. Pretende subir al poder a toda costa, pero lo único que quiere es implantar su dictadura. Un maniático, un loco.

Todos lo miraban, suspirando llantos de preocupación.

—No sé quien es... Solo sé que pronto se dará a conocer, pero estará camuflado —continuó Sirius—. Camuflará sus palabras con sutilezas y falsas promesas que nunca cumplirá. Solo quiere implantar su ideología al mundo. Temo que lo consiga...

Hubo un poderoso silencio.

—¿Como sabes todo esto?

—En mi casa —sonrió entristecido—, O la que un día fue, las paredes pueden oír...

—¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

—En realidad he informado a Dumbledore —declaró Sirius—. Hablé con ñel sobre estas supuestas reuniones y el asunto de Regulus. Cuando supo que me había escapado de casa, me llamó a su despacho y se lo conté.

—A mi me mencionaste algo, pero no pensé que esto llegaría a tal punto —añadió James—. Esta situación me da bastante miedo.

—A mi también —dijo Remus—. No sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos.

—Nosotros no nos enfrentaremos a nada —declaró Sirius algo ofendido. Se negaba a aceptar aquello que era evidente. No podía pensar en una guerra, no podía pensar en lo que podría pasar si todo lo que sus padres y los suyos estaban planeando—. No os preocupéis, todo esto es algo irrisorio, que no nos concierne... Es un tema de adultos —sentenció—. No creo que llegué muy lejos... Ya me conocéis, a veces, exagero demasiado las cosas. Lo hago todo mucho más dramático de lo que realmente es...

—Sirius, esto tiene pinta de ser algo serio y que nos concierne a todos —dijo Lily muy convencida de sus palabras—. Este atentado deja claro que no es un tema para tomarse a la ligera. Todavía no es asunto nuestro, pero tengo la sensación de que todo esto va a ir a más y llegará mucho más lejos...

—No todos los días se ven atentados en el ministerio...

—A demás, han secuestrado a cinco aurores... —añadió James—. Las cosas están muy feas...

Sirius suspiró resignado y se reconfortó en los brazos de su chico.

El carro avanzaba por la carretera que conducía sigilosa, a través del bosque, hasta el castillo. Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del camino. Sirius miraba a James con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. James sabía que era lo que rondaba la cabeza de su amigo, lo conocía lo suficiente y sabía en que situación se encontraba su familia, como para saber que Sirius no estaba bien. El atentado había confirmado lo que tan ansiosamente deseaba saber. Ahora Sirius sabía con certeza que todo aquello que había escuchado en su casa durante tanto tiempo, se iba a cumplir. Todos los planes que durante años sus padres su gente habían urdido se iban a llevar a a su amigo, James sabía que Sirius no estaba bien y que todo aquello ensombrecía su alma en el mayor de los pesares. Se alegró que Remus estuviera allí, a su lado, para poder reconfortarle de la manera de la que él no era capaz de hacer.

Llegaron al castillo y bajaron de los carros. Se dirigieron juntos a la entrada.

James caminaba de la mano con Lily mientras Sirius y Remus caminaban a su lado, sin poder cogerse de la mano.

—¿Que hace allí mi hermano? —dijo Sirius en un suspiro, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta—.

Regulus estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas del patio. Los alumnos entraban, bajando de los carros y entrando en el castillo, igual que ellos. Todos los alumnos volvían y se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes. Regulus, en cambio, les miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la espalda apoyada en la columna. Sus ojos inspeccionaron primero a James y luego saltaron a Remus que se había acercado considerablemente al cuerpo de Sirius. Quisó cogerle, del brazo o de la mano, para hacerle saber que estaba allí, con él. No lo hizo.

Se acercaron hasta Regulus.

—Dumbledore nos ha llamado... —musitó.

—¿A los dos?

—Sí —dijo Regulus en un susurro.

—¿Para qué nos quiere a los dos juntos?

—En estos momento, sé lo mismo que tú, Sirius... —contestó resignado.

—A ver si bajamos esos humos, Regulus... —dijo James, que empezó a caminar de nuevo, con intención de marcharse. Lily le seguía y Remus también.

Regulus le dedicó una mirada de odio, pero no contestó.

—Te esperamos en la Sala Común, Hermano —enfatizó James mirando a Sirius—. Suerte...

Remus pasó por su lado, dispuesto a irse y seguir a James en su camino a la Sala Común. Pasó por el lado de Sirius, que se giró hacía él y le cogió por el brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Sirius suplico que se quedará.

—Ven conmigo... —dijo. Regulus le escuchó.

—No puede —sentenció—. Dumbledore ha dicho solo nosotros dos.

Ni Sirius ni Remus miraron a Regulus cuando dijo la condición. Sus ojos se dedicaron a mirarse y a hablar entre ellos sin emitir sonido alguno. La mano de Sirius se había quedado adherida al brazo de Remus y su conexión parecía no acabar nunca. Remus lo sabía, Sirius no quería quedarse solo porqué tenía miedo.

—Tenemos que irnos... —dijo Regulus con fastidio.

La mano de Sirius bajo por el antebrazo de Remus suavemente, con intención de deshacer el contacto. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la mano de Remus en su intento progresivo de deshacerse de ese contacto entre ambos.

Aquel momento, aquella conexión, apenas había durado cinco segundos. Para ellos parecía una eternidad, una eternidad en la que habían compartido todo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. Sirius sintió el tacto de la mano de Remus durante unos minutos después de haberse separado.

Regulus y Sirius cogieron el camino mas rápido al despacho del director. Se accedía desde el segundo piso y no tuvieron necesidad de subir escaleras.

Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo Sirius se atrevió ha hablar cuando se encontraban ante las puertas del despacho y Regulus estaba dispuesto a abrirlas.

—Recuerda que soy tu hermano... —dijo Sirius mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos—. Pese a todo, a pesar de cualquier cosa... Siempre lo seré.

Regulus asintió y miró al suelo. Tragó salivo y abrió la puerta. Él sabía que era lo que iba a encontrar al entrar al contrarió de Sirius, que no sabía a que se enfrentaba en cruzar aquel umbral.

Entró.

La estancia se sumió en el calor proveniente de la chimenea. Su cuerpo sufrió un repentino cambió de temperatura. Sintió un ardor en las mejillas, como si el calor de aquella estancia le hiciera sentir abrumado. Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con el imponente fénix a su izquierda. El animal miró a Sirius entretenido y ladeando la cabeza, como si le hubiera estado esperando. Dumbledore le miraba fijamente. Fue entonces cuando Sirius miró a ambos lados del escritorio. Habían dos figuras sentadas en las dos sillas a los dos lados de la gran e imponente mesa.

Sus padres.

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces y caminó decidido, volviéndose, hacía la puerta. Cuando su mano rozó el pomo su padre se levantó de la silla y habló. En la mente de Sirius navegó el recuerdo de esa misma sensación. El frío pomo contra su mano y las duras palabras de su padre, arrastradas por su ronca voz. Recordó la noche que se fue, la noche en la que su padre le pego y le hizo sangre y en que la única persona que pudo ayudarle fue James. Nadie más, salvo él.

—¡Ven aquí, Sirius! ¿Vas a volver a irte? —pronunció Orión—. ¿Vas a volver a huir?

Sirius quiso escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Quiso saber que hacían allí, en Hogwarts.

Soltó el pomo y se dio media vuelta.

No miró a su padre, si no que dedicó sus ojos a Dumbledore que le miraba intentando entenderlo. El hombre asintió y le hizo sentarse. Sirius le obedeció y fue junto a Regulus, quedando justo en medio de sus padres.

Ninguno se miraron, todos dirigían sus ojos al Director.

—Supongo que estará preguntándose por qué están sus padres aquí, Señor Black... —dijo el Director, dando comienzo a la conversación.

—Sí, Señor Director... Me lo pregunto —afirmó Sirius con las cejas fruncidas. Miró a su hermano, girando la cabeza—. ¿Lo sabías? —Regulus asintió—. ¿Sabes el por qué de esta inesperada visita? —dijo sarcástico. El chico asintió—. ¡Genial!

—Entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, Sirius... —Dumbledore le habló como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala y no estuviera sometido bajo la presión de tener a los padres de Sirius y Regulus allí—. Y a pesar de lo que te vengan a decir tus padres, no debes perder los nervios...

Sirius pensó en Remus y en que lo necesitaba allí.

Sus dedos recordaron el tacto de su mano.

—Venimos por qué tenemos algo que deciros a ambos... —dijo su padre—.

Sus labios recordaban el sabor de su boca.

Sus oídos recordaban la melodía de su voz.

—Dada la circunstancia en la que nos encontramos... —continuó.

El color de sus ojos.

El movimiento de su boca al hablar

—Vuestra Madre y yo, hemos pensando que lo mejor...

El olor de su ropa.

La fina piel de su rostro y sus cicatrices surcando la mayor parte de el.

—Lo mejor sería que dejaréis Hogwarts... —declaró alzando la barbilla y relajando los hombros—. Creemos que lo mejor sería que os marcharéis durante un tiempo y acabar vuestros estudios fuera del país... No es por ningún motivo aparente, solo queremos que os forméis de la mejor manera posible.

—Discúlpeme, Señor Black —interrumpió Dumbledore a Orión. Este le miró con odio—. Permítame discrepar. Sus hijos no recibirán una educación ni una formación mejor que la que reciban en este castillo. De eso puede estar seguro —dijo el anciano muy tranquilo de sus palabras.

—Eso dependerá de la educación que usted crea la adecuada —replicó Walburga.

—Eso es más que evidente, Señora... En Hogwarts enseñamos la educación y formación que la sociedad moralmente necesita. Aquella que nos debe formar como personas razonables, que son capaces de aceptar los cambios y a todo el mundo...

—¿Se está refiriendo a al en concreto, Dumbledore? —preguntó con rabia Orión—. Espero que no... Y ahora si me disculpa, quiero llevarme a mis hijos de esta escuela en cuanto antes —sentenció.

—¡NO! —gritó Sirius—. ¿A donde has dicho que me quieres llevar? ¿A Dursmtrang? —Sirius rió con ironía y rabia—. Creí que os había quedado bien claro que no pensaba irme de Hogwarts por mucho que me obligaréis... Creí que os había dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada más de vosotros —Sirius cogió aire—. ¡Y bien claro me dejasteis que yo ya no formaba parte de vuestra casa!

Regulus se encogió.

Orión suspiró e intento reprimir todo aquella desenfrenada rabia que colapsaba sus sistema nervioso y nublaba su mente. Canalizó y almaceno todo aquel reprimido odio y aparentó la mayor serenidad posible.

—Sirius... —susurró—. ¿Donde están tus modales, hijo? —dijo con odio y una falsa sonrisa.

—No hace falta que finjas —dijo Sirius—. Dumbledore está al día de mi situación con vosotros. Él sabe que me fui de casa y sabe lo que me hiciste —miró a su padre—, las amenazas y todo el odio que habéis propagado... No os tengo miedo y no me iré de Hogwarts.

—¡Iras donde nosotros te ordenemos! Y tu hermano también —declaró la mujer con los ojos chispeantes de cólera—. No te atrevas a cuestionar nuestra autoridad.

—Si no estudio en Hogwarts, no estudiaré en ningún lugar más... —amenazó Sirius con dolor.

—Eso habrá que verlo... —sonrió victorioso Orión y se giró hacía el Director—. Quiero retirar a mis hijos de esta escuela de inmediato. El traslado esta preparado para esta noche, y no quiero problemas.

Sirius juró ver una sonrisa escondida en el rostro del Director Dumbledore.

—Eso va a ser imposible, Señor Black —declaró el Director.

—¿Disculpe?

—He dicho que eso va a ser imposible, Señor Black —repitió de nuevo, Dumbledore—. Existe una regla vigente que prohíbe la marcha del alumnos a mitad o durante el curso, si no es con un motivo aparente y justificado.

—El motivo está justificado —añadió Walburga.

—¿A sí? —cuestionó Dumbledore—. ¿Esa justificado por el Departamento de Educación del Ministerio? Que yo sepa, son pocos los motivos por los que el Ministerio permita la justificación de dicha marcha del alumno a otro centro —explicaba el Director con calma y sin moverse de su butaca—. Si mal no recuerdo, él único motivo era por una mudanza... ¿Se mudan ustedes, Señores Black?

No hubo respuesta por parte de los padres.

Orión creyó arder de la cólera retenida.

—Entonces no hay razón justificable por la que puedan llevarse a sus hijos...

Hubo un silencio. Orión miró a su mujer y ambos se levantaron a la misma vez.

—No espere una inscripción a la escuela por parte nuestra, Albus —dijo Orión—. Mis hijos no volverán a pisar Hogwarts el año que viene, eso téngalo por seguro...

Sirius no podía contenerse más y estalló.

—Recuerda entonces, Padre... Que ahora solo tienes un hijo —sentenció.

—¿Como te atreves, traidor insolente? —Orión se giró hacía su hijo y le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Dumbledore se levantó de su butaca y se puso en pie.

—No toleraré violencia en esta escuela. ¡Váyanse! —bramó molesto el Director—. ¡Ahora!  
Orión y Walburga caminaron hasta el final del despacho, quedando junto a la puerta. Regulus no se movió, miraba la escena como un simple espectador, el se mantenía al margen de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sirius miró a Dumbledore y este le dio permiso para hablar.

—No voy a volver —bramó Sirius—. No voy a volver a casa con vosotros, nunca mas.

Su padre se giró a mirarle.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —sonrió con malicia—. ¿Quieres quedarte en esta escuela, no? ¡Hazlo! Para mi no eres nada, traidor —declaró—. Tu mismo has dicho que yo ahora solo tenía un hijo... Pues así será. ¿Quieres quedarte en Hogwarts? ¡Búscate la vida, Sirius! No pienso pagar un Galeón más por ti. ¡Cámbiate el nombre y nunca más quieras saber de nosotros! Eres un traidor y los traidores no son hijos míos.

—Así sea —susurró Sirius.

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras del hombre antes de salir por la puerta acompañado de su mujer. Regulus se sentó en la silla donde había estado su madre momentos anteriores. Sirius se había quedado de pie, mirando a la puerta por donde habían salido sus padres. Su vida se desmoronaba. No tenía nada fuera de aquellos muros. No contaba con una cosa, no contaba con dinero ni familia. Ahora era definitivo, no era un Black. Nunca más volvería a ser recibido en su casa, nunca más sería reconocido como tal. Era libre de cualquier atadura que su apellido conllevara. ¿Quien era él? Se preguntaba.

 _¿Quién soy?_

—¿Esta bien, señor Black? —la voz del Director le sacó de ensimismamiento. Se giró hacía él y asintió moviendo la cabeza—. Siéntate Sirius, por favor... —ordenó suavemente.

Sirius se movió veloz y se sentó en el asiento que su padre había ocupado, justo al lado de Regulus. Miró a su hermano por encima del hombre y volvió la vista rápidamente a Dumbledore.

—Siento lo que ha pasado, no sabía que esto iba a terminar así, la verdad —dijo el Director—. No debéis preocuparos por vuestros estudios aquí, es un tema aparte. Pero si antes de nada queréis tratar algo conmigo sobre lo que acaba de pasar o las amenazas que habéis recibido —miró a Sirius—, podéis contármelo ahora y buscaremos una solución.

—Yo no tengo nada que objetar —declaró Regulus—. Cumpliré la voluntad de mis padres y abandonaré la escuela el año que viene. No tengo problema alguno en acatar su petición.

Dumbledore le miró por encima de las gafas.

—¿Estás seguro, Regulus?

Regulus se levantó y hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Gracias por su tiempo.

El joven se marchó sin decir nada más. Sus pasos le condujeron hasta la puerta y abandonó el despacho como si nada hubiera pasado. Para Regulus todo seguía igual. Él ya sabía que sus padres los querían fuera de Hogwarts, fuera de Inglaterra. Regulus ya había sido avisado de la llegada de Orión y Walburga, el ya sabía cuales eran las intenciones de sus padres, solo faltaba Sirius y su reacción. No le sorprendió su reacción, se la había imaginado vagamente desde que supo que sus padres iban a venir a Hogwarts con la intención de llevárselos a Hungría. Después de que Sirius se marchará de casa en vacaciones de Navidad, empezó a ver las cosas muy difíciles. Sabía que Sirius no iba a volver, pero en su interior, existía una pequeña esperanza de que todo volviera a ser antes. De que su hermano volviera con él en acabar las clases. Pero eso ya no podría ser, nunca más.

—¿Que voy a hacer ahora, señor? —dijo Sirius en un susurró, casi audible apenas y bajó la mirada a sus manos—. No tengo nada fuera de este castillo.

—¡Oh, no! —se alarmó Dumbledore—. Tienes más de lo que imaginas, Sirius...

Sirius levantó la vista y miró al Director.

—James me acogió en Navidad, pero no quiero depender de los Potter —explicó Sirius con sinceridad—. Ellos me aceptaron y me acogieron como uno de los suyos pero no puedo pedirles que me acojan durante todas las vacaciones de veranos, no quiero aprovecharme de su hospitalidad, ni mucho menos...

—Escribí a los Potter en cuanto me dijiste que habías pasado con ellos las Navidades y el incidente con tus padres —confesó Dumbledore—. Ya me he encargado personalmente de que los Potter te acojan durante este verano en su casa.

—Pero...

—No debes preocuparte por el dinero, ese es un tema a parte que ya saldaremos en otra ocasión... Por el momento, los Potter no aceptaran ninguna ayuda económica por tu parte y se han declarado completamente auto-suficientes para poder hacerse cargo de ti y mantenerte.

—¿Y el año que viene? ¿Como voy ha hacer para pagarme la escuela? —Sirius estaba al borde del colapso. El verano lo pasaría en casa de James, pero ¿el curso escolar, como lo iba a pagar? Su mundo se desmoronaba por momentos.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Mi hermano aceptará irse, ya lo ha oído —Sirius alzó la voz—. Yo no pienso irme, pero tampoco te manera de poder quedarme si mis padres dejan de pagar...

—El año que viene se verá —Dumbledore se levantó—. Sirius has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a tus padres, has demostrado una valentía que no conocía en ti y que has defendido hasta el final. Algo admirable, sin duda —afirmó convencido de sus palabras—. No debes preocuparte por el año que viene, primero acaba este —esbozó una sutil sonrisa—. Acaba este curso con las mejores calificaciones posibles y el año que viene se considerará la idea de una beca, pero antes debes acabar este con un buen promedio.

Sirius asintió nervioso.

—No lo dude, señor Director —confirmó esperanzado.

—Bien... —Dumbledore se movió detrás del escritorio, acercándose hasta el fénix que miraba a Sirius con sus ojos inquietos. El anciano acarició el lomo del animal y este reaccionó ante el tacto del hombre—. ¿Todo bien con el señor Lupin?

Sirius dudó unos segundos en que responder. No sabía a que se refería y dudó antes de pronunciar palabra.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Lo digo porqué está escuchando a hurtadillas detrás de la puerta.

El anciano elevó su mano al aire y con un suave movimiento hizo que la puerta se abriera. Tras la colosal puerta de madera tallada apareció la figura del cuerpo de Remus, que en dar un paso, se iluminó por la luz que irradiaba del despacho. Remus caminó con temor mientras Sirius se ponía rojo y Dumbledore escondía una sonrisa.

—Perdóneme, Director...

—Tranquilo —el anciano hizo un gesto y Remus llegó hasta ellos con los pies cautelosos—. ¿Todo bien, Remus?

Sirius miró a Remus en cuanto estuvo a su lado, ahora se sentía completo.

Remus miraba al Director nervioso asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Supongo que estará usted al día de la situación en la que se encuentra su amigo, Sirius. ¿Me equivoco? —Remus negó ladeando la cabeza, Sirius le miraba enternecido—. Bien, entonces ¿se presenta usted como candidato para ayudarle con sus clases?

—Por supuesto —confirmó Remus antes de que el Director pudiera acabar de pronunciar la última palabra. Había estado escuchando la mayor parte de la conversación. Básicamente había seguido a Regulus y a Sirius en cuanto se habían ido—. Eso no tiene ni que preguntarlo...

Dumbledore sonrió y asintió.

—Márchense ahora y vayan con sus amigos, les estarán esperando preocupados... —dijo el Director—. Supongo que Sirius tendrá ganas de reírse un rato después de este mal trago —miró a Sirius—. No te preocupes, todo se solucionará llegado el momento... Mañana ven a mi despacho y acabaremos de aclararlo todo —Sirius asintió—. Ven cuando acaben las clases de la mañana, antes de ir a comer...

—Muchas gracias por todo, Dumbledore.

Sirius y Remus despejaron el despacho del Director y salieron sin hacer ruido. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, pero no se miraron ni se tocaron mientras salían de la sala. En salir y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. No pudieron evitar girar sus cuerpos y mirarse. Sirius bajó la vista sintiendo como todo lo que había sufrido se le aferrara a la garganta. Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar de impotencia todo aquello que se había callado. Quería llorar y no podía. Remus le abrazó en ver su indisposición. Abrazó su cuerpo y dejó que Sirius hundiera su cabeza en su cuello. Remus le acarició despacio la espalda sintiéndose meramente inútil ante aquella situación. No sabía que decirle, no sabía que hacer para poder ayudar a Sirius en aquel momento. No pudo hacer mas que abrazarle con sus brazos y aspirar su aroma. Quiso ayudarle y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no le salían las palabras. Ver a Sirius tan frágil, tan débil le hacía daño. Le dolía ver como Sirius sufría. De alguna manera aquel sufrimiento se colaba por su cuerpo, calándole hasta los huesos. No podía hacer nada para remediar el dolor de Sirius, él no era lo suficientemente importante para Sirius como para poder reconfortarle y eso le ardía en el interior.

—Estoy aquí, estoy contigo —Como si eso fuera suficiente, pensó Remus.

En pronunciar aquellas palabras sintió como los brazos de Sirius se apretaban mas a él, como se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Remus sintió como ese calor le abrasaba el corazón. Como si se complementaran mutuamente dándose un cariño que nadie antes había podido procesarles.

—Te quiero, Remus —los labios de Sirius acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Remus en pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Desde aquel 22 de enero en el que aceptaron tener una relación y en el que por fin decidieron estar juntos formalmente, desde aquel día, nunca habían pronunciado esas palabras. Era algo prohibido entre ellos, no podían, no debían demostrarse el apreció mutuo que se procesaban tan fervientemente. Era algo que Remus no había querido hacer, prefería que Sirius diera el primer paso en ese aspecto tan peliagudo. No quería arriesgarse porqué era un cobarde, se decía a si mismo. Pero en escuchar aquellas sutiles palabras de Sirius, con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión y estima, no lo dudó más, él también lo quería.

Arrimó su mejilla a la de Sirius y apretó su cuerpo al de su chico con una fuerza nunca demostrada. Un impulso creció desde lo más hondo de su ser y salió reflejado por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, queriendo expresar a Sirius cuanto lo quería.

—Me vas a dejar sin aliento, amor... —dijo Sirius en un sutil gemido. Su voz ronca y rota dejaba constancia de sus llantos—. ¿Supongo que eso significaba que tu también me quieres, no?

Remus levantó la cabeza y miró a Sirius a los ojos. Afirmó moviendo la cabeza energéticamente.

—Te quiero, Sirius —dijo con temor a que Sirius le dijera que todo aquello era una broma, que todo aquello era falso y que todo aquello que sentía solo era una ilusión. Pero no pasó, nunca pasaría. Y Remus se sintió convencido cuando los labios de Sirius acariciaron con ternura los suyos. Un casto beso, sin prisa, solo ellos dos, saboreándose con calma y sintiendo cada milésima de segundo de todas aquellas sensaciones que se acumulaban en sus corazones como si fueran las últimas.

No tardaron demasiado en ir a la habitación con los demás. Caminaron de la mano por todo el castillo, iban tan juntos que sus cuerpos escondían sus manos y nadie pudo ver aquel gesto. No podían permitirse caminar sin saber que se tenían al lado. Necesitaban estar en contacto. No habían hablado sobre lo que había pasado en el interior del despacho del director. Sirius había declarado no hablarle hasta que él estuviera preparado y se hubiera mentalizado de su situación. Remus lo respetó y no sacó el tema de nuevo.

En llegar, James se preocupó y quiso saber de que se trataba. Sirius lo explicó vagamente, sin darle la importancia que necesitaba. James se ofreció voluntario para que se viniera a su casa y Sirius le explico que Dumbledore ya lo había hablado con sus padres y que estaba todo solucionado.

Bajaron a cenar más tarde. El desazón y la pesadumbre que Sirius arrasaba les había contagiado el ánimo. Hogwarts estaba triste. La preocupación formaba parte de todos los alumnos por el atentado en Londres. Todos estaban preocupados, en todos existía el temor de que familia o amigos se hubieran visto inmersos en el incidente que se había llevado a cabo en la ciudad.

La cena en el Gran Comedor fue silenciosa y no hubo grandes alborotos.

Remus y Sirius se sentaron juntos y se mantuvieron la mas cerca posible.

La cena pasó rápida. Los alumnos no se demoraron mucho en las Salas Comunes, todos subían con prisa a sus habitaciones para que ese horrible y funesto día, acabará lo antes posible.

Peter se metió en cama y James se quedó con Lily en la Sala Común un rato antes de subir a su habitación. Remus y Sirius estaban en la cama de Remus, con las cortinas bajadas. Remus descansaba su cuerpo contra el cabezal de la cama y Sirius estaba tumbado, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pierna izquierda de Remus. Remus acariciaba con su mano el largo pelo negro de Sirius mientras el chico tenía la vista perdida en ningún sitio. Estaban en silencio hasta que Sirius tuvo ánimo para hablar.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer año en Hogwarts? —dijo—. 1970 queda muy lejos, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando tu y James entrasteis en mi compartimento —Remus sonrió—. Nunca me olvidaré...

Sirius suspiró.

—Fuisteis lo mejor que pudo pasarme —dijo Sirius en un murmullo.

—Tu eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme, Sirius —Remus inclinó su cabeza y besó los labios de Sirius con ternura. Este le devolvió el gesto y luego volvieron a su posición anterior.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Ese mismo año, nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts, en volver a casa por Navidad —continuó diciendo Sirius sombrío—, mi madre me preguntó si tenía amigos y me preguntó por vuestras familias... Quería saber con quien iba su hijo Gryffindor, el eslabón perdido de la familia.

—Sirius no té machaques...

—No lo hago —hizo una larga pausa—. ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo cuando le hablé de que la gente de Gryffindor no era distinta a nosotros? —Remus esperó a que Sirius continuara—. Nunca olvidaré aquella conversación en el Salón. Mi padre leía el periódico y mi madre estaba a mi lado en el sofá morado que hay frente a la chimenea. Regulus no había empezado Hogwarts, tenía solo diez años... Yo once, recién cumplidos —Remus continuaba con su masaje en la cabeza de Sirius mientras este hablaba—. Sus palabras fueron claras y contundentes. Dijo: no puedo creer mi hijo tenga que compartir habitación con esos asquerosos sangre sucia y esos traidores de la sangre... —Sirius hablaba con dolor, su voz era un susurró y Remus le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Sangre sucia.. —volvió a repetir—. Recuerdo su mirada cuando le dije que eso no estaba bien, que mi amigo James me había dicho que esa palabra no debía decirse, que estaba mal... —hizo otra pausa—. Mi padre levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo... Sus ojos coléricos me miraron de la misma forma que me miró desde entonces... Esta noche también lo ha hecho.

—Sirius —gimió Remus lleno de dolor.

—No quiero ser como ellos, Remus...

—¡Tu no eres como ellos! —bramó indignado el chico. Se sentía extremadamente impotente ante la situación actual de Sirius.

Sirius se incorporó y se sentó justo enfrente de Remus. Se miraron a los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sirius había estado llorando y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Remus nunca lo había visto así. Su rostro estaba entristecido, tenía otro color y su aura majestuosa y su alegría estaba apagada. Remus quiso poder ser suficiente como para abrazarle y reconfortarle. Pero no lo era.

—¿Que te parece si este verano pasas unos días en mi casa? —dijo Remus esbozando una sutil sonrisa para poder reconfortar el ánimo de su chico—. ¿Que me dices, eh? No es mala idea...

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —el color de la piel de Sirius adquirió un tono más rojo, más vivo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Sí! —gimió Sirius—. ¡Me parece genial! ¡Sí! No quiero ni pensar lo difícil que se me va a hacer tenerte a tanta distancia, creo que no podré soportarlo...

—Solo son dos meses de horrible sufrimiento y agonía —Remus torció los laterales de sus labios hacía abajo. Entristeciendo su rostro—. No voy a poder estar sin mi _novio_ todo el verano...

—Yo tampoco —Sirius puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus—. Escribamos a tus padres y pregúntales si puedo pasar unos días en tu casa... Aunque sean un par de días, lo único que quiero es verte.

—Mañana les escribiré —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—. Ahora ven aquí...

Remus se tumbó e incitó a que Sirius se tumbara con él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sirius lo hizo y su rostro quedó sobre la camisa de Remus de tal modo que podía aspirar su olor y sentir los latidos de su corazón. Aspiró ese aroma todo lo que pudo, guardándolo como el mayor de los tesoros. Remus acariciaba su espalda y subía hasta sus hombros, arrimándose más a él. Sus piernas se cruzaban entre ellas, queriendo mantener el calor que sus cuerpos se procesaban.

—Gracias, Remus... —Sirius acarició su pecho con la palma de la mano—. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo... Me he sentido muy solo —confesó.

—No será así nunca más.

 **La semana que viene o antes, ya estará el 21 listo para ser publicado.**

 **Este es mi regalo de Año Nuevo. ¡Les deseo a todos un feliz y próspero 2016!**

 **Mucho amor y cariño para todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	21. Chapter 21

Habían pasado la noche juntos. Se habían dedicado a mirarse y a besarse hasta que los se quedaron dormidos. Sus brazos, entrelazados, se habían proporcionado el calor y cariño necesario para pasar la fría noche. Los ojos de Sirius estaban abiertos desde hacía un rato. Aún recordaba el sabor de esos labios, recordaba el calor del suave aliento de Remus, sus manos acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en cada fibra nerviosa de cada rincón que Remus había tocado. Un nerviosismo constante se aferraba a su estómago cada vez que pensaba en Remus. Se ruborizaba cuando no estaban juntos y pensaba en él. Y cuando estaban él uno al lado del otro, el mundo se apagaba a su alrededor y solo estaban ellos dos. Ahora le miraba, estaba muy cerca de su cara y tenía los ojos cerrados, sellados bajo el sueño que tenía preso su cuerpo y mente. Las cortinas estaban bajabas y la luz se filtraba a través de la tela escarlata. Era la cama de Remus y todo olía a él. La fina sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Sirius olía a Remus, la almohada y al ambiente embriagador, embaucaba su mente y le hacía arder. Aquel olor, aquella fragancia tan única, que solo Remus poseía, le volvía loco. Estaba decidido, aquel día se pondría una de las camisas de Remus o sería incapaz de estar todo el día sin poder abrazarle y aspirar aquel aroma. Aunque por ahora, durante unos minutos más, antes de ir a clase y la jornada diera comienzo, tenía el privilegio de disfrutar de Remus. Acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el rostro de Remus. Reseguía las finas cicatrices que surcaban su piel, del ojo derecho hasta la comisura del labios, pasando por su redonda nariz. Los parpados de Remus se abrieron en sentir un cosquilleo en las mejillas a causa de las caricias de Sirius. En Remus abrir los ojos se encontró con un mar gris, un universo nuevo dentro de los ojos de Sirius que prometía mil aventuras. Se vio reflejado dentro de aquellos ojos y juró ver una versión propia, pero mejorada dentro de los ojos de Sirius. Las manos de Remus estaban sobre la cintura de Sirius, esto le proporcionaba la cercanía que había mantenido toda la noche. Acarició su tersa piel desnuda, subiendo por sus caderas con los dedos.

—Buenos días —dijo Remus en un suspiró, con la voz ronca y los ojos todavía entreabiertos.

—Me gusta verte despertar —declaró Sirius con una sonrisa.

Remus sonrió encandilado.

—No quiero ir a clase hoy... —afirmó Sirius—. Me gustaría quedarme aquí dentro todo el día, mirándote...

—Te acabarías cansando.

—Nunca —sentenció muy convencido de sus palabras.

Hubo un silencio en el que Remus pensaba en que a él si que le gustaría estar todo el día mirado a Sirius. Su rostro era perfecto, cada parte de su cara estaba en perfecta armonía. Todos los elementos se compensaban, sus ojos grises, su nariz respingona, sus carnosos labios y esos hoyuelos pecaminosos que volvían loco a Remus. Cuando Sirius esbozaba una sonrisa, en el rostro de Sirius aparecían tres pliegues en ambos lados de los labios. Sus mejillas rojas por el calor que sus cuerpos procesaban, parecían más rojas por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Sirius era perfecto en todas sus imperfecciones. Los extremos de sus cejas se alzaban y eso le daba un aire misterioso y agresivo. Tenía los pómulos muy marcados y los ojos hundidos. Sus aires misteriosos propagaban un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

—No podemos faltar a clase, mi amor —dijo Remus retirando un mechón rebelde del rostro de Sirius. Vio su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas con más precisión y claridad.

—Remus... —dijo Sirius Este abrió más los ojos a modo respuesta ante su llamada—. ¿Eres virgen?

Remus dejó ir una carcajada.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —se alarmó Sirius.

—Haces esa pregunta y té quedas tan ancho... Como si nada.

—Es una pregunta como cualquier otro —declaró Sirius muy sereno.

—No, no lo es —Remus seguía riéndose.

—¿Lo eres o no? —insistió Sirius, ansioso por saber.

No habían llegado a ese nivel. No habían llegado a profundizar en su relación de ese modo. Tampoco les había preocupado demasiado, se habían conformado con saborearse en una medida más controlable. Habían experimentado preliminares, como los llamaban, pero no habían llegado más allá.

—Lo eres tu? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Eso ni se pregunta, Remus... —se removió incomodo.

—¿Lo eres?

—¡Lo es! —gritó James moviéndose fuera de la cama, detrás de las cortinas —Si te dice que no, Moony... ¡No te lo creas!

—¿Disculpa? —Bramó Sirius inclinándose. James inmediatamente entró en la cama de Remus, descorriendo las cortinas y asomándose dentro.

—Moony, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia de experimentado, porqué realmente no lo es...

—¿Y tu que sabes? —insistió Sirius

—Por qué me lo dijiste el otro día...

—¡Eso es mentira!

Remus se levantó de la cama y descorrió las cortinas, dejando a Sirius y James sobre el colchón.

—¡Remus, no hemos acabado de hablar! —gritaba entristecido Sirius desde la cama mientras Remus iba hasta su armario—. No te vayas..

—Es tarde, tenemos que ir a clase —se defendió Remus mientras buscaba su ropa.

—No me has respondido...

—¿A que? —Remus tenía la ropa en la mano y caminaba hacía el lavabo.

—A si tu eres virgen o no...

Remus abrió la puerta, se metió dentro y miró a Sirius sujetando el pomo de la puerta antes de cerrar la puerta por completo.

Suspiró y le sonrió radiante.

—¿Tu que crees? —le preguntó Remus.

—Que no... —susurró James tumbado en la cama de Remus, junto a Sirius.

—¿Que si? —dijo achinando los ojos y queriendo escuchar una respuesta positiva por parte de Remus. Este, en cambio, dejó ir una sonora carcajada, negó ladeando la cabeza, sonrió una vez mas a Sirius y cerró la puerta del lavabo.

—¿Que ha querido decir? —le preguntó Sirius a James, algo preocupado.

—Que no lo es —se rió James, tumbado en la cama.

—¿Remus no es virgen? —Sirius soltó una carcajada—. Imposible.

—Interesante, lo vuestro —se reía James—. Hermano, prepárate... El lobo necesita saciarse.

Sirius tragó saliva.

Todo quedó entre risas tras aquellas paredes.

Bajaron a desayunar y luego se dirigieron directos a clase. Cargados con libros, cuadernos, plumas y la varita, caminaban a través de los llenos pasillos del castillo. Era un día primaveral, faltaba poco para que el verano despuntara y la claridad del sol iluminara cada rincón. Lily y James, muy acaramelados, charlaban cuando entraron en clase. Sirius y Remus con Peter al lado, les seguían mientras repasaban sobre el examen de Historia de la Magia que tenían mañana. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Los alumnos entraban y se reunían por grupito a hablar antes de que el profesor entrara en la clase.

James y Sirius se sentaban juntos. Remus con Lily y Peter junto a un chico de Hufflepuf.

—Mas os vale que hayáis estudiado bien para el examen de mañana —decía e profesor cuando entró en clase y los alumnos se sentaban a medida que se adentraba más en el aula—. Los T.I.M.O.S del año pasado no son nada comparados con os exámenes que tendréis el año que viene —el profesor se movía por la clase con agilidad—. Quiero que esteis bien preparados para los finales. No quiero notas mediocres, así qué más cale que os esforcéis todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Sirius miró a James y rodó los ojos-

—¿De que va este? —dijo Sirius al oído de su amigo—. ¿Nos está amenazando o qué?

—Ya, ya... —se quejó James susurrando—. Se cree que voy a perder la tarde estudiando Historia... Lo lleva claro.

Ambos reían en silencio mientras el profesor hablaba, explicaba y daba respuesta a algunas preguntas sobre el temario que algunos interesados hacían. Sirius, mientras tanto, estaba aburrido. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano, y a su misma vez, el codo sobre la mesa. Mordía el extremo superior del lápiz y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la clase. Su mente revivía una y otra vez el momento vivido con Remus aquella mañana. Se acordaba, también, de todas esas veces en las que se habían dicho _te quiero_. Habían sido muchas y no alcanzó a recordarlas todas. Desde aquel día en el que le dijo te quiero por primera vez, no dejó de hacerlo. Para Sirius nunca había sido fácil ese aspecto, el nunca había querido a nadie, nunca había sentido ninguna inclinación hacía alguien tan profunda. Pero ahora, cuando realmente lo sentía, no iba a dejar de decirlo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era lo que Remus provocaba en él. Aquel primer _te quiero_ había marcado la diferencia entre ellos. Ya no era una simple relación, ahora era mucho más que eso. Remus y Sirius estaban juntos y se querían. Desde aquel momento en el que ambos lo materializaron diciéndolo en voz alta, no habían dejado de hacerlo constantemente, a todas horas, siempre que tenían la oportunidad. Era como algo que les salía de dentro, algo que debían decir para sentirse bien con sigo mismos, un pequeño impulso que no pensaban antes de decir.

Sirius estaba aburrido y eso suponía un peligro para la humanidad. Se le había ocurrido algo y lo iba a llevar a cabo inmediatamente.

Cogió la varita y bajo la mesa la agitó mientras pronunciaba el encantamiento en silencio. Apuntaba con la varita a la tiza para escribir en la pizarra. El profesor no vio como la tiza se alzaba en el aire ella sola y escribía como si tuviera vida propia. Estaba girado de cara a los alumnos, dándole la espalda a la pizarra mientras seguía con su explicación. Todos los alumnos miraban atentos al profesor y nadie se dijo en la tiza.

Remus levantó la vista a la pizarra en darse cuanta de que en la parte borrosa de su visión, se había estado moviendo algo. La imagen se volvió nítida y vio perfectamente lo que había escrito en la pizarra.

 _Te quiero, Remus Lupin._

Estaba escrito en letras gigantes que ocupaban toda la pizarra. En darse cuenta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hundir el rostro entre las manos sintiendo como todas las miradas se posaban en él. Todos los alumnos le miraban curiosos. No pudo levantar la vista para mirar a Sirius, hubiera sido demasiado evidente para todos. Fue cuando la clase ya había avanzado considerablemente que el profesor se giró hacía la pizarra, vio el escrito y se encolerizó.

—¿Quien ha sido la enamorada que ha puesto esto o el gracioso que quiere distraer a la clase? —exclamó sin girarse a mirar a la clase.

A gente empezó a murmurar. Habían muchos alumnos en la clase, podía haber sido cualquiera y dado que nadie había visto nada, no habían ningún sospechoso aparente. Pero eso no impidió que todos sacaran sus propias conclusiones y la gente empezara a murmurar.

—Ha sido Alma... —se susurraban unos a otros.

La chica, en oírlo,se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa. Estaba al final del aula, sentada con una de sus amigas.

—¡Yo no he sido! —bramó cansada del chisme absurdo que se había extendido por la clase.

—¡Por supuesto que no ha sido ella! —gritó indignado Sirius desde su sitio mirando a Remus. Este le negó ladeando la cabeza y expresando su negativa a que dijera y declarara que había sido él.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó James—. Porqué he sido yo... ¡Te quiero, Remus Lupin, siempre te querré! —se giró hacía el otro lado del aula y dijo—: ¡A ti también, Lily Evans!

Todos rieron. Sirius y Remus se miraban sonrientes.

—¿Han acabado? —gritó el profesor.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Que sepan que Gryffindor tiene 10 puntos menos a causa de la interrupción de mi clase ¡Y den gracias a que no reste más, porqué se lo merecen! —declaró iracundo el profesor—. ¿Puedo ahora continuar la clase? Gracias.

Sirius miró a Alma, allí, al fondo del aula y le pidió disculpas en silencio. Ella no le miraba y aunque Sirius no la odiaba, siempre existiría aquella rivalidad con ella, aún sabiendo que ya no podía suponer ningún riesgo. Remus se había fijo en ella en su día, y eso la hacía importante de alguna manera. Él era el culpable de su tristeza. Se comentaba por Hogwarts que la chica no estaba bien desde que Remus había roto con ella, aquel día en el tren. Se comentaba por la escuela y se veía en sus ojos. Remus causaba ese efecto en la gente, se decía Sirius. Había algo que incitaba a acercarte a él, y cuando andas demasiado cerca ya no puedes apartarte. Todo él te hace querer más, nunca tener suficiente. Supuso que Alma se había encontrado en la misma situación que él, incapaz de alejarse de Remus y de deshacer todo lo que la chica había sentido por él. Sirius se apiadó de ella.

El sol se mantuvo durante todo el día. Los jerseys sobraron y Sirius aquella mañana se había puesta la camisa de Remus. Esta le quedaba algo grande de espalda. Remus no era más alto que él, pero sí más ancho de hombros. Sirius se había tomado la libertada de desabrocharse un par de botones más de la cuenta de la camisa, se le veían los pectorales. Se había remangado las mangas y tenía el pelo rebelde y más brillante que nunca. Estaban en los jardines, bajo el roble en el que siempre se acomodaban. Remus había ido a buscar el correo a la lechucería mientras ellos descansaban bajo la sombra del roble y a merced del calor que acechaba el valle. Sirius estaba tumbado en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo almohada y las piernas cruzadas. Lily y James jugaban con el agua del arroyo más cercano y Peter estaba sentado entre las raíces superficiales del poderoso árbol. En llegar Remus, Sirius pegó un salto y se puso en pie. James y Lily se aproximaron hasta ellos y se sentaron al lado de Peter.

—Mis padres me han contestado, Sirius —dijo Remus con una sonrisa y alzando la carta al aire.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Sirius lleno de gozo—. ¡Vamos, ábrela!

Habían enviado hacía unas semanas aquella carta a los padres de Remus preguntándoles si Sirius podría pasar unos días en su casa durante las vacaciones de verano. La familia de Remus vivía en Doncaster, en el condado de Yorkshire del Sur. La casa de James estaba en Londres y habían más de tres horas de camino de Doncaster a Londres, así que el poder verse se hacía un poco complicado. Habían decidido escribir la carta y les hacía mucha ilusión poder pasar algún tiempo juntos durante el mes de agosto, cuando el sol brilla y el calor acecha.

Sirius y Remus se habían quedado de pie mientras sus amigos les miraban sentados al lado del tronco del gran roble. Sirius miraba a Remus mientras este estaba entretenido abriendo la carta y leyéndola.

 _Querido Remus,_

 _lamento decirte que va a ser imposible que tu amigo Sirius pueda venir a casa estas vacaciones. Lamento decirte que tu padre se ha quedado sin trabajo, le han echado del departamento. Están dejando fuera a mucha gente estos días por los ataques, sospechan de cualquiera. A causa de esto, nos encontramos en una situación un tanto precaria y no podemos permitirnos una boca más que alimentar. No sabes cuanto sentimos tu padre y yo tener que escribirte esto, nunca nos lo perdonaremos. Dale un beso de nuestra parte a tu amigo Sirius y nuestras más sinceras disculpas. Estaremos encantados de recibirle a él y a todos los demás cuando nuestra situación mejore, hasta entonces estamos en una situación un tanto crítica. Que esto no ensombrezca tu ánimo, cariño. Tu padre y yo te deseamos buena suerte en estos exámenes finales y esperamos tu llegada a casa con muchas ganas. Mil besos y abrazos,_

 _Mama._

Remus acabó de leer la carta y Sirius pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos. Su rostro había cambiado de un segundo a otro. Entonces supo que la respuesta a su propuesta era un rotundo no. ¿Por qué? Sirius quiso saberlo.

—¿Que dice la carta? —preguntó Sirius esperando lo peor por la cara que Remus tenía.

—Que no —Remus fue hasta el roble y se sentó junto a los demás. Sirius le seguía de cerca.

—¿Y eso, Remus? —preguntó Lily—. ¿Que ha pasado?

Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus y se acercó a su cuerpo, pidiendo con la mirada que lo rodeara con el brazo. Remus lo hizo y Sirius quedó protegido.

—Mi padre ha perdido el trabajo y a mi madre ya la despidieron el año pasado.. —hizo una pausa. Sirius rodeaba su cintura por la espalda y se arrimó más a él—. No íbamos muy bien de dinero —hablaba apenado—, imaginaos ahora, que no entrara dinero en casa... No pueden mantener una boca más.

—Menuda putada... —dijo James apenado.

El día se había tornado gris.

—Lo siento, Sirius... —Remus giró la cabeza y acarició con la mejilla el cabello de Sirius.

Sirius le miró incorporándose levemente.

—¡No! —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Crees que voy enfadarme? ¡Claro que no!

—Pero ahora no podremos estar juntos aunque sea unos días... —Remus hablaba apenado—.

—Me vais hacer llorar —dijo James divertido—. No os preocupéis por veros, estáis intimidados a mi casa este verano, Peter y tu —dijo mirando a Remus—. Así que podréis pasar tiempo juntos... Mientras dejéis todas vuestras guarradas para la tienda de acampada cuando nadie os vea... —dijo haciendo sonreír a los entristecidos Sirius y Remus—. Por mi, como si queréis tiraros todo el día metidos dentro de la tienda..

—¡Aceptamos la oferta! —exclamó Sirius.

—Yo no me opondré, así que... —dijo Remus recuperando su sonrisa.

Los días pasaban. Abril fue un mes muy rápido. El tiempo aspiraba y jugaba en su contra. El calor llegaba y con él, el miedo a que aquel curso temiera por expirar. No querían que sexto acabara, todo estaba siendo demasiado maravilloso como para decir adiós. Séptimo curso simbolizaba el final de una era, la culminación de su tiempo como niños. En dejar la escuela serían adultos con sueños a seguir, por separado. Todos temían que las típicas profecías del final de la escuela, se cumplieran, no querían separarse después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Y sabían que las absurdas profecías no caerían sobre ellos. Ellos eran mejor que todo eso, capaces de afrontar cualquier absurdo tópico. Todos ellos iban a estar separados durante un inminente verano. Serían dos meses de tristeza a pesar de la alegría que el verano trae con él. Sirius y James serían los únicos que podrían verse y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Los Merodeadores también se verían durante al menos un fin de semana en casa de James.

Remus y Sirius habían sufrido un gran choque emocional por la negativa de los padres de Remus ha acogerle en su casa. El padre de Remus había perdido su trabajo ese mes y ahora no entraba dinero en casa, así que era imposible mantener a otra persona más.

Sirius lo entendía, no quería ser una molestia, pero odiaba la idea de estar sin Remus durante la mayor parte del verano. Solo lo vería un fin de semana y eso no era suficiente ni por asomo. Aún quedaba un mes más para que el curso terminara., pero en su corazón ya temía la inminente separación.

El tiempo pasaba e iba en su contra.

Era una mañana de domingo. Estaban desayunado en el Gran Comedor. Remus y Sirius estaban en la entrada del Salón hablando sobre la bronca que habían echado a Sirius por haber fritado demasiado en uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch que James había tenido la tarde anterior. Los demás aún no habían bajado y sus amigos los esperaban antes de entrar al Comedor para desayunar.

—McGonagall me tiene manía, Moony... —dijo Sirius—. Te lo juro.

—¿Enserio? —dijo con ironía y mirando de brazos cruzados a su chico—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Me dijo que era un gamberro que solo buscaba problemas...

—¿No le diste las gracias? —dijo Remus sonriendo—. Es todo un cumplido por su parte.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Otra vez te has puesto mi camisa? —dijo Remus cogiendo el cuello de la camisa que Sirius llevaba puesta.

—Huele a ti y sabes que me encanta... —respondió Sirius arqueando los labios en una sonrisa ladeada. Remus rodó los ojos y se enterneció, adoraba que Sirius llevará sus camisas. Le venían un tanto anchas y al llevar algunos botones desabrochados, le daba un aire más informal y salvaje. Eso volvía loco a Remus.

—Las tuyas no me vienen —dijo Remus—. Estás muy delgado...

—Pero soy más alto que tu —le tentó Sirius—.

La gente entraba, pesándolas por el lado y ajenos completamente a la conversación y a la situación sentimental que Remus y Sirius compartían. Sólo aquellos lo suficientemente fríos y calculadores, con afán de molestar y sed de venganza un tanto acumulada, serían capaces de meterse entre medio y retar a su suerte.

—¿Puedes quitarte del medio, chucho? —bramó Severus Snape con desprecio—. Me gustaría poder entrar al Comedor...

Mulciber y Dolohov caminaban a su lado. No dijeron nada y esperaron a ver la reacción de los dos Meredeadores. Sirius se giró despacio y miró con alevosía y asco a los tres parados frente a ellos. Los ojos de Sirius chispearon de rabia pero no fue él quien contestó ante la impertinente petición.

—¿Donde vas con esos aires de grandeza, pedazo de mierda? —dijo Remus con tranquilidad y acariciando cada palabra.

Mulciber Y Dolohov no gesticularon palabra alguna, solo esperaron la respuesta de Snape, como s fuera una prueba a la que se estuviera sometiendo y ellos dos dictaminaran su aprobado o suspenso. Simplemente se dignaron a mirar la escena, como meros espectadores.

—¿Como te atreves a hablarme? —miró a Remus por encima del hombro mientras los pasaba por el lado, ladeando sus cuerpos. Antes de irse, añadió—; ¡Monstruo y maricón, lo que faltaba por ver!

La sangre ardió en los oídos de Sirius. No fue la palabra maricón lo que le hizo enloquecer, sino monstruo. Remus había tenido que convivir con esa palabra durante años y no es que nadie le acusara de serlo, sino que él mismo se infligía semejante castigo de manera autónoma.

Sirius tardó poco en abalanzarse con la intención de matar a Snape a golpes allí mismo. Pero la firme mano de Remus le paró en seco.

Snape y sus compañeros les dieron la espalda entre risas, mientras se marchaban victoriosos.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Severus! —gritó Sirius.

Remus lo sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo cuando se acerco a su oreja y le susurró algo que solo Sirius fue capaz de oír con absoluta claridad. Su mente aún estaba ofuscada de rabia y odio, pero hizo el intento de escuchar lo que Remus le decía.

—Recuerda lo que Dumbledore te dijo, Sirius.. Nada de líos o sino no podrás acceder a la beca para el año que viene.

Sus palabras fueron sinceras. Remus quería que Sirius estuviera en Hogwarts el año próximo, tanto como Sirius quería estarlo. La situación colgaba de un hilo y solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **Lo sé, este ha sido muy corto. Pero la cosa esta llegando a su fin y solo me queda por atar unos cuantos hilos... ¡Esto se acaba señores! La semana que viene, sin falta, tendrán él último y definitivo, él fin del Secreto. Esto es una amarga despedida por un corto tiempo... ¿Saben por qué? Porqué no colgaré el último capítulo hasta tener el primero de la segunda parte, acabado. ¡Prometido! Me gustaría colgar el último del secreto con una semana de diferencia del primera de la segunda parte... Espero poder conseguirlo. ¡Deseadme suerte!**

 **¿Quieren saber como se llamará la segunda parte? Hasta el próximo,**

 **Besos Lúthien.**


	22. Chapter 22

La noche oscura caía sobre ellos. Hogsmeade era un paradero desolador cuando la noche caía y todas las luces se apagaban por completo, dejando el paraje al acecho de la oscuridad. Solo estaban ellos, frente a la nada y embaucados por el calor del alcohol. No veían nada más allá de sus propias manos, iluminadas por una linterna de llama que habían dejado sobre el suelo de césped.

—Mañana el tren sale a las 11 de la estación —dijo James, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña linterna portátil que habían traído desde el castillo. James y Sirius a un lado y Remus y Peter al otro, charlaban con tranquilidad y sin ganas de que aquel curso acabará.

—Mañana no hay quien nos despierte...

—Espero que no os quedéis dormidos —dijo Remus—. No seré yo quien me espere a que todos estéis en pie... Si no estáis a la hora, yo me voy. ¡Quedáis avisados!

—Al final, tanto hablar, serás tu el que no te levantes, Moony —declaró James.

—Sí —confirmó Sirius—. Ya le ha dado tres tragos a la botella de Whisky... —Dijo en tono molesto.

—Tu le has dado muchos más —Remus se defendió—. Que nunca lo haga, no significa que no pueda hacerlo de vez en cuando...

—¡Ah genial! Pues si te da esta noche un coma etílico o algo por el estilo... A mi no me mires para ayudarte —dijo molesto.

—¡Vete al carajo, reina del drama!

El Whisky circulaba de unas manos a otras, mientras el calor del alcohol llenaba y colapsaba sus sistemas. Después de muchos tragos, finalmente hablaron y retomaron la conversación. La noche se tornaba más oscura.

—Echaré de menos esto —dijo James después de un largo silencio.

—¿Los piques que Remus y yo tenemos? —dijo Sirius riendo y relajando tensiones.

James le sonrió y Remus hizo una mueca, luego bebió de la botella dándole un largo trago.

—Echaré de menos estar los cuatro juntos y ver a Remus borracho... Creo que hace dos años que no lo veía así —confesó James animado, Sirius le miró con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡Sí, lo recuerdo! En cuarto, cuando bebimos por primera vez todos juntos y no nos pudimos mover de la habitación en dos días de la resaca... —dijo Sirius riéndose muy animado—. ¡Que tiempos aquellos!

—¡Que conste que no estoy borracho! —se defendió Remus por la acusación de James.

—Mejor que no lo estés, porque sabes que me voy a aprovechar de ti...

—A lo mejor lo hago por eso —Dijo Remus y todos rieron—. Yo de ti, no me daría ideas, Padfoot.

—¡Oh, cállate! —bramó Sirius riéndose por la picardia e inocencia al mismo tiempo que Remus tenía.

—Ha sido importante este año, ¿eh? —interrumpió James, tras estar pensándolo durante unos momentos por su cuenta, recordando todo por lo que habían pasado.

—Muy importante —reiteró Sirius—. El más importante de todos los antes vividos, estoy completamente seguro.

—Sexto no sé olvidará.

—Ha sido muy entretenido, sí —añadió Peter, siendo él quien dio el sorbo a la botella de Whisky esta vez—. Me lo he pasado muy bien, chicos.

—¡Me alegro, Peter! —dijo Sirius con entusiasmo—. Sin duda yo también —le guiñó un ojo a Remus y continuó—. James y Lily, Remus y yo... Las cosas no podrían ser más raras y complicadas, pero, sin embargo, nosotros no podríamos ser más felices.

—¡Que poético, Sirius! —gritó Remus. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos chispeaban alegría y luminosidad. La nariz se le había encendido en un rojo escarlata a la luz de la llameante linterna. El alcohol se mezclaba con su sangre y nublaba sus pensamientos—. A veces me gustaría morderte la cara de lo perfecto que eres. Me gustaría lamerte la cara entera y devorarte lentamente—dijo, hizo una pausa volviendo en si y continuó—. ¿He dicho yo eso en voz alta?

Todos rieron desprendiendo felicidad.

—El fetiche oculto de Remus... ¡Lamer caras! —se reía James a carcajadas.

Sirius se puso rojo y quiso levantarse y abordar a Remus, ahora tan alcoholizado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Le pareció un hecho de lo más tierno y a la vez, le excitó en exceso. Pensar que Remus estaba totalmente a su disposición le volvió loco y le hizo enloquecer.

—Vamos a emborrachar a Moony con más frecuencia, ¿os parece? —dijo Sirius con la voz llena de lujuria y arqueando una sonrisa.

—¡No, no le dejéis!

—Va Remus, no te quejes... Sabemos que tu disfrutas tanto como él si se aprovecha de ti —dijo James, sin poder parar de reír.

—A mi me gusta controlar, y si voy borracho, me controla él a mi... ¡Y no quiero!

—Muchas veces, dejarte llevar es la clave del éxito para disfrutar —se defendió Sirius entre risas.

—Yo disfruto controlándote en la cama, Sirius —Remus hablaba con la misma picardía que Sirius utilizaba en sus palabras—. Me gusta ver tu cara de cachondo y de extasiado que pones... Eso no tiene precio.

—¡Quitadle la botella! —gritó Sirius colorado—. Esta situación suele ser al revés...

—Es cierto, Sirius es el que suele emborracharse con más frecuencia —dijo James.

—Paso. Mañana no quiero tener resaca, que me mareo en el tren y lo paso muy mal.

—¡El tren! —bramó Remus alterado y dando un vote en el suelo alzándose ante los demás—. ¡Vayámonos o no nos despertaremos y perderemos el tren! —En levantarse se quedó frente a ellos, mirándolos alterado y agitando los brazos en alto—. ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperáis?

—No volvamos a dejarle beber —dijo Sirius—. ¿Queda claro?

—Hasta hace un momento querías emborracharme con más frecuencia —Remus movió el cuerpo haciéndose el remolón y sin poder controlar sus pies dio un traspié y tropezó.

Gracias a los reflejos y a la rapidez de Sirius, consiguió levantarse antes de que el chico perdiera el equilibrio del todo y cayera en redondo al suelo. Lo cogió por la cintura y lo arrimó a él.

—Me lo he pensado mejor... Me gusta que me controles en la cama, Remus Lupin —dijo Sirius, una vez habiendo tenido a Remus entre sus brazos.

Este le sonrió y le acarició con los dedos la mejilla, muy sutilmente.

—Odio cuando sonríes así y me haces perder el norte... —declaró Remus, enloqueciendo lentamente ante la sonrisa ladeada de Sirius, tan suya y emblemática.

—¡Iros a un hotel, pesados! —gritó James, poniéndose a su lado, seguido por Peter—. ¡Venga, vámonos! Mañana nos espera un largo día y la noche esta ya muy avanzada... Dudo que podamos dormir mucho.

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa de los gritos, dispuestos a volver por la entrada del Sauce Boxeador. Sirius y James reían detrás mientras Peter cargaba con Remus.

—¿Recuerdas aquel conjuro que lanzaste a Dorcas en segundo? —se reía James—. Pobre, estuvo tres días sin salir de su habitación.

—¡Se le quedó el pelo verde! —ambos iban cogidos por los hombros y reían yendo de lado a lado—. ¡Pobrecita!

—¡Pobrecito tu, Pad! Recuerdo que después de aquello ella, Lily y las demás te pusieron unos pastelillos que te dejaron la cara llena de granos —dijo James.

—Merlín ¡sí! Estuve todo el curso con aquellos granos asquerosos —dijo Sirius recordándolo y riendo por la anécdota—. Fue una venganza totalmente merecida.

—Y que lo digas.

James y Sirius iban a la suya, riendo y recordando viejos tiempo. Les había entrado la tristeza por dejar Hogwarts, una nostalgia sana. Ahora les tocaba prepararse para empezar su último curso y después de eso, enfrentarse al futuro y a su vida como adultos independientes.

Llegaron al castillo y caminaron bajo la capa hasta llegar a su habitación. No había nadie despierto. La Sala Común estaba completamente bacía, las luces estaban apagadas y las últimas llamas de las chimenea temían por expirar ante la fría noche. Subieron sin hacer ruido, se deshicieron de la capa al entrar en la habitación, pues muchas veces habían sido sorprendidos por McGonagall en llegar a la Sala Común después de una de sus aventuras nocturnas. Esta, les infligía castigos atareosos de cumplir que más valía evitarlos y eludirlos de cualquier manera posible.

En llegar a la habitación, Remus, despejado y con la cabeza un tanto más clara, se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, dejando los pies al aire sobre el colchón. Los demás, caminaban a su alrededor, poniéndose el pijama, guardando las últimas cosas y aseándose antes de irse a dormir y meterse en la cama. James estaba en el lavabo con la puerta cerrada y Peter tumbado en su cama, doblando unas camisetas que metería en su baúl posteriormente. Sirius vio allí tumbado a Remus y se estiró a su lado, él en cambió, boca arriba.

—Mi amor, ¿no quieres dormir conmigo en nuestra última noche juntos? —dijo Sirius—.

—No es nuestras última noche juntos —declaró Remus, con los labios pegados al colchón.

—De este curso, sí.

Remus se dio media vuelta y miró a Sirius, quedando de perfil a él. Sirius giró la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos ambarinos.

—A veces no te soporto.

—Yo a ti tampoco —declaró Sirius—. Pero te quiero demasiado.

Se abrazaron y se acurrucaron juntos, para dormir lo más cerca y pegados posible. Disfrutaban estando tan juntos, sus corazones latiendo apresurados a pesar de la paz, tranquilidad y bienestar que sus almas se procesaban. Se quedaron dormidos y pronto Peter y James también durmieron.

La noche se tornó más oscura y entonces todo cambió. La luz brotó de la sombra y se hizo el día. Las nubes brillaron y el sol desprendió sus más amenos rayos de luz. Despuntó a través de las ventanas de las habitaciones de aquellos estudiantes de Hogwarts, que aquella mañana cogerían un tren de vuelta a casa. Todos menos Sirius Black. Él no acudiría a casa con sus padres a pasar el verano, él iría a casa con mejor amigo, en compañía de unos padres que no eran los suyos, una casa que no era la suya y que sin embargo, quería como si de su familia misma se tratara.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, todos desayunaron y pronto estuvieron listos para subir al tren en la estación de Hogsmeade. Y así fue, subieron al tren y el sueño se apoderó de ellos por completo. James y Peter desaparecieron del compartimento a media mañana, cuando el sueño había hecho su efecto recuperador y se sintieron con fuerza suficiente.

El traqueteo del tren movía los cuerpos de Sirius y Remus. Sus cabezas, unidas y apoyadas una sobre la otra, mientras dormían, se movían sutilmente con el vaivén del tren de regreso a Londres.

Fue Sirius quien se desveló primero de aquel sueño que había abordado a los chicos desde que subieron y se acomodaron en el compartimento de siempre. Miró a Remus por el rabillo del ojo, el chico aún dormía. Se incorporó levemente y dejo que Remus apoyara su cabeza en su hombro por completo.

—Es cierto que la resaca marea en el tren... —dijo Remus, despertándose del revigorizador suelo.

—Te lo dije.

—Me encuentro fatal —Remus se incorporó y pegó la cabeza al asiento, estirándose.

—No me vayas a potar encima, eh Moony.

—Calla —dijo en un susurró. No tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

—No sabes beber —le echó en cara Sirius.

—Me duele admitirlo, pero tienes razón.

El viaje en tren se presentaba tranquilo, sin problemas aparentes que afectaran al transcurro del trayecto. Sirius y Remus querían pasar el mayor de su tiempo posible juntos, antes de la inminente separación durante el largo verano que les venía por delante. Realmente no tenían ninguna intención de separarse en todo el día y en todo lo que el viaje durara.

—Mi padre estará muy triste —dijo Remus—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me encontraré en casa cuando llegue... Sus ánimos estarán por los suelos. Habrá sido un duro golpe el haberse quedado sin trabajo, más aún cuando mi madre, perdió el suyo hace unos meses...

—Por lo menos, estarás en tu casa propia... Yo no tengo de eso —Sirius habló sin mirarle y en voz baja, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por lo que había dicho. Remus no se lo merecía.

—Sirius... —pronunció Remus, decepcionado por las palabras.

—Lo siento—le besó—. Tu no tienes la culpa, lo siento amor. No quise decir eso, lo siento —balbuceaba inquieto y arrepentido—. Aún no lo tengo muy superado, la idea de que no tengo casa, ni familia, nada...

—No tendrás casa, pero tienes una familia —sentenció Remus mirándole a los ojos, muy seguro—. Tienes a James, tienes a Peter y me tienes a mi. Siempre me vas a tener, no importa lo que pase, no importa que pase entre nosotros, Sirius... Siempre voy a estar.

Sirius tragó saliva y pensó en lo protegido y cálido que se sentía cerca de Remus. Su cuerpo entero sufrió un cálido ataque en oír aquellas palabras. Se le olvidó todo aquello que preocupaba ahora su mente. Y la asfixiante ansiedad que oprimía su pecho por su situación, desapareció lentamente. Remus le abrazó con suavidad y se sintió protegido entre aquellos brazos. Era su hogar, lo sabía con total certeza.

—Podríamos tener nuestra propia casa... —pensó Sirius en voz alta—.

—¿Qué?

—Vivir juntos, en nuestra propia casa, Remus... —repitió Sirius con menos seguridad, haciéndose pequeñito ante la réplica de Remus—. ¿No te gusta la idea?

Remus lo dudó por un segundo, imaginando la situación. En su mente se dibujo una casita, con dos habitaciones y vio el comedor, vio la cocina, la entrada y las paredes pintadas de azul claro, fotografías enmarcadas de ellos dos, de James y Peter, un sofá grande, justo en medio del comedor, una gran mesa para celebrar noches con los Merodeadores y vio a Sirius. Vio a Sirius en medio de toda aquella imagen que se dibujaba en su cabeza, de pie, en medio de aquel gran espació creado en su mente. Y le pareció la mejor idea que había oído jamás.

—¿Remus? —volvió a insistir Sirius algo preocupado.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo, qué? —replicó Sirius sin entender.

—¿Qué cuándo nos mudamos?

Remus y Sirius se quedaron un rato más en aquel apaciguador ambiente en el que solo eran ellos dos, ellos dos contra el mundo. Se creó en aquel compartimento una atmósfera de calor y amor en el que los dos jóvenes compartieron sus últimos momentos a solas antes del verano que les iba a separar. En pensar en un futuro cercano separados, el pecho les ardía encolerizado e indignado por tal gran injusticia, pero ellos no podían hacer nada. La situación se les había presentado así y debían aceptarla, fuera como fuera. Tenían el consuelo de que podrían verse unos días, pero no sabían como iban a reaccionar ante la inminente separación. Llevaban juntos, en una relación, desde enero y ya estaban en julio. Había pasado mucho tiempo. No habían pasado un día separados el uno del otro y si, por casualidad, no habían podido verse durante el día, habían tenido la noche para solucionar ese inconveniente temporal. Pero ahora, el verano les separaba y eso suponía un cambio muy grande en sus rutinas. La rutina de tenerse cerca, de acercarse cuando lo necesitaran y tenerse a disposición él uno del otro en cualquier momento del día. Les dolía separarse, les dolía porqué no sabían como iban a afrontarlo. No sabían que pasaría durante todo ese tiempo. Remus tenía miedo a que Sirius no le echara de menos de la misma forma que lo haría él, con tanta intensidad. Tenía miedo a que Sirius se olvidara de él, de que en verano conociera a alguien más, de que en volver, todo se tornara negro. Pero debía confiar en él, debía creer en Sirius y esa era ahora la única esperanza que acompañaba su inquieta alma. Sirius, en cambio, tenía miedo a que le pasará lo que Remus temía. Se conocía, él era nuevo en eso de las relaciones, estar con alguien en serio, y le carcomía el miedo a traicionar a Remus. Estaba seguro de su apreció y su amor hacía él, pero tenía miedo de que estando separados todo esos sentimientos se le olvidaran y cometiera un error, un error que no podría enmendar. Sirius tenía miedo de poder hacerle daño a Remus y no quería. Jamás se lo perdonaría, no podría vivir con ese peso a sus espaldas. Y teniendo a Remus entre sus brazos, estando cerca de él y sintiendo su calor, tenía bien clara una cosa, que no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera él.

Fue entonces cuando dejó de tener miedo.

La mañana pasó y pronto se convirtió en mediodía. Remus y Lily caminaban a través del vagón de Gryffindor haciendo su función de prefectos. Ambos se aseguraban de que todos estuvieran perfectamente acomodados y daban el último repaso a la seguridad y bienestar de los más pequeños. Ayudaron a los de primero a mentalizarse de que volvían a casa y estuvieron hablando con ellos sobre lo que les había parecido el curso. Remus y Lily eran muy queridos entre aquellos que simpatizaban con alumnos más mayores.

—El tema es que no es algo para tomarse a la ligera... —decía Lily muy seria cuando se pararon antes de pasar al siguiente vagón—. No puedes dejarlo como si nada, es algo que te afecta muy directamente, Remus.

—Lo sé, pero me da miedo... —confesó—. Me inspira mucho respeto, es algo complicado de explicar.

—Te puedo entender, entiendo que te de miedo —declaró la chica—. Pero se trata de ti, de tu licantropía... Si hay una cura, no puedes dejar ir la posibilidad de ser tratada.

—¿Y si es falso? ¿Y si no funciona?

—Siempre habrá esa duda, es una desventaja que juega en tu contra, pero realmente nunca se sabe —dijo con firmeza. Ambos hablaban sobre las recientes noticias que Remus había tenido sobre la supuesta cura a la licantropía. Remus lo había leído la mañana anterior en el periódico y había sido uno de los temas estrellas para ser tratados con Lily. Ella siempre había sido quien más le había ayudado cuando había necesitado hablar de eso. Ahora, lo demostraba más que nunca.

—A demás, —añadió Remus—. Ni siquiera es una cura al cien por ciento, solo es una poción que reprime la transformación total. La licantropía seguirá existiendo, me seguiré convirtiendo en lobo, pero indefenso y en una medida controlable.

—¿Podrás pasar las noches de luna llena en una habitación, por ejemplo? —preguntó Lily, que no estaba del todo informada.

—Exacto, eso es algo muy positivo...

—Piensa en un futuro, cuando no estés en Hogwarts y no tengas la Casa de los Gritos para transformarte —decía Lily—. ¿Como lo harás?¡Esto, sin duda, puede ayudarte! No dejes la oportunidad de probar esta poción, ¿que puedes perder?

—¿Y si es dañina? ¿Y si lo en vez de quitarme la licantropía lo que produce es el efecto contrarió y aumentan los síntomas? —Este era un tema que afectaba desmesuradamente los ánimos y la seguridad de Remus—. Lily, no sé si puedo arriesgarme...

—En cuanto llegues a casa, habla con tus padres, ¡es algo que debéis intentar! —Le incitaba la chica—. Se trata de ti y de tu bienestar...

Siguieron con su ronda de prefectos y Remus pareció escuchar con más afecto a Lily y sus amables y sinceros consejos. Remus sabía que tenía unos amigos excelentes, un novio maravilloso y estaba rodeado de personas estupendas, pero a la hora de dar consejos y de escucharte, no había nadie como Lily Evans. No había nadie que te escuchara y te mirara con esos ojos verde esmeralda, con aquel brillo, como lo hacía ella. Sus gestos, su manera de hablar, moverse y expresarse, te incitaban a confiar en ella y hablar de todo aquello que le perturbaba.

Pasaron al vagón anexo y se encontraron a un grupo de alumnos, entre ellos estaban James y Sirius, con Peter y más gente de Gryffindor. La mayoría eran de cursos superiores, y había una mezcla interesante de casas. Gryffindors y Hufflepuf en equivalencia, se distinguía algún Ravenclow y Slytherin se había quedado en su vagón, sin molestar a nadie.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —dijo Lily alarmada por tanto alboroto—. No podéis estar todo en los pasillos del vagón, podría ser peligroso...

Todos estaban colocados mirando algo que estaba dispuesto en medio del circulo de personas. Dentro de aquel circulo estaba Marlene McKinnon con El Profeta en las manos, abierto, mientras todos lo miraban alarmados..

—James, Sirius... ¿Que pasa? —dijo Remus acercándose a sus amigos.

Sirius se cogió de su brazo y le miró preocupado, había miedo en su mirada.

—Han asesinado al Ministro —le comunicó con el rostro ensombrecido. No era la muerta de el Ministro lo que realmente perturbaba su ser, sino lo que eso representaba. ¿Un golpe de estado, acaso? Esos eran los pensamientos que embaucaban su inquieta mente en aquellos instantes. En su cabeza estallaban miles de preguntas que se formulaban y que no tenían una respuesta. ¿Que significaba todo aquello? ¿Tendría que ver con lo que sus padres y los demás tenían entre manos? ¡Obvio que sí! Y si así era, ¿qué vendría ahora? ¿Cuál sería el siguiente ataque?

Había un silencio general, todos habían enmudecido. Conocían la situación actual del mundo mágico y todos temían que estuviera pasando lo que todos ya sabían. Era una sensación, una sensación de caos y fragilidad. Una sensación de colapso y de caída. Una sensación en la que como resultado, todo se derrumba y mueres.

Cuando todos se calmó, todos volvieron a sus compartimentos. Marlenne, Dorcas y Lily habían ido con los Merodeadores. Los siete se habían instalado en el compartimento de los Merodeadores como habían podido. Lily se había sentado en las piernas de James, pues sería imposible sino el traslado de las dos otras chicas al compartimento. Sirius y Remus habían aprovechado el poco espacio que tenían para sentarse juntos y poder estar más pegados sin levantar sospechas ante las dos chicas, amigas de Lily que no sabían nada, supuestamente. Todo seguía siendo un secreto que vivía entre los Merodeadores y Lily.

—¿Que creéis que pasará ahora? —preguntó Dorcas—. Eso, sin duda, significa algo.

Sirius miró a James.

—El Ministerio se encuentra en una situación un tanto precaria... El ataque terrorista que hubo hace dos meses y esto, descontrola mucho la situación... ¿Que harán sin Ministro? —dijo James—.

—Pondrán a otro —añadió Peter.

—Sí, —se defendió James e intentó explicarse mejor—. Pero me refiero... ¿A quién? El hecho de que hayan matado al Ministro y que se hayan llevado Aurores, quiere decir que quieren llegar al poder. ¿Y si solo les faltaba ese pequeño incentivo para conseguirlo?

—Solo necesitaban quitarse al Ministro de en medio y conseguirían llegar al poder.. —dijo Remus.

—Exacto —James miraba a Sirius—. Quizás el siguiente en la línea a subir al poder que el Ministro ha dejado, sea uno de los que están detrás de su muerte...

—¿Así que este es el principio de algo peor? —dijo Marlene.

—Eso parece —confirmó Lily—. Llevamos tiempo hablándolo y todo apunta a que las cosas van a ponerse mucho más feas de lo que están.

—Que el ministro haya sido asesinado lo demuestra —dijo Remus entrando en la dinámica de la conversación—. Hay varias cosas seguras en este momento, la primera es que, hay alguien que quiere llegar al poder. Y la otra, es que hay mucha gente que apoya su idea de querer llegar —Su mano se unía a la de Sirius por debajo de sus piernas, de tal manera, que nadie lo veía.

—¿Que significa eso? —preguntó Marlene—. ¿Hay más como ellos?

—Mucho... Cada día más, por lo que sabemos —contestó James, ensombrecido.

—No debemos alarmarnos —dijo Sirius—. No es nada seguro.

—Sirius, todo lo que esta pasando, lo deja todo más que claro —añadió James.

—Entonces ¿quiere eso decir que la guerra es inminente? —preguntó Dorcas—.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a contestar.

—¿Sois conscientes de que si eso es cierto, nos va a tocar luchar? —se atrevió a decir Sirius.

Todos enmudecieron. Sabían la repuesta, conocían la situación y tuvieron miedo.

Todos tenían dieciséis años, eran niños, como aquel que dice. Pero todos parecían adultos, sus mentes habían tenido que ir más rápido que muchas de las que los envolvían, para que el mundo pudiera continuar rodando. Dentro de aquel compartimento se encontraban los que salvarían lo que parecía un mundo perdido, un mundo sin esperanzas en el cual la gente no vive, muere. Un mundo lleno de oscuridad, gobernado por la sombra. Ellos serán la luz que saque ese mundo de la desesperación y el dolor. Ellos pagaran con su vida la libertad de una humanidad condenada, ellos pagaran con sus sacrificios un futuro perdido. Dentro de aquel compartimento se encontraban héroes a los que acabarían uniéndose más héroes y finalmente, los que estaban, acabarían marchándose tras un grito de desesperación. Todos arriesgaron en esa guerra, todos perdieron algo. Eran niños, pero habían crecido demasiado rápido, al apresurado ritmo que la cruel vida les había impuesto injustamente, latigazo tras latigazo.

Al parecer, el viaje en tren, finalmente, se había ensombrecido. Algo había inundado el tren y sus pasajeros en un mar de dolor y nostalgia. Si los ánimos eran escasos, ahora lo eran mucho más.

—Revivamos este curso una vez más —dijo Sirius.

Ambos, Remus y Sirius, conocían aquel escondido y secreto lugar. Fue en cuarto curso cuando lo encontraron. Estaban ellos dos caminando por el tren cuando llegaron al final del último vagón y descubrieron aquella puertecita detrás del papel de la pared. Entraban cuando nadie miraba y se quedaban allí charlando hasta que quisieran marcharse. La primera vez que lo encontraron estuvieron ellos dos solos, igual que todas las demás. Pues les hablaban a James y a Peter sobre el fantástico sitio que habían encontrado, el tren frenaba y llegaban a su destino, Londres o la estación de Hogsmeade. Y cuando volvían a coger el tren, no se acordaban de llevarles hasta que, por algún motivo, ambos dos solos llegaban allí.

Se podía decir que era un lugar secreto entre ellos, un secreto que siempre había existido.

En el último vagón había una puerta trasera, teóricamente, cerrada a alumnos. Esta puerta llevaba a un pequeño balcón. Un balcón, una especie de plataforma en en la cola del tren que te permitía poder disfrutar de los paisajes que el tren dejaba atrás.

—Revivamos todos los momento vividos.

—Dejarían de ser tan especiales —dijo Remus a su lado.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse.

—¿Hay algo en especial que querrías revivir? —le preguntó Remus—. ¿Algún momento que revivirías a cualquier precio?

Sirius estuvo pensando. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, intentado escoger en todos aquellos momento que había vivido. En especial con Remus, quien había hecho que ese año marcara la diferencia. Un cambio tan radical en su vida, que merecía la pena, poder sentirse orgulloso de ello.

—Reviviría, sin duda, cuando fui a buscarte al tren... —declaró Sirius, dejando que sus ojos viajaran en silencio al pasado—. Reviviría todo aquel día al completo, poder volver a sentir toda aquella felicidad.

—¿Tan feliz te sentiste?

—Fue la diferencia.

—¿Como?

—Aquellos días pasó lo de mis padres —explicó Sirius—. Cuando me fui de casa y me fui con James... Y recuerdo lo mal que llegué a estar aquella semana. Y en cuanto llegaste, en cuanto apareciste hubo algo que cambio. Aquel contraste de emociones en aparecer tu, fue lo que me hizo tan feliz. La diferencia entre el cuando no estabas, al cuando apareciste y me besaste como nunca nadie me había besado antes —concluyó Sirius, recordando cada pequeño detalle de aquel momento y saboreando cada sensación que su mente aún recordaba vagamente—. Ojalá pudiera volver a sentir todo lo que sentí aquel día.

Remus sonrió y su corazón brillo bajo su piel.

El viento azotaba en sus rostros.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse, estaban llegando.

Remus había enmudecido, estaba recordando aquel día.

—Te tatuaste las lunas... —le dijo con una sonrisa y el corazón enloquecido.

—Aún las tengo —dijo Sirius, bromeando—.

Remus rió con dulzura.

—El problema sería si no las tuvieras... —dijo Remus con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Supo que nadie le podría arrebatar esa sonrisa y esa felicidad mientras Sirius estuviera a su lado.

—¿Cuál revivirías tu? ¿Que momento? —fue Sirius quien preguntó esta vez—. De entre todos ¿cuál?

—Este. Justo ahora, justo este momento.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Sirius.

—Porqué es ahora cuando lo hemos vivido todo, cuando lo hemos aceptado todo. Es ahora cuando realmente empiezo a disfrutar, cuando empiezo a entender todo lo que hemos vivido. Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que he estado muy ciego todo este tiempo y que me he había perdido muchas cosas. Pero sé con absoluta claridad que las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes. Entiendo que nada hubiera sido igual, porqué todo ha sido como debía ser. En su debido momento, con su debido tiempo y sus inconvenientes —decía Remus, Sirius escuchaba atento—. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos y, reviviría este momento porqué soy feliz de poder decir que las he vivido todas.

—Remus, nunca entenderé que has hecho conmigo —dijo Sirius—. Tienes mi alma y mi cuerpo a tus pies y no eso no te basta... ¿Como te atreves a decirme eso? —el chico hablaba muy serio.

—¿Qué? —se excusó Remus sonriendo, sin llegar a entender su reacción—. ¿Que pasa?  
—Dices eso y te quedas como si nada... ¿Acaso no entiendes que no tengo nada más que darte aparte de todo mi ser, que ya es tuyo? Diciéndome lo que me dices y exponiendo lo que sientes, haces que sienta que todo lo que yo he podido darte, sea insignificante. Tus palabras son inalcanzables a lo que yo podría ofrecerte.

Remus se inclinó hacía él. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Sirius y colisionó sus frentes. Cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel momento. Cada atisbo de aquella felicidad se guardó en un rinconcito de su cuerpo, cada olor, cada sonido, cada textura, color o emoción que sintió en ese momento, se almacenó en una parte de él y la atesoró para siempre. Ese sería el momento que guardaría, su recuerdo de su secreto con Sirius. El secreto que guardaría siempre con él.

—No necesito nada más. No quiero nada más.

Sirius dejó que Remus le hablara.

—Eres lo único necesario —suspiró y sus alientos se mezclaron—. No quiero vivir este verano, quiero pase lo más rápido posible para que empiecen las clases y poder verte. Quiero despertar a tu lado, quiero que tus ojos sean lo primero que veo cada mañana y que tu aliento sea lo primero que sienta. No quiero luz ni oxígeno, solo a ti, Sirius.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

—No quiero que lo hagas —hubo un silencio, no se movieron—. Pero es un bache que podemos superar, ¿verdad? Podemos ganar al tiempo, podemos ganar a la distancia... Son apenas tres meses, y nosotros podemos con ello.

—Hemos podido con Lunas Llenas desde los 14 años juntos, podemos con esto —dijo Sirius, añadiendo un poco de ánimos a la situación—. Solo son dos meses y medio... Más o menos.

—Sí...

Sus labios se juntaron en acabar sus dedicaron a besarse durante un rato, habían sellado la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón para que nadie pudiera sorprenderles. Estuvieron allí durante un buen rato, los besos se hacían cortos y era por eso que en acabar uno, volvían a empezar otro. Y así una y otra vez. Nunca acabarían de saciarse. Sirius nunca se cansaría de esa fiereza que la boca de Remus tenía, nunca se cansaría de que Remus nunca tuviera suficiente, de que no acabara nunca de saciarse. Remus no se cansaría nunca de aquella dulzura adherida a la piel de Sirius, nunca se cansaría de la suavidad de sus labios el sabor de sus besos y su cálido aliento. Nunca se cansaría de la manera que tenían sus manos de moverse sobre su cuerpo, la manera en la que Sirius le acariciaba, era una necesidad insaciable.

—Eres mi secreto —dijo Remus—.

El tren llegó a su destino momento después de que ambos volvieran al compartimento con James y Peter. Marlene, Dorcas y Lily se habían ido hacía rato. Cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron los Merodeadores volvieron a estar al completo. Los cuatro juntos, invencibles ante cualquier situación.

Estaban sentados, riéndose y hablando entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices, cuando el tren frenó en seco. Habían llegado y era momento de despedidas. Una despedida amarga que marcaría el principio de una época. Este era el descanso que tendrían antes de la tempestad. Estando aún en el compartimento y en sentir como el tren frenaba, todos enmudecieron de golpe. James sabía lo que eso significaba para sus dos amigos, Sirius y Remus no podrían verse en mucho tiempo y le dolía. El momento había llegado, debían despedirse. Debían decirse adiós por un tiempo y no querían.

Sus pies se arrastraron vagamente hasta la puerta del vagón. Sirius y Remus se quedaron atrás unos momentos. Todos los alumnos bajaron del tren, pero ellos dos se quedaron dentro. El compartimento se hizo pequeño. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro, mirándose y intentando descifrar que era lo que pensaba el otro.

—No podemos despedirnos fuera...

—Seguimos siendo un secreto —declaró Sirius con una sonrisa entristecida.

—No es el fin del mundo, Pad —Remus dibujo una sonrisa—. Sigues siendo mio.

—¿Lo has dudado, acaso? —dijo Sirius tentándole. Suspiró y sonrió—. ¡Bésame, anda!

Ambos se inclinaron y volvieron a sentir los labios amenos. Unos labios que se habían vuelto de propiedad, con dos nombres, Remus y Sirius. Aquella sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo antes de bajar y tener que fingir que eran dos amigos más. Momento en el que tendrían que ocultar todo lo que sentían él uno por el otro. Una vez fuera de aquel compartimento de cortinas bajadas y puerta cerrada, deberían fingir que entre ellos no habían lazos tan fuertes que podrían con cualquier impedimento que el camino pusiera ante ellos. Seguían siendo un secreto, seguían siendo prohibidos y eso no podría cambiarlo nada. Nada ellos podían hacer contra eso.

Aquel fue, sin duda, su mejor beso.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Fin? Eso aún está por ver... ¿Qué harían si les digo que hay más? ¿Se arriesgarían a seguir leyendo? ¿Querrían seguir con Remus y Sirius? ¿Y si dejo aquí lo que será el principio de la segunda parte? ¿Lo leerían? ¿Están preparados?**

 **DEBILIDADES**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

El vecindario donde vivían Remus y sus padres era un lugar tranquilo. Una hilera de casas de ladrillos rojizos con grandes ventanales y tejados de tejas oscuras, se disponían a ambos lados de la calle. Cada casa tenía un pequeño jardín propio y privado. La calle, Wiltshiere Road, no era demasiado larga y a Sirius no se le hizo difícil dar con el número 32. Siguió las instrucciones de Remus y llegó con absoluta facilidad. Sirius caminaba por la carretera, dispuesta en medio de las dos hileras de casas rojizas. Se paró frente al número 32 y suspiró hondo.

Estaba nervioso.

Muy nervioso.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro con Remus, pero esta era una situación diferente. Los dos podían verse con mucha más facilidad gracias a su disposición a las apariciones. Podían transportarse a cualquier lugar y no debían preocuparse por la distancia. Como adultos que eran, su ritmo de vida era mucho más distinto al que llevaban hacía unos años. Ahora todo era diferente. Su relación se había mantenido desde que dejaron Hogwarts en el setenta y siete. Ahora, con 18 años y una vida por delante, ambos buscaban poder llevar su relación a otro nivel. Llevaban juntos cerca de tres años y querían, de una vez por todas, conseguir lo que tanto habían deseado. Y hoy, iban a dar su primer paso.

 **Y hasta aquí puedo decir... ¿Quieren seguir leyendo? Muy pronto, _DEBILIDADES._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Supongo que ahora me toca despedirme... Solo quería dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas maravillosas que se han tomado la molestia de ir leyendo esta humilde historia, creada desde mi cabeza como un mero entretenimiento y que finalmente, ha acabado ocupando la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Es una de las primeras historias que acabo como dios manda y satisfecha con el resultado. Veo mi evolución desde los primero capítulos y me siento orgullosa de mi misma de haber podido terminarla e ir mejorando poco a poco. El hecho de haberla acabado me motiva a seguir con una segunda parte, es por eso que me he embarcado en este nuevo proyecto que empiezo con muchas ganas. Espero que sea bien recibido, tiene todas mis energías y toda mi inspiración puesta en él. Me siento muy entusiasmada de empezar y seguir con este par de locos a los que he cogido muchísimo cariño.**

 **Pero, en realidad, esto no es una despedida... En un par de días colgaré la segunda parte, DEBILIDADES. Todos aquellos interesados, atentos a mi perfil.**

 **Una vez más... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS! Nos vemos en la segunda parte. Hasta entonces,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


End file.
